When Fates Collide
by Octoberskys
Summary: A mini-epic journey had Katherine Shepard not been victorious during the Skyllian Blitz. What if Liara had been captured by Saren? Read to find out more. Feedback wanted! *Chapters 1- 5 Revised*
1. Chapter 1 Eden Prime

**When Fates Collide**

**by Octoberskys**

**A/U - The life of a Renegade Shepard **

Ever wondered what it would have been like if Commander Shepard had been affected negatively after the Skyllian Blitz attack?

What if she had gone rogue and became a Renegade in an AU? What if Liara had been captured by Saren?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Mass Effect Characters. They all belong to BioWare Inc. I make no money or profit from their concepts. I simply enjoy them in my own little special way.

So thanks BioWare for letting me "borrow" them.

**Prologue **- 

Shepard lost the battle of Skyllian Blitz on Elysium in 2176. It was a fierce and bloody battle in which many marines and civilians lost their lives. The attack came from the Elanos Haliat trying to secure himself as leader of the Verge. His private war was backed by Batarian financers who held a grudge against humanities expansion in the Verge. He ordered the attack using every pirate, mercenary and Batarian slaver under his control.

Although Shepard received the Alliance's most advanced N-7 training, she was horribly out numbered. To save the lives of many others, she was forced to surrender to the Batarians. Shepard was taken as a prisoner and tortured for nearly a year before she finally broke. In fact, she once broke free from her restraints and killed several Batarian guards before being brought down.

The Batarian financiers were so impressed with her thirst for blood, they funded an increase in brain washing and torture techniques specifically for her. She became a pirate, completing heinously dangerous missions on their behalf until she too had become an outlaw and wanted by the System's Alliance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 1**

**~ ~ ~ Eden Prime ~ ~ ~**

Standing on the star port platform of Eden Prime was a former Alliance Systems soldier. Her brilliant green eyes glistened in the warm sun and upon her head was a shaggy mat of copper red hair. The skin that clung to her high cheek bones was pale and creamy; possibly deprived of vitamin D due to her lack of sunlight exposure. Her posture emitted a great deal of self-confidence. Surrounding her taller than average frame was her gray armor with a wide dull green stripe running down the length of her right arm.

The feared soldier had picked the color as her own personal calling card. Red was associated with Alliance Soldiers, yellow was famous to the Eclipse Sisters, and blue was taken by the Blue Suns. It was rumored that 'If you saw gray armor with such markings; you'd better start running in the other direction.' The armor fit the combat soldier like a glove. It was battle scarred and stretching diagonally across her chest were distinctive claw marks of a battle krogan long since dead. The crimson haired woman proudly displayed her scarred armor with pride. Her name; Katherine Shepard and she was a force to be reckoned with.

Shepard was carrying on a conversation with the Spectre Nihlus. He spoke, "You know, they were once considering you to be a Spectre."

Shepard mocked, "Spectre smetcher, too many rules!"

He laughed, "We don't follow the rules, Spectre's are exempt. We basically work outside the law."

Shepard smirked at him, "I already have that!"

Staring at the emptiness in her eyes, he said, "Maybe that is why they didn't choose you after all."

She quipped, "I know of one rule that ALL Spectres are supposed to follow."

Amused, he turned to face Shepard but instead saw the barrel of a pistol.

"Council Spectres are supposed to stay alive!" With that, she pulled the trigger and Nihlus' limp body fell to the ground. Studying the lifeless body on the ground, Shepard heard someone stirring behind a stack of crates.

Suddenly, Saren Arterius stepped out from behind the crates and starred at Nihlus' dead body. "What did you do? He was a fellow Spectre and friend!" He said sarcastically.

Shepard gripped her weapon tighter as Saren moved towards her.

Nonchalantly, the other spectre stepped over Nihlus' motionless body and barely muttered, "He will be missed."

Shepard examined the body for a minute before holstering her side arm.

Saren barked at her, "Quit admiring your handy work! Let's go! I learned that the beacon is located on the other side of the train station."

Shepard hurried down the catwalk and caught up to Saren who was already on the train. Lightly panting from the brisk run, Shepard inquired, "How did you find out where they moved it?"

Not taking his focus off the train controls Saren replied, "Let's just say there are few less bothersome scientists in the galaxy now." He chuckled at the thought of it. Saren enjoyed killing to get what he wanted and finding the Prothean Beacon is all that mattered. It made Shepard extremely edgy and down right paranoid most of the time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Saren barked his orders loudly at the Geth, "Set the charges! Destroy the entire colony! Leave no evidence that we were here!" As the Geth began to set the timers for the bombs, Saren glanced at Shepard. "Come with me."

Saren and Shepard walked along another long catwalk until they were standing in front of a large obelisk looking relic. Saren sighed deeply. "I've been waiting a long time to find you. As pleased as his voice was at the proclamation, it turned cold with the next statement. "Damn hard to find a working Prothean Beacon. Ugh! I hate that worthless race."

The enormous turian cautiously walked up to the beacon not sure what to expect. As he moved, it began to hum and glow a pale green. The beacon's vibrations increased dramatically and the glow transformed to a brilliant green as Saren reached out to touch it. Without warning Saren was lifted off the platform enveloped in a green glowing matter. The electronic pulses coming from the beacon were so intense, Shepard felt her armor vibrate. Saren's arms and legs were outstretched as he hung limp in the air. As a lazy smirk breached across Shepard's face, she pondered that she actually enjoyed seeing the powerful spectre in such a helpless state.

After a few moments, the buzzing unexpectedly stopped and the green field disappeared. The limp avian fell hard to the ground and Shepard ran to his aid. Helping the dazed spectre to his feet, Shepard heard the loud humming began again from behind her. Without any time to react, the beacon started pulling the redhead towards it.

When turian leader regained clarity, he was able to see the former Alliance soldier sprawled out in mid air completely engulfed in green matter. Mystified, Saren reached his hand to touch the glowing light. The field was solid and gave him a quick shock; knocking him back a few steps. The defiant spectre began to realize that rogue officer was in the beacon's grasp a lot longer than he had been. Frowning his brow the man spat, "This wasn't supposed to happen" Yelling at anyone who could hear him, the mission leader hollered, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Tearing the avian from his rant, was the abrupt stoppage of the pulsating noise from the beacon right before it exploded and the rogue soldier was flung hard to the ground; completely unconscious. Saren growled at several geth who had finished setting up their charges huddled around them, "Take her back to the ship." As they carried Shepard's limp body past him, he snarled, "Humans, too weak for a probable transfer. She's probably won't remember a thing, if she wakes up at all."

It was 15 hours later before the gray cladded soldier regained conscious. Her body had been thrown aside in the ice cold cargo bay of the ship like a piece of scrap metal. Her head ached, but none of the chaotic images that clouded her mind seemed to make any sense. Wiping away some crusty dry blood from her nose, she looked around and blasted, _Thanks for the first class attention while I was out._ Leaning back against the cold bulkhead, she sarcastically spat to an empty can strown on the floor next to her, "I'm fine now, thanks for asking!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Saren Artemis and Matriarch Benezia were on the bridge of the reaper ship, Sovereign, in deep conversation. Standing off in the shadows was Shepard listening to their banter. The rogue spectre instantly became enraged and began throwing everything about the bridge after the mind meld with Matriarch Benezia did not produce enough information to find the conduit. The matriarch remained eerily calm and barely budged as objects violently flew about; moving only enough to avoid a sudden impact of an object Saren had thrown.

Tensing up Shepard continued to listen to the outburst as she discreetly moved her finger to the trigger of her weapon. Rushing up to the unwavering matriarch Saren gripped the bottom of the dark blue woman's face. Staring deep into her apathetic eyes he realized his anger was pointless and released her. It disturbed the human officer immensely that the matriarch remained so calm during the turian's display of madness. However it was her restraint that made Shepard realize why Saren had chosen her to be second in command. The scruffy looking redhead silently reflected, _Note to self; don't __**ever piss her off!**_

From the dark shadows of the room, the veteran soldier slowly released the hilt of her weapon as she watched the matriarch turned and speak placidly to her ungrateful boss, "Even if it were all there Saren, I am not sure I would be able to translate it."

Saren forced out a gust of air as he slowly began to pace. Pondering his situation for a moment, the Palavan native suddenly came to an abrupt stop and hissed, "What we need is someone who understands those damn Protheans!"

An evil smirk smeared its way across Matriarch Benezia's face. "I know someone who just might be able to help us with that."


	2. Chapter 2 Saving the Professor

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 2**

**~ ~ ~ Saving the Professor ~ ~ ~**

Safely aboard the Sovereign ship which was orbiting the planet Therum, spectre Saren, Matriarch Benezia and Shepard carefully listened to the status reports from the ground forces.

Not taking any chances the turian in charge sent two squads of geth and an infiltration team led by a krogan battlemaster down to the prothean dig site to retrieve Matriarch Benezia's daughter; a prothean professor. She was supposed to be the leading expert in prothean technology and Saren wanted her badly to translate his visions from the prothean beacon on Eden Prime.

The Alliance Mako was making waste of the geth's ground forces despite their numbers. The krogan had located the girl in the prothean dig site, but for some unknown reason was unable to obtain her. Sensing the urgency as the Alliance Mako made its way closer to the dig site, Shepard peered at Saren awaiting direction. He waved his hand at her with displeasure.

The former Alliance officer adjusted herself and proudly announced as she strutted out of the room, "If you want something done right, then you sometimes need to do it yourself!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%

The rogue soldier entered the prothean dig site shooting down several geth that had mistakenly fired at her as if she was the intruder. She believed it to be Saren's way of "accidentally forgetting" to inform the geth she was authorized to enter the site. Perhaps it was his way of keeping her frosty.

Reaching the bottom of the pit, Shepard saw a pale blue woman hovering in a bubble behind some type of energy barrier. Holstering her weapon, the moppy redhead took a few steps towards the barrier curtain as the woman inside cried out, "Can you hear me out there?"

Ignoring the floating woman, Shepard slowly reached out her hand and touched the glowing shield. "I thought so, it looks solid enough."

Looking back at the helpless woman, the renegade soldier inquisitively questioned, "Professor Liara T'Soni I assume."

The susceptible and badly dehydrated woman was very happy to see the human. "Oh thank goddess! I thought for sure they had forgotten about me. Please can you help me? I accidentally trapped myself in here when I tried to escape the Geth. Can you believe it? Geth beyond the Vail!" The asari paused only long enough to take a breath before continuing, "I have been trapped in here for two days." Her deep rich blue eyes pleaded with the gray armored woman.

Dumbfounded by the period of time the asari had been hanging, the redhead repeated, "Two days?!" Shaking her head in disbelief, she yelled upward making her words echo off the walls of the elevator shaft. "TWO DAYS! She's been right here for two days, and you couldn't figure a way to get her out?!"

The professor nervously shushed her. "Quiet they'll hear you."

Shepard mockingly laughed out loud and again shouted up the shaft, "They are too stupid to use their brains to HEAR me!"

The prothean expert had a confused look on her face when the moppy redhead quickly turned away and jumped down the partially fallen cat walk. As her feet hit the dirt, the rogue soldier turned back to look at the blue skinned asari and reported, "I'll figure a way to get you out!"

Within a few minutes Shepard devised a plan to use the mining drill to open a path beneath the prothean expert's chamber. It worked. Crawling down the newly created passageway, the veteran warrior entered another large vertical shaft that went straight up as far as one could see. The matte redhead stood on some sort of circular platform that had what looked like a control panel in the center. Wiping a stray hair out of her emerald eyes, the rogue soldier stared blankly at the control panel, and it occurred to her that she was standing on some sort of lift. Not sure what buttons she punched, or even why she chose that sequence, but the platform rose one level to where the professor was imprisoned.

Shocked by human's presence inside the barrier field so quickly, the professor tried to peer over one shoulder as she uttered, "How did you? I mean…what…?"

Stepping closer to the bubble that imprisoned the prothean professor, Shepard was able to view the asari figure much clearer. She began to study the enchanting figure in front of her, and suddenly realized how young she actually was; how beautiful. It caught her by surprise how alluring the young asari seemed to her. The woman was tall and slender with a curvaceous form. Her skin was a ambient soft blue which encompassed her thick tentacle looking crested head. The asari had those most alluring piercing blue eyes, Shepard had ever seen among humans or otherwise. Thinking to herself, the redhead pondered, _Whoa, she looks like a beautiful, younger version of her mother._

Fearing that she had been staring at the professor for a bit too long, the woman clad in gray armor shook her head to gain clarity. Clearing her throat, a firm voice informed spoke. "I'm Shepard. Your mother sent me!"

Liara's rich blue eyes widened, "My mother? But why would Matriarch Benezia send for me? We haven't spoken in years, how would she know I was in trouble?" The prothean expert was flush with confusion.

While the young asari's face tried to contemplate the reason behind her mother's actions, Shepard walked over to the prothean control panel. Studying the control station for a moment, the rogue soldier's fingers began to dance on the pad as she was again unsure why she entered that particular sequence.

Hearing the hum of the control panel activate made the asari professor resound, "It's very complicated, do exactly as I instruct." Immediately ending her sentence, the bubble dissipated and sent the asari maiden hard on the ground. Wiping her hands on her lime green X-05 lab coat, she looked at the pale skinned human in shock, "How did you know what to press? I had not yet correlated what to do?"

"Lucky guess" quipped the soldier.

Shepard could see the look of disbelief on the young professor's face before her attention was directed to the gun fire high above them. Motioning the asari with her outstretched hand, the seasoned soldier instructed, "We need to go now, follow me."

They boarded the elevator platform directly behind them and this time, the asari archeologist took charge of the control panel. As the elevator rose, Shepard watched the professor's gaze race between the control panel and herself. Mentally the redhead imagined the daughter of Benezia questioning, _How did that human get the elevator to work the first time?_

Without much time to think about it, the pair arrived at the top of the shaft only to find themselves in the middle of an intense volley of gunfire. The gray cladded soldier cursed as her exit had been blocked by the soldiers. _It's those damn alliance people again. Don't they ever die? _

Instinctually, the galactic warrior shoved the prothean expert off to the left side of the platform behind some crates for safe keeping. Watching the asari maiden take cover, the confident soldier retrieved her assault rifle and readied herself for combat. Glancing back at the confused professor, the redhead hesitated and simply observed the fight; waiting for just the right time to attack.

The large krogan battlemaster and several geth were taking refuge behind some scattered containers directly in front of the only exit out of there. The Alliance soldiers were on the right side of the platform and in prime position to defend against any new arrivals. Shepard frowned at her displeasure at not being able to make a quick get away. The rogue soldier would have to fight her way out of this one with the matriarch's weakened and unarmed daughter in tow.

Fearlessly shooting at the geth was an female marine donned in white armor with pink underlining and a distinctively red Alliance stripe running down her right arm. Shepard recognized the insignias of the armor to be that of a Gunnery Chief. _She must be a special ground forces marine._

In Shepard's time with the Alliance so long ago, she used to tote around ground marines on her Navy ships. The space bearing branch used to joke that the ground marines were worthless had it not been for the Galactic Navy shuttling them around all the time. But the marines got their digs back saying, 'Without them, the Navy vessels would still be floating out in mid space with no where safe to land.' It was a love and hate relationship between the marine ground forces and the navy; as it had been for centuries. But let an outsider try to insult one or the other, and instantly the ground marines and Navy became as thick as thieves.

Shepard chucked briefly remembering the endless bickering that occurred while standing many late watches. However as pointless as it was, it certainly passed the time faster.

A male soldier shouted out over the gunfire, "Chief Williams, there she is! That has to be the asari we are after!"

The Alliance soldier, dressed in white and pink quickly scanned the room until her chocolate eyes found their intended target. The woman with bronze skin and jet black hair answered, "I see her Kaiden!" Chief Williams saw the young prothean professor dangerously close to the rogue soldier's side and yelled out, "We are from the System's Alliance and we're here to rescue you!"

The shaking professor questioned barely above a whisper, "Rescue me from what?"

Shepard retorted back at the intruding nuisances, "You aren't rescuing crap, you Alliance pigs!"

The young prothean expert haphazardly realized that the geth and the krogan were firing at the group of Alliance soldiers. As bullets made their way towards the rogue soldier and the asari professor, the maiden ducked behind another container before muttering, "Aren't the Alliance the good guys?"

The gunny chief again shouted over the shooting out to the disordered asari, "Don't listen to her, she's a traitor!"

Absolute confusion blanketed the asari's pale blue face and the rogue soldier at her side sensed that matriarch's daughter was about to bolt towards the Alliance soldiers. Quick on her feet, the moppy redhead grabbed the blue arm and exclaimed, "Professor, wait!"

Fixing her gaze into the professor's enchanting blue eyes, Shepard confidently reasoned with her as if no other sound was more correct than her own voice, "Your mother sent me! She's on a ship right now orbiting the planet; waiting for you! We need to go! You need to come with me _now_!"

Shepard was stunned that she actually followed her out of the unstable cavern, yet something about the look in the professor's expression hinted that she would.


	3. Chapter 3 Onboard the Mighty Ship

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 3**

**~ ~ ~ Onboard the Mighty Ship ~ ~ ~**

As soon as they exited the cargo bay, the asari professor was unexpectedly taken from Shepard's grasp by Matriarch Benezia's commandos. Enjoying taking away the human's spoils of war, one of the senior commandos strolled up to the heavily breathing soldier and sneered, "Saren wants to see you on the bridge immediately."

Unpleasantly surprised, Shepard grumbled, "Why doesn't that sound like a good thing?"

Pacing the bridge like a caged animal, the turian man chastised the former Alliance soldier for destroying so many geth back on Therum while rescuing the prothean professor. His long flanges flared with each step he took. Blasting the gray armored human seemed to have become the rogue spectre's favorite hobby as of late.

"Well they were in the way!" Arrogantly protested the redheaded soldier. "Not to mention they were firing at me first! Besides, I don't want a geth shooting me in the back when I least expect it!"

The rogue leader angrily barked at her, "Damn it Shepard! The geth barely trust us organics as it is!"

Shepard continued to retaliate without pause, "Stupid robots can't conceive a single original thought to save their lives. If the geth are_ 'so smart'_, then why couldn't they figure out how to free the professor?"

When avian man had no immediate reply, the redhead kept going. "They are just heaps of worthless metal. Firing trash cans is what I call them!"

Visibly annoyed, the turian spectre warned, "Shepard, you are treading on thin ice!"

Realizing the conversation was going no where. The rogue soldier turned to leave without permission. Angry about being so unappreciated, she exhaled her discontent under her breath, "You're welcome by the way!"

Snapping around to face the disobedient human, Saren belted, "What was that?!"

Inches from the door leading out of the bridge, the gray clad soldier flipped her wrist and blurted with great defiance, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

% % % % % % %

Later that evening, the former Alliance officer overheard two of Matriarch Benezia's followers talking about the newly acquired prothean expert. Tucked away in the nook of a winding passageway, the two disciples conversed. With great concern an asari acolyte asked, "How is it going?"

"Not well, at least not for Liara" Answered the asari commando in full battle gear.

"Why is that?"

Frustrated the commando replied, "She's not cooperating."

The younger acolyte was surprised, "Why not?"

"She is refusing to meld with Saren or with the matriarch."

Stunned the acolyte stated, "Oh that's not good!"

"No it isn't. I heard that Matriarch Benezia can take the information from her even if she's unwilling to give it up. It's called Mind Rape"

"Oh no!"

Placing her hand on her hip in frustration, the asari commando replied, "Oh no is right! In my opinion it is the worst thing you can do to an asari. That bastard Saren has given Liara until morning to interpret his visions or he will instruct Matriarch Benezia to start the intrusion."

The conversation sharply halted when the two asari realized that Saren's pet, was ease dropping on their discussion. Throwing disgusted looks at the redhead, the two swiftly left the room together huffing insults under their breaths.

Shepard pondered the idea for a moment, _I can't believe that the matriarch would take the information from her own daughter in such a way. Mind Rape? God that sounded horrific! I don't envy the professor._ Rubbing the back of her neck at the idea, the rogue soldier sympathetically felt, "Poor girl"


	4. Chapter 4 Professor's Interrogation

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 4**

**~ ~ ~The Professor's Interrogation ~ ~ ~ **

Restless and unable to sleep from her nightmares about the Skyllian Blitz, Shepard made her rounds about the rogue spectre's ship. Perhaps out of boredom, or even curiosity, she soon found herself below decks standing at the door to the brig that housed Professor T'Soni's cell. The woman cloaked in gray armor paced the passageway a few times before she figured, "Screw it! Saren's already pissed at me. He can't kill me more than once" and walked into the ship's brig.

The room was dimly lit, with the only light coming off the amber colored security lights. It was enough to move about, but not something you could read by. As the deadly soldier moved stealthily about the room, it felt eerily silent and there was a coldness to the space. She saw one of the cells had two geth guards posted in front of it. Using some of her learned battle skills, the redhead moved quietly closer to look inside the cell and heard the electronic hum of power vibrating off the guards. It made the rogue soldier grimace and put a bad taste in her mouth. _I hate the Geth; firing trash cans_.

The former Alliance officer peered further inside and found the prothean expert huddled in a corner, trembling and sniffling; trying to hold back tears. The copper redhead lurched back quickly trying not to be seen. An odd sense of panic filled her as she hurriedly left the room.

Several decks away the harden soldier wondered why she left in such a rush. _Surely you aren't afraid of Saren?_ Widening her strides as she tried to put as much distance between her and the brig as possible, the emerald eyed woman imagined what it would be like for Matriarch Benezia to forcibly enter her mind. _Now that scares the hell out of me._ Shepard swiftly headed to her quarters and told herself, _I don't care if you have to tie yourself down for the night. You aren't going anywhere else understood? _Answering herself, the renegade marine spat, "Aye, Aye ma'am!"

% % % % % % %

The next day, the turian spectre summoned Shepard to the brig to assist Matriarch Benezia with something he felt needed her attention. Dragging her feet, as she headed to the ship's main control center, the confident warrior complained, _Wonder what he wants now?_

Back on the ship's control center, the gray cladded fighter annoyingly protested the avian man's request that was more like an order. "Why me? She has like 50 servants. I'm _not_ one of her puppets!"

Never removing his focus, Saren glared at his monitor. Not receiving the attention she wanted, Shepard spat at the rogue spectre, "What's the matter? Someone piss in your turian mush this morning?"

The enormous turian's head abruptly spun around a bit too quickly for her liking making the seasoned warrior to take a cautious step backwards. Perhaps this was not the attention she wanted either. The defiant woman returned his flat gaze until he returned to his work. Rolling her eyes, Shepard headed to the brig per ships captain's request, muttering under her breathe, "God someone shoot me, just shoot me!"

The elevator doors opened to the brig's passageway. A loud agonizing scream caught the marine off guard causing her to instantly reach for her assault weapon she affectionately named Maggie. In her opinion, it was the only thing in the universe she trusted, and the cold steel was her only friend. The veteran soldier pressed her back against the steel bulkhead in a defensive posture. Quickly scanning the passageway, Shepard suddenly heard another chilling scream but more faint. _That can't be the Asari Professor?_ Firmly holding her weapon in both her hands the copper redhead started moving towards the brig, finding herself once more outside the brig's door. Another cry filled the passageway with fear. _Dear God _Shepard thought, _She's killing her._

The former Alliance officer cautiously entered the room that was filled with screaming. The matriarch, being the only other person in the room, ignored the entrance of someone else in the space. The deadly soldier saw a brilliant blue light reflecting off the walls of the cell as she carefully approached. The screaming got louder as she moved closer. Almost to the edge of the cell, where the next step would put her directly in front of the locked chamber, the harden warrior paused and shifted her weight which instinctually caused her weapon to chamber a round.

The bright light abruptly extinguished and Matriarch Benezia glared at the green eyed human behind her. The asari's dark blue crest cocked with an almost impressed look on her face as she stared at the motionless soldier. "Are you to assist me?" Glancing down at the soldier's weapon in hand, "Or are you here to stop me?"

Behind the matriarch, the jaded marine heard the young professor's body fall to the floor. The rogue warrior awkwardly shifted her weight as she slowly put away her weapon. Not that she was afraid of the matriarch, but she had seen her powerful biotic powers first hand. Unlike her dealings with Saren, _SHE_ warranted a great deal of respect. The copper redhead was particularly careful with her interactions with the asari matriarch. This is one woman she did not want to piss off.

Answering sharply, the gray suited woman remarked, "Help you."

An expression of smugness crossed Matriarch Benezia's dark blue face. She looked disappointed that the experienced fighter had not attacked. The very thought of it would haunt the soldier's sleepless nights for weeks to come. The once prestigious matriarch instead spun around and returned her focus to the now limp body lying helplessly on the ground. Clutching the sides of her head, the young asari looked exhausted and emotionally drained. It was late in the evening and the seasoned warrior could not believe she had endured this type of torture all day long. Swallowing hard, the former Alliance officer could only stare helpless at the poor destitute woman lying on the floor.

Without breaking her gaze, Saren's second in command reached for a soft purple cloth and wiped her brow and hands on the towel. Towering over her daughter's body, the Matriarch Benezia proclaimed, "That will be all for now." The esteem figure abruptly turned and walked away like she has just smelt something awful bad. The expression on her face was one of great disgust. The green eyed woman was unable to tell if it was because her only child would not break or from the deviant acts she had preformed.

The obedient soldier had been unintentionally watching the day's interrogation from a monitor in another room. She witnessed flashes of radiant blue light everywhere. Matriarch Benezia's biotics were truly unbelievably powerful as the entire brig filled with color. The human would stare gawking in disbelief as the professor would fall to the ground clinching her head in agonizing pain over and over again screaming, "Ugh! No! Mother, no!"

The harden warrior was shocked how little Matriarch Benezia seemed to care about her the blue skinned woman's well being. That was her daughter after all, and they needed her alive. The older T'Soni had tried several times to meld with the asari maiden, but she was still too strong to allow the intrusion. This went on for hours without stopping.

Shepard had heard that a melding between an asari mother and daughter was as natural to them as breathing was to mankind. Looking sadly at the young T'Soni laying exhausted on the cold steel plates, this time around, that was not the case.

With her back still turned to the weakened asari, the older asari glared from over her shoulder. Inhaling sharply, Matriarch Benezia admonished the abused asari. "Liara, you were always stubborn." Abruptly turning around, the prominent matriarch marched back towards the cell as she spat, "Succumb to the inevitable, Liara." When no reply came, the angry biotic threatened, "I will take the prothean knowledge from you!"

The young asari maiden's tear stained face glared defiantly up at the woman who raised her as streams of tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "No mother I won't let you in! I won't let you take it! This is not the way!" The blue skinned asari fell hard to the floor again from another assault. Her voice crackled as her body physically surrendered, "This is not _your_ way!"

The hovering Matriarch Benezia hissed, "It does not have to be this hard. Just give in to me!"

Had the copper redhead not been attuned to the situation unfolding before her, and her battle sense not been razor sharp, she would not have noticed that the matriarch was also fatigued from the day of torture. Inside seasoned warrior's mind, it pleased her to know that it had not been easy for near millennium old asari. From her peripheral vision, Shepard attempted to further study the frustrated and weakened matriarch as she witnessed Saren's second in command's breathing had become labored, although controlled. Sweat beaded and languidly flowed down her face which she quickly removed with the soft cloth. Noticing that her dark blue hands were shaking slightly as she reached for a glass of water, the human smirked. The powerful biotic downed the liquid as if she had been the one stuck in the prothean security bubble on Therum for days.

The rogue soldier inadvertently released a curious "Humph" which caught the attention of the annoyed matriarch. The experienced fighter gulped hard and fixed her eyes as if she was intently focusing on the weak professor when the matriarch warned, "Careful human."

Not breaking her gaze, the cautioning sent silent shivers up and down the gray suited woman's back. The former Alliance officer briefly fought the urge to rebel against the older asari, but quickly came to her senses. _I haven't been hit in the head nearly enough times to make me think that is a good idea._

The tall slender asari stepped out of the cell with the obedient human close behind and activated the security barrier curtain. Glaring at the green eyed human, the matriarch commanded, "Stay here!"

_What now, I'm her guard dog?_ The jaded veteran snapped back in her head.

Before the door closed behind her, the long gowned matriarch glanced back at the cell and barked, "Let no one inside this room, Shepard. No one!"

The words 'no one' echoed in her ears. _Is it just me, or did that sound like it included Saren?_ The idea entertained the marine's thoughts for several hours of the long night yet to come.

Silence filled the still room and all that could be heard was the soft humming of the ventilation system. It reminded the harden warrior of the peaceful nights onboard the ship when everyone else was slumbering. It had a surprisingly calming effect on the seasoned soldier. A soft trembling cry tore Shepard from her thoughts. Apprehensively strolling over to the cell, the copper redhead looked inside to see the young prothean expert's debilitated body lying on the cold steal plates.

The site before her instantly unnerved the human. As hard as she had become in over the years, the redhead could never justify hurting innocents. Her motto had always been, "I'm the big bad out there punishing the bad; not innocent civilians." The batarian torturing she had endured for two years had jaded her, but not completely drained her soul of all feeling.

Staring at the woman on the ground, the gray armored woman felt overwhelmingly compelled to do something, but she didn't know what. _Do something_, she berated herself, _do anything. I mean l__ook at her. _The moppy redhead's brilliant green eyes filled with disgust.

Locating a pitcher in the cabinet of the room, Shepard filled it with cold water, then snatched up a cup and headed over to Liara's compartment. While balancing the decanter and cup in one arm, she tapped on the control panel of the cell with the other. Her fingertips were hovering over the keypad. _There is no way the matriarch was going to make this easy. Think Shepard, think! _Instantly her fingers typed in a faint idea. To her great surprise, the barrier dissipated, _Wow, I can't believe she used that._ Her eyes softened at the figure at her feet. Little Wing was the access code. Those late nights mulling over the crews files, including the great Matriarch Benezia had finally paid off. The code was her pet name for the young maiden.

Tenderness never being the jaded marine's strong suit worried her as she slowly approached the weakened asari. _What if she thinks I am her mother and attacks?_

The former Alliance officer meekly called out to the asari as she squatted next to her, placing a knee down on the surface. "Um, hello? Are you ok?" The marine blasted herself, _Duh stupid, of course she's not ok. Her mother has been trying to mind fuck her all day._ The maiden's limp body slowly began to stir. "Here, I brought you something to drink. Do you want some water?"

There was no answer. As gentle as the jaded soldier could, she softly encouraged the young woman. "You should really drink something. You'll need your strength for…" Shepard regretfully choked on her next words, "…for later." Rubbing her forehead with the back of her gloved hand, the former Alliance officer felt stupid. _This isn't going to work. I'm a soldier not a nurse maid. _She was about to stand when a feeble cobalt hand reached out.

A weak and feminine hoarse voice uttered, "Please".

The green eyed veteran helped the professor to a sitting position as she was unable to hold her own lithe weight up. The harden warrior scowled, "I'm sorry." The words shocked the cautious human, _Where did that come from?! _The rogue soldier watched the young asari sip the water savoring it as if it were her last. Shepard studied the asari with the same fierce intent she would have assessed a battlemaster krogan right before battle; looking for signs of weakness.

Instead she found her emerald eyes floating over the soft curve of the asari's face and down her body. Flinching to clear her thoughts, she stared into the prothean expert's eyes. She had not realized how incredibly blue they were. They were unlike any rich pools of blue the seasoned warrior had ever seen. Shepard absentmindedly pondered, _Must be nice to have those staring back at you everyday. _

It didn't take long for the veteran soldier's thoughts to revert back to the matriarch. She didn't know what color her eyes were. She had never gotten that close to realize, and for obvious reasons she didn't want too. As slowly as the matriarch's daughter sipped her water, it dawned on the former Alliance officer how incredibly beautiful the young asari was; despite her fatigued and abused condition. Even in this state she moved with such grace and elegance.

The moppy redhead carelessly drifted into deep thought about what it must have been like for the professor to grow up in the T'Soni household. She couldn't imagine having the matriarch as a mother. She never seemed to falter. Not even a little. The concerned human inquisitively pondered about the prothean expert, _If she had been anything like me as a kid, always getting into trouble, life would have been hell. _

A meager "Thank you" floated off the T'Soni's pale lips.

The water did little to sooth the dry voice. Hearing the feeble gratitude, the obedient soldier clinched her jaw trying to remind herself that she was a hardened warrior. However despite the woman she had become now, the human could not help enjoy the sound of the professor's captivating voice. The redhead with the green strip running the length of her arm, reflected on their brief time on the surface of Therum. Before coming to the ship, the asari maiden looked so sweet and innocent. The rogue soldier almost felt guilty for leading her astray.

The green eyed woman quickly pushed the thought from her mind. _I didn't do this to her. I couldn't have known what they were going to do to her? What her own mother would do. _

The former Alliance officer and paced the 10' x 10' cell wildly; torn between helping the asari and running away. The exhausted maiden slowly drifted back to the floor and began to quiver. Exhaling deeply, Shepard removed the blanket from the bed and placed it carefully around the pale blue asari. With a snap of her heels, the experienced fighter exited the cell and turned on the barrier shield.

Releasing a breath, she was unaware that she was holding in, the gray armored soldier reasoned, _I think it's in my best interest if I stay out here. _

Frustrated with her own feelings, the seasoned warrior slumped down to the floor next to a steel cabinet that faced the professor's cell. The human champion sat with her legs crossed and her hands gently placed on her lap, palms up; ready to strike without warning. Casually laying her head back resting it on the cold steel, this had become an astute attack position she had learned while serving in the Special Ops division of the Alliance; N-7 program. The former Alliance officer stared at the professor until it appeared that she had drifted to sleep. The blanket seemed to have helped with her shivering.

Feeling that half the battle was complete, the green eyed soldier aloud her thoughts to wander and was now pretty angry at herself. _The matriarch is going to be pissed when she realizes that I comforted her captive by giving her water and a blanket. I probably just increased her strength for tomorrow; denying all the weakening Benezia did today. _

The normal idea of only being killed once, did not appeal to the jaded marine this time. Lifting her gaze to the ceiling the human slowly exhaled in disbelief, _And here I thought I would die in battle. I am so dead! _The obedient soldier let out a huff of frustration as she began to feel her own eye lids grow heavy. Concentrating on her breathing as a focus exercise, slept took the N7 officer without warning.

% % % % % % %

Mid day into the second day of torture, Matriarch Benezia was almost out of grilling tactics. The human was glad that she was not in charge of the interrogation. Forgetting exactly who she would be questioning, the jaded combatant boosted, _I would have of either beaten her to death, or started off shooting her in the foot and worked my up until she talked._

Suddenly glancing at the professor's angelic face, Shepard sucked in an unexpected gasp of air as she quickly realized that she would not have been able to lay a malicious finger on the asari maiden. Stifling a chuckled, the harden warrior chimed, _Guess that's why I'm not in charge._

The matriarch scowled at the rogue soldier for her sound of amusement. The soldier's piercing green eyes shot to the ground avoiding further annoyance to the senior T'Soni still gawking at her. Not wasting any time, the woman cladded in gray armor quickly exited the cell.

Towering high over the professor, the asari matriarch slowly took a seat on the cot inside the cell. Resting her elbows on her knees, the maiden's mother bent over cradling her daughter's face wearily into her hands. The placid physical display did not escape the battered asari on the floor. The matriarch tried a more subtle approach of interrogation. She began to affectionately stroke Liara's crest. "Oh little wing." The older asari's voice crackled. "Remember when you were just a child and I would hold you in my arms at night?"

The experienced fighter's defenses heightened as her gut was telling her that the matriarch was not softening up, and in fact she prepared for the worse. The seasoned warrior knew of the storm that raged behind the matriarch's calm façade.

In Liara's weak and exhausted state she let her guard down briefly. Taking advantage of the lapse in judgment, Saren's second in command violently tried to thrust herself into her daughter's mind. The young T'Soni released a blood curling scream louder then Shepard ever heard before as the Matriarch Benezia started to penetrate the maiden's thoughts. The blue eyed alien tried to protect herself the best way she could by instantly creating a biotic barrier pushing the matriarch violently away.

The prothean expert desperately cried out, "No! No Benezia No!"

Frustration took over the enraged senior asari who rose to her feet and spat over her daughter's wilted body, "Stupid girl! I should have been more strict with you as a child." Realizing she would get nothing this way, Matriarch Benezia gathered the hem of her long dress, abruptly left the room.

% % % % % % %

A few short hours later Saren angrily entered the brig with Matriarch Benezia closely behind him. He was followed by several of his faithful geth. Shepard glared at the intruders but based on the number of geth that now filled the space, the rogue soldier would not be able to interfere with whatever was about to happen. The last to enter the room were several asari commandos and a couple of the matriarch's most trusted acolytes. The powerful turian had run out of patience with the prothean expert after two days of relentless intrusion attempts.

The fuming rogue spectre withdrew his sidearm and pointed it at the younger asari on the ground of her prison cell. Most of the acolytes, including a few of the commandos gasped at the threat that now consumed the room. Shepard looked for any sign of help from the asari's mother. Sadly, similar to Saren's outburst on the brig before, there was no emotion.

The threatening captain gradually moved his finger to the trigger, providing ample time for the girl's mother to stop him. When there was no attempt, his large scaly finger began to slowly press down on the trigger. Taking in a long hesitating breath, Saren gave his second in command one last chance to stop the murder. But again, there was no emotional response to his delay.

It took everything the former Alliance officer had to prevent her eyes from shutting tight and waiting the ill fated gun shot to echo off the walls. With the grace of a talented dancer, Matriarch Benezia unexpectedly stepped in front of the pistol, allowing it to point directly into her chest. A deep sigh filled the room, but nothing changed the stoic matriarch's demeanor. The redhead was surprised by the action, being the first time Matriarch Benezia seemed to show any concern towards her own daughter.

"No" Matriarch Benezia impassively said to Saren as she grabbed his forearm preventing him from shooting the young prothean expert. Her grip loosened as she her voice softened. Had the N7 officer not been standing right next to them, she would have of missed it. Seductively tracing her hand down the spectre's arm, Benezia purred, "Saren dear! Remember how long it took to convert me using the indoctrination? Haven't I proven to be your most valuable asset?" The noble matriarch figure stared back at the asari maiden lying on the ground grimacing in pain, "Imagine how formidable _**two**_ T'Soni women would be?"

An evil grin materialized across his face. Acknowledging her point as greed overcame him, the rogue spectre smiled. "Yes, having _two very powerful asari_ would be quite impressive indeed."

Saren inquisitively asked the formidable matriarch. "What do you have in mind?"

Briefly glancing back at Liara's cell and then at Shepard, the millennium old asari released a sneer and escorted the enthralled turian out of the room. The remaining occupants of the room filed neatly out of the brig; most in complete astonishment of what they had just witnessed. The harden warrior however, who remained to guard the prisoner, was utterly perplexed. She wasn't sure if Benezia really intervened to help with Saren's evil plot or to save her own daughter's life. The daunting thought would often drift in and out of her thoughts for the next several days; especially while in the company of the Great Matriarch Benezia.


	5. Chapter 5 Seduction Begins

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 5**

**~ ~ ~ The Seduction Begins ~ ~ ~**

The turian spectre summoned the gray armored human to his quarters. Inside the private chambers, Matriarch Benezia and Saren were in deep conversation when the redhead entered. The asari slowly turned to face the requested guest and was now standing completely regal before her. For a brief moment, a glimmer flashed before the experienced fighter's thoughts, _Wow, she is stunning_. Allowing her green eyes to wonder where they should not have been, the veteran soldier admired, _That neck line is rather ambiguous. I wouldn't mind tapping that, if she wasn't such a bitch._

What Shepard had been not so suddenly staring at was an elegant, asari high priestess gown. The blue silky material flowed flawlessly over her body; accentuating every curve and turn of the nearly thousand year old woman. The front of the dress was exposed showing more of her chest than it was covering. And although it was a traditional gown for those who served within the Goddess Athame's temple, it was not meant to draw unnecessary attention like it did with so many male species. The worst being the human males, they seemed to have developed an unwanted obsession with the asari; priestess or not. However in this case, the rogue soldier had personally seen this particular asari matriarch stop traffic dead in their tracks wearing that dress. The human often mused, wonder what the stone cold matriarch would look like if she actually tried to look sexy.

Abruptly ripping, the former Alliance officer from her private thoughts, the sultry matriarch, hissed at the turian spectre in a mocking tone. "Your pet is here." The harden warrior grimaced knowing the matriarch knew she hated being called Saren's pet. It was beyond belittling to the deadly soldier. Had it been spoken off anyone else's tongue, Shepard would have surely silenced it with a few rounds from Maggie. Even rogue spectre never repeated the term. It baffled the human warrior why Saren's second in command, seemed so particular about singling her out with the verbal insults. Observing the swelling rage behind Shepard's emerald eyes, the matriarch smirked pretending to clear her voice to speak.

"We require that you befriend the Professor."

Turning to glare at the spectre in charge, the disobedient warrior blatantly spat, "Are you kidding me?"

Ignoring the veteran soldier's outburst, the avian man snorted before flexing his mandibles as the alluring matriarch continued, "Liara is exceedingly intelligent and is wise beyond her years." Beginning to pace back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm, the Athame priestess added with a hint of regret, "It must have been her up bringing." It sounded like another person talking about her daughter. Here her mother was plotting to betray her daughter, when she should have been taking pride in Liara's resistance to be swayed.

Switching her gaze between the asari matriarch and the council's top agent, the jaded marine annoyingly addressed the two; her words soaking with sarcasm, "Why don't _you_ act like her friend, and see what she will tell you?"

There was no hesitation, no regret, and no hint of emotion when the maiden's birth mother responded factually, "She no longer trusts me." Giving Saren a weary glance, "Nor you. No, we need someone she would not suspect. For some unforeseen reason, she trusted you enough to follow you to the ship. We need you to exploit that reason." The words dripped from her mouth as if saturated in venom. Matriarch Benezia added, "Turning an asari is not an easy task. We do not trust easy, as we live a thousand years."

After the matriarch finished her outlandish proposal, Shepard spoke her mind, "You know how hard it's going to be to play nice with the little asari?"

As Saren went into his speech, conveying how important his mission was to conquering the galaxy, the seasoned soldier rolled her eyes, not impressed by the mundane speech. _Really save that speech for someone who actually cares. _

Matriarch Benezia suddenly interjected and reminded the daydreaming Shepard of her place in the great scheme of things. To the rogue warrior, the high priestess always knew when she was thinking ill thoughts of her superiors. It really creped the veteran soldier out at times. In fact, sometimes she felt the matriarch was actually reading her mind. She tried not to think about it too often as if unnerved her greatly. But here she was again, coincidentally correcting the redhead when she saw the defiant smugness on Shepard's face.

The asari's body instantly flickered with a faint blue glimmer of light, causing the hired hand to take a few weary steps backwards. Reminding the human her place in the greater scheme of things, Benezia's warned from the back of her throat, "Shepard, do you really want to test my patience?"

Taking a few more steps away from the glowing woman, the former Alliance officer internally retorted, _What she meant to say is, 'Shepard do you really want to die today?' _ Mimicking a disobedient child, the rogue soldier crossed her arms, cocked her head to the side, and stilled her thoughts agreeing to the assignment. "When do I start?"

% % % % % % %

Later that evening, when most of the ship's crew had turned in for the night, Shepard was in the galley collecting a few items for a late night snack. Included in the heist, were a couple of honeysuckle juice boxes from the Ardat Yakshi Monastery. Swiftly gathering her items, she turned to witness an asari commando glaring at the back of her head. Instinctually, the gray armored woman shifted her lifted items to her right hand, while her free dominant hand; twitched for her side arm. Not about to back down from a fight, the redhead returned the penetrating stare, triggering the impeding asari to summon her biotics in one hand. To the human it felt like an old western showdown. The experienced fighter was un-phased by the flickering luminous light of the biotic power, as her own fingers smoothly removed her pistol from her side.

Cocking her head to one side, she nudged her pale skinned jawline at the asari instigating the next move. Completely engulfed in blue matter, the commando snarled at the soldier. The N7 officer squinted to increase her menacing stare until the commando's biotics ceased. The daring huntress was not as brave as she thought she was when she abruptly turned and left the galley. Muttering under her breath, as she secured her weapon on her thigh, "Asari never could go toe to toe in a fight." Juggling her newly acquired loot, the moppy redhead reasoned, _Matriarch Benezia would fair much better than those commandos, who would rather hit you from behind when you weren't looking. Asari ugh!" _Scowling her brow, the human protested as she scooted towards the elevator, _Now I have to go play all nice with one! God this sucks! Can't I just shoot someone instead? _

% % % % % % %

Inside the ship's brig, lying on the cold steel grating of the cell was a weakened and severely exhausted young asari. Other than what they harden warrior had given her, she had not been given water, food or warmth over the last three days aboard the reaper vessel. The professor looked vulnerable and frail in her fetal position in the corner of the room. Shepard inhaled sharply as she tapped in the code to release the barrier curtain to gain access to Liara's confined space. Slightly amused the human thought, _I can't believe she didn't change the code yet. _

Soaring high over the blue figure, the rogue soldier bent down and placed the wool blanket that she brought around the woman. The redhead's thoughts began to race, _I'm no baby sitter. I'm a soldier. I'm supposed to hurt people, not make them feel better. Ugh!_ The renegade warrior moved to take a seat next to the tearing asari. Lowering herself down to the ground, she realized that the asari maiden had begun to tremble as if the blanket itself were hurting her. The former Alliance officer reached out and returned the blanket around her shoulder where it had fallen off. Hoping to distract the young woman, the renegade announced, "I brought you some juice."

There was no reply from the prothean expert, only quivering. The N7 officer picked up the juice box, placed the straw into its opening, and gently pushed it closer to the asari. "It's honeysuckle juice from the Ardat Yakshi Monastery on Thessia!" Still no reply came. The twenty nine year old human peered into the asari's face; noticing that her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were stricken with dried tears. But not surprisingly the maiden quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. Releasing a confused sigh, the green eyed female softly asked, "I thought all asari like this stuff. They go gaga for it up in the mess hall."

Not enjoying her new task, much less the rejection, the harden warrior was about to stand and leave when a raspy voice sneered, "Is that what my mother told you?" The biting comment caught the human off guard and she did not know how to respond. Her only instinct was get her to drink the damn juice as she pushed the box closer still.

Wanting to further entice the maiden, the reluctant baby sitter fumbled in her sack for a bit. She crumbled and rattled every rapper in the bag, expecting to entice the matriarch's daughter. Finally the rogue soldier pulled out some food rations, and placed them on the floor next to the professor. When the blue skinned woman did not budge, the deadly fighter half whispered, "Here, this will help regain your strength." It was the first honest thing the rebellious warrior had said to her. A pair of burning blue eyes glared at Shepard for a moment, then returned to the floor. It did not take long before it became apparent that this was truly Matriarch Benezia's daughter. The matte redhead could not imagine anyone being so defiant, for so long, after what she had been through. The galactic fighter would have felt more comfortable taking on a thresher maw, alone and unarmed, than sitting in this cell with her new "charge".

The young woman made no attempt to drink or eat the food the jaded marine placed at her side and only silence filled the small space. Years of experience began to infiltrate human's mind and she knew this was not a battle she was going to win; not today. She retreated out of the cell, reactivating the security barrier and took her lotus position outside the cell. There she sat, there she waited but nothing happened. Minutes turned to hours until she was no longer aware of the time. It felt like she and the young asari were reluctantly participating in a staring game. Who would be the first move? Each participant occasionally moving slightly to let the other know they were still awake and were not giving in.

The young maiden would tug at the blanket around her and the renegade would fidget with the straw from her empty juice box. The copper redhead felt this would be a cake walk for her since she hardly slept because of the relentless nightmares from the Blitz attack. _No way can an asari professor compete with that._ Staring helplessly at the overhead, only silence and darkness filled the small room. So determined to out wit the other, neither of them realized when slept actually over came them.

% % % % % % %

Early the next morning, the door to the brig opened quickly drawing the woman cladded in gray armor's attention. Into the space walked an asari matron. The soft purple skinned acolyte majestically held her floor length dress as she sauntered across the room towards the soldier. With an unwavering conviction she looked into the warrior's green eyes and spoke in a voice as soft as an angel, "The matriarch has authorized me to visit with the young professor."

The former Alliance officer immediately recognized the matron as being one of the acolytes attached to the matriarch's hip. With a great deal of respect, the obedient soldier stepped aside allowing her passage. The N7 officer studied the asari closely as she seemed to float across the room. Her mere presence alone screamed that she was truly a dedicated servant of the Athame priestess. Although she was unable to put her finger on exactly why, the galactic combatant knew this acolyte was somehow different from the rest.

Under the harden warrior's watchful eye, the two women conversed for some time. Liara allowed the eloquent asari to lift her to the cot inside the cell. The human smirked. _Well at least now I don't have to sit on the floor anymore. _The angelic voice spoke to the young T'Soni in a caring tone. "We can only follow her blindly. We bow at her feet under her greatness. She asked me to trust her and I am. I wish you could do the same Liara."

The beautiful matron continued with admiration in her voice. "You know Little…." She choked on her words, "You know she loves you immensely. The way she would smile when you came back home to Thessia. I wish you could have seen the beam of a proud mother." Shiala was the only person Liara trusted on the ship; mostly because she had known her since birth. Huntress Shiala was her mother's most trusted acolyte and practically the maiden's nursemaid. She had even been her first biotic teacher.

Glaring at Shepard, Liara snarled, "Why is _that_ human here?"

Shiala took in a deep breath and released it before answering. "The matriarch has commanded that she watch over you."

Liara snapped, "I'm not a child! And so far, _she_ is the only one who has brought any harm to me."

The acolyte took the maiden's pale blue hand and lovingly explained, "Little, there are many dangers on this ship. Many you will never know of." Giving a hesitant glance at the soldier, Benezia's student continued, "She is here to protect you with her very life."

Hearing the matron's statement made the renegade turn away in disgust while she spat, _More like baby sit!_

The asari women talked for several more minutes while the redhead propped herself up on top of a steel table ensuring she was out of ear shot, but could closely observe the two asari's body language carefully.

Unexpectedly, the matriarch's voice filled the room as she called out over the speaker. "Shiala, I am in need of your presence in my quarters. At Once!"

The bitter sound of her words brought a frown upon the matron's face. "I must go. She commands me." Rising off the make shift bed, the asari acolyte leaned over and gently caressed the side of the young professor's cheek. And although her voice trembled, she hoped her words would bring the young asari confidence. "Take care little wing. Be strong and know that the soldier tasked to watch over you will be diligent in her duty."

Melting into the assistant's touch, Liara smiled for the first time in a week. As the acolyte stood once again, Liara's rich blue eyes stared upward. Parched, the maiden uttered, "I'm not saying I will trust her, but I will try to accept her care, for you Shiala."

Staring at the floor, the asari huntress imperially gathered her long dressed and walked towards the exit. Intuitively aware when she was in front of Shepard, she glanced up with a distant look of respect. Unlike any of the other asari on board, she nodded politely at the soldier and left the room. It caused the seasoned warrior to frown in confusion and ponder the meaning behind the nod as she looked back at the cell. Liara's gaze never left the acolyte until the door closed. Once gone, the declining prothean expert faced the wall of her prison, reluctantly outstretched on the cot and fell asleep.

% % % % % % %

The former alliance soldier brought prothean expert a full tray of chow for dinner that night. Accepting the plate of food from her, Liara looked at Shepard with a little less mistrust in her eyes. She unexpectedly asked the experienced fighter, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" replied the perplexed soldier.

"Watching over me like a child?"

Shepard nervously cracked her neck and searched for a viable answer, repeating the words of the acolyte, "Because I am commanded too."

The young T'Soni smirked at the feeble answer. "You do not strike me as one who follows blindly."

The comment surprised the former Alliance officer. _I guess she is smarter than I thought._

Watching the blue asari poke at her meal caused the pale skinned human to try and lighten the mood. "You know they say I'm supposed to protect you but they feed us this crap." The matriarch's daughter continued to stir her mush absentmindedly with the fork as the green eyed woman went on. "That stuff will surely kill all of us one day."

Liara frowned at both the comment and the meal. "Well it is at least a little better than what I have been eating on the dig site for the last six months."

Surprised jaded marine asked, "Really?"

"Well not really better, but at least this is warm."

They both shared an awkward chuckle. The harden warrior suddenly felt a little silly and excused herself. "I have to go now." Pausing before she exited the room, the human recalled, _Play nice, and earn her trust. _The reminder echoed in her head. Turning back around to face the young prothean expert, the rogue soldier declared, "I am here to protect you Liara; whether you believe it not." Catching the asari completely by surprise of the bold statement, the copper redhead twisted on the heel of her boot, not giving the professor any time to reply and swiftly marched out of the space.

% % % % % % %

Without notice Shiala suddenly stepped into the brig causing the gray armored soldier to stare at her blankly. Hopping down from her steel table perch, she moved towards the acolyte. "I'm sorry, but I think she's sleeping."

The older matron smiled at the seasoned warrior's unintentional concern for the young woman. "That is alright, I was sent for you." Motioning towards the door, the trusty acolyte disclosed, "Saren has requested your presence on the bridge."

Puzzled why the matriarch's most trusted was sent, the experienced fighter said, "Why did he send for me? Couldn't he just blast for me over the speaker system like he always does?" Shepard begrudged before she took one more look at the sleeping asari. Picking up her assault rifle, the former Alliance officer stomped out of the room.

Walking back to the brig after Saren's little meeting, something did not sit well within N7 officer's gut. Her battle wisdom was telling her something wasn't right. Waiting for the elevator she thought how strange that Saren had nothing really important to say to her. Shepard however, found it comforting that Matriarch Benezia was in the room although not engaged in their conversation. She was focusing solely on a monitor off to the side of the bridge. _At least she is up here and not harassing her daughter._ The meeting abruptly ended when the matriarch requested the turian leader's presence at the monitor for something apparently very important. With a wave of her hand the Athame priestess dismissed the human soldier as she commanded Shiala, "Go with her."

Aggravated Shepard impatiently tapped at the elevator call button. "Come on Come on!" The longer she waited, the more her skin began to crawl. _What's eating you soldier?_ The door finally opened and she stepped inside again rapidly pressing the button to close the doors. (Because doing this in the year 2183 still doesn't make the elevator/lift come any faster - lol) The heavy metal doors began to close as the veteran combatant witnessed Shiala rushing towards the closing gates. "I've gotta go," The jaded marine hadn't purposely left the matron, but she did feel an overwhelming urge to get back to her charge.

The doors to the brig swished open and upon stepping in Shepard's eyes widened as she instantly reached for her assault rifle. She yelled from across the room making haste of her distance between herself and Liara. "Get back!" Loudly screamed the green eyed soldier as an intense rage began to fill her. "Get Away from her!"

The entrance again swished open as the matriarch's trusted student finally caught up. All eyes fell on her except those of copper red head, who never took her eyes off the intruders. Stealing her absolute attention were two white armored geth shock troopers, inside Liara's cell. One of them was gripping the prothean expert's arm. The galactic warrior yelled so viciously that she spat as she spoke, "Get your fucking hands off her now!"

Once inside the cell, the renegade human pulled the asari's free arm and pushed her assault weapon into the drive core of the geth as if it would help it understand the seriousness of her threat. Shepard slowly commanded with great spite, "Get your fucking hands off her right now so help me!" Her weapon was pushed so far inside the trooper's head it tilted it to one side. The inanimate object slowly complied and released the blue maiden. Practically dragging the professor on the floor, the experienced fighter immediately placed the prothean expert behind her; situating herself in between the young asari and the unwelcomed geth.

The infuriated warrior growled at the speaker system. "Saren! Saren! Get these fucking geth out of this room before you are picking up spare pieces for months!"

The ship's captain calmly hissed filling the speaker box. "Calm down Shepard. They were only checking on the girl."

Without hesitation, the angry N7 officer retorted, "Checking on her my ass! That's what I am for! If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself." The human paused only long enough to fill her lungs with air again before she continued her back talk. "I mean it Saren. Get them out of here!"

Not amused the turian leader laughed, "You're giving me orders now are you Shepard?"

The geth recoiled pointing their weapons at the former Alliance officer.

"It's not an order, it's a warning! And I am warning you. Call off your trash cans before they find themselves in one!"

There was a long pause as Shiala anticipated the worse; hoping Liara would not be injured in the swell of fire that was about to ensue. Mildly looking for cover herself, the matron thought, _This isn't going to end well._

An electronic signal was sent to the machines that informed the geth shock troopers to disengage. Pleased to see the armored guard abandoned their battle stance, the asari acolyte sighed deeply as her posture relaxed at the site of the clunkers standing down. However, the copper redhead did not lower her weapon or breath until they exited the room.

Shepard kneeled down next to the frightened maiden. "Are you ok? What the hell was that all about?"

Equally confused, the matriarch's daughter replied, "I have no idea. I was sleeping one minute and the next they were lifting me into the air. Before I even knew what was going on they…they… and then you came in." Liara grabbed the human's free arm and began to cry. Shepard remained motionless as she comforted the young asari when suddenly she noticed that Shiala was no longer in the room.

Outside the brig, the faithful acolyte tapped her ear piece. "Shiala here. Yes, matriarch. It was a success." Briefly looking behind her to ensure she was alone, the matron added, "The plan worked exactly as you said it would."


	6. Chapter 6 Something Lost, SomethingFound

**When Fates Collide **

**Chapter 6 **

**~ ~ ~ Something Lost; Something Found ~ ~ ~**

On the icy planet of Noveria were several top secret research facilities. In which one basically needed to be God's brother to gain access to the place. Or in our case, a well dressed asari matriarch in a blue pinned striped dress that sent most of the men on Noveria station over the edge. It surprised Shepard that the matriarch had worn "that dress"; one in which she had never seen before. And even more puzzling was that the powerful biotic had not relished the attention it brought her at all.

It taught the former Alliance soldier that there was a lot more to warfare than guns and might. This woman, she thought, could defeat an entire army with her words and a fantastic dress; perhaps administering a small sway of her hips here and there. How Shepard thought she would have paid a good amount of credits to see that.

A short time later, Saren's forces were inside Noveria's highest security facility; Peak 15's Rift Station. It was a large open space that housed multiple levels of cat walks with numerous places to hide. Four large corners made excellent strong holds as well as a single platform in the middle that would make an ideal command post. It was a strategically formidable location for the matriarch's commandos to attack.

Shepard vigorously paced the catwalks while guarding the weakened prothean expert. The matriarch insisted that her daughter accompany the landing party planet side. She refused to leave Liara alone on the ship; appearing as if she wanted her away from the Reaper vessel as much as possible.

Another loud thump against the holding tank where Matriarch Benezia now stood gathered the attention of everyone in the room. Most looked away, but the professor stared sadly at the former Alliance soldier whose gaze did not flinch away. "She is not taking it kindly." Despite the young asari's words, Shepard continued to stare at the matriarch who, with a bowed head, placed her other hand firmly against the glass. Saren's second in command was completely encompassed in incandescent light as she leaned heavily against her hands, making the strong connection.

The monster inside the glass cell screamed out in pain, hissing and screeching in agony. Its tentacles waved wildly inside the capsule. Shepard broke her gazed and looked solemnly at Liara. _She knew exactly what that felt like_. The former Alliance officer unable to bare the thought any longer, left and checked the perimeter of the room again. Although the asari commandos and rogue soldier had not always seen eye to eye, they knew that the matriarch had put her in charge of this operation. The highly skilled team of killers would follow her orders as if they were the matriarch's own. The mission: hold the room as long as needed until the matriarch collected the information Saren so desperately wanted.

It was not very long before gun fire ensued in the adjacent room. Shepard yelled out to the room providing refuge in front of the Saren's favored asari. "Protect the Matriarch at all cost! We've come too far to lose now!" Her free hand guiding the young maiden behind some crates slightly behind her left side, she ordered, "You'll be safer back here!"

A biotic blast erupted into the room, sending the door flailing wildly into the air. More shots fired from outside the room. Shepard again shouted, "Hold you're positions! Let them come to us!" She knew the layout of the room greatly favored the skilled guerrilla tactics of the asari commandos. One zealous commando tried to charge, but was immediately gunned down as a trio of Alliance personnel flooded the space using the commando's floundering body for temporary cover.

Glancing quickly behind her, Shepard ensured Matriarch Benezia was safe and realized that she had not budged at all. The mighty leader was still searching the mind of the Rachni Queen. An essence of fear rapidly spiraled down Shepard's back. She remembered how weakened Benezia had been after her daughter's forced intrusion. This creature was much larger and she was being more forceful; trying to rush the procedure. The Alliance had brought heavy guns to the fight and she would have really liked to have the powerful biotic at full capacity. _God, I hope I'm not going to have to defend her and take on these Alliance pigs! _

The soldier's thoughts were quickly returned to the battle when a large proximity tech mine was released, sending a couple of commandos flying. The rogue soldier impetuously blasted, _Damn, they brought a quarian too!_ With the explosion's success the Alliance soldiers quickly gained position in the far corner of the room. Shepard's eyes narrowed as she used hand signals to order two more commandos from her far right to shock the troop with biotic stasis fields. It worked sending one male biotic crashing hard to the ground.

Shepard immediately recognized the female marine from the previous fight on Therum. "They really won't die will they?" she muttered under her breath. The moppy redhead slammed a fresh thermo clip in her rifle and confidently assumed her attack posture. Glancing down at the squatting prothean expert, the human gave an assuring nod to the worried asari. The smirk on her hardened face said it all, as she gestured to the Alliance soldiers, "Looks like I am about to ruin someone's day."

The combination of biotic lifts, warps and throws, along with heavy gun fire and a few biotic tricks of their own made the room evenly wagered. Shepard held her ground protecting the matriarch. Staring up at redhead's face, hoping to read what was happening around her, Liara briefly thought, _Goddess, she's fearless._ The proximity mines were starting to make haste of the asari commandos. Unlike the human, turian and krogan soldiers before them, the asari were not very successful in a straight up fight.

"Damn it!" cursed the gray armored woman, watching the third corner of the room fall under the Alliance's control.

When renegade officer thought it could not possibly get any worse, the noble matriarch fell haphazardly away from the glass. In a single bound, Shepard reached for the powerful biotic unable to fend off the on coming assault. Desperate for help, she called out to the professor hiding behind the crates. "Liara! I need a little help here!" Without hesitation the matriarch's daughter bounded up from behind her hiding spot and created a protective barrier shielding her mother and the human; protecting them against the oncoming fire.

The noble matriarch fell helplessly to the ground in the arms of the former Alliance officer. Gasping for air the asari uttered, "I found it! I discovered the location of the Mu Relay." Her head bobbed from side to side; completely spent by the intrusion.

As the redhead feared, the powerful biotic had become a burden rather than an asset in the fight. _This isn't good. _ The former marine, brushed a strand of thick red hair from her eyes as she looked frantically up at already deteriorated professor; unsure how long she could hold up that powerful barrier in her own weakened state.

Suddenly capturing her undivided attention, the matriarch spoke, "Saren still whispers in my mind, the indoctrination is very strong. I can fight his compulsions, briefly."

The prestigious matriarch's expression changed into something Shepard had never seen before. In her own arms she witnessed the seamless transformation from blind servant, into a regal and highly respected asari matriarch. Her voice was soothing rather than demanding and coarse. "Shepard, I... I was powerless against his influence. I tried to turn him away from this evil, but the longer I was on that ship…" The blue asari winced as she reached for her head. Sounding as if she were in the middle of a great conflict, the powerful biotic continued, "His fingers are on my spine. His teeth on my mind. Ugh!" The moppy redhead could only stare helplessly at the shattered asari. "Shepard you don't know what is was like. Your hands hit blindly against the glass. I was powerless left only to watch; trapped inside my own mind. I…I…" Hearing the woman, whom she had spent so much time with, speak nearly broke the human's heart. "…I should have been stronger."

The veteran warrior impetuously studied the scenario of the battle and analyzed her options. The Alliance soldiers were making progress, she needed to do something and fast. Shepard glared at the glass capsule and the monster within. It was a desperate attempt, but she was out of safe options as the last of the matriarch's commandos collapsed falling to the metal grate flooring. Swallowing hard, she knew it was her only option for survival. Matriarch Benezia grabbed Shepard's arm knowing her plan and told her, "It's your choice to set her free; no one else's."

Analyzing that they were between a rock and an even harder place, Shepard began to urgently enter a code on the keypad releasing the Rachni Queen from her imprisoned chamber. While the rogue soldier typed frantically, first releasing the compression couplings from the chamber, Benezia slowly rose to her feet trying to regain her strength.

The powerful biotic staggered over to her daughter as they both sought refuge behind some crates. The matriarch collected Liara in her arms and began to speak with haste as she glanced back towards Shepard. The kindness of her mother's expression returned. The young maiden recognized this woman, the mother who had raised her and loved her very much. The matriarch leader wiped a tear from her daughter's cheek with her thumb. "I don't have much time to hold back Sovereign. He tears at my soul." Guiding the professor's gaze directly into her own, Matriarch Benezia pleaded, "Liara, you must listen to me. You must do as I ask. The galaxy is depending on you."

The declining matriarch again glanced at the former alliance soldier desperately trying to free the Rachni Queen. "You must guide her. You must put her on a more gentle path." Liara erupted in a panic "I ...I can not do that! I can lead no one. Mother, I am not a matriarch!" Her mother gently squeezed her arms forcing her to focus and remain calm. "You must Liara. You are a T'Soni, you can do this. You are capable of many great things you are yet to be aware of, my sweet young daughter." She paused as the maiden's tears began streaming steadily down her soft blue cheeks.

"Sovereign will bring about the destruction of the entire galaxy." Driving her point home further she added, "Exactly as it happened to your beloved Protheans, fifty thousand years ago."

The professor's face, who had studied the ancient race nearly half her life, suddenly blanketed in absolute bewilderment at her statement. "Oh no!"

Over come by physical and mental exhaustion, the younger T'Soni's barrier dissipated as her weakened body fell into her mother's lap. The Alliance gunnery soldier, the quarian, and a turian slowly approached with weapons drawn. Matriarch Benezia quickly glanced between Shepard working at the glass chamber, and back to her daughter now lying exhausted at her feet. She clinched her head in searing pain. With a shake of her head she straightened her back and hissed, "This isn't over. Saren is unstoppable! I won't let you stop us! My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

Without further hesitation the matriarch summoned a blinding luminous blue light that encompassed her entire body. With a flick of her azure wrist, she sent a powerful biotic throw in the direction of the oncoming soldiers. While the gunnery soldier ducked out of the way, it hit the quarian and turian head on, sending them soaring into several storage containers behind them. The female gunny screamed as she watched her fellow squad members get tossed around like rag dolls into the air. Instantly flooded with anger, she returned with heavy fire at Saren's second in command who tried to steady her barrier. It was not very long before the fatigued Matriarch Benezia stood unarmed without much biotic protection.

% % % % % % %

Only moments before, Shepard leaned against the capsule; with one hand flush to the glass. She whispered as if the Queen could hear her very thoughts, "Forgive what has been done to you here today. Be free and start a new."

At last the final couplings released as Shepard spun around blurting, "That should keep the Alliance pigs busy for a while." To her disbelief, the moppy redhead witnessed the angry gunnery chief making her final assault on the young professor. The dark haired human marine, saw with her own eyes, Liara's loyalty to Saren's faithful subjects. The white and pink armored woman pointed her weapon directly at the drained asari lying on the ground. This enraged the matriarch leader and she summoned the very last of her strength; creating a small protective shield around her daughter. Taking advantage of the vulnerable second in command, the gunny soldier opened fired on Matriarch Benezia instead.

Shepard shockingly witnessed the matriarch falling to the ground as her barrier shield failed and she took several bullets directly to her chest. Horrified, the redhead cradled the limp body to the ground as she reached for her weapon, firing several point blank shots of her own at the female soldier causing her to retreat rapidly.

The renegade warrior could only stare as she held the sagging body of Matriarch Benezia. The human was simply shell shocked that the magnificent woman she had worked with for so long, was now bleeding profusely in her arms. With what little energy Liara had left, she drug herself closer to her mother. Once hovering above her, the maiden inadequately tried to stop the blood rushing from her chest as tears pelted her cheeks. Uncontrollable amounts of oozing purple blood covered the professor's hands and body.

Meanwhile, blood curling screams filled the room in the distance as the Rachni Queen made haste with the remaining alliance soldiers.

Kneeling before her superior officer's body, the redhead attempted to apply several medi-gel packs to her wounds that lay clumsily about her feet. Knowing it was too late, the noble asari placed a soft hand on Shepard's arm as she frantically tried to open the first aid. The centuries old asari sucked in a ragged breath, "It's too late for that, dear." Tears fell harder down Liara's face as the rogue soldier thrust her face to the ceiling breathing hard and trying not to accept failure.

Matriarch Benezia took a shuttering breath before she spoke, "I can not go on Shepard. You will have to be the one to stop him. Sovereign is the real threat not Saren. He is only his tool." The blue skinned asari winced from the pain in her head. "His teeth are at my ears." The established matriarch moaned in anguish.

Struggling with the situation at hand, Liara pleaded, "Mother don't leave, fight him!"

The matriarch's lite blue eyes fluttered several times before her breath rapidly deteriorated. Heavily exhaling, the prothean expert's mother spoke, "I thought there would be light. Where is the light?" Her eyes gazed upon Liara while cupping the young face in her hand. Releasing one last proclamation, Matriarch Benezia disclosed, "Liara, I was always proud of you my little wing." There was no second breath, no second rising from the bloody chest. The matriarch's body slowly went completely limp as all life escaped her.

Respecting the woman she had come to both fear and admire, Shepard allowed Liara to mourn her mother's lifeless body for the next several moments. Watching the young prothean expert cry, made the harden soldier uniquely aware of the sweat, dirt and anger that gripped her own body. Destitute, Liara fell helplessly into the human's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. It was slightly unexpected to the soldier that she cried so hard after this woman; who had tortured her for days. Beginning to absorb the great loss, the couple heard an un-nerving sound of a pistol charging up behind them. The quarian, with what little strength she had left, crawled across the floor and shakingly raised her pistol at them.

The distressed asari fashioned a biotic field around former Alliance officer and herself, knocking the gun free from the quarians's hand. And as quickly as the barrier was created, it dissipated. Shepard slithered out of Liara's grasp and walked over to the quivering quarian. Peering down at the defenseless suited individual, she noted that her right leg was contorted in an unnatural way and a stream of blood was flowing from a large hole in her left arm. Despite her tented face mask, her breathing was heavily labored from the battle.

The rogue soldier chuckled as she commented, "Hmph, green blood. I wouldn't of guessed that."

Without rhyme or reason, Shepard unexpectedly reached back towards Liara, "Hand me those gel packs would you?" The request stunned both aliens as they glanced at each other in a puzzled manner. As instructed, the asari maiden passed the unused medi-gel packs as the soldier gave further orders. "Can you hand me those two pieces of bent steel over there?" The moppy redhead motioned with her head as she opened the first gel pack. Wrapping it around the injured quarian's arm Shepard asked, "So, do you have a name or should I just call you master of proximity mines?"

The question was heartfelt and strangely lightened the mood a little. The quarian nervously laughed but factually stated, "My name is Tali Z'orah nar Rayya."

Eying Liara, who handed her the requested pieces of metal, she snickered, "That's a mouth full isn't it?" Tightening the bandage around her arm, the renegade marine asked, "Did you seal that section of your suit off?" Tali was clearly impressed with her knowledge of suit containment, and briefly thought she did not want to know why she knew of such things. The young quarian nodded her head yes at the human's understandable question.

The grey suited human propped the quarian up against the closest crate, while the injured girl studied the soldier patching her up. It slowly dawned on Tali that she had done this far too many times. _No wonder the Alliance team was extremely cautious when engaging her, _thought the new patient.The redhead skillfully broke off a small section of the bent metal and further twisted the remaining piece into a U shape. Trying to distract Tali from the pain, the woman quipped, "Well I'm Shepard, and that is Professor Liara T'Soni."

Fixing her gaze on the task at hand, the faithful servant of Matriarch Benezia continued unknowingly, "She's a Prothean Expert of some kind." Smiling brightly at her handy work, the former Alliance officer peered up at the quarian. The barely visible facial expression said it all, "You knew that already didn't you?"

Sheepishly smiling, the quarian replied, "Yeah."

The N7 officer had jerry rigged a splint for the quarian's leg in no time. "That should hold you until help arrives."

Standing up from her kneeled position, Shepard turned around and looked concerned into Liara's eyes. Pondering the idea for a moment, the human earnestly asked, "Why did you save me? That was your chance to get free and be done with Saren and me?"

The tear stained face began to quiver. "I don't know."

Lifting her index finger to Liara's chin, Shepard solemnly chimed, "Then it won't make much sense what I am about to do now either." The stoic warrior floated once more over the destitute quarian. "Here take this data disk. It's the coordinates for the Mu Relay." Echoing the respected matriarch's last words, the redhead repeated, "Sovereign is the real threat, not Saren. He is just a tool."

Both the injured quarian and young asari looked at the wayward soldier, completely stunned by her actions. The renegade soldier reached down and took Liara by the hand. Swiftly dragging Liara behind her, the former Alliance officer exited the space without as much as another word; returning to their Reaper vessel.

% % % % % % %

Meanwhile back on board Sovereign, deep inside Matriarch Benezia's quarters, a small monitor next to her bed transmitted live feed from Peak 15. A loud gasp sounded and was soon followed by a body slumping to the floor. Stunned, shocked, and silent tears rapidly fall down a pair of blue cheeks as she tried to stifle her pain, and the misery she knew that was yet to come. An irreplaceable ache filled her asari chest. Placing a trembling delicate blue hand over her lips, the asari could only shake her head in absolute disbelief. From this point forward, Shiala, Matriarch Benezia's most trusted acolyte and friend would be forever changed.

**A/N:** This was a sad chapter to write. I hate killing Matriarch Benezia.


	7. Chapter 7 Turning of the Tides

**Chapter 7**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Virmire ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Turning of the Tides**

Across the cosmic frontier of the Attican Traverse, Sovereign hovered over the planet Virmire. The lush world's orbital position on the inner life zone created a wide equatorial band of humid, tropical terrain and vast seas.

Saren who had deployed Shepard, Liara and a couple of Geth squadrons to the surface, shattered the planet's tranquility as he barked at Shepard, "Make sure the AA guns are operational Shepard; they are our strongest line of defense. Also, ensure the Colossus units are in place; including each gate house and don't let the Alliance into the main building!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leaning on the railings overlooking the open water at one of the guard stations, Shepard and Liara stared out into the abyss. As a gentle breeze washed over their faces the soldier finally broke the long silence, "I can't believe how beautiful and peaceful this place is." Another extended bout of silence followed before she added, "Is this what your home planet is like?"

Liara was slightly taken aback by the sudden interest in her home planet of Thessia; though she could tell, from what she had learned about humans that Shepard's tone was truly one of interest. Glancing at the rogue soldier before returning her gaze back out to sea Liara replied, "Yes, but the water is much bluer. It is such a wonderful place to call home."

In deep thought, Shepard gazed curiously at the professor and looked as if she was about to speak, but instead she turned away and slowly headed towards the stairs to exit the structure. Shaking off the soldier's odd behavior, Liara breathed in the salty air once more before she languidly followed Shepard.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jumping out of their transport at another security checkpoint, Shepard went to activate the gatehouse while Liara stayed with the vehicle. It wasn't very long before Shepard returned to the vehicle when she saw Liara pacing in a peculiar manner; amused by the young asari she asked, "Is there something wrong?" Liara having little use for indirectness replied, "I'm not sure what bothers me more, all these creepy Geth or all this sand in my…"

Her words trailed off when she noticed Shepard crossing her arms over her chest, shifting her weight on her back leg, and her head cocked to one side in a decidedly swaggering stance. The asari's cheeks blushed as she finished, "Um never mind."

The comment made Shepard snicker as she could tell by the all too common twitching with which she too had experience; sand in an armored suit could be quite "irritating." The experienced soldier muffled a laugh as she stated, "We better get going."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Activating her omni-tool Shepard reported back to Saren, "All stations are on standby." Without a hint of emotion Saren shot back, "Very well." Disgusted, Shepard dropped her arm and muttered something under her breath. The splashing of water behind her instantly changed her mood and she attempted to stifle a small laugh, as she watched Liara splashing in the shallow water a few meters behind her. Suddenly embarrassed for playing in the knee high, crystal clear water Liara announces, "I used to play in a pool of water much like this back on Thessia when I was a child."

Striking her cocky stance again, she smirked at the young asari. Realizing whose company she was in, Liara gulped hard and lowered her head, 'Certainly,' she thought, 'the enemy would not appreciate such a history lesson.'

To Liara's great surprise, Shepard dragged her heavy boots through the shallow water until she was a mere meter from the professor. Placing her weapon onto her back holster, Shepard leaned over, cupped a handful of water and tossed it at the unsuspecting asari. Failing to dodge the liquid assault, the professor giggled then elicited a squeal, as the cold water ran down her back. "Oh Shepard!" Liara yelped, "You are so going to get it." Shepard wasn't effected in the slightest by the threat, in fact, she just shifted her weight and motioned at her hand already deep in the water. "Take your best shot, T'Soni."

The horseplay was abruptly interrupted by Saren shouting on the soldier's omni-tool. "Shepard, there was a disturbance in the outer atmosphere. Since there is no sign of any ship, it has to be that damn Alliance vessel. Get to the research facility at once!" "Copy that; Shepard out." Looking at the asari she beckoned, "Come on, we have to go." Liara dredged through the water, sad that playtime was over before it had really begun.

Not trusting the Geth, Shepard personally ensured each stationed was armed and ready. It was basic procedure that had been instilled in her when she served under the Alliance. Check and double check your defenses prior to battle. One luxury she did not have during her leave on Azure. Shepard checked into the first gate. "Gate 1 AA Gun armed and ready. All secure!" As she repeated the same procedure for both gates 2 and 3 until all the guard stations were locked down and armed with Geth; Liara thought, 'Well, at least she's very efficient Mother.'

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

"Shepard!" blared over the rogue soldier's comm unit. "We are taking heavy fire from outside the complex!" Shepard barked, "What's your status?" An annoyed mercenary screeched, "It seems that three teams of the Council's STG personnel are trying to infiltrate sectors 5 & 7 on the South side. They appear to be attempting to break into the front of the facility." Shepard returned, "If I send more troops that will leave me a little on the skinny side McAvoy." The stressed mercenary answered, "I know what you mean. I just received word that there are more Alliance soldiers on the roof of the complex; including that female Chief."

From Liara's proximity she could hear Shepard release a low growl in her throat at the news. "One more thing Shepard, one of the Normandy's biotic officers is down there with those STG guys." More than happy to hear the news she orders, "Good, wipe them out! Don't leave a living soul. I'm personally going after that gunny bitch who shot the Matriarch." Adding to the transmission Saren sniped, "They are setting up a bomb to blow the whole damn facility. Shepard stop them!" Shepard happily quipped, "I'm on it, Saren; Shepard out!"

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

Inside the Genophage complex Shepard's omni-tool whaled again as she received a report that the Triangulation Tower was shut down. "Shit, all comms between the Geth have been disrupted." Making their way through the complex Shepard suddenly stopped right above a series of containment cells currently housing several captured STG members. The rogue soldier quickly reached for her assault weapon and spun around; then around again. The strange behavior surprised Liara as she also tried to see what had caught Shepard's attention.

A deeply concentrated expression covered Shepard's face as she held out a finger to silence the professor's movement. "Did you hear that?" Liara looked around and softly whispered, "No, I didn't hear anything." Attempting to focus on the sound Shepard commented, "I thought I heard a whisper, that wasn't quite there." Determinedly, she continued to look about the room. "It felt like it tickled the back of my spine." Convinced she was imagining it, she ordered, "Never mind, let's keep moving."

Before they were able to resume their pace, another assault of bad news blared on Shepard's comm unit, "Security breach! Security breach! Someone has hacked into the base security system. They summoned the Geth security to the West side of the building." Remembering that the Triangulation Tower had also been hacked, Shepard couldn't help but think, 'Guess that quarian heeled quickly: the miracles of modern medicine.'

Heading to the roof, Shepard and Liara were diverted by Saren's husks and a couple of the Normandy's squad members. They ran past several large bio tanks when Liara stopped in front of one and asked in bewilderment, "Shepard. What are these tanks for?" As she leaned to peer inside one, Shepard reached for Liara's arm, struggling to keep the professor moving. "They're Krogan bio tanks. Saren is building an army." Shocked Liara questioned, "You mean Saren discovered a cure for the genophage?"

"Not exactly" Shepard answered, "They are more like mindless creatures. They aren't capable of individual thought." Standing next to Liara as she stared at the capsules she added, "It's actually kind of sad if you think about it." A large explosion erupted just a few meters away causing Shepard to grab Liara's arm and pull harder forcing the asari's feet to move. "We'll talk about it, when we have more time."

The pair ran down another long corridor leading to an open aired catwalk high above the complex and scrambled into a dimly lit room. Pushing Liara in behind her; Shepard turned to the door's control panel to ensure it had locked properly. She heard Liara gasp in absolute bewilderment and swiftly turned around to hold the asari back from stepping any closer to the large fixed object opposite them. Liara stuttered, "It's a Prothean B…B…Beacon!" Her eyes sparkled as she salaciously stared at the artifact, "And it's working too!"

Excitedly she turned to Shepard. "Do you know how rare it is to find one of these? No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. It would be worth almost any risk." The asari again attempted to walk towards the electrified beacon but was held back by Shepard. Liara looked down at Shepard's hand holding on to her. "Please, you have to let me try it."

Shepard hesitantly looked between Liara and the beacon. The young asari continued her pleading, "Shepard, I have dedicated over 50 years of my life to the extinction of the Prothean race. I cannot afford to miss what would be the experience of a lifetime." Despite her personal feelings towards the Prothean artifact, Shepard slowly released the young woman's arm and allowed her to walk towards the beacon.

Much to Shepard's surprise, nothing happened even when Liara placed her hand gently onto the beacon. It only mildly vibrated as it did when they first entered the room. As a wave of relief flushed over the soldier; she motioned Liara to the back of the room, "Let's get out of here. That thing gives me the creeps." Seeing the overwhelming disappointment in Liara's face, Shepard slowly walked towards her. Suddenly, as the soldier was within a short distance of the beacon; it came to life, glowing an iridescent green.

Looking from Shepard's hand to her face in awe Liara mouthed, "It's responding to you; can you use it?" Not happy about the idea Shepard grimaced, "Yes, and Saren too. Look, don't get me wrong Liara, but the last time I used that thing I was out cold for 12 hours. I don't want to lose consciousness again." Looking back to the door she continued, "We're kind of in the middle of something right now. If I lost consciousness, the fighting would be over and I would just be lying here and you'd be gone. I wouldn't be able to protect you."

Liara's eyes pleaded as she tried to entice the soldier, "Please! You can't imagine the impact on the universe it would have." Seeing the soldier was not convinced, the clever asari added, "Besides, it might shed some light on what Saren's plan is for taking over the galaxy." Shepard's head snapped back to Liara and the professor knew her words had made the desired impact.

The soldier took in a deep breath, cracked her neck characteristically to each side and rolled her shoulders before she motioned with her outstretched arm, "Stay back Liara and keep an eye on that door!" The woman took a few steps closer to the beacon as it began to shine brilliantly. Once the beacon had scoped Shepard off the ground, Liara hoped that this is what her mother meant by leading her down a gentler path. Perhaps the Protheans were the secret after all.

New horrific images burned into Shepard's mind as she mentally screamed in anguish. When the light and humming ceased, she was dropped back down to the ground, falling forward a bit. She slowly lifted herself up when she noticed blood oozing from her nose and ears; she was dazed, but conscious and more importantly, aware of her surroundings. Liara quickly made her way to the seasoned warrior to steady the soldier when the sound of grinding metal drew their attention to the room's entrance.

A flash of light momentarily blinded the pair before the Normandy's squad rushed into the room screaming and yelling, "Put your hands up! Keep them where I can see them!" Behind Shepard the beacon glowed a vibrant red then exploded, knocking out all the large windows in the room. Shepard stumbled forward as she ducked; grabbing the railing to brace herself, then she reached for her head and winced from the searing pain.

Everything else was pretty much a blur to Shepard as she vaguely remembered shouting and the Williams woman accusing her of faking her interaction with the beacon. Wiping the foggy minded Shepard's nose, Liara tried to defend the soldier by saying, "I don't think she can fake blood." The Alliance chief threw the dazed Shepard hard to the ground and cuffed her.

The most wanted human in galactic space had been apprehended by the Systems Alliance and was in a shuttle returning to the Fleet's greatest ship: the SSV Normandy. Shepard screamed from the agonizing pain coursing throughout her entire body. The Gunny was not the source of this overwhelming torment, but rather; something Shepard had never felt or experienced before. The first beacon certainly did not cause her this much distress.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

As the Normandy departed the planet's atmosphere, a nuclear bomb detonated; obliterating Saren's breeding facility. Also gone in the bomb's devastating blast were the lives of Alliance Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and the entire Salarian STG squadron. They would be deeply missed but remembered as heroes and the giant crater left in the wake of this tragic day would forever scar Virmire's serene façade.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

**A/N:** Check out this awesome Mass Effect video on you tube. Type is - Liara/FemShep Romance – Fallen. It's great!


	8. Chapter 8 At Second Glance

**A/N:** Thank you Cloverdaze for beta this story for me. She is beyond even my words. ;-)

Chapter 8

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The SSV Normandy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At Second's Glance

Sitting in the back of the shuttle, was a pissed off Shepard. Though still feeling a little hazy from the encounter with the beacon on Virmire, she nevertheless was weighing the pros and cons of her executing a successful escape; the added bonus of which would be knocking that Gunny Chief on her ass. As the shuttle hit a pocket of atmospheric turbulence, Shepard thought she was about to add to her successful string of escapes when the craft started dramatically shaking, she made her move.

Within seconds, she slid her cuffed hands down her back and summersaulted, bringing her arms freely in front of her; smashing the cuffs against the wall with a force great enough to break them apart releasing her from their captivity. With a clever dip of her upper body, she dodged a swing from the turian; he may have had the reach but she had the flexibility. His missed swing created, the perfect opportunity for Shepard to swipe his legs out from under him and he landed hard on the floor she thought,

_He didn't heal quite as well as the quarian_.

Immediately, her gaze went to the female gunny bitch, as the fugitive soldier swiftly stripped the alliance chief of her weapon before she even had time to raise it.

Anger and revenge filled Shepard's eyes as she tossed the marine's weapon aside. The gunny was slightly relieved knowing an unarmed Shepard, though dangerous, would be preferable to an armed and pissed off Shepard, who would be deadly.

Taunting the quickly retreating and frightened soldier, Shepard smirked as she advanced on the alliance soldier. Making her way across the shuttle like a predator who's marked their prey, Shepard thoroughly enjoyed smelling the marine's fear, "I'm a bad guy, stop me from killing you." She hissed, standing close enough to the alliance soldier to see the red in her eyes.

Suddenly, the silent prayers of the marine had been trying to telepathically send to her god were answered as the melodic voice of an angel sang out a stern rebuke, "That will be enough of that!"

Shepard's eyes barely moved to see who had broken her focus before continuing to terrorize the alliance soldier. Unexpectedly, she felt a solid strike on her chest forcibly propelling her towards the back of the shuttle and slamming her into the jump seats. The electric blue matter encompassing her started to dissolve, but before she had time to react, her wrists quickly became covered in the blue matter. She struggled to regain her freedom as she looked up to see what was causing this action.

Standing before her with a glowing hand Liara sniped, "If you want anything done right, sometimes you have to do it yourself!"

The rogue soldier grinned thinking, _Hey, that's my line._

Much to everyone's surprise in the shuttle, the prothean expert had used her biotics as handcuffs.

_Pretty good idea__, _thought Shepard, until she frowned realizing perhaps it was too good of an idea. "Hey, I can't move my hands at all." Once her hands were securely fastened, she felt another pair of biotic pulses around her feet as she muttered to herself, "She's really good at this."

An astounded Chief Williams, amazed at how efficiently the asari had restored order in the shuttle thought, _The lord really does move in mysterious ways…even out here _as she managed to sputter, "How was I supposed to know she was double jointed?"

The weary ex-alliance soldier raised an eyebrow to the un-phased asari who sat with her arms crossed in front of her chest as the severity of her predicament hit the ex-marine: she was Liara's prisoner. Grudgingly admiring the professor's brilliance, Shepard decided to sit quietly for the remainder of the trip.

% % % % % % %

Moving through the Normandy the ground squad decided to take Shepard into the conference room for interrogation before sending her to the brig. There were a lot of people who wanted answers and not everyone was going to fit into the small confined space of the brig.

Gunnery Chief Williams, having recovered from her earlier religious intervention declared with bloodthirsty delight, "We should put a bullet in her head right now!"

Shepard glaring up at the alliance soldier with her biotic cuffs still in place replied, "That's right; how could I forget? You only know how to shoot defenseless women. You bitch!" Venom dripped from Shepard's mouth as she spoke and Liara's other hand twitched a brilliant blue recalling that it was Williams who had killed her defenseless mother.

Attempting to sway the room the gunny chief fired back, "She had Alenko killed down there!"

The young quarian spoke up, "Shepard didn't kill Alenko, the Geth did."

Williams spat back, "But she gave the orders. It was her choice!"

Even the rather large Krogan Battlemaster, who was shifting his enormous weight, was thinking of putting a major pain on the prisoner as the door to the conference room swished open an Alliance line officer.

Shepard glared at the skinning looking pale faced man and chuckled to herself, _He doesn't look like the commanding officer type._ Although the Alliance officer was in the room, it didn't seem like anyone was really in charge, as the line was being drawn between good and bad, and it wasn't looking good for Shepard down on bended knees firmly ensnarled in Liara's grasp. Not liking the mess she was in, she tried a bit of false bravado to instill fear on the Alliance crewmembers, "Look, if I wanted to; I could kill every person in here and walk out of this room unscathed."

The turian, walking with a new limp courtesy of their skirmish in the shuttle, stepped forward and started recounting to the group a few horrific stories from her notorious exploits that had gleamed her the moniker: most wanted human in citadel space.

At one telling Shepard interrupted, "I had nothing to do with the Caleston attack!"

The turian retorted, "You attacked and killed civilians at the mining colony!"

Shepard scoffed, "And who are you to judge?"

The turian's flanges flared before he growled back, "I'm Garrus Vakarian, I was a C-Sec officer on the Citadel for 10 years."

Shepard taking advantage of his word play quipped, "Was!"

Anger filled him as he leaned forward to strike her, when a radiant blue light encircled the former alliance officer. All eyes flashed to its asari source. Wary of the guilty stares now focusing on her, Liara announced, "She will be given a fair trial before her peers. Which I believe is customary among your species."

Rather enjoying being under the new found protection of the asari, Shepard continued, "_As_ _I said_, I had nothing to do with the attack on Caleston."

The unimpressed turian added, "It was your ship, there were witnesses; not to mention countless vids that identified it as you."

Shepard's head lifted as she awkwardly rose to her feet before answering in a somber tone, "I would never do that." Looking at the asari she explained, "It was my crew, my ship, but not my orders."

For a moment Liara could have sworn she saw regret in the imprisoned woman's eyes.

The large Krogan asked, "How is that possible?"

Speaking directly to each of the occupants in the room Shepard explained, "It was my crew but it wasn't me. I'd gotten food poisoning and was in the head all day throwing up if you must know."

Astonished, Garrus spoke, "But that was your most infamous act of violence."

Happy to disappoint the former C-Sec officer, Shepard said, "Yep, well I had nothing to do with it." Seeing the tension start to slowly seep out of the room she continued, "A few days later when I saw the news vids about what had happened on Caleston, I had those jug heads responsible test out the airlocks. Fortunately everything worked just fine; though unfortunately for the jug heads, we were in deep space." She sneered at the Gunny Soldier,

"I don't attack innocents! I have never taken arms against someone who was unarmed."

Easing her tone a bit, "Well except for the Geth, which are pea brained anyway, so they don't really count.

The quarian blurted out in laughter, making the former alliance officer and asari smile.

The Gunny Soldier went nuts. "Well isn't that wonderful, a killer with standards; why don't we throw her a parade? Look, the bottom line is she's an alien loving traitor to the Alliance! We should put her down like the dog she is!" As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, it slowly dawned on the chief she was severely outnumbered by the aforementioned aliens.

Shepard, never one to miss the opportunity to capitalize on an opponent's blunder, brazenly reminded Williams, "I'd be careful what you say about aliens there, Chief."

Swallowing hard, the woman rethought her words seeing the aliens in the room react: the krogan was smacking his fist into his open hand, the turian stood erect and flared his flanges, the quarian shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip and lastly, Liara simply held up a hand as she summoned a small biotic ball of energy. Not to her surprise, the only other human in the room nervously tugged at his collar.

Attempting to deflect her precarious situation Williams barked, "What about the asari? She's the daughter of Saren's second in command for Christ's sake!"

Unwavering, Liara returned, "Yes, Matriarch Benezia was my mother, but I am not her. You seem to have forgotten I was captured against my will."

Williams snickered, "Sure didn't look like you were following Shepard _against your will_."

The statement provoked Shepard to snap, "Watch it kid or you'll be wishing you had never been born when I do get out of these." She looked down at her hands and back to the righteous soldier, "And mark my words, I won't be in these forever."

The Alliance officer finally spoke up, "Alright! Everyone calm down."

Turning her whole body towards the officer which made him take a step back, Shepard asked, "And who are you?"

The man stammered, "I'm LCDR Presley, I'm the Executive Officer" He quickly corrected, "Acting Commanding Officer of the Normandy."

Shepard stepped forward trying to further her intimidation of the junior officer. Giving a sideways smile she laughingly thought, _I've spent more time on the shitter, than this guy has in space. _"So where is your 'Commanding Officer' Lieutenant?"

Taking a long dry gulp, the bald man answered, "His presence was requested back at the Citadel."

Mocking the man, Shepard asked, "Isn't that a little dumb to remove the Commanding Officer from his ship?"

He responded although unsure why, "It was at Ambassador Udina's request."

As the words left his lips, Shepard's eyes narrowed and her blood began to boil just hearing the man's name. "Figures, that son of a bitch was involved."

Williams protested, "Hey!"

Turning towards the soldier who was steadily getting on her last nerve Shepard barked, "What, you his lap dog or something?"

Frowning Williams returned, "No, in fact, I don't much care for the man."

Shepard thought, _Well at least she's not a complete waste_.

The chief continued her opinion, "I think he uses his position to get what he thinks is right for mankind. If you ask me; he's a coward stepping all over the backs of the Alliance, but he's still my superior official."

Shepard smirked feeling it was the first respectful thing that had come out of the Gunny's mouth.

% % % % % % %

After the squad was satisfied with their interrogation of the former Alliance officer, Shepard was being escorted to the brig while the others discussed what should be done with her. Just outside the conference room Shepard abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, and her head slumped forward as Williams whined, "Now what?"

Liara instantly released Shepard's biotic bindings when she saw blood dripping on the ground, "Shepard, are you ok?"

Attempting to gather herself, Shepard stood upright with her head tilted, "Yeah, just a little nose bleed I guess."

Annoyed, the Gunny exclaimed, "Come on, you're going to the brig."

The former soldier attempted to take a few steps forward before she felt a way of dizziness hit her.

"What's wrong Shepard?" Liara asked reaching for her.

"I don't know Liara. I think it's that damn beacon." Her weight now fell heavy into Liara's grip.

Liara shouted, "Do you have a physician onboard?"

Williams crossed her arms, without a hint of emotion believing the act to be fake.

When the asari received no answer, she yelled for Tali who was just now exiting the comm room. "Is there a physician onboard?"

Tali rushed over to assist the laboring asari, taking Shepard's other arm to help steady her. As the rogue soldier practically fell limp in their arms, Tali eagerly answered, "Yes, this way. Medical is only one deck below us."

% % % % % % %

The trio almost made it to the medical door, when Shepard violently clinched her head,and screamed out as searing pain practically brought her to her knees. Barely able to hold her up, Tali shouted out to Dr. Chakwas who had just exited the med bay, "Dr. Chakwas, we need help!"

The doctor glanced over at the bleeding woman, "Quick, let's get her inside."

Inside the medical lab, Dr. Chakwas urgently ordered, "Here, help me get her on the table."

The pain was too much for Shepard as she continued to scream in agony, and Liara couldn't help but think this is what she must have sounded like, when Matriarch Benezia tried to forcibly meld with her. It took all three women to heave Shepard onto the gurney before she passed out.

Several hours later, Dr. Chakwas reported to Presley and Liara, "She's stable for now, but it's going be awhile before she wakes up. I gave her a pretty potent sedative."

Nervously looking down at the unconscious woman Presley asked, "Do you think she could be moved to the brig?"

The doctor shifted her weight as she powered down the medical scanners, "It wouldn't be wise, I'm afraid."

Observing the look of discomfort on the two officer's faces, Liara offered. "I could stay with her." Both set of eyes intently focused on her, "If she tries anything, I could use my biotics to restrain her again."

The doctor was the first to speak, "I think that's an excellent idea. You asari are among the most powerful biotics in the galaxy."

The junior officer again tugged at his collar in discomfort, as he uneasily looked between the asari and Shepard. He didn't like not having much of a choice in the matter, but it did make sense. After all, the young asari had proven more than capable of keeping her captive in check so far. "Alright, but be careful. She's dangerous."

The pleased prothean expert nodded her head, "I will do my best." Her eyes lingering over to the unconscious woman, "I will watch over her."

As Liara settled herself into the med bay for the night, she informed the doctor how ironic it was that Shepard watched over her, when she was being held captive on Sovereign, and now, she was returning the favor.

The doctor thoughtfully pondered this bit of news as she regarded the asari kindly and empathetically replied, "If you need anything dear, I'll be in the back room."

With a warm smile, Liara remembering her manners added, "Dr. Chakwas?"

Concerned, the older woman turned back to her, "Yes?"

Holding her gaze, the asari continued, "Thank you for all your help. She really needed it."

Chuckling, the doctor gave Liara a friendly smile and replied, "No problem, Liara."

As the door closed to the back medical office, Dr. Chakwas started walking over towards the cot across the room, when she stopped and turned back. Hesitating for only a moment, she slide her hand over the control panel; doubling the normal security measures for the room. After all, the unconscious woman in the other room, did have quite the reputation; _and I haven't survived this long by being careless, _she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 My Mind's Eye

**When Fates Collide **

**Chapter 9**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The SSV Normandy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Through My Mind's Eye**

A low groan seeped from Shepard's chest as she heard Liara's voice, "Dr. Chakwas, she's waking up!"

Shepard attempted to lift herself off the bed when a gentle hand guided her back down. "It's ok Shepard, you can sit back now."

"Who are you?" Asked the dazed soldier.

"I'm Doctor Chawkas. I'm the chief medical officer onboard the Normandy."

Upon hearing the words Normandy, Shepard momentarily panicked and more urgently tried to reach her feet. _Not the enemy ship_. It wasn't until Liara hovered over her, and stared into her deep green eyes before she began to settle down, and her foggy memory started coming back.

Seconds later, a flash of light projected into her eyes, one at a time, as the Normandy's doctor checked the dilation of her pupils. Shepard thought, _I always hate when they do that._ Replacing the light stick back into her long white smock, Dr. Chakwas stood and announced, "She should be good to talk." Giving a warning look to the Alliance officer standing in the room she continued, "But nothing too harsh. She's still under a lot of physical strain. I'm not sure what that beacon did to her. But it's affected more than her memory. I'm going to need to run more tests."

Shepard began to squirm on the bed like a child on her first doctor's visit. "Somehow it's altered her physiology. Her beta waves are off the charts," finished the doctor.

A hesitant Presley stepped closer to the bed, but kept his distance from the soldier and the powerful blue alien beside her. "Very well, then."

Clearing his throat LCDR Presley assumed a natural, parade rest, military stance as he announced, "Shepard, while you were out, we received information about Saren Arterius. Thus far, we thought we were simply chasing after a rogue Spectre, but after the information that was collected on Noveria and Virmire, it seems that Saren is up to something a lot bigger than originally perceived.

Staring at the floor, the moppy redhead dangled her legs off the side of the medical bed as she spoke, "I know he wanted the coordinates for the Mu Relay pretty bad." Her gaze now fixed on the acting commanding officer, "Although I'm not entirely sure why, but I fear it's going to be massive."

Looking to the medical officer, Shepard silently asked if she could leave the foam mattress. The chief medical officer nodded as Shepard continued her thought process, leaning against the bed, "I think half of the puzzle is swimming around inside my head."

Rubbing the back of her neck Shepard said with a perplexed expression on her face, "Somehow it's all connected to those Prothean Visions. Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help you stop Saren."

Nervously laughing; the panic evident on the LCDR's face, he incredulously asked, "And why should we believe you?"

Glaring back at the junior officer, Shepard shot her own distrusting look at the man, "Why should I trust you? I know what happened to Anderson, but what about your XO? Why is the 3rd man on the totem pole in charge?"

"You mean Commander Gerrad? If you must know, the Commander was killed in action on Eden Prime."

In a softer tone than before, she asked, "What happened to him?"

"He was a she, and that's not important right now."

The visibly annoyed Shepard, held up her fingers making mocking air quotations, "On a need to know basis right? Damn Alliance. Some things never change."

Not particularly choosing sides, Dr. Chakwas interjected, "I've looked into enough tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls to know, she's telling the truth."

Smirking, the cocky Shepard folded her arms over her chest as she responded to the senior woman's unusual statement, "Is that your professional opinion Doc?"

Crossing her arms, the doctor's years of dealing with arrogant soldiers shone through as she shot back, "Better than that Shepard. It's a gut feeling, but if you don't like it, I can always serve you up another cocktail, _that will_ put you out for another couple of hours."

Flashing the doctor a defiant look that quickly turned to one of concern, when the doctor's stance or attitude didn't budge; the rebuked soldier acknowledged, "I think I like you Doc."

Returning the stern look of confidence, "Well, make sure the Normandy crew stays intact and we'll get along just fine."

Pushing off the medical bed, Shepard assumed a natural soldier's stance to further display the seriousness of her commitment, and informed the Navigator, "I give you my word, that I'll help you bring down that bastard."

Taking a few steps back, as Shepard's feet moved her forward, Presley hesitantly said, "Why should we trust you?"

Shepard words were filled with great confidence, "Because _I can_ help you bring him down."

Presley's eyes raced back and forth between the former alliance officer and Dr. Chakwas, as he contemplated her last statement, "And why the sudden change of heart?"

Looking back at Liara, Shepard stated, "I have my reasons."

Dr. Chakwas was the first to ask, "What is that?"

Swallowing hard, Shepard shifted her weight to lean against the bed again, as she answered Dr. Chakwas, "I made a promise to protect Liara from Saren, and keep her safe; to not let him get a hold of her, no matter what."

Still clueless Presley asked, "Who asked that?"

Instinctually knowing the answer, Liara chimed in, "My mother, Matriarch Benezia." Her eyes darting over to Shepard before a smile uncontrollably escaped her lips.

Trying not to respond to Liara's facial expression, as a smile also began to grow inside Shepard, she turned back instead to the Alliance Officer and asked, "What's your next plan of attack?"

Content with Shepard's answer for the moment, and knowing the Alliance and the Citadel Council needed all the help they could get, Presley answered, "With the information Tali provided us," looking warily at the former alliance soldier, "or rather, _you provided us_; we now have the coordinates to the Mu Relay. But unless we know exactly where he's going, we would just end up on the other side of the galaxy, looking for a needle in a haystack."

Mild frustration blanketed the redhead's face as her brain spun looking for answers, "Does the Alliance have any idea about what Saren is trying to do and why he's so interested in the protheans?"

Equally lost, Presley slowly rubbed his temple and paced, "No, they don't have anything else to report at this time."

A sudden sideways grin smeared its way across the renegade's face, that would have scared the bejesus out of Liara a few weeks ago, causing the former marines' eyes to sparkle with confidence, "Well you're in luck. I know where Saren was headed. His next target was Feros in the Attican Beta Cluster."

Moving to stand next to the prothean expert she went on, "I'm not sure why we were supposed to go there, but I know it was important. So much so, that Saren sent an entire Geth ship there." She paused trying to figure out the plausible purpose for that destination, before she continued, "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. That son of a bitch always kept the details of his plans close to the chest."

Sympathetically looking in Liara's direction, "I think half the time, even the Matriarch didn't know what his plans were."

Grateful for the first bit of good news he'd heard in days, the acting commanding officer snapped to attention, and declared, "Ok sounds like a plan. I'll navigate a course for Feros then." Halting his forward stride once he reached the exit, he spun around and asked, "Shepard do you think you could tell Dr. Chakwas everything you remember about the Prothean Visions?"

"Well it's all here," as she pointed to her temple, "or rather _in here_."

Deep in thought, the doctor stroked her chin, "Well that's not going to do us any good, now is it."

Nervously interrupting, Liara suggested, "I can find out what she knows. I could meld with her. I mean exchange a knowledge bond."

Unable to tell if she was more scientifically curious, or professionally helpful, Dr. Chakwas smiled widely and cheerfully piped, "You know Liara, I think that would help a great deal."

Not as keen on the idea, Shepard shot wary glances at both the doctor and Liara, "Whoa! You mean you want to go inside my head like Matriarch Benezia?" Shepard's hands flew up as she started backing away from the women. "I don't think so."

Presley, having found new purpose exclaimed, "Well I'll leave it to you three to figure out. I have a ship to run. Dr. Chakwas, let me know if you find anything useful."

Characteristically, the chief medical officer did not return the formal military response of 'Aye Aye', but rather acknowledged the departing acting commanding officer with a nod as she began to consider the task at hand.

Once the Navigator left, Shepard on the verge of intense anger, began to pace wildly around the med lab, "Oh no! You're not going up there. I've seen what an asari can do." Looking directly into endless blue orbs, she vehemently stated, "You know what she did. No! _You are not_ doing that to me."

Liara pleaded trying to reassure the experienced soldier, "_I know_ she was extremely forceful, but I won't do that." Liara gently took hold of Shepard's lower arm gaining the former officer's undivided attention, "I will be gentle, I promise."

Shepard's breath quickly abandoned her as she realized this was the closest they had ever been before; face to face. She stared deep into the passionate blue eyes, before forcing another wave of air into her chest. She nodded and replied softer than she wanted, "Ok then."

% % % % % % %

"How does this work exactly? What do I need to do?"

"Nothing really" Liara explained, "Physical contact is not even required." Frantically, Liara tried to hide her nervousness as she stepped closer to the soldier. "Just try to relax and open your mind."

Instinctually, Shepard gently guided the professor's hands to her face, thinking physical contact might work best after observing what little she had about melding from watching Matriarch Benezia. To her delight, the young asari did not pull away but instead, delicately placed her fingers on the soldier's forehead, as if to focus herself before proceeding. Shepard watched her in awe, as she hoped her thoughts were correct, _melding_ _with Liara would not_ _result in mind rape. _

"Try to relax, take several deep breaths Shepard."

Not taking her eyes off the asari for a second, Shepard witnessed the pools of blue, turn into orbs of midnight black as Liara called out,

"Embrace Eternity"

Instantly Liara's mind was bombarded with flickering images of massive death and destruction. People screaming – no not people, Protheans. But the streaming images flashed too quickly to get a comprehensive understanding of what they looked like. Robots or machines, she would later come to understand as the Reapers, clouded her mind next. It was so horrific, so terrifying; so many images, so many thoughts, so quickly compressed into her head. It felt like she was absorbing an entire species lifetime in the flash of a moment.

She saw planets streak before her, but again it was too quick to ascertain what system it was or if that system still existed. The final set of images were the Protheans, all screaming out at once, all desperately pleading for help; hundreds, if not thousands of them begging for mercy. The visions were more painful than helpful, to the young mind, as she felt the visions cry out for help in her own mind.

Abruptly ending the meld, the young asari grabbed her temple in searing pain, taking a moment to regain her composure. Dr. Chakwas helped the young woman steady her feet as Liara pronounced, "Dear Goddess Shepard. You must be strong willed, to contain all that information. It surely would have destroyed a weaker mind. You….you are amazing."

Shepard not feeling any affects from the knowledge meld, nervously stroked the back her neck at the professor's confession. "Um, thanks?"

Suddenly as if an invisible wave crashed upon her, the asari's knees buckled. Shepard with lighting speed reflexes caught Liara before she could falter. "Are you ok? Maybe you should lay down."

Liara, like Shepard, was also not good at being a patient and just shook her head while rubbing her temple, "I'll be fine. It's just that was a little more…." Looking into the concerned emerald eyes staring back at her, "…_Intense_. I will be fine. I just need a moment to process this."

Curiously Dr. Chakwas asked, "Professor, that wasn't your first meld was it?"

Almost laughing as she shrugged off such an absurd question, Liara quipped, "Of course not, I've been melding with my mother since the day I was born."

Deeply worried about the faint looking woman, the doctor asked, "I meant, was this the first time _you_ initiated the meld?"

Liara's darting eyes as she tried to break the gaze of the soldier holding onto her conveyed the answer, rather then words, to them.

Astutely Shepard asked, "You mean, you've never done that before?" Then remembering her previous outburst contritely continued, "I'm sorry, I wish I'd known. I wouldn't have been so ….." Her words trailed off and her face silently finished her apology.

Attempting to salvage what was left of her dignity, the asari tugged herself free from Shepard's caring grip and exclaimed, "I'm fine. I am an asari. Melding is second nature to us. I just hadn't found someone I wanted to meld with before. It is…..incredibly personal to us. Spiritual."

Feeling her own cheeks flush a bit, Shepard moved across the room to the sink and returned with a drink of cold water for the asari as she said, "Well, take a moment to gather your thoughts and when you're ready, tell us what you saw."

After the prothean expert had taken a few sips, she explained what she saw or rather what she couldn't comprehend and softly resigned, "I'm sorry Shepard. I can't help you. The information was just too much. I can't translate any of it."

Massaging both her eye lids, Shepard felt the frustration cloud over her thoughts as she spoke, "It's ok Liara. You did what you could, and I appreciate you trying. It's just a big mess up there. It's like pieces of a puzzle and I still need to find the key"

% % % % % % %

A large battle scarred krogan entered the medical bay. Everyone in the lab, including the other medical technicians and the normal flux of sick call patients, flinched with the exception of Dr. Chakwas and Liara. Even the moppy red head jolted as she'd been completely relaxed while Dr. Chakwas was running numerous tests on her.

Liara's innocent curiosity was piqued. She had not had many dealings with krogans before, much less any other species, as she was mostly consumed by her research and entrenched in isolated dig sites. However, from the few merc krogans she had encountered, she knew her biotics were more than capable of handling the battlemaster if needed. Although as he stepped closer and his shadow swallowed her, she hoped it would not come to that.

"I came to check on the human clan." His voice boomed above everything else. Looking over to the solider hooked up to a machine, he said, "I was impressed by the way you handled yourself when you were first brought aboard, during the interrogation. You owned that room and you were the prisoner; bound in biotics."

Peering over towards Liara, who was at Shepard's bedside, he continued, "Not to mention you seem to have earned the trust of an asari. I know from personal experience that is very difficult to do. My best and only friend was an asari bounty hunter. She was the best! However, I didn't know if I wanted to kill her or mate with her." His boisterous laugh vibrated in the space.

"What was her name?" Shepard asked pleased to be talking to a battlemaster rather than fighting one, at the moment.

With a scoff he forced out, "Aleena"

With great interest Shepard asked, "What happened?"

She couldn't tell by his facial expression, but by the drop in his tone, it was clear the krogan wasn't happy to discuss the asari further when he replied, "It doesn't matter now."

Knowing better than to piss off a krogan, much less one as big as him; Shepard let the subject go and stated, "Fair enough." Realizing the massive krogan was done with the frivolous banter she dared to ask, "So what is your name?"

Again impressed with her boldness the battlemaster answered with a proud, "Urdnot Wrex of Clan Urdnot of Tuchanka."

"Well Urdnot Wrex of Clan Urdnot from Tuchanka; will you go with me to Feros?"

Not wanting to wait another second for some real action, the krogan replied, "I will Shepard, especially if I can smash some shit up."

Knowing a good fight was just on the horizon, the battle worn soldier smirked, "I promise there will be plenty of walking trash cans to practice on."

A confused expression stretched across Wrex's face before Liara answered his puzzled expression, "Geth."

Understanding perfectly the krogan battlemaster replied, "Oh good, sounds like my kind of mission; kill a few Geth and end things with a big crash."

Shepard's face was now completely engulfed with a wicked smile as she expressed, "Exactly!"


	10. Chapter 10 Emperors' New Clothes

**When Fates Collide **

**Chapter 10**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The SSV Normandy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Emperor's New Clothes**

On the third evening aboard the Normandy, Liara had decided to give the more comfortable cot in the back a try and allow Dr. Chakwas to return to her own quarters now that Shepard was feeling better. The young scientist had become accustomed to sleeping on cots, those being the only available beds during her years on dig sites.

Sometime in the middle of the night Shepard awoke from an agitated sleep. Restless and unable to go back to sleep after a couple of hours, she slid on a pair of Alliance sweatpants and decided to fetch a bottle of water.

Walking across the mess decks in her bare feet, she blasted, "Holy shit! This floor is fucking freezing!"

Grabbing a cylinder of water she accidentally slammed the refrigerator door too hard, causing a nearby security guard on duty to call out, "Who's there?"

Her rebel instincts kicked in and she squatted down hiding behind the kitchen counter. Feeling the cold stainless steel on her back, she wished she hadn't stripped down to her gray sports bra for the night.

Knowing her presence was still not acceptable aboard the Normandy and not wanting to get Dr. Chakwas in trouble, she continued to hide. Thrusting back against the cold steel cabinet she heard footsteps approaching. Attempting to find a better hiding spot, the unarmed and half- dressed soldier quickly leapt to her right and hid behind a bulkhead.

As the footsteps got louder so did the man's voice, "I said; is anyone there?"

Shepard's heart pounded hard in her chest. Her gut instinct was to take down this one security officer, which she could do easily even though she was unarmed, but then she thought,

_What then what Shepard? What are you going to do then? Exactly where would you be going? You're in space!_

The thoughts filled her mind until the footsteps drifted into the distance. Feeling the danger had passed, she was suddenly surprised when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. When the scantily dressed woman slowly turned around, she was standing in front of a large door. Her curiosity was beyond reproach and she had to enter.

The doors swished open and the bright automatic lights came on. Shepard quickly covered her eyes and squinted as she commanded, "Dim!"

The lights instantly darkened barely illuminating the room, and for someone who was already fumbling around in the near dark, it was perfect. It didn't take her long to realize she was standing in the Captain's quarters. Analyzing her surroundings, her nimble digits outlined the empty desk near the door. Next to it she noticed a personal gear locker.

Feeling the chill in the air as the room had clearly not been used in a while, she pulled a dark t-shirt from one of the drawers. She couldn't see what it said, but put it on anyway. Looking up she saw several illuminated panels overhead. They displayed every critical system on board the ship. She knew this was essential for the Captain to know what was going on with the ship at all times. Continuing her exploration of the space, she huffed in discontent knowing she would never be the recipient of such luxury and honor, "Huh, captains get all the cool shit."

In the far side of room she traced her fingertips over another cold steel desk mounted to the floor and bulkhead before she turned around and stared at an incredibly large SR1 stenciled on the far bulkhead. Leaning against the desk she peered back over the room; for how long she couldn't remember as her life since being captured by the Batarians raced through her mind. All those years running from the law, living criminal mission to criminal mission; having no real plans since being tortured for nearly two years before being finally broken. She remembered there were days; no, months where she wished they would have just killed her.

Sarcastically chuckling to herself, the former Alliance soldier still found it unbelievable that she established herself on the rogue Spectre's ship assisting him in 'his cause' for a better universe. It was that same b/s slogan he had used on the Matriarch all that time ago.

Wondering how things might have been, she caught herself as her eye lids began to close and her head nodded forward with a jerk. Thinking she'd only be there for a few moments before she headed back to the med lab; the mentally and physically exhausted Shepard laid down on the bed. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed, much less such a large bed and thought it felt oddly comfortable. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow sleep overtook her for the remainder of the night.

The next morning the rogue soldier, albeit near stowaway, checked to see if the coast was clear before she made her way across the mess decks. Seeing that no one was around and the aroma of fresh coffee catching her attention, she thought, _Why the hell not? _Not long after she began pouring herself a cup of Alliance Joe, a uniformed officer strolled over to her going after the same morning beverage.

She was taken by his odd stride and thought he almost looked like he was in pain. A chipper hello shook her from her thoughts as the man began to laugh heartily before he introduced himself.

"Hello. You must be Shepard?"

Unsure of his sudden amusement, Shepard nodded yes as she blew on her coffee.

"Well, I'm the Normandy's pilot, Lieutenant Moreau, but everyone calls me Joker."

Smirking she replied, "Joker, huh? Isn't that a scary name for a pilot of an Alliance vessel?"

Returning a smug laugh of his own, "Yeah, someone has to huh? But that's why they picked me to fly this bird."

With genuine interest the former Alliance soldier asked, "So you're good?"

Standing a little taller the LT answered, "Hell, I'm the best pilot in the whole damn fleet if you ask me!"

Thinking it was a bit too early for his brightness but enjoying the friendly banter Shepard quipped, "I think I just did."

Their laughter caused an armed guard to clear his throat in a disproving manner which made the LT say, "Well I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you Commander."

It wasn't until the man hobbled out of sight, that it hit her: he called her commander. Her face askew trying to understand his odd comment she thought, _Maybe there's something more wrong with him than just his body._

To add to her confusion: where the young Lieutenant was more than happy to see her, the security officer was now sneering at her. A near silent "Whatever" left her lips as she passed him on her way back to the medical lab.

% % % % % % %

Upon entering the med lab Dr. Chakwas' eyes went wide as she covered her mouth attempting to stifle a laugh. Shepard instantly looked down. _Was her ass hanging out and she didn't notice?_ Quickly spying down she saw a pair of dark blue Alliance sweatpants and matching t-shirt but she couldn't understand what the deal was.

Greatly perplexed she asked, "What?"

Seeing Liara walk through the back door didn't help matters either, as the asari made no unusual facial expressions at Shepard's morning outfit. She simply looked at her oddly and returned to the storage space behind the medical lab.

The only word the red faced doctor could muster was, "Mirror".

Shaking her head the reluctant former Alliance officer sauntered over to a mirror next to one of the medical beds. Tilting her face from side to side she could see nothing wrong. She looked worn and needed a shower but nothing out of the ordinary for the hard working woman. Her eyes slowly moved down as a bright yellow insignia over her left breast caught her attention on the t-shirt: Commanding Officer, SSV Normandy.

Looking back at the mirror she scoffed, "Like that would ever happen!"

Now understanding the security guard's bad attitude, she ignored the shirt and began to question the good doctor. "So, what really happened to the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer?"

Happily taking one of the extra cups of coffee Shepard had brought with her, the doctor stated, "Our Executive Officer was Commander Sophia Gerrad. She was a real hard ass; what Ambassador Udina would consider his ideal candidate for becoming the 1st human Spectre. She was his lap dog."

Genuinely interested, the moppy headed woman asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in action on Eden Prime. She didn't last more than ten minutes down there before she was attacked by geth recon drones."

Before thinking about how insensitive it might be, the stunned Shepard said, "You mean they actually hit something?"

Carefully sidestepping the women's caustic question, Dr. Chakwas stated, "Trust me, the only one pining for her loss is Udina."

Shepard stared incredulously at the doctor as the she continued, "You may think that harsh of me but sometimes the truth is a bitter pill. The fact is the crew doesn't miss her overbearing antics at all." Sipping her hot coffee before she finished, "Myself included."

"Wow doc, you just shoot from the hip?"

"I'm too old to mince words." Spoke the distinguished woman, her voice laced with a British accent.

"What about Anderson?" The curious soldier asked.

"David Anderson was our Commanding Officer, one of the best. If you melted down all of his medals, I bet you could make a small statue of the man. What happened to him was a real shame. He was sent back to the Citadel after Spectre Nihlus and CDR Gerrad died on Eden Prime. Udina blames him for both of their deaths."

Utilizing her prior military knowledge, Shepard finished her statement for her, "So your 3rd in command is Presley and he has been running the show every since." _And_ _seems to be doing an adequate job considering they are flying by the seat of their pants. _

% % % % % % %

Between the explosion of the Prothean Beacon, Liara's biotics and Dr. Chakwas's steady scalpel, Shepard's trademark green armor had pretty much been decimated. During her stay on the Normandy she had been given the staple dark blue Alliance t-shirt and sweatpants along with a pair of medical booties. The former Alliance Officer looked more like she was catching a skyball game rather than tooling around the Alliance's finest warship.

Walking past one of the scanner machines in the med lab Shepard's sweatpants caught on something, tearing a hole on the side of her thigh. "Oh come on, really?" Examining the tear she blasted, "This is shit!"

Grabbing the attention of the senior medical officer Shepard pleaded her case, "Dr. Chakwas, there has to be something else around here I can wear. Look at me? I look like a balloon." The woman held the sides of her overly large sweatpants out and flapped them like she as about to take off.

Even the good doctor had to admit, the rogue woman's attire was humiliating. Stroking her index finger and thumb across her chin the doctor pondered, "There must be something else we can do for you."

A sarcastic "You think?" ejected from the soldier's mouth.

A surprisingly mischievous grin on the doctor's face worried Shepard for a moment when the medical officer announced, "I have an idea."

The doctor encircled around Shepard; staring intently up and down her body, making Shepard suddenly feel like shark bait. When the doctor finished her perusal she concluded, "You look to be about the same size and height as Commander Gerrad. I'd be willing to bet you would fit into her uniforms."

Practically bursting Shepard scoffed, "You mean your former, XO? Won't that piss a couple of people off?"

"Really Shepard", the doctor protested, waving a hand in the air as she walked towards the back storage room of the med bay, "We are all professionals here. I am sure the crew would understand you need something more appropriate to wear."

Again holding out her balloon pants Shepard obediently followed Dr. Chakwas only slightly protesting, "Well anything is better than these."

"Oh hello Professor" Came the cheery greeting from Dr. Chakwas to the blue skinned woman sitting at a desk in the back of the medical lab.

The doctor then turned and told Shepard, "Look for a crate labeled, _Gerrad_." Standing up, she frowned, "or Mutt."

Shepard squinted and asked, "Mutt?"

Continuing to search the crates the doctor explained, "That was Joker's pet name for her and well they didn't exactly see eye to eye if you can imagine."

Remembering her little encounter with the man a few days earlier, she recalled his quick wit and humor. She could see how he would certainly not get a long with any potential lapdog of Udina's. Understanding perfectly Shepard replied, "Aye, Aye!" earning a dubious glare from the doctor.

"What are you two looking for?" The curious Professor asked.

"We're looking for a crate labeled Gerrad" stated the doctor.

And to her own amusement, already siding with the pilot, Shepard added, "Or Mutt!"

Pleasantly the young asari inquired, "Do you need any help?"

Not even lifting her head up from looking around the crates in the back, Dr. Chakwas blurted, "No, I think we got it Professor."

A soft disappointed 'oh' came from behind Shepard and made her turn around to see the sad face belonging to the sad reply. The pathetic look made Shepard smile.

"Here it is!" exclaimed an eloquent British accent from across the small room. Holding her back, the doctor was about to call one of the guards for help moving the containers when Shepard told her, "I got this."

To her surprise, the soldier easily lifted and dragged the large container to the center of the room where they could examine the contents.

Dr. Chakwas held up one of the uniformed blouses, "She was a little smaller than you but it should work. Tossing the jacket gently to the soldier, she said, "Here try this on."

As with any seasoned soldier, modesty was something they didn't possess, and Shepard instantly ripped off her shirt and sports bra leaving her facing the doctor completely bare breasted. Next, she began untying her medical booties when she suddenly noticed an unusual expression on the doctor's face.

_What was she looking at?_ Shepard thought as she slowly turned around while beginning to remove her sweatpants from around her slender hips.

Behind her was a more than curious looking asari intently studying Shepard's every movement. Jokingly Shepard said, "Liara, you look like you want to dissect me in a lab or something."

The asari touched her hand to her forehead and blushed heavily, "Oh Goddess! No Shepard! I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply curious. I have never actually seen _a naked_ human before and your skin is so soft and pale looking."

"Really, that soft looking?" laughed the once hardened soldier.

Twisting her hands like a young child, the asari looked away completely flustered, "Shepard, I only meant that you would make an excellent specimen for an in depth study. Oh Goddess that is worse. That is not what I meant."

"Calm down, Liara. I was only kidding." said the bare chested soldier; circling her thumbs in her waist band.

Taking pity on the flustered professor Dr. Chakwas offered, "Liara, would you like to accompany me into the other room so we can provide Shepard with some privacy?"

The badly embarrassed asari simply nodded her head in assent, afraid to say another word.

% % % % % % %

A few moments passed before Shepard exited the back room; lifting her arms and strutting like she was on a catwalk proudly announcing, "Tada!"

Dr. Chakwas had been correct about Garrad being slightly smaller than Shepard as the uniform was a bit snug but accented the rogue soldier's muscular body very well. Being in a lot better physical shape than Garrad, given her tough background, Shepard's muscles rippled under the dark fabric of her new Alliance uniform. While some would say it was a little tight; other crewmembers, especially the men, would say it fit her perfectly.

If she hadn't looked threatening enough before, the woman clad in the striking Alliance Commander's uniform certainly left no room for doubt. Even the security guards seemed to give way when she walked about the passageways, even when she was being escorted by other guards.

The uniform seemed to fit her perfectly except for the word, _Commander_ that ran across her left breast pocket. The thought of it being there made her eyes roll, _another day, another time maybe; but not now. _Just about every human aboard had a strong disliking for her new attire, but she couldn't walk around in sweatpants all the time. However, the very idea made Shepard laugh; _me the most wanted human alive, wearing a commander's uniform aboard the Alliance's best ship in the fleet. What a sight it is. _

Feeling eyes thoroughly inspecting her body again, much reminiscent of the previous back room inspection, Shepard, not breaking the asari's unflinching gaze upon her asked, "So Liara, what do you think of the new duds?" as she proceeded to pirouette in front of the asari, awaiting the results of her assessment.

Thinking how thoroughly noble and alluring the outfit looked upon Shepard's body Liara said, "The drape of the uniform wonderfully accentuates your musculature while upholding the exquisiteness of your femininity."

Amused by Liara's comment, Shepard struck her infamous badass pose, gave a shit eating grin and asked the young professor, "Are you checking out my ass?"

Blushing, Liara mumbled something incoherently and rushed past both Shepard and the doctor, to the back room.

Astonished by her sudden retreat, Shepard stared quizzically at the Chief Medical Officer, "What did I say? I was just playing." Questioned the perplexed the soldier.

Dr. Chakwas, however, had her own ideas about why the young asari blushed so hard. The doctor raised her eyebrow, shook her head and assessed the bewildered soldier, "Shepard, I guess you aren't such a big know it all, after all."

Rubbing the back of her neck Shepard stared back at the path Liara used to escape. "Huh?"


	11. Chapter 11 Point, Set & Match

**A/N:** I am taking the author's creative liberty that I can take as many squad members on missions as I want to. (I really just needed more people on the ground)

**When Fates Collide **

**Chapter 11**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The SSV Normandy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Point, Set & Match **

A datapad was plopped carelessly down on the steel table next to the newest guest aboard the Normandy as she shoveled a spoonful of food in her mouth. Not giving the rude messenger the attention they clearly wanted, the guest continued eating as she spied a folded arm marine out of the corner of her eye, who was clearly in a pissy mood.

Swallowing her food before looking up the redhead growled thinking; _someone would be walking away with a limp if that had happened on my ship._

When it became clear Chief Williams was not going to get any reaction from the hungry soldier she remarked, "_Presley_ asked me to bring this to you."

Emerald eyes glanced over to the datapad as she set down her utensil and in a barely audible voice asked, "What is it?"

The dark eyed woman shifted her weight, hooked a hand on her hip and disgustedly answered, "It's all the data the Alliance has on Feros. Our _acting_ Commanding Officer thought it would be useful if you took a look at it."

Picking up the datapad Shepard offhandedly remarked, "Thanks"

Chief Williams quickly snapped back, "Don't thank me. I was ordered to do it." Trying to get the upper hand the gunny added, "But don't get any funny ideas. That is a secure datapad. You'll only be able to see what Presley wants you to see."

Shepard's eyes followed the dark haired woman as she left the table, calling out to her just before she exited the mess area, "Hey Gunny!" The proud marine froze in mid step then turned to look back at Shepard. Clearly annoyed, the chief rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip but before she was able to begin her retort, Shepard turned away from the testy marine and belted out, "Thanks for being my yeoman, Gunny!"

The chief growled and Shepard didn't have to turn around to know that referring to the marine as her personal secretary had exasperated the woman. As the chief stormed off muttering, "Un- fucking believable;" Shepard snickered and made an invisible checkmark in the air, "Point for me!'

% % % % % % %

After a couple of hours of going over the mission files on the datapad, Shepard sat in her chair and stared blankly at the monitor. Recounting her notes the soldier rambled aloud, "So everyone thinks this Conduit is the key to bringing back an ancient machine race called the Reapers. Captain Anderson assumes the Conduit is some sort of weapon. Liara being an expert on the Protheans, has only heard bits and pieces about the Conduit and suggested it was linked to the Prothean extinction. The true nature of the Conduit is still a mystery."

Leaning back in the chair and folding her hands behind her head, she stared at the overhead, "Well whatever it is, Saren wants it pretty bad and I know one determined soldier who's not going to let that happen."

A few minutes later green eyes shifted back to the blank monitor. Staring at her reflection while languidly tracing with her index finger the word embroidered on her breast as she recalled an earlier encounter with the Normandy's hot shot pilot, "If you call me Commander one more time mister!"

Shepard raised a hand like she was going to swat Joker. He surrendered, wincing at the raised hand while preparing for the blow.

Looking down at her uniform, a disappointed expression layered her face, "I told you, I'm not a commander, much less _anything_ Alliance; not since I was a Lieutenant _before_ the Blitz." Her tone was firm but laced with a tinge of humor.

The relentless pilot beckoned, "But you're wearing a _Commander's uniform_ so you must be a _Commander_."

Dragging her boots across the steel floor, she rubbed her forehead and released a deep sigh; _I'm really not going to win this am I?_

Flustered she slapped her hands down onto the galley's counter that served as her hiding spot a few nights ago, "Look you really need to stop calling me that, ok?"

Unphased by her words or actions, the pushy pilot cleared his tray and began his long wobbly walk back to his station as he called out over his shoulder, "Aye, Aye Commander!"

Attempting to rub away the irony of it from her head, Shepard could only laugh at the relentless affections from the pilot.

% % % % % % %

"Are you sure about this?" asked the concerned ex-marine.

"I don't see what other choice I have."

"It's your call Lieutenant Commander."

Looking at his time piece, acting Commanding Officer LCDR Presley said, "I've called an emergency meeting. Everyone should be here in a few minutes. I'll explain it to them."

Turning to the only other occupant in the room Presley asked, "Dr. Chakwas, have you completed your staff preparations for assisting with the colony's possible medical needs?"

As the doctor nodded her affirmation, the ground team arrived and Presley outlined the mission parameters, as he finished he braced himself for the anticipated backlash; it didn't take long for the verbal assault to begin.

"That uniform doesn't make you my superior or a commander!" snapped Ashley Williams, vehemently protesting Presley's decision to have Shepard lead the Feros mission.

Towering over the gunnery chief, Shepard calmly declared, "All you need to know is that I have more credentials than you and I'm better qualified to do this mission than any of you."

Giving a sideways glance to the larger than life krogan with a large scar running across his head she amended her statement, "Well, except for maybe you."

Glancing at the former C-Sec officer, "And you can barely walk much less take on a planet crawling with Geth."

Addressing the squad, Shepard explained, "Look, you need someone who has the expertise of getting the job done. I have more combat training than all of you put together."

Shepard again glanced over to the mighty krogan conveying her intent of not insulting the battlemaster. He grunted accepting her statement with no disrespect to himself. The remaining members of the ground team, Tali and Liara, were more than happy to let her lead the next mission.

"I hate to admit it but she's right." offered the injured turian.

Presley attempted to flex his acting commander muscles and end all further debate by succinctly stating, "Shepard has the most experience leading a squad on a mission. So, _she will lead_ the squad on Feros."

Looking directly at Chief Williams who was about to blow a gasket, Presley continued flexing, "And just so we understand each other; _that is an order_. Anyone that has a problem with my decision is more than welcome to spend a little time in the brig contemplating chain of command."

Hiding the smug expression on her face, Shepard turned from the group as she mentally noted, _Chief Williams, I believe that's another point for me. One more and I will have point, set and match. _

Glancing around the room it was clear by the expression on everyone's faces the discussion was over. As the squad filed out of the conference room, LCDR Presley leaned over to the only other senior officer onboard, "I hope you were right about her."

Crossing her arms, the medical officer leaned a little to the side and assuredly replied, "I think she is going to surprise us both. I believe she was born for greatness."

% % % % % % %

Preparing for the mission, Shepard donned CDR Gerrad's N-7 armor. Making the last of her adjustments, she looked into the mirror and took in the remarkable site before her. Wearing the elite Alliance N-7 armor she made a mentally noted, _Damn, this thing fits like a glove. _Twisting to see her backside she satisfyingly claimed, "Hmph, not bad. I look pretty hot in this thing."

Interrupting the first time she had actually enjoyed her own reflection in years, Joker's voice stirred Shepard from her thoughts, "Away party report to the bridge; estimated departure time, 5 minutes."

Unsure of how the crew would react to her wearing the only armor on the ship that fit her, Shepard hid the butterflies in her stomach as she carefully placed one foot in front of the other as she made her way to the bridge.

Preparing to pass through the gangway of the ship, she heard Joker quip, "Hey! _Nice accent_ to the Commander's armor. Your ass looks a lot better in that then Gerrad's did."

Shepard stopped in mid stride, slowly turned around and walked over to the now petrified pilot. He nervously shifted in his seat as she moved closer, causing him to visibly swallow hard.

Swelling with confidence, she leaned over him in his pilot's chair, placing one hand on his thigh and pressing down rather hard. The other arm went across his chest and gripped the chair under him. Suddenly feeling like he was in real trouble, Shepard seductively purred in the man's ear with a tinge of spite, "That's so you know, exactly which spot you're going to be kissing first, Lieutenant."

Gulping as if he had just swallowed a bug, he sharply inhaled; thankful for the friendly banter even though he had just been burned pretty well.

The airlock door opened up and Shepard stepped back towards it, as her squad consisting of Liara, Tali, Ash and Wrex waited for her.

Taking her first steps off the ship Shepard leaned back towards the wary pilot, "Take care of the Normandy for me, Joker."

After she had spoken the words, an eerie feeling of déjà vu swept over her, but she couldn't recollect or ascertain their significance; breaking her concentration Joker returned, "Aye, Aye Commander!"

Shepard resignedly shook her head at the incorrigible pilot's reply and continued on her way.

The statement caused the squad to react in several different ways: Ashley rolled her eyes and slapped the side of her thigh in repulsion. Tali repeated the word, "Commander" looking to Liara she announced, "I like the sound of that." Liara blushed a bit and wondered what her mother would have thought of the new Shepard. Wrex didn't react at all. His mind was filled with the numerous ways he was going to destroy the Geth.

As the squad waiting for the doors to open, Shepard glanced at red faced marine whose face was now about as bright as her pink colored armor. The marine barely turned to look at the woman clad in the shiny N-7 armor. Shepard could almost hear her hateful thoughts pass through the air. That's right gunny, another point. Consider yourself beaten. Point, Set and Match.


	12. Chapter 12 Feros  ExoGeni

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 12**

**~ ~ Feros – ExoGeni ~ ~**

Feros was considered a poor prospect for colonization, as little open ground remained for agriculture. The only sizable fresh water sources were the poles, which were tapped by the decaying Prothean aqueduct system. The dead cities, while in good condition considering their antiquity, were still of uncertain stability. It was amongst the ruins of this former prothean megalopolis that resided the struggling colony of Feros.

Leading the team Shepard stopped and ordered everyone to check their weapons. The gunny soldier characteristically questioned the leader's new authority. "We haven't even left the dock yet." Watching the others check their weapons, Shepard stood right in front of Williams smelling the coffee on redhead's breath, "Williams, a successful soldier is a living soldier, who is ready for anything at anytime. Now check that weapon or you can take your ass back to the ship." Grunting at being ordered around by the former enemy of the Alliance, Williams dramatically locked and loaded her weapon as she disobediently sounded, "Check!"

Without acknowledging the marine's reaction, the woman wearing the N-7 uniform lead the team down the loading dock when they were met by a colonist from Zhu's Hope. Shepard felt he was acting a little twitchy and was comforted to see that the Krogan on her right never removed his finger from the trigger of his weapon. Barely finishing their conversation, the dock was suddenly overcome with Geth, but it didn't take very long for the talented team to dispose of their opposition. Shepard felt a tinge of pride. She had never led such a skillful group before. Observing the last Geth fall between Liara's biotics and Wrex's brut strength, Shepard hummed, "A girl could get used to this."

Knowing that Wrex finally got to shoot something, Shepard chuckled, "So Wrex, we didn't even make it off the loading dock before you got to kill a couple of Geth. How's that working for you?" As best as a krogan could, the large battlemaster laughed and replied, "Shepard, you're my kind of soldier!"

The squad cleared a path through the Geth infested passageways as Shepard recounted the mission's debriefing in her mind. The Geth have attacked Feros on Saren's orders. Primary objective: Find out what Saren is after and stop it. Secondary objective: Secure Zhu's Hope.

Snaking their way through the crumbling Prothean halls, the makeshift squad were swiftly met by an unwelcoming group of colonists. Shepard chalked up their unusual behavior to being untrained soldiers and suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD, after being attacked for an unknown reason. Taking in her surroundings it did look like a battle zone. Speaking with the man in charge and diplomatically ignoring several insults about the Alliance taking their time to get there, Shepard quickly learned what needed to be done in order to earn their trust. A nagging thought chewed at Shepard's soul, _Their trust isn't the only one I need to earn. _

After conversing with Fai Dan, the leader of the Zhu's Hope outpost; Shepard ordered Wrex and Ash to stay behind and help the colonists with their needs. She and the other two went to ExoGeni to find out what the Geth were after. Discussing the list of items needed for the colony with Chief Williams on her Omni-tool, Shepard reported, "Locate and return the power cells, locate and switch on the water couplings, disable the Geth transmitter and kill the varren leader."

Sounding a little more enthusiastic than Williams thought she ought to, Shepard announced, "Sounds like we all have a full day ahead of us." The squad members exchanged a series of odd looks between them and the mock commander.

"Is she serious?" the gunny asked.

The blue squad member massaged her temple in her own disbelief and answered, "I'm afraid so."

The young marine gasped, "It's going to take us a week to get all that stuff for these people."

Taking in the settlement around them Liara offered, "Shepard knows what's she's doing. If anyone can do it all in a day, I believe it to be her."

% % % % % % %

Shepard marveled at how pathetic the varren looked floating in the air submerged in blue as Tali took her time killing the glowing beast. It almost felt like target practice. The men guarding the entrance to the building and watching over the only working vehicle left, didn't care how the trio wiped out the varren that had been harassing them for days. All they cared is that they were dead.

As the last creature fell to the ground Liara and Tali celebrated their small victory. Shepard couldn't help but wonder, _Why doesn't Ash like aliens? Look how cute they are killing these ferocious varren. _The relieved guards were all too happy to hand over the keys to the transport unit to the women when the last of the varren was cast down. Shepard shifted anxiously in her armor. She was ok with killing people but felt very uncomfortable to be thanked and patted on the back as the men repeatedly did. Even with Shepard's eyes pleading for help, Liara left her to suffer through it alone.

Barely surviving a heavily armored Colossus attack, they blasted their way down the Prothean Skyway on their way to ExoGeni headquarters. Liara whimsically informed Shepard, "Did you know this Prothean planet has two moons; Orcan being the furthest and Vardet being the closest?"

Nerve racking sweat dripped down Shepard's forehead from the intense battle as she and Tali exchanged a series of looks. They had both come to understand, the young Prothean Expert really couldn't help herself from expressing her love for the deceased race. Shepard had also come to know that the young engineer was just as bad when it came to techno talk. As the vehicle chugged down the skyway, the woman chuckled pondering,

_The company I have chosen to surround myself with. If you had told me a few months ago that I would be driving on a dead planet with a quarian and Matriarch Benezia's only daughter, trying to stop a rogue Spectre in order to save the Universe, I would have probably shot you, after I quit laughing. _

Finally coming to a stop the three women quickly exited the all terrain vehicle. Tali breathed, "Bosh'tet". Shepard was concerned even though she couldn't see past the tented visor. She had a feeling something was wrong with the young quarian as she had been acting odd every since they got into the transport unit. "Tali, you ok?"

Attempting to steady herself on solid ground Tali asked, "Shepard where did you learn to…um drive?" Liara chuckled as she said, "You called that driving?"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Looking to the asari for backup, the former soldier only received a weak smirk before Tali continued to express her feelings. "Shepard, your driving isn't much better than a blind hanar." Adding to the stinging comment Tali said, "With no legs!" Liara's childish giggle captured Shepard's attention before she realized they were both on the same page regarding her driving. She huffed in an attempt to let it roll off her back, Shepard shoved past them as she grumbled, "We got here in one piece didn't we?" From behind her the squad leader heard snickering whispers, "_Barely_".

% % % % % % %

On the way to ExoGeni the trio discovered a band of survivors holding out in a large under ground storage facility. There they met the Director of ExoGeni Corporation; Ethan Jeong. Who on more than one occasion Shepard felt like putting a bullet between his eyes if he accused her one more time of stealing corporate secrets. He was plainly more concerned with ExoGeni's reputation rather the safety of his employees.

The only thing preventing her from pulling her rifle out was the woman at his side, Doctor Julian Baynham. She was a calm and concerned individual. However she was greatly worried for her daughter whom she believed was still in the main offices of ExoGeni. As Jeong repeated that Julian should give up hope of finding her missing daughter alive, she beseeched the visitors, "Please find her if you can. Bring my baby back to me."

Glancing back to Liara, Shepard said, "I know how hard it is for a daughter to be separated from her mother. If she's still alive, I promise, I'll do everything I can do bring her back in one piece." More than a thank you was conveyed by Liara's deep blue eyes.

% % % % % % %

Inside ExoGeni's headquarters the squad found that the only entrance into the building was blocked by some kind of energy field. Looking for another way in, Liara screamed out in terror, "Shepard!" as the soldier disappeared down a concrete gap. Landing hard on her shoulder, the soldier slowly got up, wiping the dirt off herself. Staring up at the worried asari, Shepard winced from the pain as she announced, "See, I'm ok". Rubbing her head at the inpatient human Liara informs her, "Goddess! Shepard, I'm an asari." Still determining how badly she hurt her left shoulder the human replied, "Yeah so?"

The asari turned to Tali and asked, "May I?" In complete confidence the quarian joyfully responded, "Absolutely." The engineer's body instantly became engulfed in blue matter and was gently lowered down the same hole and set next to squad leader. "Oh Shepard, you should have waited, this was fun." Liara drifted down gingerly a few moments later still eyeing the soldier hiding the injury to her shoulder as a result of her unwillingness to wait.

"I could have lowered you down without causing injury to yourself." Rolling her eyes knowing she was wrong but not anywhere close to admitting it, the soldier retorted, "My way was just fine." The asari poked the damaged shoulder making her wince as she pulled away. "Oh really?" Tali couldn't help notice the bond growing between the two species. She was sure they weren't even fully aware of how close they were becoming. Liara was able to read Shepard's mood by her body posture alone and Shepard had learned to behave more appropriately to keep from upsetting the Matriarch's daughter. The quarian could even swear sometimes they were on the same wave length when they sometimes finished each other's sentences.

% % % % % % %

Heading down a narrow corridor each of the aliens flanked the woman in the N-7 armor as they walked into a larger open bay. Kicking the body of a dead varren Shepard warned, "Stay alert. This varren wasn't killed very long ago. Look the blood is still oozing." Both Tali and Liara ewwwed just before they heard a shot. With lightening fast reflexes, Shepard dodged a bullet being fired at her before a woman's shaky voice called out. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Geth or another one of those varren." Annoyed at being shot at Shepard barked, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm Lizbeth Baynham. I'm a research assistant for ExoGeni. It's my own fault. While everyone was running away I stayed behind to back up data. Then the Geth killed the power and now I'm trapped."

Securing her weapon, Shepard took to her normal bad ass stance, "Do you know why the Geth are here?"

Stammering the scared woman replied, "I think they've come for the Thorian."

Curiously Tali asked, "What is that?"

"It's an indigenous life form; thousands of years old. It dates back further than even the Protheans."

The Prothean Expert let out a gasp of shock causing the heads of all three women to drift towards her as Liara innocently repeated, "Older than the Protheans? Dear Goddess!"

"Yes, ExoGeni was studying it but I don't believe they found anything of interest. I don't understand why the Geth would even care. It's just a plant." Explained the young Baynham.

Beginning to feel the ExoGeni was hiding something deeper Shepard demanded, "How do you know so much about the Thorian?"

Attempting to comply with the stern soldier, Lizbeth answered, "Like I said, I'm a simple research assistant. I came here with my mother. Oh dear, I don't even know if she made it out alive."

Breaking her tough guy act for a moment, Shepard reported, "Lizbeth, your mother is alive. I met her. She's with the other survivors hiding out in a storage facility. I'll take you there once I find out why the Geth are here."

Fighting to hold back the tears of joy, the research assistant responded, "Thank God! I thought I was the only one left on the whole planet."

In a synthesized voice, Tali informed the young woman, "There were also several survivors at Zhu's Hope."

The hopeful face went blank as Lizbeth's gazed dropped to the floor.

Shaking the woman from her thoughts, Shepard explained to her, "Well I'm going in there to find out what the Geth want with the Thorian."

Happy to be rescued, the research assistant handed Shepard something. "Here, take my ID card. It should get you through any locked doors." Taking the card, Shepard said, "Thanks that might come in handy." As the trio readied themselves to leave, Lizbeth warned them, "Be careful, this place is crawling with Geth activity."

Pleased with the information and the security card Shepard said, "We will Lizbeth. Now go back to where ever you were hiding. It's a lot safer than running around here. I'll call for you when we're done and I'll take you back to your mom. She'll be happy to hear that you're ok."

Another flood of gratitude swept Shepard as the young woman hugged the hardened marine and topped it off by placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much Commander." Before Shepard was about to explain that she wasn't an Alliance Commander and was only borrowing the armor, Liara silently shook her head, conveying that it wasn't worth explaining to the already frazzled woman. Anxiously rubbing the back of her neck, Shepard tried not to frown as she asked herself, _Is it always going to be like this?_

% % % % % % %

After putting down another batch of wild varren, Shepard asked her companions, "Did either of you see the look on her face when Tali mentioned that there were survivor's at Zhu's Hope?"

"Yes I thought that was relatively strange." Answered the quarian.

Wrenching her neck the experienced soldier stated, "Keep your guard up. I have a feeling Miss Baynham isn't exactly telling us everything."

In her best military voice Liara reaffirmed, "Copy that Shepard".

Reaching the top of a flight of stairs, the trio squad heard a male's voice shouting. He seemed to be arguing with the company's virtual intelligence unit. Shepard tried to hear what he was asking for before the VI so inappropriately announced to the Krogan Commander that a queue was forming behind him, therefore informing him of their presence way sooner than Shepard would have liked.

The large krogan carrying a shotgun went straight for Tali. With little effort as she didn't have time to play games, Shepard snuffed out his life force with a few well placed shots from her assault rifle.

Tali all but screeched. "Shepard, you saved my life! That was a Krogan Commander! They are extremely dangerous at close range. I should have been killed." Unphased by the statement, Shepard reloaded a new thermo clip in her weapon and secured the room. "Well you weren't." The quarian's octave increased, "He was probably in charge of killing that Thorian plant thing!" Surveying the room and the adjacent rooms, the soldier absentmindedly continued with the conversation, "And?" Looking back to the dead krogan on the floor Shepard joked, "He won't be doing anymore killing today."

As the quarian also readied her gun for the next room, it flustered her that it completely escaped the former marine how good she really was in battle. "Shepard, you saved my life. I am forever grateful. I take back everything I ever said about your driving." Finally feeling the area was secure the soldier unemotionally replied, "You're welcome, I guess." A moment ticked before Shepard choked, "You really think my driving is that bad?"

Liara hid a small blush being the last to enter the new room. She was secretly proud of the way Shepard had so effortlessly put down the Krogan Commander. She beamed with pride as she uttered, "Mother would be pleased".

Shepard walked over the dead body, towards the console and the VI flickered on. "Warning company policy strictly forbids the discharging weapons on ExoGeni property. Please see your supervisor for appropriate disciplinary action." Looking amusingly at each other Shepard quipped, "Dually noted" as she chambered her assault rifle pointed it at the VI. Ready to fire, Liara gently lowered the muzzle of Shepard's assault riffle before she suggested, "Perhaps we should ask questions first, then shoot." Chuckling that Liara had gotten to know her so well; Shepard lowered her weapon completely and inserted the woman's ID badge as she was instructed. The VI sprang to life again. "Welcome Professor Lizbeth Baynham. How can I help you?"

The VI switched off after answering all of Shepard's questions that it possibly could without breaking company protocol. Slightly annoyed Shepard scratched her head and stated, "Apparently Lizbeth knows a lot more than she let on especially about what ExoGeni was doing." Facing her squad mates, a disgusted Shepard said, "They knew the Thorian used its spores to control people's minds. It took over the colony at Zhu's Hope and they were studying the results." Shepard thoughts instantly raced, _Sounds like a Matriarch on steroids that's older than time itself._ Shaking off the mental imagine in her head, the human sarcastically remarked, "Great! Another fun filled day!"

The trio of women successful unattached the Geth ship from the ExoGeni building which consequently sent the unsuspecting ship crashing to the planet's surface. The barrier was deactivated and they were returning Doctor's Baynham's daughter to her. But the most important task had been accomplished. Shepard found out what the Geth were after. All she had to learn now was why they were after the Thorian.

"Mom!" cried out a woman who suddenly became a little girl again in her mother's arms as a returned "Lizbeth!" echoed inside the great room. Letting the tears flow from her face, Julian Baynham squeezed her daughter. "Oh Commander Shepard thank you!" The soldier once again bit her tongue at the mistaken identity as she turned her focus to the asari on how she was responding to the mother / daughter 's happy reunion.

Striving to be coy, Shepard whispered, "Hey Liara, you can wait in the ATV if you want." A soft smile tugged at the asari's lips as she duplicated Shepard's compassionate words. "No, I'll be fine. I am happy for them." Looking into Shepard's deep green eyes the asari offered, "Truly."

Interrupting the touching moment shared between the two, Joker blasted in Shepard's earpiece. "Commander! Commander Shepard do you read me?" Agitated by the pilot's relentless name calling, the woman answered, "Go ahead Joker, this is Shepard. I read you loud and clear."

Static hissed in her ear before an alarmed Joker came back. "Commander, the Normandy is under attack. It's those damn colonist. They are pounding on the outside of the ship." Undaunted Shepard returned, "Keep the doors shut and you should be alright. I'm on my way Joker. Shepard Out!" A static voice shot back, "Aye Aye Commander!" Shepard's eyes rolled at her pilot.

Without warning the greatly annoying director Ethan Jeong sneered, "You know, I looked you up while you were gone. There is no Commander Shepard in the Alliance Fleet; especially an N-7." Whipping around Shepard stared him down suppressing a deep throated growl. Liara's biotics flared anticipating a full on attack from the humans. Tali quickly surveyed the room looking for the best place to take cover for an offense attack.

The man squeaked as the woman's gaze pressed down on him. "You're an imposter." Watching the man gulp hard, Shepard felt the presence of a hand wrap around her arm. Instantly she thought, someone was either really stupid or didn't know her that well. Turning to see who had the audacity to grab her, the redhead instantly froze in place. Releasing a frustrating sigh Shepard heard Julian beg, "He's an ass. Ignore him." Motioning to the other people in the room, Doctor Julian Baynham went on. "We don't care who you are. We are just thankful you saved us."

Suspecting that his authority was slipping, Ethan started to whine when Julian cut him off, "Shut up you asshole! Wait until ExoGeni hears how you ran and hid like the coward you are. You didn't even try to save anyone else except your own worthless hide." The inconsequential man slumped his shoulders and pouted to the other side of the room. Shepard shifted her weight, "I..ah…" Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the senior executive informed Shepard, "Don't worry. I've wanted to say that to him for years."

"Here take these special gas grenades. They will put the colonist to sleep so you won't have to hurt them. You won't hurt them will you?"

Suddenly feeling as if she were standing in front of her own mother again, Shepard smiled sheepishly, "No ma'am we won't."

"Good! Thank you again for saving my daughter and the rest of us. I really appreciate it. Now take care of yourselves and try not to get killed, dear!"

Looking at her squad mates the redhead answered, "That's the plan."

Exiting the large storage space the other employees joined in offering their thanks and gratitude. Shepard was thankful for walking away from the crowd as her cheeks flushed into to a bright red from embarrassment. _I knew it! It's always going to be like this. No one warned me that being good was gonna feel this…_ Her thoughts stopped when she saw Liara cracking a smile at her blushing. Stealing a peek at the quarian told her that they both knew that being good was getting to the mock commander. Attempting to change the silent conversation, Shepard stated, "Ok girls, we're not done yet. We have a plant that's overdue for a trimming."


	13. Chapter 13 Feros The Plant

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 13**

**~ ~ Feros – The Plant ~ ~**

"Williams, I'm a little busy here."

Kaboom! The entire vehicle shook violently as Liara yelled in her other ear, "Go right! Go right!"

Trying to keep her cool Shepard agitatedly informed the asari, "I am! I am!"

The steadfast marine continued, "I heard you but listen. Wrex and I are trapped in one of the modular units."

The all terrain vehicle slammed hard into the side of a concrete barrier causing the nose of the vehicle to lift off the ground and slam back to the ground below. Liara blasted the driver, "I told you to go right!"

Shooting the endearing asari an irritated look Shepard said, "I'm trying here!"

In her other ear, Shepard heard William's voice rambling, "It was just after we had a break and we were helping install the last of the power cells when all hell broke loose. Those colonists just flipped out."

Metal pinging sounds rattled the outside of the vehicle as the Geth machine gun didn't miss its intended target. From the back of the vehicle Tali shouted, "They're shooting at us!"

Trying to do more than three things at once, Shepard acknowledged Tali's concern, "I know they're shooting at us."

Immediately, another outburst followed from the asari, "Go left! Go left, Shepard!"

"Do you wanna drive?" Shepard impatiently asked Liara.

"Oh Goddess no! I'm afraid I'm not a very good driver."

Chuckling, Shepard mocked, "Say it isn't so?"

Bringing her attention back to her ear piece, Williams asked, "Shepard, why did you ask me if I wanted to drive? You know that you have the only working vehicle."

Trying to remove just one thing from her busy plate, Shepard pleaded, "Look Ash, I really need to go right now, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Shepard's pleas didn't register as Williams went on about her predicament with the colonists, "When the colonist flipped, we tried not to hurt any of them but Wrex did toss a guy about 20 meters when he went after me. I mean Wrex is so big, you know it's kind of hard for a krogan to be gentle and all."

Shepard's hands draped over her face, "Dear God! Help me!"

Watching the vehicle begin to drift, Liara cried out, "Hands! Hands on the wheel!"

Before Shepard could explain what was going on in her ear piece, a loud rumble shook the tank violently as another explosive made contact. Tali bracing herself for dear life in the back pleaded, "Please don't let that happen again!"

Also quite shaken by the impact, Liara agreed, "I second that! That was close, too close!"

Shepard nodded her head making it unanimous, "I concur. No more direct hits."

Focusing on the battle at hand Shepard yelled, "Williams!"

"Yeah yeah I know. Get to the point. Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked the Gunny Chief.

More forceful than she intended, Shepard barked, "Hold your position! Copy that? Hold your position and don't hurt anyone. Stun only!"

"Roger that! Williams out!"

The redhead started to say, "Shepard out!" when the line went dead.

% % % % % % %

The shaken crew lunged forward when the vehicle came to a stop. Shepard asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Tali was the first to answer, "I'm ok but thank goodness we didn't have lunch today or it might be all over my suit by now."

Concerned the soldier asked, "But you're good?"

Slowly prying her three prong fingers from the bar next to her she gave Shepard a thumbs up.

The squad leader's stomach caught in her throat when she saw that the asari was looking rather pale and wasn't moving. Kneeling next to her, Shepard gently placed a hand on her leg, "Liara, you ok?"

Finally taking a deep breath, the asari slowly raised her head to look at the woman in the face, "Your driving really is hideous."

Releasing a stressful breath of her own, Shepard laughed, "I promise to work on that."

Moving towards the cockpit of the vehicle Tali added, "That won't be today will it?"

Making everyone smile, the former marine answered, "No, no more driving today."

Peering out the window the marine noticed the men guarding the entrance, who only a few hours ago were their best friends, were now pointing rifles at them. "Sorry girls, we aren't out of the woods yet."

Neither alien knew what the human term meant but being the intelligent beings that they were. It didn't take long for them to figure out what she meant by it. Rolling her stiff shoulder that was still sore from her fall back at ExoGeni Shepard grumbled, "Ready those gas canisters."

"Aye Aye Commander" Tali replied without thinking about what she had said. Focusing on the impending confrontation, no one noticed Tali's misspoken words.

Even though the colonists were armed and firing at them, the soldier's gut churned. She hated fighting civilians more than anything. It was one level Shepard wouldn't stoop to. It was one of the last things she remembered her mother telling her. _"In a fair fight, hit first and hit hardest, but make sure it's a fair fight, always Pumpkin." _It had been years maybe even a decade since she had last seen her mother, Hannah Shepard. It was one of the ways she felt she could keep her close. So when Williams accused her of attacking innocents, that is why the hardened soldier about came out of her skin.

Shepard pulled the pins and tossed two gas grenades into the Zhu's Hope facility. Liara squatting only a few meters from her could have sworn she had heard the woman whisper, "Momma I'm sorry" as she released the grenades with pin point accuracy sending the colonist to the ground. Liara would later struggle if she should ever ask the former Alliance Officer about it.

% % % % % % %

The squad feeling like they barely made it out of the facility entered the Prothean building. Inside they saw a humungous plant attached to the wall. Moving down several flights of stairs to reach it, they were greeted by a strangely familiar clone of Shiala. When the asari first dropped from the Thorian's mouth, Shepard had to hold Liara back informing her, that isn't the Shiala you think it was. It tore at the young professor to see her friend so close but not really be her. Shepard made her look away when she had killed the first one.

Shepard was thankful that by the time they put down the third one, the Thorian didn't know the full potential of the lethal asari commando it was controlling, else the fight might have ended differently. If the asari clone wasn't bad enough the trio were pounded on by endless Thorian creepers. When they'd catch their breath from killing them, out popped another clone. The cycle kept repeating itself as they climbed to the fifth level. Finally removing the last coupling that was holding up the ancient plant; it fell littered with ammo from the squad as it plunged deep into the cavern below.

Watching the ghastly plant fall to the depths below, the women turned around when they saw a puss like sac burst and slimy ooze slowly poured out of it. Lifting her trusty assault rifle, Shepard was ready to put down another clone when Liara's hand gently gripped the barrel of the rifle. "Shepard, wait!" The pod like pouch, split wide open and a purple asari fell out. The young couple quickly recognized that it was Shiala from the ship.

Rushing to aid the lavender asari, Liara yelled, "Oh Goddess!" Helping the weakened commando, Liara tenderly wiped the slime off of her face. "Are you ok? What happened?"

With what little strength she had, Shiala raised a biotic barrier between them and the rogue soldier, "Liara, get back!"

Defusing the situation, Liara tenderly reached out and embraced Shiala as a loving sibling would. "Shiala, Don't! She's on our side."

"Our side?" asked the confused and distraught Shiala; dropping her barrier she allowed some of her weight to fall onto Liara. "I don't know what that means anymore."

The trembling commando stammered, "Everything is a blur after Noveria. I saw the whole thing on the vid feed in her room." Staring up at Liara, the vulnerable asari growled in which the maiden had never heard before as she admitted, "I hated her for not letting me go down there. Not allowing me to protect her. She... she... she knew I'd give my life protecting her."

Tali, feeling the loss of her own mother only five years prior, had to look away as the asari confessed her deepest feelings for her mistress. Backing away quietly she allowed the three women some privacy but remained close enough to hear everything that was being said.

Weeping in the younger girl's lap, the heartbroken asari continued, "I am lost without her. She was everything to me, Liara." Taking a moment to mentally relive the memory, tears streamed down her face before she shockingly looked back to the younger asari, "Oh Goddess, Little. I'm so sorry. She was your mother. I can't begin to imagine the loss you are feeling." The asari tried to pad at the younger's face.

Shooting a sideways glance at Shepard, Liara uttered, "I'm managing."

Embracing Shiala's hand Liara said, "Besides, remember Benezia's words. She is with us always…" She lifted the hands to her heart, "…in here."

The purple asari closed her eyes remembering the great Matriarch Benezia repeating those very words. Her eyes peeled open as she smiled and nodded to Liara, silently thanking her for reminding her, that she wasn't alone.

The broken asari taken by Liara's courage, stood. She had always known Liara was strong but she hadn't realized until that moment, as she glanced between her Little Wing and the rogue soldier, how much like her mother she was. She was a T'Soni, and like her mother, she too would overcome inconceivable odds. Collecting herself as her strength returned, Shiala spoke. "The ship, the ship has an affect on those aboard it. We are not ourselves. The Matriarch was not acting of her own accord. She was being controlled by Saren and the indoctrination."

Unfamiliar with the term, Liara asked, "What is indoctrination?"

"Somehow Saren can dominate people's minds; control them. It was like we were being brainwashed. The process is subtle, it can take a few days or even a week, before one becomes…..lost to him. The Matriarch was able to fend off Saren for almost a month before she…" The saddened matron was unable to finish her sentence.

With the pad of her thumb, Liara wiped the last of the tears from Shiala's moist cheek. "It's ok."

Exhaling deeply, the asari continued as her thoughts were becoming hers again. "Most of the asari were indoctrinated right away, but the Matriarch shielded my mind as long as she could. I often felt the barrier long after she herself had been compromised." Her eyes darted between the two women before her as she spoke.

Startled, Shepard asked, "Why wasn't I indoctrinated?"

Half smiling Shiala answered, "According to the Matriarch, you like Saren, were a willing participant. That is also the reason she felt you were the best person to protect Liara."

Shepard's face was completely confused. "That doesn't make any sense. I was so bad I didn't warrant Sovereign's influence, but I was safe enough to protect her daughter?" Scoffing Shepard paced trying to grasp the baffling information, "That just doesn't make sense to me."

Returning more and more to her normal self, Shiala clarified as she answered, "Because you weren't under anyone's influence. You were thinking more clearly than all of us. The Matriarch said that you could be trusted. You would not fail her."

Returning her gaze to Liara, whom she thought of as a little sister, she traced the outline of the younger blue face as she continued, "She would not fail you."

The older asari now lovingly cupped Liara's face as she continued, "It was only when you were brought onboard, that the Matriarch's protective barrier over me begin to sway. Almost laughing, "You see Little, she couldn't protect us both. That is why you didn't fall under Sovereign's spell and why you fought so brilliantly against your mother's intrusion. I can't imagine what it must have felt like for her."

A weak smile stretched across the asari's face, "Know this Little: it was killing her to both harm and protect you. I would see her when no one else was around." Shiala choked on her words at the very thought of it as she stammered, "Seeing the Matriarch, the great woman I had always known to be so strong and so powerful _weep_. It…it... was awful." the asari matron fell to her knees bringing Liara to the ground with her.

Knowing how Shiala felt about her mistress, Shepard squatted in front of her and tried to change the subject by asking, "What did Saren want with the Thorian?"

"Even with the Matriarch's help, Saren wasn't able to interpret the images from the Prothean Beacons. That is why he wanted Liara so badly. A part of the Matriarch must have known this and prevented him from truly obtaining her. He learned that the Thorian absorbed the essence of the Protheans, creating a Cipher that would provide an understanding of the Prothean civilization needed to interpret the images from the beacon. Saren came to Feros to retrieve that Cipher."

"Saren forced me to meld with the creature to gain the Cipher. In exchange, I was to remain within the creature for all time." Shiala gently squeezed Shepard's hand dangling off her knee. "That is until you came, destroying that thing and freeing me. Thank you."

Not moving her hand to break the asari's sincere gesture, Shepard, still trying to understand the big picture asked, "If the Thorian helped Saren; then why are the Geth here?"

Motioning that she wanted to return to her feet, Shepard and Liara assisted her up as she explained, "Saren sent the Geth to Feros to destroy the Thorian. During the meld there was an understanding that the Thorian would be left alone once Saren received the Cipher. Saren broke that agreement and attacked. He wanted to prevent the Alliance from gaining access to the knowledge needed to understand the beacon's vision. Apparently Saren knows that you are searching for the Conduit as well and is doing everything possible to stop you."

Clearly annoyed, Shepard responded, "I bet Saren has a spy on the Citadel too." She always knew in her gut that she couldn't stand the rogue spectre and for some reason, knowing that he was purposely plotting against her, stirred something deep within the warrior woman. "If he wants a war…" The harden soldier looked at Tali then drifted her gaze to Liara, "I'll give him a fight he will never forget."

Turning to Shiala, resolutely Shepard said, "I need that Cipher Shiala."

Receiving an approving nod from Liara, Shiala answered, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours as I did with Saren."

A slightly hesitant expression fell upon Shepard's face as she asked, "You're going to say melding aren't you?" 

Liara shifted nervously as she walked over to Tali, giving the two some space for the melding.

The soldiers' jaw clinched recalling how much she didn't like the thought of melding. Snapping her neck from side to side, Shepard exhaled and thought, _Well, Liara was gentle, so maybe this won't be so bad either. _Ready for a mental assault, a concerned Shepard asked, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

The asari glanced over at her endearing friend Liara and breathed, "Yes, I am."

Remembering the numerous bonds that she and the Matriarch shared, Shiala closed her eyes and centered herself. Her glossy green eyes slowly opened as she spoke, "Try to relax. Let go of your physical shell. Slow your breaths Shepard."

Stepping towards the soldier Shiala recited, "Reach out and grasp the threads that bind us, to one another. For every action sends a ripple across the galaxy; every idea must touch another to exist." Lowering her voice into a seductive purr, the alluring asari softly spoke, "We are all connected; every living being united as a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe Shepard: Embrace eternity!"

%%%%%%%%

"Shepard, you have been given a great gift; the experience of an entire species." reported the asari matron softly.

Massaging her temple Shepard said, "It…. still doesn't make any sense to me."

"It is a lot to take in. Your mind will need time to process this information. Give it time."

As Liara and Shepard silently comforted each other, Tali asked, "What will you do now Shiala?"

Pulling her attention back to the purple asari, Shepard offered, "Come with us."

Nearly overwhelmed, the former Matriarch follower replied, "No, my place is here. I have brought great harm to these people. I will help them rebuild; if they let me."

"I'm sure they will take all the help they can get." Shepard returned.

Sounding more than a little disappointed, Liara all but whined, "Are you sure you won't come with us?"

Placing a gentle hand on the blue skin, the commando said, "I must undo the wrongs I have done. Matriarch Benezia would have wanted it that way."

Echoing the young T'Soni's concern, Shepard asked, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

With a twinkle of self confidence the soldier had seen from the commando back on Sovereign, Shiala replied, "I'm fine or I will be in time."

Making their way back to the colonists, Shepard informed Shiala that she would ensure Matriarch Benezia's honor be restored; especially after the information she just received. Even if it was the last thing she did. "But first, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Spectre Saren."

A glowing smile, brighter than Shiala had her entire time on the Reaper vessel conveyed a very warm thank you, "That should help with my nightmares at least."

%%%%%%%%

Collecting the remainder of the squad, Shepard could tell that the Gunnery Chief was about to explode at being left behind all day. She only hoped that she could get Williams back to the ship before that happened.

Liara and Shiala exchange a long, meaningful hug before they departed. Shiala called out to the former rogue soldier, "Shepard! May good fortune smile upon you!"

Similar to the many tributes that Shepard witnessed to the matriarch on the ship, Shepard leaned forward slightly; touching her fingers to her chest, lips and forehead honoring both the deceased Matriarch and her faithful follower.

Shiala returned an identical salute of the asari nation with a slight bow of her head.

Walking back to the ship, Liara invaded Shepard's personal space and whispered, "I didn't know you knew about the Matriarch homage."

The smirking soldier spoke so close to the asari that her breath tickled the skin beneath it, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Liara."

%%%%%%%%

Liara and Shepard were the last to say goodbye and were the last to enter the loading dock. An angry looking marine was waiting for Shepard just before the ship's entrance.

Shepard, clad in her shiny N-7 armor, saw the worried look on Liara's face. Ushering the asari to go ahead and board the ship, Shepard informed her, "I've got this."

Williams's normal tan face was a bright red and Shepard knew a heated argument was on its way; it had been a long time coming. The well seasoned officer inhaled sharply, rolled her shoulders, and awaited the anticipated verbal assault as she headed down the corridor. Barely having enough time to strike her infamous bad ass pose, Shepard crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one side just before the Alliance soldier started in on her. The Williams woman yelled and spat at Shepard who stood there in complete silence with a stoic look on her face. She didn't seem phased at all by the woman's outburst. The aliens who were in the decompression chamber stepped back onto the dock to observe the ruckus before them.

The vehement tone of William's voice echoed off the concrete walls around them. Liara's hands glowed blue as she started to take a step towards the soldiers when she felt a pull on her arm, holding her back. In a low grumble, Wrex said, "This is not your fight." When all eyes looked back at the dueling women, the battlemaster finished, "It's her fight."

Verbally going for the throat of Shepard in the heated argument, the gunny chief began to realize she was the only one participating in the heated discussion. Trying to steady her nerves, Ashley tried another tactic. In a calmer but firm tone, Ash demanded, "What the hell were you doing all day? I _thought_ you were supposed to be leading this team?"

Maintaining her stoic demeanor, Shepard flatly asked, "And what did you do down there?"

Infuriated at the assumed insult, Williams blasted, "While you were out there fooling around with plant matter, Wrex and I helped the colonists. Pacing wildly, the marine explained while she spewed her words, "We reinforced the borders around Zhu's Hope! They'll be able to fend off any attack now from anywhere in the complex. Then we assisted Macha Doyle repair the pipes for the Water Restoration system. We helped that cranky bitch, May O'Connell; install the power cells for the generator." Making a pair of air quotes with her hands, the dark haired woman sneered, "And in our 'spare time' we went hunting for varren."

With a small chuckle, the marine added, "That was actually fun, right Wrex?

Remembering that she was supposed to be mad, the marine continued her rant, "The real soldiers," glancing back at the trio of aliens, "also went back into the tunnels _after you left_; searching for anymore Geth. You know risking our lives. Where the hell were you?"

Shepard's eyes were the only thing that moved between the krogan and the angry woman.

Ignoring the gunny's question, the senior warrior responded, "So basically what you are telling me is that you did an outstanding job with little to no supervision and you can be trusted to get the job done?"

"Hell yeah!" retaliated the angry soldier. It took a moment for the gunny chief to realize that everyone around her was silent as the words slowly sank in. Finally breaking the silence, Wrex began, "I believe Shepard just..."

"…paid me a compliment?" said the dumbfounded woman rubbing the back of her neck.

A smug grin tugged at the side of the former officer's mouth as she stated, "Now if you're done patting yourself on the back, I need to speak with Presley. I have a good idea where Saren might be headed next."

Not even aware she had done it, as it was so embedded in her very soul, being a generational marine, the gunny snapped to attention and saluted Shepard, who returned a perfect salute, turned and boarded the ship.


	14. Chapter 14 Council's Consigliere

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 14**

**~ ~ The Council's Consigliere ~ ~**

"Joker, patch me through to the council. I have good news to report."

Mirroring the navigator's enthusiasm the pilot returned, "Aye Aye Sir!"

A tired Shepard was about to leave after giving Presley her mission report to change out of her borrowed N-7 armor when Presley stopped her. "Shepard, I'd like you to stay if you don't mind. The council might have additional questions about the mission."

A slightly stunned Shepard replied, "Of course" as she stepped next to the acting commanding officer.

Joker called out on the overhead, "Patching you thought to the council in three minutes LCDR. Would you like me to include Ambassador Udina on the call as well?"

With a sideways glance to the N-7 armored soldier next to him, the officer reported back, "No Joker, that won't be necessary."

A small grin of respect swept across Shepard's face knowing that Presley was not a lapdog of Udina's: he was his own man. She stood a little taller by his side when the holograph of the council appeared.

Flickering before them was a three dimensional holograph of the three most powerful aliens in the galaxy. In the middle stood an asari, she was most likely the peacekeeper and was the first to speak. "LCDR Presley of the Normandy, I was informed you had good news to report." As the navigator started to speak it became apparent that the aliens had suddenly taken notice of who was at his side and what she was wearing. They whispered amongst themselves until the turian counselor huffed while gawking at her, "N-7 indeed."

Appearing before the humans, the Citadel Council stood. An asari in the center of the trio seemed slightly smaller and thinner than most asari Shepard had seen. Her slender body was completely covered by an exquisite dress where even the collar seemed unusually high for an asari. The only exposed skin was from her jawline up and her delicate hands. She certainly didn't dress like the late Matriarch Benezia. In fact, she was the most conservatively dressed asari Shepard had ever laid eyes on. The marine briefly wondered, _perhaps it's her affluent position that influences her attire._

Upon the asari's face were strange looking markings. They appeared to be white but because she was in holograph form, it was hard to tell for sure what color they were. The ancient tribal paint or tattoos resembled short brush strokes that started at her jawline, exaggerated the outside of her face, encircling her eyes and extended out to the tips of her crest.

To the asari counselor's right was a tall turian who stood erect with his hands behind his back. Shepard instantly recognized his posture to be that of a military background for sure. The proud turian's face was adorned with the same tribal looking markings down to his mandibles, although his were thicker, longer fluid stripes. The look greatly increased his intimidating appearance, had Shepard been susceptible to such things.

On the asari's left, was a thinner, taller gentleman. The salarian was encased within a shroud, his head covered by its hood. Also standing tall with his arms crossed like he was rapidly processing everything his eyes saw. His mind seemed to be racing the second the meeting started. The large round pupils scrutinizing every morsel of the humans in front of him, particularly the female marine; Shepard again would have felt a bit small if she had in fact cared. The men that flanked either side of the asari both stood posturing defensively as if waiting for something bad to happen. Only the asari in the middle stood in a relaxed open stance.

Without faltering in his decision to have Shepard present, Presley puffed his chest out a little more and announced, "Yes counselor I do." The Navigator dressed in his official Alliance Officer's uniform confidently reported, "We were able to retrieve information discerning that Saren is working with the Geth and is trying to bring about the return of the Reapers, proving Saren has gone rogue."

Shooting another sideways smile at the woman on his left, the Alliance Officer continued, "I would also like to add that obtaining this information would not have been possible without Shepard's help."

The mock commander glared at the navigator as she had not been expecting the compliment. The council members again whispered amongst themselves in skepticism of this new information.

"Saren is after something called the conduit. He believes it will bring about the destruction of the universe. He has done _and_ will do _anything_ to obtain it." In a well-rehearsed tone, the Alliance man continued, "He found the coordinates of the Mu Relay on Noveria by using Matriarch Benezia to search the mind of the Rachni Queen. It also seems that Saren's ship gives him the ability to control minds. That is how he was able to control…"

Presley looked in the asari matriarch's direction knowing they must have been at least acquaintances in asari politics, "the great Matriarch Benezia into doing his bidding. That is how he got her to forcibly meld with her own daughter. He is very powerful and his influence is absolute."

Shepard could have sworn she heard a deep throated grumble from the back of the asari's throat.

The turian located on the asari's right broke the silence and in a demeaning tone asked, "Wasn't it an unnecessary risk bringing the matriarch's daughter and a human felon onboard the Alliance's best vessel not knowing their allegiances?" He snorted, "They could have sabotaged the Normandy."

The third to speak was the salarian councilor, who displayed the same matching white facial markings of his two counterparts remarking, "It did pay off in the long run. They now have not only the Mu Relay coordinates but they were able to save Zhu's Hope settlement as well. This should be considered a great success." The alien's insect like eyes opened and closed faster than Shepard could even count. Given his position on the asari's left, he seemed to be the analytical thinker of the group.

Shifting unsettlingly the turian flared his mandibles, pointing his finger at the humans and spat at the one wearing the N-7 Alliance armor. "That doesn't excuse his careless decisions. We could have lost the best ship in the Citadel Fleet because of that savage soldier."

It became blatantly clear the turian was not only the muscle of the group but also the council's resident hot head.

Ignoring the turian's cutting statement, the acting commanding officer went on. "Shepard was also able to retrieve the Cipher from the Thorian on Feros. This key will allow her to unlock the Prothean visions trapped inside her mind. We are very close to stopping Saren and none of it would have been possible with Shepard's help."

To the humans' astonishment, the asari matriarch's harmonious voice announced, "Yes, we have been keeping a close eye on Shepard's presence every since she came aboard the Normandy. I must say Lieutenant Commander Presley; she is making remarkable strides for your species. She is quite resilient. She will be a formidable ally in deed."

The asari then addressed Shepard directly, "On behalf of the Asari Republics, I would like to personally thank you for saving Matriarch Benezia's daughter; Doctor Liara T'Soni."

The human was taken aback by the personal thank you as she awkwardly returned, "You're welcome. I believe Doctor T'Soni's contributions to the mission are of the upmost importance."

"Of course they are." The counselor nodded with a small smile that barely extended beyond her lips, "Do keep her safe Shepard. She offers many great things to come for her people."

Feeling a little uncomfortable like she had just been lectured by Liara's mother, Shepard shuffled her feet before resuming her staid pose; it did not go unnoticed by the eyes of the asari counselor. "I'm sure you two will make an impressive force to be reckoned with," chimed the matriarch confidently.

Shepard was positive her words were laced with an alterative meaning.

The salarian's eyes flickered several times before addressing the female human again, "Speaking of Doctor T'Soni, perhaps you should exploit the opportunity to meld with her. She should be able to provide additional information only her years of studying the Protheans' civilization could render."

Upon ending his statement, the asari counselor smirked in a curious manner; like she had manipulated the salarian, unbeknownst to him, into suggesting that. The smile did not go unnoticed by Shepard, who now felt as though the asari had another, as yet unknown, agenda.

Speaking to the two humans, the asari announced, "This is all the information the council needs to disbar Saren from the Spectres, but it will take time to process this information."

Completing her train of thought, the turian counselor continued, "LCDR Presley return to the Citadel for further instructions. We will concentrate the Citadel's fleet."

Unexpectedly furthering his statement, the asari added, "And we would like to have the Normandy leading the charge."

Upon this statement, both the turian and the salarian glanced over to the asari making it obvious they had not been consulted in that decision prior to the vid com.

Snapping too, LCDR Presley saluted. "Aye, Aye Ma'am!"

Watching the woman clad in the N-7 Alliance armor remain stoically motionless, the disgruntled turian blasted, "What Shepard, you're too good to salute your superiors?"

Before the growl inside of the rogue soldier erupted, the asari counselor offered a saving grace, "I believe she is only borrowing the officer's uniform. She isn't officially part of the Alliance fleet. Not to mention, I don't believe she considers us her superiors."

"That is no excuse. Humans need to know their place in the galaxy; she is no different," sneered the agitated turian counselor.

The blue skinned woman calmly stated, "That is not the purpose of this meeting."

A silent nod of respect was exchanged between the two former human enemies as their common goal to save the galaxy brought them together as allies.

Snarling, the turian huffed and flared his mandibles. The salarian also looked strangely at the asari as his eyes flickered open and closed several times before she finished. "That will be all; Citadel Counsel out."

The hologram dissipated and Shepard released a deep breath, "Boy, am I glad that is over."

The acting commanding officer, announced over the 1MC that transmitted about the entire ship, "Attention Normandy crew! This is the acting Commanding Officer Presley. Thanks to the information Shepard retrieved for us, we have been instructed to return to the Citadel and lead a fleet to take down Saren. That is all, Presley out."

Awkwardly Presley asked, "What do you think the counselor meant when she said that you and Liara would be an impressive force to be reckoned with? She's a scientist, she doesn't even have any fighting experience besides chasing off a small band of pirates and a few indigenous life forms."

Baffled, the exhausted woman stroked the back of her neck before she hesitantly answered, "I have no idea."

%%%%%%%

"Yes, Dr. Chakwas you wanted to see me?"

Setting down her datapad, the good doctor stood and addressed the man in front of her, "Oh good Presley, I'm glad you came. I need to discuss something with you."

Offering the Alliance Officer a seat across from her desk, the doctor continued in her normal authoritative tone. "Let me get to the point. I'm not very comfortable using my medical lab as a holding cell for our guest. I know she doesn't exactly belong in the brig; isn't there somewhere else we can put her, Lieutenant Commander?"

It wasn't like Dr. Chakwas to use titles. Heck, Presley had even heard the good doctor address a room full of admirals by their first names. She was a doctor first and an upstanding Alliance Officer second. The fact that she had used his title sent a momentary trickle of fear down the man's spine. Tugging at his collar, the man answered, "I will see what I can do, Commander."

Her face revealed a warm smile, like a sweet grandmother who had just made a batch of homemade cookies, "Very good then." Dismissing the man from her medical lab, instead of the other way around, the doctor stood and motioned the man to the door, "Thank you again for coming by."

The man stammered, "Yes Commander. Have a good day."

%%%%%%%

"Are you sure about this?" asked the former alliance soldier, not quite on the outskirts of the Alliance but not exactly buddy-buddy with them either.

"Tali assured me she was able to override the control panel for the Captain's cabin. You will be locked in here every night and a guard will be posted outside the door, for appearance sake of course."

"Of course," echoed the woman.

Again looking about her new quarters in complete astonishment, the mock commander asked, "Why haven't you moved into these quarters? You're the acting CO. You have every right to this cabin."

Internally grateful for the comment, Presley stated, "You know, I'm happy with my small stateroom. Besides, I would just have to change places again once they assigned a new CO & XO which I assume they will do once we return to the Citadel."

Flopping down on the brown leather couch, Shepard stated, "Well ok! I'm not one to refuse a comfy setup." Her hand caressed the leather couch, "This is even nicer than Saren's stateroom."

%%%%%%%

As the elevator drifted down to the cargo bay, it was Shepard's opinion that watching paint dry would be more exciting than the dull ride between floors on the ship. When the door finally opened she felt like a wild animal being released from her cage, _God I hate that elevator,_ she mulled.

The woman wearing her borrowed battle dress uniform, affectionately named BDUs, strolled into the large engine room. An officer quickly approached her. "Hello there!"

Caught off guard by his pleasant demeanor, her mood still reeling from the elevator ride, Shepard retorted, "Hello there." but he seemed like an awfully cheerful fellow and she quickly forgot about her aggravating circus ride.

The man introduced himself, "I'm Lieutenant Adams."

The seemingly non-interested woman replied, "Um... I'm..."

The man finished her sentence, which earned him her undivided attention, "Shepard. I know."

Shooting the man a sideways glance she asked, "How did you know?"

"Well as the Normandy's Chief Engineer, it's my business to know who is on the ship."

A smile swept the young woman's face. "I see." Giving the man her full attention, the former marine asked, "Do you know where I could find a quarian down here?"

The man laughed as he answered, "Oh, you mean Tali?"

He pointed to the far side of the room where the young woman stood with her back turned to the duo, "You know, she sure asks a lot of questions."

Embarrassed, the former officer offered, "I'm sorry. I'll speak to her if you'd like."

The man's laugh deepened as he countered, "Oh no! She is amazing! She's incredibly intelligent. I'm glad she's onboard. She already knows more about the Normandy's drive core than half my men down here."

Proudly beaming in the quarian's direction, "Give her a couple of weeks and she'll know more about this system then I do."

Nervously Shepard asked, "That doesn't bother you?"

If the man was trying to conceal his smile he was failing miserably, "No, are you kidding? She's a genius, not to mention a breath of fresh air. I am honored to be working with her. Thank you truly for saving her life Shepard"

That awkward feeling was sweeping the soldier again, "Um... you're welcome."

Staring at the young engineer's back, Shepard added, "She really is something isn't she?"

Adams looked over his shoulder at a flickering light on his control panel. "Well, I won't keep you. I have some things that need attending to. Ships don't run themselves."

The man paused before he turned to leave and once again looked in Tali's direction, "Well that is until Tali figures out a way to make it so."

The woman's eyes widened with her own sense of pride, "Exactly."

The marine's boots clanged on the floor's metal grating as she walked over to the quarian, who was so engrossed in whatever she was doing, did not hear Shepard approach, "Excuse me, Tali?"

Instantly bringing her grinding to a stop, the hard working alien answered in her normal cheerful tone, "Oh hello Shepard. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

Scratching her eyebrow Shepard snickered, "If I had banged on the floor any louder you and everyone else would have thought a krogan was attacking."

The quarian not getting the reference only cocked her head to the side without uttering a word.

Shepard trying to change the subject declared, "Ok! Look Tali, I wanted to first say how sorry I was about my driving back there on Feros. I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

The quarian relaxed her posture and whimsically informed her squad leader, "It was actually quite fun, if at times I hadn't thought we were really going to die."

The marine choked out a cough then turned it into a small laugh, "Gee thanks, I think."

The quarian became excited as she asked, "What's the next thing?"

A sudden look of confusion covered the redhead's face, "What next thing?"

Slightly confused herself, Tali explained, "Well Shepard usually when one says 'first,' that implies that there are other questions or concerns coming. I was just asking for your next objective."

The marine again laughed as she leaned against the engine room's guard rail. _I've got to remember I'm not dealing with walking trash cans anymore,_ "Of course Tali; how silly of me? I also wanted to thank you for joining me on the mission. Your skills with a rifle are superb."

Knowing that the quarian was blushing or turning whatever color quarians turn when they blushed, Shepard allowed Tali to soak up the compliment, "Thank you Shepard."

The younger woman paced excitedly, "It was an honor and a pleasure to fight by your side. I would never know of such adventures back on the flortilla."

Stopping her pacing directly in front of the former Alliance soldier, Tali declared, "Shepard, I will proudly go where you go. Fight those you fight and follow your orders to the best of my abilities. You have my word on it."

The surprised soldier took a moment to speak before she took hold of the quarian's shoulder, "Thank you Tali. I'm proud to have you on my team."

%%%%%%%

After Shepard and Tali had chatted for some time, the soldier learned of life back on the flotilla, of its government and quite a bit about the quarian's and geth's history. For a brief moment she almost felt sorry for the walking trash cans, but it was only for a split second before she returned to her senses. Exiting the engine room so Tali could continue her diagnostic checks, the former marine decided to check in with the other squad members in the cargo bay.

The former marine walked into the seemingly empty cargo bay and a bout of relief washed over her, not seeing the ornery gunny chief. Shepard stepped in front of the elevator and pressed the call button, when behind her she heard a turian voice shout, "That's right! Read them and weep! Read them and weep!"

Moving around the mako the soldier saw two men hovering over a small make shift table with various symbols and numbers on it. Coughing loud enough to gain their attention, the former marine interrupted their little shenanigans, "Is that legal on an Alliance vessel?"

Garrus tried to hide the game, while Wrex slowly lowered his cards to his side but it was obvious what the two men were doing. Shepard melted into her bad ass stance and took on a stern tone as she barked, "I'm pretty sure the Alliance will deep six your ass if you get caught playing that onboard."

A horrified turian rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for an excuse. The larger than life krogan added, "Come on Shepard, no body's reported you for that thing you try to pass off as driving. Cut a guy a break."

Garrus' shoulders slumped as his body posture went limp, resigning himself to his fate, "You aren't going to tell on us are you Shepard?"

The woman's stern façade instantly changed as she reached for a small waste bucket and turned it into a seat next to the board game, "Not if you spot me 50 credits. I am _so gonna smoke_ both your asses."


	15. Chapter 15 Beware of Shiny Objects

**A/N: **I want to send a special thank you for my beta; Cloverdaze. Had it not been for you, this story would not be told as well as it is. Thank you and my most sincere gratitude towards you always.

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 15**

**~ ~ Beware of Shiny Objects ~ ~**

"Acting Commander Shepard please report to the bridge, Commander Shepard report to the bridge." Joker's voice hummed throughout the ship's 1MC like he was announcing guided tours on Planet Disney.

The woman being summoned was sitting on the mess decks about to shovel another spoonful of food in her mouth when she heard the announcement. Her lunch companions, knowing the entire ship heard the pilot's attempt to promote her, saw the instant arousal of anger in the redhead's face. Liara, who was sitting directly across from her, knew just 15 minutes earlier the former Alliance soldier had informed Joker she was about to head to chow. It was the first time the quarian had seen a human's face turn that red; not from embarrassment, but from annoyance.

Shepard was going to kill the Normandy's pilot especially when she heard Williams behind her scoff loudly at the announcement, which ranked her higher than the Gunny Chief, "A commander, really?"

Joker could have just paged her on the mess decks, could have easily summoned her privately on the omni-tool Tali had given her, but he was clearly trying to bring attention to the soldier, who clearly didn't want to be associated with the mock rank. Dropping her silverware the redhead muttered, "Unbelievable!"

Looking at Liara and Tali as she stood, the woman mumbled, "I'm going to kill him."

Watching her stomp out of the room, the two alien women wondered if she had been serious. Tali, giving voice to this concern, asked the blue skinned woman, "She isn't really going to kill him; is she?"

Seeing the woman storm out of the room, Wrex took the seat that would have been next to the mock commander, "What's wrong with her?"

Tali answered, "I don't believe she likes being called an Alliance Commander."

The krogan towered over his massive plate of food and snorted, "Huh. I was just getting used to it." In between large bites of food, the large battlemaster continued, "If you ask me, it fits her."

The asari and quarian at the table were shocked that Wrex had said more than two words in conversing with them which didn't relate to killing anyone or blowing anything up. His statement did however cause the asari to arch a brow as she pondered his words, while behind them Garrus banged his metal tray as he was clearing it, seemingly trying to get their attention.

The former C-Sec officer joined the conversation as he motioned toward a small group of Alliance soldiers sitting at the next table, who were huddled around Chief Williams. In a sarcastic tone Garrus implied, "I bet she'd have something to say about it though."

All eyes moved over to the human's table. As the alien's stares were being returned, the tension was felt by all: the lines of allegiance were being drawn between them.

%%%%%%%

The soles of Shepard's boots clanked against the metal decking as she made her way to the bridge. It was Joker's only warning that the pissed off soldier was on her way. "Shepard! Glad you could make it."

The worried pilot hurried his words before she entered the hub of the ship, "Presley received an emergency request from Admiral Hackett of the Fifth Fleet. They want us…"

Hesitating, he looked up at the larger than life redhead who was now standing over his shoulder. The pilot swallowed hard realizing she could do some serious damage if she wanted and for a moment feared he may have just given her a very good reason on a silver platter.

Clearing his throat the snarky pilot continued, "To investigate a possible Cerberus threat. The intel you picked up on Feros provided us with the coordinates to a secret Cerberus outpost."

The man in the chair spun around looking directly into Shepard's face. His voice and expression were no longer that of a wise cracking pilot but rather a highly respectable Alliance Lieutenant, "This is a great opportunity for the Alliance to deliver a critical blow to those terrorists who masquerade as a human special interest group."

His voice sounded a bit strained, almost as if he was pleading rather than asking when he added, "It would mean a great deal to a lot of humans Shepard. They have done some pretty bad stuff."

The woman's stern expression didn't falter. Feeling as if he had to resort to desperate measures the pilot added, "Besides, it's been rumored that they get their 'test' subjects from the batarians in exchange for torture techniques."

As hoped, the pilot got an instant reaction from the soldier. Leaning over the Lieutenant's shoulder to look at his control panel the redhead asked, "Joker, how far did you say we were from that Cerberus outpost?"

%%%%%%%

The mako came to a sudden stop when it arrived at the flat basin of two civilian structures. Above them on a plateau was a research facility. Shepard squawked into her head piece, "Joker, are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a colonist facility."

A moment later Joker confirmed, "Yes ma'am. That's the place alright. It was originally used by a colonial pioneer team but they lost contact with them about 6 months ago."

An affirmative reply came from the squad leader, "Roger that Joker; Shepard out!"

As the mako started in motion again the squad inside took a deep gulp, waiting for their opportunity to exit the vehicle which felt like it would never come. Pointing from the passenger's seat of the all terrain vehicle, Shepard instructed, "Garrus take us over by that structure on the left. We'll start there first."

The former marine tried not to take it personal when the squad all but begged for someone else to drive the mako for this mission. But it was Liara's sweet voice that suggested that other members of the squad 'learn' to drive the mako as well, in case something should ever happen to the former marine. Which when heard in the asari's angelic voice; made perfect sense to Shepard.

Tactically exiting the transport unit, the eager squad took evasive measures using the mako for cover. "Go! Go! Go!" barked the former Alliance soldier.

Surrounding the huge steel structures were shiny looking tri-pod apparatuses. Taking in the empty area around them Garrus commented, "Where is everyone? Mission reports said there were over 40 colonists here."

Tali moving between Garrus and Wrex responded, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Taking a few steps closer to the shiny spike object Liara questioned, "What is that?"

A deeply concerned look covered Shepard's face as she glanced worriedly over at the gunny chief, "Williams, does that look familiar to you?"

Swallowing hard, the gunny readied her weapon, "Sure as hell does!"

The squad leader hollered to her team, "Everyone check your weapons, it's about to ugly real quick. Shoot whatever comes your way. Especially if you don't know what it is!"

"What exactly is coming Shepard?" asked a hesitant turian as his gun clicked into place.

Tali answered, "I researched those. The Alliance calls them Dragon's Teeth. The devices convert the muscles, organs and water content of an organic corpse into cybernetic parts – possibly recovering a miniscule amount of nutrients – then reanimates the body with an electrical charge, turning it into a simple-minded Husk that attacks anyone who gets close enough."

"Attacks?" stammered a worried asari who steadied her side arm.

"Releasing the new husk also retracts the spike back into the tripod, readying it for reuse. The technology behind the dragon's teeth is still a mystery. It doesn't resemble any other Geth technology and deploying the spikes also seems to be a great deal of effort for a minimal result; though the psychological effect on soldiers is undeniable."

The quarian's synthesized winded speech made everyone's face go pale. Even the hard soldier tugged at her collar before she ordered, "Lock and load people. We have a mission to complete."

Garrus, however out of curiosity, had already stepped too close to a Dragon's Tooth when it began glowing. A stiff hit against his side sent him flying to the ground. The fallen former c-sec officer looked up at one particular redhead dressed in black N-7 armor as she teased, "We don't want any BBQ turians now do we?"

Smiling the turian took the offered hand to stand. Staring at the spike as it expanded high in to the sky and then sharply retracted; it only took a moment to evaluate what nearly had happened to him. The turian was barely able to utter, "Thanks Shepard. You saved my life." before the squad moved on.

Trying to brush off the severity of it, Shepard shrugged her shoulders and yelled to the rest of the squad. "Double check your thermo clips and stay in twos. We don't want any accidents."

The leader stood next to the Prothean Expert silently claiming the asari has her partner as the other members paired up. Tali went with Wrex and Chief Williams slapped the former c-sec officer on the shoulder. "Looks like you are with me tall, dark and scaly."

The turian immediately thought of several retorting comments but felt that at least she had spoken to him; which was far better than what she would have done only a week ago. The turian watched the cocky marine take position as he grumbled, "Sure thing Pinky."

%%%%%%%

Making their way to the first building, Liara suddenly stopped, massaging her temple in searing pain. Shepard quickly reached for the woman, "Are you ok?"

Feeling as if a wave of nausea had washed over her, Liara blinked several times as she looked up at the redheaded woman. Taking a second to form her thoughts, she informed the squadleader, "I believe they are Reaper technology."

Surprised by the information, Ashley asked, "How do you know that Miss Prothean Expert?"

Helplessly looking into Shepard's deep green eyes, Liara replied, "I believe Benezia planted the information in my head."

Annoyed, Williams barked, "What else is up there?"

The crass statement earned the gunny a stern look from the irritated leader.

Just as confused, Liara stared blankly at the chief, "I don't know. I didn't even know that was in there until just now."

Violently swinging her assault rifle around, Ashley was the first to scream, "Husk! 2 o'clock!"

Garrus and Tali were methodically rendering the husks useless as they shot at their legs knocking them hard to the ground, when Shepard yelled, "Aim for their heads! That is the only way to stop them!"

It was then, the pair of aliens realized their success was short lived as the grounded husks were still crawling towards them and Tali screamed, "Their heads! Shoot their heads!"

"I know! I know! I heard her too you know!" retorted the momentarily out of breath turian.

Removing the head of the last husk from its body, Wrex who was massaging his ears added, "I didn't know quarians could hit that high of a pitch."

Inside the first structure the team encountered about ten more mindless husks. After a bit of skirmish they were eradicated. "Williams and Garrus check the upper level! Tali, Wrex guard that door. Make sure nothing gets in here. T'Soni and I will check this floor. Stay alert people!" ordered the mock commander as the teams moved out to perform their assignments.

A few minutes later, Williams hailed her squadleader over her headset, "Williams here; second floor all secure! Nothing up here but a bunch of data pads and gear lockers." She concluded as she slowly paced the small room.

"Anything of value?" queried the redhead.

The alliance marine used the end of her assault rifle to slowly open one of the lockers, "Not unless you are a colonist who is bored out of your mind without a thing to do for entertainment."

Chuckling over Williams keeping her sense of humor, Shepard replied, "Copy that! See you back here in 5."

An unexpected answer came from her headset as Ash added, "Roger that Shepard!"

The redhead had just started musing over the gunny chief always needing the last word when Liara walked up to her, "I found this." announced the asari.

"What is it?" asked Shepard, looking more at the asari than the box she was holding.

"I believe it's a med kit."

"Oh that could come in handy." stated the squad leader as she watched the asari place the box on a nearby crate.

A small smile exchanged between the two before Liara used a small biotic pulse to open the box. The innocent smile had made both women blush slightly before the contents of the med kit were revealed, "Oh dear."

Hearing the disappointment in the asari's tone, Shepard asked, "What is it?"

Rummaging the items in the box, Liara affirmed, "This med kit isn't any good unless we receive chemical burns or inhale toxins. This is a science lab kit."

Chewing on her bottom lip the human pressed her weight against the crate before them, "Sorry this was a waste of time."

The cheeks of the asari flushed a tint of purple as she looked back at Shepard. A shy smile tugged at the asari's lips before Williams came jogging up to the pair, "What's up? Oh cool a med kit!"

Watching the women leave Williams said, "Hey those can come in handy."

Without a hint of any emotion, Shepard retorted, "Leave it Williams. It's only good for a chemical burn or inhalation of toxins."

Sounding a little disappointed, the gunny dropped a plastic bottle inside the box and muttered, "If you say so."

%%%%%%%

The team sauntered out of the first structure when they were caught completely off guard by another wave of mindless husks. Completely grabbing their attention, four husks were crawling all over the mako looking for a way inside. Not needing the order to attack; the squad immediately went about dispatching the offenders.

One of the husks on top of the mako jumped on the back of the Wrex. Stretching his arms behind him he twisted and turned trying to get the vagrant off his back. Shepard thought it looked like something out of an old Earth comedy vid. A luminous biotic pulse slammed into the creature on Wrex's back and sent it hurling into the side of the slanted building. When the limp body slid down well within Wrex's grasp, the angry battlemaster tore the body of the husk in half. The horrific image caused Liara to look away and Williams to make a mental note to stay clear of the krogan in the future, as it took him little effort to rip the husk in two.

Using the mako for cover, a mounted husk pawed at Tali as she bobbed and weaved away from it. It was an unpleasant game of cat and mouse. When two more husks joined in the fun, Tali slid under the mako for protection. Being they were mindless creatures, it took them a few moments before they realized where the quarian had gone. Tali tapped frantically on her omni-tool as she felt a pair of hands grab her feet. Looking down she saw the husks trying to pull her out from under the mako. Feeling her body begin to move towards them, she kicked trying to release their grip. The petrified woman furiously tapped on her omni-tool; making mistakes in her haste, "Bosh'tet!"

When her knees were almost completely out from under the mako, she pointed her omni-tool at her attacker as a powering up sound omitted, "Take that!" She blasted as an electronic charge electrocuted the husk at her feet.

Crawling back under the mako she felt another husk grab her arm and just as quickly she powered up her omni-tool and fired it again. She didn't just electrocute the husks, but destroyed their motor senses and fried their brains, as the husk next to her shook violently before its head exploded sending white goo all over the underside of the mako. Luckily the quarian had turned in time to avoid being hit by the ooze. Seeing the reaction so close alarmed the young engineer.

Tali frantically looked around the mako, seeing if she could find another potential threat. From above her head as if almost on command, another husk growled and hissed trying to reach her. A few light touches of her fingers charged the omni-weapon again and blasted the attacker. This one crawled out from under the mako taking a few steps before Tali witnessed its body falling helplessly to the ground. The frightened quarian's head fell hard to the ground as she tried to steady her nerves. A few moments passed and not another sound could be heard under the large battle tank.

Practicing the calming exercises Shepard had taught the young woman, Tali immediately jumped when she felt another body come at her from the side of the mako. It took a moment for the quarian's brain to register the friendly face, "Hey, you taking a nap down there?" teased the smirking redhead.

Before the quarian could answer Shepard shoved a hand out towards here, "Here, let's get you out of there."

Kicking the pulp of another body, as Williams and Wrex were examining a strange looking carcass of what used to be a husk, Garrus exclaimed, "Good job Tali. Remind me to pay you those 50 credits I owe you _as soon_ as we get back to the ship."

Glancing amusedly at his teammates Garrus proudly chimed, "Now that's a girl you don't want to owe any money."

The squad shared a nervous laugh after the explosive and unexpected attack, but being the good soldier that she was, Shepard didn't let them keep their guard down long, "Ok people, we still have a job to do. Lock and load!"

Not seeing the asari exert so much power before, Shepard walked over to the young maiden who was standing by herself on the other side of the mako and gently touched her shoulder, "Hey you ok?"

The horrific images were still floating in her head as the professor nodded slowly.

Shepard knew although the young woman was highly skilled with her biotics, the professor had never used them to kill before as she stood staring at the singed flesh.

Knowing the impact of war, Shepard tenderly squeezed the professor's shoulders, "It'll be ok. I'm right here." Turning the woman around, green piercing eyes stared into blue ones, "Liara, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The asari stood a little taller appreciating the human's reassurance, "It's not that Shepard; I've just never seen anything like that before." confessed a confused prothean scientist.

Shepard couldn't imagine how Liara was feeling at this moment. Being a military brat herself, she grew up hearing god awful war stories. In her head, they were heroic. Looking back at the disheartened asari, a murmur stirred in the soldier's chest_, she isn't used to this._ Wishing for the first time that Matriarch Benezia was there, Shepard wondered how the great leader handled her first lethal attack. Just the idea of struggling over how to properly handle this situation made the hardened soldier wonder if Benezia herself wasn't looking down on her. Thankfully Shepard's N-7 training kicked in, _survive now; heal later _echoed in her ears.

Leading the professor by her elbow Shepard prodded her, "Come on, we have a mission to complete and then we can get out of here."

The words 'out of here' greatly appealed to the young asari as she followed Shepard towards the entrance of the second building.

Standing just outside the second structure, Shepard instructed, "Wrex, Tali stay with the mako; Williams, Garrus and T'Soni with me."

A confused quarian not familiar with human battle tactics asked, "Shepard? Isn't it dangerous to split up?"

"It will be more dangerous if we need to leave quickly and someone or _something_ has taken the Mako for a little joyride." Shepard replied.

The abstract idea rapidly made sense to her squad as Tali and Wrex stood beside the mako. Tali's voice informed her squad leader, "We'll be right here when you get back Shepard and so will the Mako."

The quarian snapped a crisp salute that enticed Shepard to return one as well.

Before turning to leave Wrex snorted, "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on the young quarian," shooting the woman a sideways glance the battle master added, "Doubt she'll need help though."

A surprised grin floated over Tali's face that made her blush heavily under her tinted mask. To be complimented in such a way, by a real krogan battlemaster was an honor indeed. The young engineer immediately stood a little taller and felt a little braver. She might not be as big as a krogan, as tough as a turian or a skilled fighter like a human; but this quarian had proven she was hard girl to bring down alone.

Beaming proudly herself, Shepard said, "Copy that!"

%%%%%%%

In the second structure, the smaller team encountered even more husks. Storming the main room the team positioned themselves behind a wall with a window box cut out of the frame, taking cover against the swarm of husks. Shepard hollered, "I guess we found the colonists!"

Taking a tactical position the redhead shouted a friendly reminder, "Remember, if they get too close they set off a blast weapon just like we saw in the other building and if that doesn't kill you; then they'll just try to melee you to death."

"So basically, be careful?" retorted Williams.

Ignoring the actual seriousness of the crisis at hand, Shepard retaliated, "You can handle that right Williams?"

An eye roll was the only answer the squad leader received from the marine as she readied herself for eminent danger.

Williams was shooting from a standing position, while Garrus leap frogged around the various crates in the room. True to her word, Shepard didn't leave Liara's side, as they worked simultaneously against the threat at hand. Liara used her biotics to freeze the husks in place or simply lift them off the ground; making it all too easy for Shepard's assault weapon to take aim and end their life. A few quick glances around the room showed the modified team was working out well in this building.

"I've been hit! I've been hit!" was the last statement Williams remembered saying as she witnessed a husk barreling down on her, tearing at her side. She winced, grabbed a knife from her boot and gripped the husk's arm until it was close enough to slit its throat. As she slid to the ground from the large hole in her side, she looked up to see two more husks ready to replace the one she just killed. Overpowering the wounded marine, the husks lurched forward and pawed at Ashley's arms as she struggled to keep her grip on the jagged knife. The husks leaned closer as they bit and clawed at her body causing the marine to drop her knife as blood spewed out of several wounds. With a stiff kick of her boot she was able to push them off one last time, before they made their final attack. Gritting her teeth, the marine prepared to be torn apart when she saw the head of a husk explode. Shockingly she watched as the second husk's head burst right before her eyes as a shredder round found its way through the half organic, half synthetic head. The next thing she knew someone was leaning over her screaming something but it took a minute for the shock of almost dying to wear off.

Straddling one of her legs, Shepard pulled at her pants leg pocket and quickly jabbed something into Williams, "Liara, Garrus, over here! Williams is hurt!"


	16. Chapter 16 And Then There Were None

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 16**

**~ ~ And Then There Were None ~ ~**

The injured marine's glossy eyes focused on two more bodies rapidly approaching.

Liara was the first to ask, "How is she?"

Hurriedly removing the rifle strap so she could bandage the marine, Shepard answered, "I don't know but I need you two to keep those things off of us while I patch her up."

Garrus confidently said, "Copy that! I won't let any of those things get past us." as the brave turian moved behind another crate, taking aim.

Liara hesitated, concerned about her leader's safety.

Shepard turned and commanded the young asari, "Liara, go with him!" Seeing the worry sweep her blue face, Shepard spoke again in a calmer tone; knowing the asari would respond better if she felt Shepard had everything under control, "Go with him Liara. He needs you."

With a simple nod of acknowledgement, the prothean expert leapt from her crouching position and followed Garrus.

As the two aliens bunkered down behind several crates, the injured marine watched as Liara and Garrus expertly took down any further threats. Although Williams had read about asari in her galactic handbook from bootcamp, she had never really seen one in action. She was mesmerized seeing how easily Liara surrounded an object with incandescent blue matter for Garrus, who would then render it lifeless with a single shot from his sniper rifle.

"Marine, hold still!" Shepard all but yelled before she realized Williams was straining to watch Liara and Garrus in battle, which ended quickly under the superior fighting skills of their two alien squad members. The former Alliance officer could see the visibly impressed expression on the injured woman's face and tugged a little easier on the makeshift bandage, as she continued to try and stop the marine's wounds from hemorrhaging.

Using her bare hands to hold back the oozing blood Shepard ordered, "Garrus check upstairs for a first aid station or any medi-gel packs."

Liara came over and knelt at the marine's feet; panting slightly from the exertion of dealing with the last of the husks in the building after taking in a few deep breathes to recover. The asari offered her silent help with a knowing nod to her mock commander, and without another spoken word floated to her feet and was gone again.

A few moments later an exasperated turian jogged up to the two humans and reported, "All the doors on the upper level are locked or inaccessible."

Looking down at the wounded squadmember, Garrus offered a meaningful apology, "I'm sorry Williams."

A weak hand slowly lifted as Ash muttered, "You tried….thanks."

"Damn it!" grumbled the moppy headed soldier, "I wish Tali was here!"

Trying to help Garrus suggested, "I could call her."

The frustrated woman retorted, "No, there isn't time. I don't know how many more of those things are crawling around here. We need to get that Cerberus Data!"

Borderline angry, the redhead questioned the marine, "What the hell happened?"

Looking over to her weapon, Ashley hissed, "Damn rifle overheated!"

Just when Ash's health was really starting to fade; Liara rushed back to Shepard's side, "Here I found a first aid kit, but it only had two medi-gel packs."

Shepard snatched the med bag. "It will have to do."

The two aliens watched as with limited supplies, Shepard expertly patched up the bleeding marine. Barely inspecting her field medic work Shepard exhaled, "It will have to do for now." Pointing to the far wall Shepard informed the marine, "I'm gonna move you over there so you can sit up better."

Acknowledging the order, the marine lifted her arms and Shepard slid behind her, carefully dragging her body into the corner of the room behind two large crates. The stubborn marine barely moaned even though Shepard knew she was hurting like hell. Propping the younger marine against the wall, Shepard wiped her hands as if to say, "A job well done" then slowly knelt between the marine's legs and looked directly into her face as a silent exchange occurred between the two battle vets, from one marine to another: Williams knew what Shepard had to do; what must be done.

In her best authoritative voice Shepard spoke in a firm but caring tone, "I have to complete the mission. You understand that right marine?"

A painstaking nod shook the marine's head as she accepted her fate. Balancing her weight on the balls of her feet, the squatting squadleader slammed a fresh thermo clip in the marine's assault rifle and propped it up on her knee.

Studying the woman as she rose, Shepard took a deep breath and walked to the door, "I'll come back for you."

Ashley gave her a hesitant nod as she swallowed hard and gripped her rifle. The injured marine couldn't help thinking she would be left behind to die and just like Kaiden, it would be because of Shepard's orders.

%%%%%%%

Just outside the entrance of the building Garrus quickly debriefed Wrex and Tali while Liara and Shepard made their way over to the mako. As Shepard turned to speak to the others, Liara saw the sadness in her green eyes but knew the soldier would stay true to the quest.

In a scratchy voice the former marine said, "Let's go. We have a mission to complete."

The drive to the last research station seemed to take forever over the perpetually bumpy terrain and allowed time for Shepard's mind to drift, instantaneously flooding with the countless marines she had to leave behind during the Skyllian Blitz in an all too eerily similar position; never seeing them again. Explosions, men, women and children screamed in her ears. The hell she went through, the countless lives she could have saved if she had only surrendered earlier; even though in the back of her mind she knew, the batarians still would have killed them just for sport. It was after all their nature. Just as it was her nature to try and save everyone she could, no matter the price. Hell, she had paid it once already with her life over one settlement. Why not again for the universe?

Her breathing became sporadic as more horrific images assaulted her mind. Her sole concentration was on the floor below her. Feeling like she was already barely hanging on; memories of the aftermath are what hurt her most. Knowing how hard she had tried to get free, how many lives she was able to save. Over 250,000 lives were spared as a trade off for her life; one simple N-7 marine. Yet, not one time did the Alliance or any other human or alien species ever try to rescue her. No word ever came, no ransom, no rescue.

Even after almost two years of intermittent torture, her captors couldn't break the marine; no matter what they tried. It wasn't until Shepard inadvertently overheard two batarian guards boasting when finally the young marine's will broke for good, "Not even her mother came looking for her and she's some high ranking officer on an Alliance dreadnaught." The last sane thought Lieutenant Katherine Shepard of the Alliance Fleet uttered before she snapped was, "Mom?"

Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings again, she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Liara's concerned face. She gave the asari a reassuring smile as she shook off the past and refocused herself. So many times she forced her mind to ignore her body, ignore her heart and again she willfully commanded herself like she had so many times before: _Don't look back! Never look back!_

%%%%%%%

Dead silence crept over the large space making a shiver run up the wounded marine's spine. With steady hands, Williams gripped the handle of her weapon tightly. Her remaining senses gearing up to make her last stand. Her pulse quickened as she anxiously waited for her next target to round the corner. Seconds melted into minutes but still there was no attack. For a brief moment she actually wished something would have attacked; at least then she would know what to expect and be done with it. This waiting…. waiting for the unexpected was eating at her. Trying to remain calm she practiced her Alliance training by taking in several short breaths as sweat slowly dripped down her forehead. In her mind, she was able to push away the pain her body was experiencing and her desperate need to stay alive took over.

%%%%%%%

Reaching the top of the plateau, the team once again scrambled out of the Mako. Working in pairs, with Garrus covering the rear, his sniper rifle in hand; they made their way past several more Dragon's Teeth just outside the entrance of the science station. When they rounded the corner of the building the team encountered another small horde of husks, however by this time, the squad was very familiar with how to deal with them and quickly put them to rest.

Glancing over her shoulder, even Shepard saw how comfortable Liara had become using her singularity to bring the enemies together allowing her teammates easy pickings. As the last few fell, Liara looked back to see the marine was smiling at her tactics. The human's smirk caught the young maiden off guard causing her to blush before she quickly moved with her squad mates.

Shepard stirred in her own thoughts for a moment then announced, "Great work guys! Now let's get inside!"

Tali turned around, "Wait… Shepard, I don't recall you taking a single shot."

Liara too cocked her head trying to remember when Garrus flanked the quarian, "Yeah, what were you doing back there?"

The only one who had enough nerve and was the biggest to get away with it suggested gruffly, "Napping?"

It was good to see her team of aliens had a great sense of humor, that rivaled only their fighting skills. True, their mock commander was holding back and never fired a single shot but neither was she napping. Being the master strategist that she was; she watched her team mold and come together as one cohesive unit, studying their unspoken commands to each other and how they maximized each of their unique talents, right down to the near virgin asari warrior. Scrutinizing every movement, every shot fired; Shepard reveled in the moment. She only wished such cohesiveness could be taught back at the academy, but as she observed her team and remembered a broken Ash in the other building it dawned on her: it was simply easier for aliens to work with each other. Humans were too prideful to admit they needed help.

A sly nod of her head acknowledged their playfulness before the former marine barked, "Tali security panel. Garrus, Wrex watch her back. Liara get by the door. If anything comes jumping out at us when Tali opens that door; I want you to push 'em back. Understood?"

The squad moved without a hint of protest, which again tickled the former Alliance Officer. It felt good to be part of a team. It felt good to be part of this team. It felt good to be fighting for the greater good; aliens at her side or not.

Slightly concerned over Shepard being cautious about what would be on the other side of the door when no such command came at the other two buildings, the prothean expert glowed blue and nodded at the young quarian next to her when Tali said, "On my count 3, 2, 1."

With all breaths held; the thick metal doors slid open…

%%%%%%%

A sudden loud and clanking ruckus beside her caused the marine to jump as she fired a few rounds into the crate across from her, "Sweet Jesus!"

It took a few seconds before Williams realized it was only the ventilation system starting up. Exhaling deeply from the instant adrenaline rush, Ashley criticized, "Piece of shit ac unit!" angry at herself for being so startled from the system as she joked, "Sounds like it needs a tune-up."

When the dark haired woman's breathing returned to normal, her fingers uncurled from the weapon. Shifting her weight a bit to relieve her aching muscles, she suddenly felt very alone and very worried. With her only company the droning HVAC system humming its obnoxiously mesmerizing melody she wondered….W_hat if Shepard doesn't come back for me? …. Fuck! What if she leaves me here to bleed out? _

%%%%%%%

Thankfully, to Liara's surprise, there were no husks ready to attack so the squad systematically cleared the first room, silently moving to the next on Shepard's hand signals alone. Feeling a little silly for being the only one glowing, Liara was about to lower her biotic charge when a wall of husks came out of nowhere and attacked. Without thinking twice, Liara summoned a massive biotic throw that created a wall of incandescent energy pushing all the husks back nearly 30 meters. It was all the squad needed to take defensive measures.

Kneeling at the momentarily weakened asari's side, Shepard started blasting away at the husks with her assault rifle allowing Liara time to regain her breath from the enormous push. This was the largest group of husks the team had encountered and they appeared to be more relentless. The squad leader speculated if she had been with any other team, including her fellow N-7 members, they would have been backpedaling into the entry room for better protection. For a fleeting moment, the human almost felt sorry for the husks as her team plowed them down like wheat.

Shepard could barely contain her pride as she watched Liara lift two creatures high in the air, where Tali and Garrus could each take the pot shot; killing them both. She was unable to see Wrex behind a rather large crate but she could see a flash of blue light followed by a stomping sound and she could have sworn she heard Wrex yelling in between stomps, "Take that you...slimy….ugly…motherless…son of a bacci."

When the krogan finally emerged from behind the crate, Shepard was the one who dared to ask, "Having fun were you?"

In a deep throated grunt that could have easily been mistaken as a challenge, Wrex scoffed, "You betcha, Shepard."

"Alright now that everyone is having fun, let's keep moving."

The squad quickly cleared the ground floor and all surrounding rooms. Upstairs they found a small room with a bunch of supply crates tossed about. It looked like it was where the scientists attempted to make their last stand.

Hovering over the room's lone indecipherable terminal Shepard asked, "Tali, can you hack this thing?"

Moving directly in front of the panel, the technical genius answered, "Certainly commander."

Glancing back at the quarian furiously typing, Shepard wondered if the young engineer had just made a Freudian slip or if it had been intentional.

%%%%%%%

As abruptly as the air circulator came on, the lights of the warehouse unexpectedly went out, "Shit!" blasted the marine.

Only the faint glow from the exits signs illuminated the large space. Ash couldn't help but wish that the glowing asari was present. _Anyone would be better than sitting here in the dark_, she thought.

The last several weeks played back through the distraught gunny's mind…. _Damn! If she hadn't been such a bitch to Shepard, the chances of the soldier coming back for her might be higher… _

The marine's breath quickened and she wrapped her fingers so tightly around the rifle they went numb. Wild imaginings floated in the darkness, her pain beginning to win in the battle for her attention. The seasoned marine was slowly being taken by shock and delirious ideas began to cloud her thoughts. The woman's mind tortured her as she reflected back on all the wrong doings in her life. How she cursed the Alliance for sending her to Eden Prime. How she was forced to work with all those aliens on board the Normandy. How she was now taking orders from the Alliance's number one human fugitive. All of it was one great big conspiracy based on her family name.

Brooding, she secretly wished Shepard had shot her rather than leave her alone…..injured…. helpless…. in the dark … waiting….

The weakened soldier knew that damn Shepard was going to leave her behind. In the darkness she griped, "What is taking so long?"

%%%%%%%

Inside the barricaded room, it only took a few moments before the ingenious hacker bypassed the heavily encrypted firewalls of the lone terminal. Shepard thought if she had still been in the business of bad, Tali would be her number one asset. Smirking, she pondered the damage the two of them could do together and chuckled as the quarian spun around, "Shepard, I'm in."

Stirring from her devilish thoughts Shepard commanded, "Tell me what you got, Tali."

The quarian's pronged fingers floated over the monitor before she started reading aloud, "I have accessed the station's main computer. There are notes here from the colony's leader. It states he had been dealing with a growing concern from his team over the latest shipment form Cerberus. They were instructed not to open the crates."

The quarian went silent as she continued to search for more data. Behind a deeply concentrated sigh, the feminine voice again rang out, "It states that the entire pioneer team is dead. As well as whatever sample was provided by Cerberus, which effectively murdered dozens of people."

The young woman turned to look at her leader, "Shepard, I believe they were referring to the Dragon's Teeth."

A knot formed in the human's stomach as Joker's plea rang in her ears, '_Shepard, Cerberus has hurt a lot of people to profit themselves. You have a chance to put a big dent in their plans.'_

A sorrowful tone came from the young quarian's lips as she read the computer log, "No more husks...no more colonists..."

The eerie way Tali's voice trailed off sent a shiver up everyone's back and an order that sounded more like a growl erupted from the commander's throat, "Tali copy everything and destroy the whole system when you're done."

Happy to receive the order Tali answered, "Aye, Aye Shepard. Consider it done."

%%%%%%%

A woman's voice boomed in the dark hollow space, "Joker! Have Dr. Chakwas waiting in the cargo bay when we get back. We have a marine down."

The groggy eyed marine thought she was hearing things when suddenly the bright lights came back on startling her, as the voices continued getting closer.

"What? You didn't think I was going to leave you here did you?"

Ash looked up surprised at the soldier who had strolled towards her. She was completely dumbfounded, _my mind must be playing tricks on me _she thought…._there is no way….simply no way in hell…_

Studying the woman towering over her, she began to spit damning remarks at her obvious hallucination, "You don't expect me to believe you are Shepard and you actually came back for me; do you?" She continued to eye her mind's apparition of the mock commander, "Ok, granted you look pretty good to be an illusion….I mean, I wished I looked that good in armor but besides that; there is no way Shepard would come back for me. She hates me. Now go away!"

She weakly swiped at the air as if she were swatting away a cloud of smoke, "You think I'm really scared of you, don't you? Just because you're all tough and what not, well I'm not afraid of you; now get the hell out of here and let me die in peace!"

Shepard peered down at her gunny chief, confused by her behavior.

"OMG …my nose feels like I have concrete in it and I'm trying to pull it out….OW!"

As the abstract words started flying out of William's mouth, Shepard rolled her eyes and bent to help the wounded marine to her feet as the rest of the squad hurriedly appeared from around the corner, having heard the gunny's statement echoing off the walls.

Pawing at the redhead's cheeks Williams slurred, "Are you real?"

The wobbly marine pushed the redhead off her once she had gained her balance, "Well, real or not….I'm not scared of you or your red hair. Sure asari might dig it but it's a mutation….you're a mutant! Besides, everyone knows Latino ladies like me are numero uno." the marine's uniform creaked as she motioned down her body as if nothing was wrong with her, "Sexxxxxyyyyyyyy Senorita!"

"Williams, I'm here to help." said the concerned squad leader.

"Sure you are!" quipped Ash, "What good is a hallucination if it can't offer false hope?"

A concerned quarian asked, "What's wrong with you Williams?"

"No, I don't want to eat your cake! And for the 3rd time, stop asking!" Ash frantically muttered

"Joker calling Commander Shepard," sounded in Shepard's ear piece. Happy for the reprieve, the marine answered, "This is Shepard, go ahead Joker."

Looking at the quarian at Williams's side, Wrex asked, "Any idea what is wrong with her?"

Equally confused, Tali answered, "I don't know. I am not familiar with this type of human behavior."

The mentally unbalanced marine tried to pace on her own, bad leg and all, as she muttered, "The cake! I know it's the cake's fault. I just knew the cake was a lie!"

Liara's head tilted to the side a few times before she offered her explanation, "I believe she might be suffering from severe neuropsychiatric syndrome with an acute and fluctuating onset of perceptual and cognitive deficits."

Tali stared blankly at the asari but Shepard had finished her conversation with Joker and heard Liara's answer so she explained, "Shock. She's delirious and going into shock."

A glare of seriousness covered Shepard's face as she stared at the injured marine; she was very familiar with this condition from her own personal experiences.

"Shock?" blasted Ash, "What is shocking is that you are leading this two bit mix of aliens unit."

All eyes focused on the spouting human.

"I know you left me here to die Shepard! Just like you left Kaiden to die on Virmire!" blasted the visibly disturbed marine, "Well you're not gonna leave me to die anymore!"

Seemingly looking even bigger than before, the battlemaster belted, "Quit your bitching Williams! It's glorious to die in battle."

Chambering a fresh thermo clip in her weapon, Shepard retorted, "Williams, you want some cheese with that whine?"

When the marine clumsily lurched forward, Tali was able to successfully remove Ash's weapon from her hands.

The squad leader whose patience was growing thin, stood with her arms crossed and shook her head as she informed the rest of the squad, "Joker said they'll be at the LZ in 10 and Dr. Chakwas is standing by."

A hazy eyed marine barked, "You were supposed to be part of the Alliance's elite. A Naval Officer in the N-7 program." Disgust filled the woman's voice, "I looked up to heroes like you. You let us all down. Not only did you desert your unit back on Elysium; you abandoned your entire species. What a coward you turned out to be!"

Fed up with the insubordinate's insulting remarks, Shepard confidently stated with a twinge of humor in her tone, "I'll shut her up!"

Ingeniously handing her assault rifle to Liara so the asari couldn't stop her with her biotics, the former C-Sec officer was the first to realize what was about to happen when he stammered, "Shepard you're the squad leader, you're not really gonna…."

The turian's large saucer eyes turned to the gunny solider and back to Shepard, "You're kidding right?"

Cracking her neck while rolling her shoulders, Shepard glared at the turian and defiantly asked, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Williams stared directly into Shepard's eyes and in a spiteful tone mocked, "Your own mother didn't think you worthy enough to save."

Faster than anyone could have expected, the hot tempered redhead backhanded the marine across the face so hard her head flopped to one side. No one moved as eyes raced between the two marines: one cracking her neck again, the other glaring back as she slowly licked the blood oozing from her bleeding bottom lip.

Reverting back to his cop persona the former C-Sec Officer protested, "In all my years on the Citadel I never broke the law, never, not once."

Although her expression was hidden behind the tinted mask, it was clearly evident by Tali's posture she was visibly taken by Shepard's actions.

An equally stunned asari stood in shock as she looked back at the woman she thought she had come to know,

"Was that really necessary?"

Quickly glancing back between the soldier and the asari, Shepard retorted with a smug smile, "No! But it sure felt good."

The prothean expert looked to Tali for support as she placed Shepard's gun on the crate behind her but the quarian had started giggling uncontrollably at Shepard's answer. She couldn't help it. The young engineer was a giggler at heart, and the crass statement only fueled her innocent laughter. The confused professor slowly rubbed her temple while her other hand rested on her hip. She could only shake her head in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her.

The former C-Sec officer crossed his arms, deliberating Shepard's spontaneous and rash action, "Well, it was efficient."

"At least she finally shut up, I'm starving and she's talking about cake….makes my hump itchy" grumbled the krogan.


	17. Chapter 17 Feeling Better?

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 17**

**~ ~ Feeling Better? ~ ~**

When the stunned but now coherent marine stopped massaging her jaw, she looked up more clearly at her superior. Now that Williams was no longer ranting, Shepard asked, "What? You didn't think I was actually going to leave you here did you?"

The injured woman was completely dumbfounded despite her instant crash landing back to earth experience, "Besides, who would I annoy if you were gone?"

The former N7 officer bent down to help the woman up again and joked, "Wrex? No offense, but you're an easier target."

The offhand comment made the marine chuckle as she painfully gripped her side, "Stop making me laugh, it hurts too much."

"Come on, Williams. You gonna make a liar out of me? I was just telling Wrex and Garrus how tough marines really were."

A lopsided grin fleeted across Garrus' face as he played along.

"Now are you gonna sit here on your ass or are you gonna get up and come with me?" A gloved hand stretched out towards the downed marine.

Mystified by her demeanor, the normally prejudice human reached for the redhead's hand and was lifted off the floor as she slung her other arm around the asari.

What really surprised everyone, as they made their way out of the structure, was when Williams, who had regained her composure announced, "Thanks Shepard," still rubbing her jaw Ash continued, "I guess I needed that."

%%%%%%%

Outside the medical bay stood a concerned woman with folded arms staring into the clear window even though she could not see a thing Dr. Chakwas was doing behind the curtain. A few moments later she heard the med bay doors open and from the corner of her eye watched the acting commanding officer shuffle towards her.

With a deepened voice, the lieutenant commander declared as his eyes followed her path into the glass, "Shepard, I'm glad I was wrong about you."

The older gentleman began to raise his hand to touch her carefully on the shoulder, but thought twice about the gesture and slowly lowered his hand back to his side, "You did a hell of a job back there. I'd proudly serve with you any day."

Silence was the only reply so Pressly continued, "Well, Dr. Chakwas says you can go in now."

A small nod answered the man as Shepard's eyes remained fixed on the med bay. Realizing that the soldier was paying him very little mind, he turned to leave saying sheepishly, "Well, I'd better get going now."

As Pressly started walking away, Shepard turned and called out to him, "Hey Pressly?"

The lieutenant commander stopped and looked back questioningly.

"Thanks" said Shepard, to which Pressly nodded then continued on to his destination.

Once inside the medical facility, Dr. Chakwas gave Shepard the run down on Williams's injuries and how, through the wonders of modern medicine, she would be back on her feet in a few days.

Watching the concerned redhead stare at the unconscious marine, Dr. Chakwas informed her, "Williams is going to be fine Shepard" then, attempting to add a little bedside humor she tacked on, "In case you were worried."

Immediately she got a rise from the soldier who quipped, "I wasn't worried."

Moving away from the bed and to the doctor's side, Shepard gave a smug wink and put the ball back in the doctor's court by playfully adding, "Besides, I thought that since she's in your hands; there wasn't anything to worry about now."

"Touché" said the doctor, as the two women shared a smile.

Tentatively patting the medical officer on the back, Shepard proclaimed, "Dr. Chakwas, you're the best. You know that right?"

Knowing the soldier didn't hand out compliments very often; the doctor took pleasure in the sincere comment and replied, "Certainly, that's why I'm out here, my dear."

%%%%%%%

Early the next morning, leaning over the catatonic marine, Dr. Chakwas informed Shepard, "I gave her something to help her sleep a little more comfortably. She should be fit as a fiddle in a day or two."

Sliding out between Shepard and Williams, the doctor went to check one of the illuminated medical scanners. The senior marine then took her place and concerned for the patient's well being, the redhead leaned so far over the bed that she was staring into the gunny's closed eyes. On the opposite side of the bed, Liara too hovered over the motionless marine as she stated, "She looks so peaceful."

A small smile tugged at Shepard's lips as her green eyes met with the endless blue orbs across from her, "I believe that is the point."

When neither party broke the innocent gaze, Liara unexpectedly reached over and tenderly tucked a rogue strand of red hair back behind Shepard's ear. Hiding her shock well, Shepard momentarily froze as her eyes trailed the asari's hand, gently moving her hair back into place. Judging by her demeanor, the former alliance officer believed Liara wasn't even aware of what she had just done; not to mention how it just made the human's heart skip more than a few beats.

At Liara's simple gesture, the suddenly nervous redhead's eyes quickly glanced over at the doctor, then returned their focus back to the asari reasoning, _If pretty blue eyes is acting like its nothing ... Then so will I ... Yup... I can be cool..._

%%%%%%%

A few days later, Shepard found herself inside her cabin typing away at the terminal. She was recapping her final report to Presley about the Cerberus mission. On the outside she knew she had done a good job with the mission; including the incident with Ash, but inside, it felt like a knife was slicing at her gut. Her thoughts drifted in and out about why her mother of all people, hadn't come looking for her all those years ago.

Despite her best intentions Shepard found herself scrolling the extranet for information about her mother. In various off planet news reports she found several articles about her mother's promotions and great achievements. She even found one such article quoting a goodwill human ambassador stating he believed had Captain Shepard been present during the first contact with the turians; that war would never have happened.

However, it was a single stroke of her finger that made the woman pause as she felt the pit of her stomach sink dramatically. Before her eyes was a photo dated only a year and half ago of her mother; Captain Hanna Shepard. The black and white picture was taken during an award ceremony in which she assumed command as the Executive Officer of one of the Alliances' six dreadnoughts: the Kilimanjaro. Painstakingly slow, piercing green eyes scanned the photo as she memorized every detail of the holograph. In a breathless question Shepard asked, "Why didn't you come looking for me mom? Why?" A shaky finger passed through the floating image as if it wasn't there at all as a sad and lower voice grumbled, "Why momma, why?"

Before the hardened soldier had time to tear up, a clever idea fleeted into the former naval officer's mind. A few keystrokes later and she found herself staring at the Alliance's database with Captain Hannah Shepard's name entered in the search field. She hesitated, not knowing why, her index finger hovering over the execute button for a few moments before finally curiosity got the better of her and she hit enter.

Upon seeing the screen, the moppy redhead fell back into the chair frustrated, as her hands covered her face she muttered, "Shit!"

When she'd finally collected herself; she removed her hands from her face, looked back at the monitor and thought, _I will find out why… I will set the record straight mom! You can count on that! _

With that declaration, Shepard instantly shut down the terminal and its taunting message: Classified Information for Authorized Alliance Personnel Only.

%%%%%%%

A few hours later, Shepard sauntered into the med bay. Seeing all the beds were empty, she asked confused, "Um, where's the half dead marine I brought in here the other day?"

The question was directed at the only other person in the room but the doctor merely smiled back at the redhead, as she wasn't ready to cough up the marine quite so quickly.

The veteran soldier looked under a few of the beds pretending to look for Ash's body when she added, "I know this is where I left her."

The chief medical officer had barely taken her eyes off her daily reports when the soldier had entered but feeling she had tortured the marine long enough, she hummed in her eloquent British accent, "Oh I released her a day early. Her wounds weren't actually that bad and she has an incredibly high healing ability for her age…"

Dr. Chakwas's words trailed off as she peeked over her monitor to see Shepard had left already left the medical bay, the doors closing behind her. Smiling, she chewed on the end her stylus and pondered what little mischievous revenge Shepard would play on her. Making a mental note Dr. Chakwas chuckled, _Hide your brandy old girl…She'll come after the important stuff._

%%%%%%%

A few minutes later, the heavy cargo bay door inched open and outstepped the mock commander. Quietly, she strolled over to the weapons station trying to interpret the female marine's body language. Perhaps a bit too stealthily, as the commander's sudden presence made the young marine jump.

"Shepard!" Ash spat, not expecting to see the soldier so soon.

In a joking tone Shepard responded, "Easy marine! You're the one back from the dead. Not me."

Dropping her gaze to the workbench, Williams started, "Look I just wanted to say…. that back there on…"

When the words didn't come, the senior marine offered, "Well it happens to the best of us."

Conjuring up what was left of her pride, the gunny continued as she peered back at the woman she had once hated so much, forgiving her hateful words. "I just wanted you to know that, I'm….."

Choking on her words, Shepard knew that Williams came from a proud family and had been through a lot. Being the eldest of four sisters probably didn't help much either. She knew it wasn't often that the eldest sister had to apologize for anything.

The gunny watched in awe as the hardened soldier's face melted from a strong woman, into something much softer and sympathetic.

Staring right into the gunny's chocolate colored eyes, Shepard said, "Sorry? I know."

Picking up a spare a thermo clip from the workbench, Shepard pretended to examine it as she explained, "Apologies were never my strong suit either."

Instantly, Shepard could see the overwhelming relief on Williams's face.

Dropping the thermo clip back onto the work surface Shepard sighed, "Ok! Now that's over. Um, I'd like a full weapons check by noon tomorrow."

Williams snapped to attention, more than happy the awkward moment was over as well, and recited, "By noon tomorrow, aye aye ma'am!"

The senior marine abruptly turned about and started walking to the elevator when she suddenly stopped and peered over her shoulder, "Ash! Good to have you back on the team!"

A slow forming smile was the only response Shepard received before she turned back around and left the cargo space.

%%%%%%%

"Shepard. You wanted to see me?"

Shepard savored the tone of the voice before she even turned around. Smirking, the woman very slowly pushed out from her chair; rhythmically tapping a pen in her hands and said, "I heard that you have been having a hard time sleeping lately."

The asari dressed in her green scientist outfit shifted her feet and absentmindedly stroked her gloved arm as she replied, "Oh, it's really nothing."

Seeing the moppy redhead, who had taken up residence in the captain's quarters, was now dauntingly standing before her, Liara stammered, "Who told you?"

Fidgeting with the pen even faster, the soldier shifted her feet in such a way so they were now squarely below her shoulders. It was quite an intimidating stance, one she had learned from years of terrorizing her enemies. However, realizing Liara was in fact looking very exhausted; Shepard dramatically paced about and believing she was being witty, playfully answered, "Oh, a little bird told me."

Promptly catching on to the human's teasing, the asari maiden retorted, "That particular avian class species wouldn't happen to reside in the medical profession, would she?"

As the two shared a brief chuckle, Shepard tried to ease into her questioning, smothering her real concern and asked, "So, why isn't my resident prothean expert getting much sleep these days?"

The woman's playfulness quickly disappeared when she saw the distraught expression on the young maiden's face. Worried, the redhead asked, "Liara, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Watching the asari nervously lose her composure, Shepard suggested, "Well, I have an idea. Why don't you sleep in her tonight?"

The asari's eyes shot wide as she muttered and began her own pacing, "Oh Goddess no! I couldn't do that? What about...?"

The mock commander abruptly stopped her protest. Pointing over to her terminal Shepard explained she had a ton of work to go through and needed to catch up on all the files the Alliance had on Saren. "I'm gonna be pulling an all-nighter. At least this way, you can sleep in something bigger than a cot."

The idea of sleeping in Shepard's bed, even if she wasn't in it, brought the asari to a hasty stop, "Oh Goddess Shepard!" rubbing her temple made what little blue was left in her cheeks fleet further still, "I couldn't possibly."

Knowing the sophisticated T'Soni would object, Shepard happily struck her bad ass soldier pose, arms crossed with all of her weight placed on her back leg and cocked her head to one side. Glancing down at the three stripes on her borrowed officer's uniform, she commanded, "That's an order!"

%%%%%%%

Shepard was reading aloud from her data screen, hoping to bore the young asari to death with one of Tali's suggested mechanical upgrades. It hadn't been 5 minutes of monotone reading when she turned around and saw the young maiden had fallen sound asleep. Watching the young woman sleeping on her side facing her; Shepard noted the hypnotic rise and fall of her chest with every breath. She couldn't help but let her mind wander. It was the first time she had seen the asari this relaxed since leaving the Reaper vessel.

Studying Liara's slumbering features, the hardened soldier began to realize how much she looked like Matriarch Benezia. A small grin tugged at her lips thinking how the two T'Soni's were so different, yet very similar. While Shepard had seen the Matriarch's power first hand, she wondered what greatness lied just beneath the surface of the sleeping asari maiden.

Preparing for the long night ahead of her, Shepard moved to the couch directly across from the bed, propping her feet up on the small table that separated the two; her eyes frequently scanned between the datapad and the woman sleeping in her bed. It didn't take long before her gaze was more focused on the sleeping beauty rather than the datapad. She couldn't help daydream about how peaceful, how quiet and how still she looked. Not only did the attractive looking asari make the soldier's pulse quicken; it sent her mind swirling.

Shepard couldn't help reflect upon how this poor girl had been minding her own business in the depths of some prothean dig site one moment and the next, being violently ripped from it. She was then saved or captured by her mother, brought aboard a rogue Spectre's ship, where her mother, the extremely powerful matriarch, later attempted to forcibly to meld with her. Liara should have felt safe being surrounded by her mother and her personal squadron of asari commandos; not fearing for her very life. Then the human she detested most, became the only one she could trust as she dragged her all over several hostile planets before finally succumbing to her second prothean beacon and both of them becoming unexpected guests of the Alliance.

With a smile in full bloom over her face, Shepard reasoned that Liara must have enjoyed it at least a little, especially putting her in those biotic handcuffs.

Seeing the stress leave the young asari's face, Shepard couldn't help but stare in awe; how one so angelic looking, could be so deadly. For a brief moment, she pondered what it must have been like, in better times; when Liara would sleep safely in her mother's protective arms. Always thinking of Matriarch Benezia as a fierce adversary, the soldier reflected for the first time what an amazing mother she must have been as well. Considering everything Liara has been through, she was still hanging on strong. Shepard wondered how she, herself did it at times and she was a thoroughly trained N-7 soldier with countless years of battle experience behind her.

As she watched Liara take in a deep breath, further slipping into a deeper stage of sleep, a warm smile stretched across her pink lips. Shepard knew she was starting to feel less like protecting Liara because she swore an oath to the great Matriarch Benezia, and more because she didn't want any harm to befall the young maiden.

When Shepard was sure the professor was resting soundly, she whispered to her, "I'll keep you safe, Liara."

Moments later, in the warm cabin on the soft leather couch with her charge so very close at hand; she soon found herself overwhelmingly comfortable and despite all her might; couldn't fight the good fight any longer. She was seconds from losing the hardest battle this day would bring and as her eye lids fluttered for the last time, sleep overtook Shepard.


	18. Chapter 18 Meeting of the Minds

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 18**

**Normandy **

**~ ~ Meeting of the Minds ~ ~**

The next morning a well rested asari gathered up her breakfast as her guardian watched from one of the tables on the mess decks. An observant quarian exclaimed, "Wow, Liara you look refreshed. Looks like you finally got some sleep."

When the blue eyes glared in Shepard's direction, the human shrugged her shoulders implying she had not told anyone about Liara's predicament.

Just then a groggy looking medical officer staggered out of the medical bay with a coffee thermos in her limp hand. The sleepy woman poured her morning breakfast completely unaware of the eyes gazing upon her.

Mocking the professional, Shepard chirped, "Hey Dr. Chakwas! Would you like to join us for morning chow?"

Fastening the lid back onto her coffee container, the doctor took a deep breath of the fragrance before she answered, "I have all the breakfast I need right here. Thank you Shepard." As the drowsy eyed Medical Commander dragged her feet back into the medical bay, she winked at Shepard without another word.

The amused redhead scratched her temple as she chuckled, "Woman after my own heart."

Shepard's free hand stopped stirring her own cup of coffee that served as her only breakfast as well. About a half an hour later, as the mess hall began to empty out leaving only Liara and Shepard at the table, the commander decided now was the time for the question she'd been wanting to ask all morning. Considering the asari's previous reaction to Tali's statement, she cautiously asked, "So, how did you sleep last night?"

The question caused the asari to instantly blush and lower her head to try and conceal her embarrassment. Liara still didn't want to admit she had been having problems sleeping.

Sipping the last of her coffee, Shepard continued, "Since you're more rested and we are only a couple of days from the Citadel, I was wondering if you wanted to try and review the cipher?"

The prothean expert's eyes flickered as she had almost completely forgotten about Shiala's gift, "Oh Goddess, I almost forgot about that." Waiting for her cheeks to return to the normal azure color, the young professor asked, "When would you like to conduct this little endeavor?"

Trying to hide a light blush of her own, the former marine stated, "Well, I need to make my rounds with Pressly this morning, but I was thinking we could try just after lunch; does that sound alright with you?"

Since she had started knowing Liara better, Shepard could tell by the asari's expression her mind was already calculating what prothean data she wanted to review before the information exchange. Rapping her slightly bruised knuckles from the encounter with William's on the table right in front of Liara, Shepard asked, "So after lunch? Yes?"

A slightly startled asari muttered, "Yes, yes; after lunch would be most acceptable." Still lost in deep thought, the maiden stood from the table and wandered into the medical bay.

As the mock commander, who seemed to be taking on the unspoken role of Executive Officer of the Normandy, watched the absentminded asari move about; Shepard stood, picked up Liara's left over tray and pushed in her chair, mocking, "Here let me get that for you!"

%%%%%%%

As promised the young T'Soni strolled into the Captain's Cabin at 1258 hours. The mock commander in her battle dress uniform, BDU's, was shutting down her terminal when she heard the asari enter. Slowly rising to her feet, not completely excited about another meld Shepard chimed, "So, you ready to do this?"

Immediately taking a defensive position, the prothean expert began to recite the safety and harmlessness of asari melds. Just as she was about to go into how pleasurable they could also be Shepard stopped the woman, "Liara!"

Taking the soft blue hands into her soft pink hands, Shepard announced, "I'm not worried Liara. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me."

The words dramatically stunned the maiden. She hadn't thought how vulnerable Shepard really was during these melds before. A human doesn't have the control to defend or fight back in a mental capacity like a natural born asari. A slow smile crept across the blue face as she realized how much the former rogue soldier was in fact, trusting her with her very life.

Also reveling in the trust admittance, the brightly colored emerald eyed woman asked, "So, are you ready to head to the conference room? The others are waiting." The asari kept her shy but proud smile, knowing how much the human had come to trust her and nodded to Shepard's query, knowing she had come to trust the human just as much.

%%%%%%%

Safely inside the conference room, Liara and Shepard stood under the watchful eye of Dr. Chakwas in case anything bad should happen during the meld. As Shiala herself had warned, the cipher was a great deal of knowledge to accept all at once, so Shepard thought it best to have the doctor standing by in case any problems arose; just to be on the safe side.

Feeling her hands inside the unusually warm human hands momentarily caught the young maiden's breath. Noticing that the asari was distracted, Shepard softly whispered, "Are you ready for this?"

Large, sapphire doe eyes lifted up and admired Shepard's eyes as Liara leisurely whispered, "Yes"

Inching perhaps a little closer than needed; the soldier delightfully hummed, "Ok, let's get started."

Completely unperturbed by the proximity of the human to her, Liara slowly closed her eyes and took in a solitary deep breath. It wasn't only the asari's head shooting upwards as her eyes turned to dark onyx, that let the former officer know the asari had entered the meld, but she also felt the blue hands clutch hers.

Like a gentle breeze carrying a leaf on the wind, Liara floated into Shepard's mind. Ensuring the meld would be successful, asari were taught to ease into an unfamiliar mind. The professor fluttered about the soldier's memories until she found a pleasant one… _In the air, Liara could hear a young Shepard laughing while standing in her mother's lap. She could barely make out the words of the human mother as she visibly saw the woman wipe dirty from the child's face, "What am I going to do with you little bit?" _

_The freckled face redhead child giggled as her mother lovingly poked at her stomach, "Momma!" The sandy blonde woman smiled at her daughter and adoringly informed the smaller version of her, "I love you Katherine. You know that right?" As the young child grabbed a hold of her mother's prodding finger, she giggled, "Yes ma'am!" Tender kisses smothered the young girl's face as her mother reiterated, "Don't forgot little bit, I will always love you, no matter what!"_

Unexpectedly, a small imaginary wave crashed between Shepard and Liara's thoughts, as their attention was harshly directed somewhere else. As fierce as a door being ripped off its hinges during a storm, the prothean visions played back throughout human's mind. The soldier instinctually felt Liara's body lurch from the assault and reached out to steady her. In between the stabbing images, Liara heard Shepard's voice call out to her. "I've got you."

_The phantasmagoria went flying through Shepard's consciousness into Liara's subconscious, a horrifying chiaroscuro of death and destruction. The complete decimation of an entire species vividly and graphically displayed…. scene after terrifying scene in their joined minds…. Sentient machines, eerily reminding the asari of the rachni queen on Noveria seemingly the harbinger of doom…. Planets from a far off solar system eclipsed a mother sun…. The images almost flew by too fast to discern between them…. Mercifully, the message ended but not before leaving one last clue to this fifty thousand year old travesty…._

As spontaneously as it had started, Liara's onyx pupils returned to oceans blue as the knowledge bond ended. Slightly dazed, the asari gradually lifted her head and uttered, "I do like peanut butter."

The professor's assigned guardian snickered before asking puzzled, "What was that?"

Liara's cheeks flushed when she tried to further clear her mind and she dismissed her previous statement, "Oh nothing."

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, Liara suddenly realized Shepard's hands were still hanging onto her slender waist. However pretending to evaluate her vision, the asari made no attempt to pull away.

The proximity of the two did not escape the attention of Dr. Chakwas as she mentally noted, _the pair seem to be getting closer_.

The couple stood in silence for a moment only a breath apart. The asari could almost taste the coffee on the soldier's lips before the prothean expert's mind kicked into full scientific gear.

Purposely interrupting the duo's moment, the eager gunny chief requested, "Well, did you see anything?"

Inadvertently the asari broke Shepard's grip on her slender form, "I ... I... Oh, goddess!" Liara sputtered as she tried to collect herself from the meld with Shepard.

Pacing and frantically waving her arms about, the young professor blurted out in enthusiastic tones, "Of course, how could I be so dense? It all makes sense now."

Realizing she had been holding onto the asari a bit too long, Shepard, looking rather pale herself, blushed slightly; then the extremely befuddled but concerned guardian asked, "What is it Liara; are you okay?"

"Yes Shepard. Thank you for asking. I am fine." Liara responded feebly as she held a hand to her head clearly looking anything but fine, "You must be remarkably tenacious Shepard...to have survived not one, but two interactions with prothean beacons _and_ receive the cipher."

The blue asari gazed at Shepard as she reverently continued, "I am amazed. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by such a process."

"Yeah, yeah she's great, but this isn't helping us find Saren _or the conduit_." an impatient Ashley interjected.

"I am sorry I never expected the images to be so intense, but you are right. My scientific curiosity got the better of me." The prothean expert contritely replied to Ashley as Shepard scowled in the chief's direction.

"It's okay Liara, just tell us; were you able to make sense out of the vision?" Shepard asked as she offered the young asari a reassuring smile.

"Yes. The Protheans were definitely wiped out by a race of sentient machines: the reapers."

"The reapers?" Garrus asked.

Liara nodded and continued, "The message in the beacon was a distress call sent out across the Prothean empire warning about the reapers."

"Was there anything else? What about the conduit?" inquired Pressly.

Liara was quiet for a moment as she replayed the scenes of the vision and tried to piece the puzzle together, "Yes! There were other images, places I recognized from my research." she contemplated some more before excitedly exclaiming, "Ilos! The conduit is on Ilos!"

Shepard calmly recited, "Ilos?"

"Yes. That explains why my mother, I mean _Saren _needed the coordinates for the Mu relay. It is the most expeditious way of accessing the planet's system."

"What do you mean?" asked Tali as she joined the conversation.

"Well, when the Mu relay was lost; so was the access to the planets in that part of the Terminus system. Without that access, it would be a major scientific undertaking to blindly journey into the depths of the Terminus in the hopes of running into one of them."

"Like looking for a needle in a haystack," grumbled Shepard.

"I was thinking more 'pin the tail on the donkey" chimed Ashley.

Tali looked at Wrex and quietly asked, "Needle in a haystack?"

As Garrus leaned in on the other side of Wrex, "… And why would you pin a tail on a donkey? Don't they already have tails?"

"They're human." shrugged Wrex, justifying the puzzling comments as the three aliens returned their focus back to the conversation.

"Great! Ilos is in the Terminus system." Pressly shook his head and stated sarcastically, "The council is just going to _love this_!"

Concerned upon hearing the words _the council_, Shepard probed, "What's the problem?"

"The council will not want to do anything that could possibly strain their already tenuous relationship with the Terminus System." intoned Dr. Chakwas, "It would be political suicide."

Flabbergasted Shepard shot back indignantly, "Are you kidding me?" Feeling the blood rush to her head as the stress began to swell in her gut, the former alliance officer remarked, "But the council already promised to rally the Citadel's Fleet and go after Saren!"

Attempting to sway the mock commander back to the seriousness of her findings, Liara marched over to the marine's side and placed an unexpected hand on Shepard's upper chest. It caught more than just Shepard's attention. The trio of aliens snickered at the 'closeness' the meld had apparently made the two. Even Dr. Chakwas mused, but not from the growing relationship of the asari/human pair, but the increasing camaraderie between the team as they reacted to the couple's mounting intimacy. Off to the side, even the gunnery soldier was shielding a smile from her lips at the couple's silent dialog.

Liara's deep sapphire orbs stared endlessly into Shepard's emerald green eyes before the asari was able to compose her thoughts again and stated, "The conduit is on Ilos. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Shepard, we have to go to Ilos!"

Reeling in her anger, Shepard swore, "We will convince the council that is where Saren is headed. Liara, I promise. I'll take you to Ilos!"

%%%%%%%

In a darkened room the only sounds filling the space were the distant hums of the ventilation, the electricity vibrating throughout the shipboard systems and a faint whimper from the only bed in the room; if anyone had been awake to hear such things. On the desk was a computer terminal that was still on as the user had clearly fallen asleep while using it. On the screen were official Alliance files Shepard had been reviewing. Across from the workstation was a bed and its only sleeping occupant was beginning to stir with growing intensity.

Small beads of perspiration started to collect around the face and chest of the pale flesh; the sweat glistening under the monitor's faint illuminating glow. The human N-7 t-shirt covering the woman's form was beginning to unconsciously feel more like a straight jacket than the comfort it was supposed to be providing. Her sudden movements at first were spontaneous but then became more and more frequent and unpredictable as the woman's mind raced. A single kick sent the blanket flying to the floor leaving only a sliver of the remaining sheet to cover her increasingly clammy skin.

Inside the dimly lit room, horrifying images assaulted the woman's brain. The individual trapped in suspended consciousness jolted almost violently as another bad dream wracked her mind but this shadowy vision seemed much worse then the others. The body of the tortured soul heaved beneath the bed sheets. Shuddering legs flailed, while trembling hands clutched the cotton fabric as gruesome images tore at her mind. Her whimpers were only a few octaves from being an outright broadcasting of terror. Her soft skin barely felt the streaks of sweat drip down her forehead, before her mind was forced deeper into the empty abyss of her nightmare.

Shear panic and high-pitched wailing echoed in her cranium. She was an unwillingly participant in the atrocity she was experiencing. Her own body tried to fend off the assault on her mind as it thrashed around. As mighty as her will was, the ghastly mental assault was almost unbearable as she witnessed first hand the cries of the Rachni's daughters being slaughtered by krogan forces, hundreds of years ago.

The earsplitting cries were both blaring and heart breaking. Knowing she didn't understand their language or rather their songs, she was certain she knew what every single terrifying plea for help was as if she were there herself; as if she were the Rachni herself.

She felt the last of her kind come to her aide and they evacuated the battlefield as fast as possible. As her children fell at her feet by the thousands, it was understood this queen had to survive or the entire race would be lost. From inside the shuttle, the Rachni queen could hear the fading cries of their songs; songs of her children being silenced by a race of bludgeoning tyrants the likes of which they had never seen before.

The queen fought and pleaded with her own song for the shuttle to return to their planet. The protective and extremely committed mother wanted to return to the sour notes of her children's songs as they were silenced and wept as her children's cries were slowly devoid of color replaced by the emptiness of silence.

Great sorrow fell upon the tortured soul of the sleeping woman before she abruptly shouted, "NO! NO! Make it stop! NO!"

The resounding bloodcurdling screams and barbaric deaths were too much for the dreamer's brain to handle as the shrieking became louder and louder until finally their host bellowed out loud in horror.

"Liara! Liara!"

It wasn't long before the woman having a nightmare was shaken awake by both the disturbing dream and the calm hands that clutched her. Seeing the terror on the young asari's face, Shepard asked as she held a blue hand, "Liara, are you ok?"

It took a few moments for the asari to realize where she was and who was at her bedside. Recognizing Shepard's face, Liara began to breathe easier. The human was sleeping at the terminal on the desk and was at the asari's side faster than imaginable when the ruckus had awakened her. The concerned guardian grabbed a towel and tenderly wiped the droplets of sweat from the asari's face, "It's ok Liara. It's ok. It was only a dream."

A shaky blue hand reached out to the human, "No, Shepard. This dream was different. This wasn't like my other nightmares from the beacons."

Clearing, glossy eyes peered up at the softer green ones as her hoarse voice rattled, "This was so different. It was utterly execrable." Attempting to comprehend her dream, the asari stammered, "Shepard it felt….more like a memory…. then a dream. I was actually there."

"How is that possible?" questioned a worried soldier.

Seeing the tiny glistening pools of sweat trickle down the asari's temple, the marine reassured her, "I'm here Liara. You're safe now. I promise." A weak smile etched its way over the asari's pale blue skin.

Reaching for a thermos on the desk Shepard handed the bottle to the maiden, "Here drink some of this. It's water." The heaving chest of the asari began to slow as she took the water from the human and slowly sipped the cool refreshing water. When her nerves settled Liara spoke of what she remembered from her tragic event.

"It was so real! So.… awful!" Crying the asari fell into the caring arms of her protector.

Shepard's gut wrenched. She knew how to protect Liara from physical harm but these nightmares, these horrible dreams Liara had experienced since her first night on the Reapers ship, were something completely different and it tore at the former alliance officer as she didn't know how to protect the asari from this. Once again, Shepard found herself wishing to seek Matriarch Benezia's guidance. The red headed woman paused and thought, _if only she were here._

As a flood of information swelled in the young professor's mind, she caught Shepard completely by surprise, blurting out her statement, "The Rachni were a normally a peaceful species."

The human's mouth dropped open. Although the Rachni Wars were centuries ago, even the humans had heard about the horrific battle. One they were more than happy not to be a part of.

In total disbelief, Shepard asked, "Come again? Are we talking about the same Rachni?"

"The reason the normally peaceful Rachni suddenly attacked other species is they were _Sovereign's original indoctrinates._" The severity of the 'secret knowledge' was beginning to unfold.

"Oh Goddess, the Rachni were essentially an antisocial but peaceful species but then something set them off. The turians, who were the basically the police force of the galaxy were asked to handle the Rachni by the council, but they needed an alternate plan when their fleet was getting creamed after several months of fighting. That must have been when the council asked the krogans to step in because the turians couldn't handle it."

"Krogan were genetically hardwired for constant battle with their high birthrates and redundant organ systems so their numbers wouldn't be greatly affected by the heinous war. Afterwards though, when their numbers were dangerously on the incline, the council worried the galaxy would be on the verge of another war so they called upon the salarians, who are the scientists of the galaxy, to subdue the krogan breeding rates; keeping their numbers in check with the genophage."

Shepard added in a snarky tone, "It seems that the salarians were a little too efficient in their work."

Upon thinking of her former adversary a theory came to Shepard's mind, "Liara, do you think it's possible this nightmare came from your mother?"

A teary eyed asari looked up in complete confusion as Shepard continued, "Like how she downloaded or rather uploaded the dragon's tooth information during one of your meldings?"

Seeing the gears click in the scientist's mind the human went on, "Perhaps she was able to share her memories, or rather, the Rachni Queen's memories with you just before she died?"

The asari obviously lost in deep thought uttered, "It must have been from Benezia. I mean my mother."

Glaring back at Shepard, Liara suddenly felt a flash of hope she wasn't losing her mind as she suggested, "I thought I felt her voice in my ear but she was dying and it was so brief. I'm not sure what I experienced."

"Perhaps Benezia purposely planted a door within your mind and our last melding opened that door, triggering this horrible nightmare? Maybe she wanted you to have this knowledge and knew it would be kept safe until the right time."

The Matriarch was long dead but still managed to impress the veteran soldier. Again she wished they had been able to meet on better terms. As it was, it was a great honor for the human to simply have been in the woman's presence.

Shocked by even her own words that emitted from her lips, Shepard sharply inhaled. "I know it sounds crazy but lately anything seems possible. Maybe your mom was trying to tell you something."

A worried expression blanketed the young asari's face when she asked, "Oh Goddess, we were so wrong about the Rachni and the Reapers control over them. Shepard what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'd bet my life your mother planted this valuable information in your head. This is just the evidence the council needs to hear to believe us about the Reaper invasion."

"Shepard we need to inform the rest of the squad. We need to come up with a plan of attack before things really get out of hand."

Confident that Liara was absolutely correct, Shepard affirmed, "First thing in the morning when we pull into the Citadel, I will call a meeting and tell the team everything you just told me." Offering a small smile, Shepard half whispered, "But right now, I want you to try and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a pretty big day for all of us."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:** The peanut butter reference is a small indication of what might, or might not be said by Liara in ME3. I couldn't resist, sorry PMC.


	19. Chapter 19 You Can't Stop Fate  Part I

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 19**

**Citadel**

**~ ~ You Can't Stop Fate ~ ~**

"Commander Shepard!" blared frantically over the Normandy's loud speaker.

"Damn it Joker! I'm not your commander!"

Exasperated the pilot retorted, "No really Shepard, we got trouble!"

Suddenly, hearing the shrill tone in the pilot's voice the soldier questioned, "What is it Joker?"

Nearly stuttering the man replied, "There are 20 armed C-Sec officers heading your way and they don't look happy."

On bended elbows leaning on the mess table, Shepard had been laying out her attack plans with her squad. Circling the makeshift war room, Tali, Garrus, Wrex, and Ash, all looked up in confusion at the speaker, through which Joker's voice vibrated.

Lifting herself to her hands, a greatly concerned redhead asked in a deep authoritative tone, "Joker, what the hell is going on?"

"Commander!" Joker yelped a speedy warning, "Ambassador Udina just came aboard. They are all heading your way."

Realizing the severity of what was happening, the acting executive officer asked, "Joker, can you seal the doors? Seal the doors!"

Joker swallowed hard and answered a moment later, "Not with this assault rifle in my face right now. I am being instructed not to move."

"How are you still talking to us then?" asked a perplexed the gunny chief.

The defiant pilot, attempting to be humorous, smiled at his small victory, "I don't think anything in this galaxy could actually _keep me_ from talking." The pilot released a stiff chuckle before the line went dead.

An expression of dead seriousness, which the team had never seen before, masked Shepard's face as she barked, "Don't do anything! No matter what they do!"

Purposely focusing on Ash, Shepard demanded, "I mean it! Don't take_** any**_ actions! I don't want you messed up in this."

Addressing the entire squad again, Shepard finally declared, "This is my fight. Let me take care of it. Ok?"

Several confused and frustrated glances exchanged between the squad members before a few 'oks' and 'all rights' answered the woman.

From across the room came a great thundering rumble of footsteps down both sides of the stairwells that altered the attention of everyone in the room except for Tali's. The young quarian's faithful eyes never left Shepard's face as she frantically tried to process what was going on. Scrutinizing the large group of armed soldiers that quickly flanked both sides of the table, Shepard sighed deeply preparing for the worst, which she knew was only moments away. Glaringly assessing her perimeters, the woman used her peripheral vision to count the intruders onboard her ship. The various officers were all humans, mostly men, Shepard quickly reasoned, undoubtedly hand picked by the human ambassador. He was always a sneaky bastard in that regard.

Dangerously close to losing her patience at the atrocity unfolding before her, the mock commander slammed her fist down on the table, "I demand to know what is going on here?"

Also feeling a plethora of anger growing inside her, Tali instinctively reached for her sidearm which wasn't there. The seriously modified weapon wasn't something she normally carried when onboard the ship.

With their weapons drawn and pointed directly at Shepard's head, two of the largest men broke ranks and cautiously approached the mock officer. The pissed off marine glanced over to Ash clinching her jaw and gently shook her head, ensuring the gunny knew not to do anything. Unbelievably, by even her own team, Shepard slowly lifted herself off the table, barely raising her hands waist high; signaling she wasn't going to put up a fight. Taking advantage of the surrendering soldier, the officers stowed their weapons and aggressively took hold of the woman. Faster than anyone in the room could have anticipated, Shepard was slammed hard face first on the table, while the men wrestled to restrain her hands behind her.

The solider, who had been faithfully serving the Alliance for the last couple of weeks, put up little resistance as one of the men maintained control over her by digging an elbow in her back. It was obviously painful and he knew it. The redhead's squad mates watched in horror as their leader was forcibly pinned to the table and the two insensitive C-Sec officers forcefully bound the defenseless woman's hands high and tight behind her back.

As the duo enjoyed subduing the most wanted human in the galaxy, one of them boasted, "Not such a tough bitch now; are you, huh?"

Securing the rogue soldier, one of the officers nabbed the opportunity to take a cheap shot at the famous soldier and cracked Shepard hard in the ribs with his knee.

Infuriated by the low blow, a growling krogan pushed forward to flatten the spineless men, but Wrex was forced back by the numerous weapons now pointing in his face.

Knowing implicitly how C-Sec worked, Garrus hollered out in his enraged emotional state, "Fucking Cowards!"

Demonstrating to the aliens exactly who was in charge, the officers slammed Shepard back down on the table bruising her cheek and creating a small cut above her right eye. With their leader being used as leverage against them, the angry squad members backed down and the C-Sec officers claimed their superiority over Shepard's team, aiming their weapons threateningly. Once the room was under the control of C-Sec, Ambassador Udina sauntered lazily into the room, soaking in the very sight of it all with immense enjoyment.

With outstretched hands, he inhaled deeply as he looked about the room, "What a glorious day this is!"

Sharply turning towards the apprehended woman, Udina announced, "It seems I will be the one to finally bring you in."

Eyeing the red headed woman up and down, the arrogant Ambassador chimed, "Hmph, I thought you'd be taller for some reason."

Attempting to get what jabs she could in, Shepard bit back, "That's probably because your dogs have me pinned down. If I were standing up; I'd be looking a lot taller as I kicked your ass!"

"See what I mean people, utterly no respect for the governing forces that be!" Knowing the soldier wasn't putting up the fight he knew she was capable of, the conniving man spat, "This piece of garbage is so absolutely worthless, even her own mother wanted nothing to do with her." Seeing the rage swelling in woman's green eyes the man continued to boast, "So ashamed of her only daughter, she didn't even go looking for her." Systematically Udina watched every muscle in Shepard's body tense up like she was about to break free. The callous man was very pleased with himself seeing the reaction to his cutting words.

The Human Ambassador snaked his way next to the rogue soldier where only she and the two men holding her could hear, "When I'm done with you..."

The vindictive man leaned in even closer to where only Shepard could hear him and ridiculed her, "You're gonna wish our four eyed friends were still ripping apart your brain."

The redhead grunted in protest as she tried to resist against her captives before she was pressed harder to the marble top table. The malicious man hissed in her ear, "Please resist. It will only give me more of a reason to deliver a bloody pulp instead of your body."

Struggling with the decision to fight back or give in, Shepard welcomed the temporary distraction of

LCDR Pressly as he was being forcibly led into the room a moment later.

Pulling away from the C-Sec officers, who had been manhandling him, his gaze quickly shot to the center of the room where his acting executive officer was being subdued, "Shepard!" yelled the befuddled man.

The normally placid man, turned and spewed at the Ambassador, "I demand to know what's going on here!"

When Udina rolled his eyes at the naval officer's request, Pressly added, "Damn it! I'm the commanding officer of this ship and I demand an answer!"

Udina sharply spun on his heels, faced the lieutenant commander and mockingly announced, "Well, we both know, that won't be lasting much longer. As I am sure you have already heard, as of today, you will be relieved of that burden, LCDR Pressly."

As the egotistical man spoke, every word felt condescending and belittling. "You should have never allowed this traitor on board. Do you know the number of crimes she has committed against the human systems? The millions, no _billions_ of credits she has cost human corporations over the years?"

A smirk formed over the busted face of the rogue soldier, as she heard Udina openly admit what a pain in the ass she had been to him and his overly "organized" bureaucracy.

"You'll be lucky if you don't find yourself facing criminal charges lieutenant commander."

Reveling in the subdued rogue soldier, Udina continued his soap box speech, "Besides, I thought the trash went out the airlock ... Not piled in the captains quarters or mucking about the mess decks."

The man arrogantly sniveled at the aliens before him. Basically ignoring the 'acting' commanding officer's reaction, the despicable older man sneered directly at the female gunny chief with disgust, "I would have thought some of you would have resisted _her_ presence a little more."

Despite the indignant urge mounting inside her, Chief Williams fought the impulse to lash out; as her hands balled into fists, she peered over to 'in her mind' her superior, tightly bound and slumped over the table.

The Ambassador went on with his overdramatic speech addressing the entire room, "See, Ladies and Gentlemen of the superior human race. This is why aliens should never be allowed on elite human vessels.

On the other side of Ash, Tali whispered, "I bet his mom ran off with a turian." Amused by the comment, the gunny chimed back, "Or an asari."

Trying to hold back a compelling snort, the quarian replied, "Nice!"

Impressed by the alien's understanding of sarcasm, the gunny stated, "Wow Tali. I didn't know you had it in you."

The quarian's synthesized voice quipped, "He's an ass. Give me five minutes alone with him in the engine room and he'll be shitting eezo bullets." Snickering at her own twisted thoughts Tali mused, "It would not be pretty, for him anyway."

Protesting Udina's claim, Garrus bellowed, "But the turians helped design the Normandy! It was a joint intergalactic project."

Udina belligerently bit back, "That doesn't mean they were privy _to all of the ship's secrets_."

Turning to face the turian, Udina bragged, "Besides, just because you bed a whore for the night, doesn't mean you're married."

Regardless of the intruder's warning, Pressly tossed caution to the wind as he blasted, "I answer to the Alliance, not you Ambassador Udina."

Not being able to revel in his statement long, Udina quickly roared, "And who the hell do you think the Alliance answers to?" Pounding his chest, the pathetic excuse of a man explained, "I am in charge! They answer to me!" The room fell silent as the politician finally won his dominance over the crew.

The diplomat sneered at the woman lying on the table and commanded, "Arrest this traitor!"

As the C-sec officers abruptly ripped her off the table, Udina suddenly realized Shepard was wearing an Alliance Commander's Uniform making the man's blood boil.

Turning around, he glared at the ship's navigator, "Really Pressly? An Alliance Commander's Uniform?" The ambassador's face withered up as he continued to belligerently insult the bound woman, "You should have let her go naked like the bitch dog she is."

Shepard released a deep throated growl at Udina's cutting remark, _you're a dead man….wait until I get out of these cuffs._

Facing the captive woman, Udina ordered the two officers to immediately strip the Commander's uniform off the traitor. The tight blouse put up more of a struggle than Shepard. Frustrated with removing the shirt from a tied up prisoner, the officers slammed her hard to the table again, catching the veteran soldier off guard. The sudden forward motion bloodied the redhead's nose. Irritated with the garment, one of the officers grabbed a fist full of hair and jerked the woman back off the table, while the other man reached across her breasts and tore the fabric off her. The aggressive tugging bruised the soft pink arms as a steady trickle of blood flowed from her nose. Bright red fluid soiled the white tank top clinging to Shepard's torso. When Udina chastised the rogue human about the crimes for which she was guilty, several more cheap shots were taken, sending the bound woman to her knees. As each gruesome hit landed, Tali winced and covered her eyes the best she could before finally burying her face in Garrus' chest in revulsion.

Momentarily taking in the redhead's muscular arms, Williams suddenly thought, _damn! …look at those arms…she could have so kicked my ass… _When another nasty blow made contact with Shepard's abdomen, abruptly ripping the chief out of her thoughts. The striking knee caused Shepard to wince considerably; sending her blood flying. The younger marine knew for the most part, Shepard was handling the beating pretty well, but worried that last sucker punch may have cracked a few ribs.

Helplessly watching the unarmed woman being beaten before her very eyes, Ashley snapped at the guards, "She's unarmed you assholes! You can't beat an unarmed, bound woman!"

Slicing through the air Udina shouted, "Stop!"

The order was unexpectedly loud. Self-importantly, Udina waltzed towards the gunny chief and hissed, "She's a prisoner of the Alliance. I would have thought _you,_ better than anyone, should have known that Chief Williams! Your father was patrolling the Caleston mining facility when Shepard's ship attacked."

Looking back at the beaten soldier, the man sniveled, "I would have thought_ you_ more then anyone would want to see her blood spilt."

As if almost on command, another fist struck Shepard's rapidly swelling face sending her blood splattering to the floor. The punishing blow finally sent the rogue soldier helplessly to the deck below.

Lying on her side, rocking back and forth, Shepard, in her last rebellious endeavor, shouted, "You hit like a little girl you fucking pussy!" behind her bloodied face, the veteran soldier laughed, "You'd never make it in the marines!"

Ash could have sworn she saw Shepard's malachite eyes glance in her direction before she was kicked in the gut, silencing the solider. After the ruthless blow, the C-Sec officer belted, "Not so talkative now are you?"

Shuddering to catch her breath, the former marine's only response was the spitting of her own blood as she struggled to breathe, _you won't look so smug with a hole in your head asshole…_

Towering over the defenseless woman, the human delegate obviously abusing his position said, "Pathetic."

Attempting to soil the ambassador's pristine outfit, Shepard snapped her head up at him, blood spewing from her wounds, "Just you wait Udina; Fate has a funny way about her. I might not be the one pulling the trigger, but I _guarantee_ I will be there when you take your last breath."

Absolutely unaware of the events unfolding in the mess area, Dr. Chakwas was deep in thought mulling over the latest medical journal, as she strolled out of the medical facility to fetch a cup of hot tea. When the physician suddenly realized the room was filled with armed soldiers who didn't belong to the Normandy, she abruptly froze in mid step. The woman's piercing steel-blue eyes immediately scanned the room for her friend Shepard.

Spying the redhead bound and bleeding on the floor, Dr. Chakwas's left hand gingerly touched her lips in shock. Several weapons pointed at her, halting her forward progress. To her great dismay, a faint, "Dear God!" floated from her throat. Stunned by Shepard's abused body, the physician staggered backwards before she rapidly looked back at the med bay door. Not allowing another heartbeat to pass, the chief medical officer blindly dropped her favorite cup on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces, as she bolted over to the med lab door, scrambling for the control panel.

Horribly displeased to find someone wasn't utterly under his control, the human Ambassador headed towards the doctor, who was quickly working on the console to the ward's entrance, "What are you doing doctor?" asked the greatly annoyed human ambassador.

As Dr. Chakwas's fingers frantically shimmied over the keypad, the normally tranquil professional gave no answer.

Beyond the infirmary windows, a young asari unexpectedly emerged from the back office. The blue skinned beauty, deeply engrossed in her datapad, was unaware of the ongoing fiasco outside the lab. The Normandy crew instantaneously sucked in a collective sharp breath, confusing the intruders; but the soldier bleeding on the floor knew instantly, on what everyone was focusing a few meters above her.

Tasting blood, the woman closed her eyes and prayed, "Oh Goddess, not Liara."

Unexpectedly, a blaring alarm sounded from inside the medical lab, as a computer generated female voice echoed off the interior walls of the ship, "Warning! Warning! The medical bay has been sealed for a Class 4 contamination."

Wide eyed, Dr. Chakwas again frantically pressed down on the keypad to the door. The simulated voice paused for a moment and then continued, "Correction! Class 5 contamination…. Warning! Warning! The medical bay has been sealed for Class 5 contamination."

Udina moved closer to the doctor and angrily squawked at her backside, "What the hell are you doing woman?"

Filled with dread, the doctor slowly backed away from the panel and peered in the side windows. The normally calm and reassuring face was filled with sadness and remorse as she watched the confused asari still inside. With great remorse Dr. Chakwas regretfully answered, "Saving your miserable lives."

Hearing the alarm and knowing Liara was still safely inside the lab, the badly beaten soldier chuckled under her staggering breath, "Way to go doc … I owe you one."

Covering his ears from the 100dB warning reverberating throughout the ship, Udina shouted, "What is a class five contamination?"

Shocked that the Ambassador didn't know basic shipboard protocols, Chief Williams antagonistically reported, "It's just short of a nuclear bomb going off. Is what that is!"

Getting angrier by the moment, feeling his seizure wasn't going as smooth as he had hoped, Udina sneered, "A nuclear what?"

Impulsively everyone's attention focused back on the young asari still inside the dispensary. The startling synthesized voice had caused her to drop her datapad. Also cupping her ear canals, Liara scanned the outside room for Shepard. The asari's deep blue eyes froze when she saw a limp body between two C-Sec officers.

Still unsure of what exactly the chief medical officer had done, Udina glanced between the rogue soldier and the young asari. Liara's eyes filled with fear as she moved to the glass straining to see what had happened to her guardian.

Frantically, the prothean expert started yelling, filling the adjacent room with multiple muffled cries, "Shepard! Shepard!"

The grieving pleas defiantly stirred the colossal being on the ship. The mighty krogan shoved past the guns in his face, stepping closer to the wailing asari, "Out of my way, dishonorable humans."

Watching Wrex take such a risk, sent a shiver run up Garrus' spine as he muttered, "Oh, this doesn't look good."

Finally, feeling more laser beams on him than not; the battle master stopped and stared powerlessly between the asari and his favorite human.

The young T'Soni pounded open handed on the indestructible windows. Tali was the first to turn away feeling absolutely demoralized, watching helplessly as her friend struck the glass over and over. Understanding her friends were as impotent as her locked inside the med bay, tears flowed from Liara's eyes as she smacked the glass for the last time. Pressing her forehead to the glass in near defeat, Liara dragged her swollen hands down the window as a muffled wail emitted from the other side, "Shepard! Look at me! Shepard!"

Shepard's eye that wasn't swollen shut slowly looked up at the asari behind the window. So badly the human wanted to reach out and comfort the young asari but her hands, painfully fastened behind her back, denied her. Trying to blow a piece of blood soaked hair out of her face, the marine sluggishly shook her head, "Liara don't." Despite the pain she felt from breathing, Shepard added, "Stay inside. You're safer in there." Straining to push the last of her words to their intended target, the weakened soldier collapsed back onto the metal flooring.

The distraught asari painfully watched a trail of blood stream down Shepard's face from the nasty cut above her eye. The prothean expert's battered hands pushed away from the glass; the swollen face and blood soaked shirt nearly breaking the asari's will. Even the normally tough gunny chief looked uneasy at the heartbreaking sight as seemingly endless rivers of tears flowed from Liara's eyes.

When acceptance finally overcame fear, Liara cocked her head to the side as she singled out the human ambassador as being in charge of this fiasco. Fixed with a defiant glare, the blue woman suddenly remembered _who_ or rather _what_ she was. The prothean expert recalled she came from a long line of legendary asari. She was after all, the daughter of the most powerful biotic in the galaxy.

Liara stood taller and positioned herself in front of the med bay entrance. The hands and arms of the normally docile asari started to glow a brilliant shade of incandescent blue. For the humans seeing the asari light up for the first time, it was a wise decision for them to back up a few steps. Taking a deep breath, Liara lifted her now glowing hands and urgently plunged a biotic pulse at the door. The enormously powerful blast slammed furiously against the steel as she sent another and yet another, spiraling towards the opening. The very walls of the ship began to shake and rattle and everyone was quickly reminded they were inside a metal ship, as the very foundation creaked under them. With each surge, the radiant light surrounding the asari increased in its strength and intensity.

Outside the med lab, the C-Sec invaders flinched, as they not only saw but felt every pulse the asari was throwing. The clustered strikes smashing against the heavy steel door made it groan from the greater force than its intended purpose. It was after all built to withstand a near nuclear detonation, not countless atom bomb explosions. In between biotic assaults, Liara stopped briefly taking several long deep breaths while staring at Shepard's helpless body. Focusing on the near motionless body only infuriated the biotic more, fueling the asari's resolve to escape from her confinement.

Having felt the ship quiver underneath her from young asari's tremendous assault, a small grin tugged at Shepard's lips and she breathlessly uttered, "You guys are so dead."

The redhead's feeble attempt to smile infuriated one of the C-Sec officers as he booted the bound woman in the stomach hoping to wipe the smirk off her face, "No one said you could smile."

The cruel strike against the human immediately provoked the powerful matriarch's daughter. Taking a few staggering steps away from the door; Liara quietly lowered her head and closed her eyes. Udina and his entourage, thinking the asari had given up her escape attempt, sighed in relief. But just as quickly as she stopped, Liara's head arose once more and she slowly opened her stunning ocean blue eyes, displaying their boundless determination. Her façade was completely centered and those who knew her best, knew what was about to be unleashed.

Facing the door, she slowly lifted both hands as her entire body now became engulfed in the blinding blue light. With great concentration, Liara elevated her luminescent hands bringing her wrists together and with much more focus, sent a humongous biotic pulse slamming against the door with all her might. The hull of the ship groaned loudly from the massively powerful attack. Unwavering, Liara's blasts were getting substantially stronger and stronger, as various items vibrated in the mess hall from the intense shuddering, sending several glasses crashing to the deck.

Furious with the current state of events, Dr. Chakwas angrily spoke, "If you know half of what you pretend to, then you know whose daughter that is in there and she is really trying to get out! I suggest you take your leave now!" Staring the odious man down, the good doctor glared, "I'm not sure how much more that door can take."

The over confident Ambassador speculated, _well… surely a Class 5?_ But as Liara's immensely intense attacks became more violent, the entire ship moaned as the steel of the ship verbally announced its displeasure and shook.

Williams never really liked the prothean expert very much but added in her defense, "And trust me mister, that asari is just getting started!"

Udina turned to Pressly and spewed another belittling xenophobic comment, "An asari too? How many other cockroaches have infested this vessel? This is the flagship of the Alliance Fleet, not a taxi service for the galaxy's outcasts."

Irked by the ignorant comment, the experienced fleet doctor questioned, "Are you willing to risk that your precious ship will outlast Liara's rage?"

With a flick of his wrist, Udina ordered the C-Sec officers to collect Shepard's battered body. Pissed the doctor was correct, the man scowled at the chief medical officer as he acrimoniously snapped, "We got what we came for!" Glaring at the asari, who diligently glared back, the pompous delegate watched as one of the officers dragging Shepard's body flipped the asari 'the bird', then spun on his heel to leave, taking his prize with him.

Watching her protector being disgracefully dragged between two humans across the metal decking, Liara' eyes widened in absolute horror as realized that Shepard's body was being taken off the ship. Fury raged within the young woman as the asari urgently returned her focus within the clinic and tried even harder to bring down the door.

Confused by the human's finger movement, Tali turned to Chief Williams, "What was that human gesture?"

Shaking her head at the Ambassador's audacity, Ash replied, "His death warrant when she finds out."

Udina escorted the officers as they dragged Shepard's bloodied and beaten body through the ship. When the human diplomat reached the bridge, Joker called out, "Hey Udina!" the man barely stopped as the gallant pilot quipped, "You're an asshole!"

Believing he still had the upper hand, Udina scoffed, "You crippled freak. You'll never fly again when I am done with you."

The steadfast pilot use to taking on bullies retorted, "See you are an asshole! I'm already grounded. What are you gonna do? Double-dog ground me?"

Despite the blood dribbling down her face and the pain surging throughout her body, Shepard cracked a smile and spat, "You tell 'em Joker!"


	20. Chapter 20 You Can't Stop Fate Part II

**When Fates Collide**

Chapter 20 - Citadel

You Can't Stop Fate - Part 2

Gearing up for a fight, a few of the squad members rushed to the cargo bay to take up arms. The brazen pilot, trying to release the ship by any means he could for a fast get away, peered outside to suddenly see twenty C-Sec officers flooding the docking area.

Calling out to the two individuals who had just left the decontamination chamber, Joker warned, "Um, I don't think we are going anywhere."

Under the arm of Liara, exhausted from fighting with the med bay door, Tali Zorah stared out at the massive force taking position before them. Barely able to stand, the asari looked around and assertively announced, "I can handle this."

Tali gently released the weakened asari and Liara took a few weak steps forward. From the main entrance of the loading dock the maiden suddenly spotted something that made her freeze in her tracks. To her great amazement, she watched a squad of five asari commandos enter the pier. The young asari's heart sunk as she realized she was suddenly greatly outnumbered by her own kind. Her good friend Tali turned to her and hesitantly asked, "Can you take them too?"

Sucking in a shuddering breath Liara announced, "Perhaps if it were just them and maybe if I was completely rested." The prothean expert stared back into her closest friend's eyes, "And Shepard was here too, but even with her help it would be a bloody fight; however, in my current state of fatigue, not likely."

When the asari squadron cautiously approached the ship, the apparent leader slowly strolled up to the duo. The older matron was wearing a typical black fitted commando's uniform with a gold engraved emblem over her left breast. Her face was a dark blue, highlighted with faint white markings across her brow and crest; the unique markings signifying her as a highly decorated heroine. Her eyes were a beautiful aquamarine color, _most likely she is a fellow purebred,_ Liara thought. The elite troop's captain stepped directly in front of Liara, captivating her gaze. To the maiden's great surprise, the captain bowed and saluted the young maiden with a gesture worthy of a matriarch: across her chest, slightly touching her fingertips to her chest, lips and forehead.

Her feminine but authoritative voice spoke, "Doctor T'Soni, I am honored. We are here to protect you, not harm you." As she glanced over her shoulder, "We are not with C-Sec. It is not safe for you out here. Please return to your ship."

Liara pondered the captain's warning for a moment, but the tormenting ache of seeing Shepard's beaten and helpless body dragged away seethed in her gut and urged her to go after the soldier. Rapidly exiting the ship were her krogan and turian comrades. Wrex and Garrus, both heavily armed and ready for a fight, walked right pass the asari commando, who oddly let them.

Confused, Tali's synthesized voice asked, "Hey what about them?"

"If they want to get their brain matter splattered all over the dock, then that is their business." was the captain's deadpanned reply.

Fondly looking back to Liara, the senior matron continued, "They are not my concern. My job is to make sure Liara T'Soni stays safe and the best way to ensure that is if she returns to the ship."

Wrex and Garrus froze in their tracks and looked back at the maiden, "What do you want us to do?" asked Garrus.

Before Liara could answer, another heavily armed soldier rushed in, breaking the building tension, "You guys took after before I was ready." The brunette slammed a thermo clip inside her assault weapon double checking she was locked and loaded for the fight. "Shepard didn't want us to engage remember?" said gunny chief Williams.

Then looking sympathetically at Liara offered, "But if you want to go after her. I've got your back Miss Prothean Expert. You can count on that!"

As the maiden summoned her biotics, Tali attentively gripped Liara's arm, helping to steady the impaired asari, whose biotics only flickered for a few seconds before dissipating.

Seeing the maiden was as courageous as her mother, Matriarch Benezia; the older asari smiled and tenderly stroked the side of Liara's face, "Please, my child. I know you are brave, but it is not safe in your current condition. Please return to your ship."

The young asari looked past the commando leader to the numerous C-Sec troops, then back again to the captain. Against her inner desire to go after Shepard, Liara acquiesced to the situation's reality and bowed her head in respect to the asari commando's wishes. Tali then helped the young maiden back onto the ship as the rest of Shepard's squad quickly followed.

%%%%%%%

Aware of all activities on their pentagram station, the Citadel Council knew the human Ambassador had taken Shepard into custody. Fearing the mounting tension her arrest would pose between several species; the Council quickly sent out an emergency order for any spectres not on immediate assignment, to report to the Citadel at once. The Destiny Ascension, the Citadel's flagship, was also placed on high alert, with Matriarch Lidanya standing by for further instructions.

%%%%%%%

Early the next evening, the same asari captain and her squadron of commandos visited the Normandy, "Please come with us, Doctor" said the captain.

"Why?" Liara asked.

"We have our orders, Doctor. Please come with us."

Hesitantly contemplating the request, Liara debated whether or not to put up a fight, "Did Udina send you?" she questioned.

"Liara, please" the captain said quietly, "Don't make the situation more difficult than it already is."

Dr. Chakwas who was watching over the recovering asari answered for the commando, "No. Udina wouldn't send them. He would never revert to asking another species for help. Someone else must have sent them."

Searching for a clue, Liara's eyes instantly scanned the chest of the commando captain. Seeing a very familiar symbol on her breast, Liara stared back into the matron's eyes as she informed her, "Ok, I will go with you."

A caring human reached out to the professor. Pale steel blue eyes looked at Liara like a mother would to a daughter, as Dr. Chakwas offered, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

A soft blue hand covered the human's older looking skin before a warm smile breached Liara's lips, "I will be fine Dr. Chakwas. They will ensure no harm comes to me."

Not yet releasing the young asari, Dr. Chakwas inquired, "Are you sure? I can come with you if need be."

Almost chopping off the end of the medical officer's sentence the asari captain remarked, "That won't be necessary doctor. Liara will be perfectly safe under my charge."

Patting the doctor's hand, Liara kindheartedly informed her, "She is correct Dr. Chakwas. I will be well protected under her charge." Motioning with her eyes to the captain's chest, Liara continued, "That gold emblem is not C-Sec, Citadel Council, or special tasks force, but rather it belongs to the sacred Athame Temple on Thessia. These asari are sacred guards who have, at one time or another personally escorted or protected my own mother: Matriarch Benezia."

A pleasantly stunned doctor professed, "Oh I see!" Staring protectively at the asari commandos once more, Dr. Chakwas relinquished the asari under her care, "Ok, go with them if you must, but please be careful."

Knowing how close she and Shepard had grown to the chief medical officer, Liara slipped out of the doctor's hands and thanked the woman, "I will. Thank you for your concern."

Fearing what Shepard might do if something actually happened to Liara, the worried medical professional gently placed her hand on Liara's shoulder as she escorted her out of the med lab, "Take care Liara. Come back soon."

The asari maiden answered with an acknowledging smile.

%%%%%%%

Somberness masked the normally bright face of Liara as she patiently followed the senior asari captain from the Normandy to the Presidium. The great walkways of the vast gardens parted as the prestigious squadron of asari made their way closer to their intended destination. The young asari was already beginning to miss the sound of the human's boots hitting the ground, as her eerily quiet escort made no noise at all. The professor thought, _funny the things you become accustom to._

%%%%%%%

"Liara!" Painfully straining to stand, the prisoner limped over to the barrier shield imprisoning her. Gripping her bruised ribs, she tried to hide the pain from the visiting asari. Believing she would never see her again, Shepard placed a hand on the solid field, "How did you get here?"

Mimicking the gesture, Liara placed her hand on the opposite side of the human's, "It doesn't matter now."

A turian guard meandered over to the control panel of Shepard's top level security cell, lazily ordering the barrier down. Shepard felt he was doing it on purpose to delay her and Liara's time together, feeling that most turians didn't like humans anyway; she huffed in her mind, _Jerk. C-Sec officers always were a pain in the ass._

A few impatient moments later, when the barrier still didn't collapse, the security officer suddenly mentioned as if he had actually drawn a blank, "Oh yeah, almost forgot. These maximum security cells need two officers to open them."

A glaring stare from the human penetrated the man's skull, but Liara's gaze never left Shepard. The matriarch's daughter felt that if she took her eyes off the human; she would be lost to her forever.

When the second turian sentinel showed up, they both peered into the cell, "Hmph, another piece of human scum" said one of the guards.

Correcting the man, the other officer reported, "Oh! This isn't just your run of the mill human scum. This is a top shelf, grade A, badass human we've got here." The two men laughed at the battered woman, knowing she was not in any condition to take action against their taunting. ..

Catching the human off guard, Liara shouted back at the men, "She was bad enough that her captors thought they needed to beat an unarmed, shackled prisoner to near death, just to take her into custody, avian brain."

Not sure what avian brain meant, the first turian scoffed, "I don't know what that means, but look at her. What the hell are you doing in here then, bristle head?"

Scowling back at the security guard, the rogue soldier fed up with being made out to be something she wasn't, barked, "Yeah well, I'm not here to be a role model."

"I can see that!" mocked the guard.

Typing his code into the control pad, the other guard continued, "Well she must be someone special. She got special permission for her lover to see her in here."

Looking back at the two women, the turian added, "This is after all - a top level security wing, not a brothel."

Preventing the turians from gaining the upper hand, Shepard spat, "You wish, you had an asari half as irresistibly enchanting as her."

Not skipping a beat, Liara chimed in behind her now supposed concubine, "Now, now lover, no sense in revealing all our dirty little secrets."

Perturbed by the supposed love birds, the men scoffed as they lowered the barrier giving access to the cell. "Asari. Pfft. Too damn squishy if you ask me."

As quickly as Liara stepped into the cell, the barrier went back up, the men continuing their bellyaching as they headed out of sight. Liara unable to hold back her excitement and worry any longer, jumped into the arms of the bruised soldier, "Oh Goddess Shepard! I was so worried about you!"

As the human grumbled under her breath from the pain, she happily said, "I'm glad to see you too Li. I'm ok. It would take something a lot bigger than Udina to put an end to me." Moving to her flat steel bed, the soldier asked, "I'm really glad to see you Liara, but why are you here?" Seeing the asari's bright beaming face fade dolefully, the human tenderly reached up and grasped her chin, "I mean; why aren't you safely onboard the Normandy?"

The innocent looking deep blue eyes that made Shepard weak in the knees, softly replied, "You know, I worry about you too."

Swallowing more then her pride, the redhead breathlessly responded, "Thanks"

Liara smiled when she saw the cheeks of the woman blush at her embarrassing admittance. However, when Liara's eyes danced over Shepard's mangled face, her smile turned to melancholy.

In the next moment, Liara reached out to carefully examine the bandages masking Shepard's face. Fearing to worry the asari further, the tough soldier gingerly pulled away while she musingly said, "She did a good job, but she's no Dr. Chakwas." As the smile slowly disappeared from the soldier's face, afraid she would never see the good doctor again.

Seeing the despondent look on Shepard face, Liara tried to distract her by asking, "I thought the prison's physician was a salarian?"

Sarcastically the marine chuckled, "Yeah he is, but Udina used a local civilian doctor from a med clinic in the wards. He wanted to make sure I had no further contact with aliens. Can you believe that prick?" Touching her own bandages lightly the soldier admitted, "I believe her name was Dr. Chloe Michel. She did a pretty good job, but she doesn't have Dr. Chakwas's bedside manner."

The two women laughed, when they knew, what Shepard really meant was Dr. Chakwas could intimidate a krogan in the midst of a blood rage from a hangnail; so there was no way Shepard, despite her reputation, would garner any compassion.

Trying to bob and weave several times from the asari's repeated attempts to examine her face, Shepard tried to verbally distract the probing prothean expert, "I wanted Dr. Chakwas to patch me up, but they wouldn't let anyone from the Normandy in here." Gingerly the soldier seized both of Liara wandering hands and pinned them in the asari's lap, "Not that I'm not glad to see you Liara; _but how did you get in here_?"

Liara's tender cheeks flushed a soft lavender as she enlightened the soldier, "Well let's just say, I still fall under the favor of my mother's grace." Knowing by the relentless expression on Shepard's face, she wouldn't let such a simple answer go without further explanation, Liara continued, "A friend in a rather influential position was a little concerned for my wellbeing and sent a squad of Athame Temple commandos to protect me. She also ensured that I was escorted here without any unnecessary complications."

"Liara come on. You're killing me here!" protested the battered soldier.

"I'm sorry Shepard, I was sworn to secrecy. It would, how shall I say this, put her in a compromising position."

A bright light went off in Shepard's mind, "So it's an asari?"

Temporarily forgetting how clever her guardian was, Liara protested, "I'm beginning to think you're more fascinated with how I came to visit than with my actually being here," as she playfully pushed Shepard away forgetting her injuries until the soldier's face grimaced at the innocent gesture, "Oh Shepard, I am so sorry." A beaming and forgiving smile stared back at the asari as her apology was more than accepted.

A soft concerned voice asked, "Shepard, how badly were you injured?"

Instinctually grabbing her battered ribs, the veteran soldier didn't want to inform the asari how awful she actually felt. "It's not so bad really." To her surprise, Liara barked at her, "Shepard, don't lie to me!" Trying to calm the worried asari, Shepard turned up her charismatic charm; donning her best diviner smile, and boasted, "I'm not lying, Li."

Not succumbing to the human's worldly charms, the century old asari quipped, "Oh really? So this doesn't hurt?" The asari's finger pressed firmly against the bandage above Shepard's right eye.

"Ouch!" screamed the injured soldier.

Blatantly mocking the self imposed commander, Liara retaliated, "Sounds like that hurts to me."

"Ok! Ok!" Attempting to will away the stinging sensation, Shepard declared, "I won't lie to you about the big stuff. I promise," holding up her hands in surrender.

Shifting her weight back with crossed her arms, Liara was not impressed by the human's declaration and quickly shot back, "And the pain you are feeling now? The damage to your body isn't serious?"

Lightly touching the wound's dressings, feeling that somehow she was forcing the pain away, Shepard scowled and muttered, "Ok! I'll never lie to you about anything BIG, except my tolerance for pain." When the soldier was done using her fingers for exaggerated air quotes for the word _big_, she apprehensively waited for Liara's response.

Standing her ground with the notorious human, the asari retorted, "Is that your pain talking or your pride?"

Knowing she had been bested by the asari maiden, the frustrated human raked her fingers through her short moppy hair. The hardened soldier hadn't been pushed or tested about anything since her childhood; she could almost hear her mother's voice behind Liara's words, and instantly recognized she was on the wrong side of the losing battle. Releasing a deep sigh, the redhead reluctantly muttered, "Fine, you win! No more secrets."

Interrupting the women's conversation was the return of one of the turian guards, "Shepard?"

Standing to her feet, the former rogue soldier approached the barrier curtain, "Yeah, that's me."

Sounding a bit amused the guard reported, "I just received your entire transfer file. I didn't know it was Udina who ordered your stay with us."

Shepard answered the man with an expressionless smirk.

Before he continued, he turned his attention towards the now standing asari; the man defiantly informed her, "You know what lady? Stay as long as you like; that guy is a frakin' dork."

When the guard turned to leave, happy about his small victory over the human ambassador, Liara immediately questioned, "Shepard, why did he call Udina a whale's genitals?"

Flabbergasted, Shepard pushed Liara further inside the cell, as she stunningly stated, "I don't even want to know how you know that."

Still confused the innocent asari attempted to explain, "While I was on the Normandy, I looked into some of the other species from Earth. I found whales to be particularly interesting, so I conducted an in-depth study of them."

Wiping imaginary sweat from her brow, Shepard swallowed hard before pleading, "Do me a favor pretty blue eyes. Don't ever say that word again, ok?"

"What dork?" quizzed the asari professor.

Covering up the soft blue lips, Shepard spat, "Oh God! Yes, that one! Please"

Taking her time peeling away the pink hand covering her full azure lips; Liara answered, "Alright. I didn't realize it was such a disturbing word." Strolling to the other side of the room, the not so naïve maiden continued her small rant, "I would have thought other human words such as ass, shit or fu….."

To the asari's surprise, the human hand quickly found its way back over her blue mouth, "For the love of Goddess Athame! Please do not utter those words again, before your mother strikes me down from heaven above!"

A mixture of shock and astonishment blanketed the young maiden's face, but a twinkle of delight flickered in the young woman's eyes as she marveled how the mighty soldier feared her deceased mother. Liara's head slowly bounced between the floor and Shepard's racing eyes, "As you wish. I will drop it."

Shepard, breathing a little easier, gently released the asari's arms and smiled triumphantly, "Good."

The young maiden abruptly turned on her heels and picked up a small bag by the door she had absentmindedly dropped, when hugging the battered human. Bringing the satchel over to Shepard's steel bed, the blue hands eagerly dug inside to retrieve its' contents. Completely clueless as to what could be inside the canvas covered carryon; Shepard patiently waited for the asari to reveal its' contents.

"I brought you something to eat and those asari juice boxes you are so fond of." The two women chuckled as Liara plucked the plastic straw from one of the juice boxes and handed it to her guardian.

After the two shared in the delightful repast and Shepard had devoured several of the gratifying asari juice boxes, Liara unexpectedly conveyed, "I couldn't sleep last night."

Understanding completely, Shepard open handedly rubbed the tops of her thighs in disbelief, "Yeah, I didn't sleep so good last night either."

Pressing down on the hard surface that served as Shepard's prison bed, Liara mentioned, "This hardly seems conducive to a good night's sleep."

Trying to hide a blush, which most likely wasn't visible from the bruised face, Shepard's raspy voice replied, "Yeah, not so much." As her hypnotic gaze went back to the young asari, she knew it wasn't the bed or even her injuries that had kept her up all night but her worry for the asari maiden.

Crushing the final asari juice box in her hand, the marine then placed the remnants of their treat back into Liara's bag. Letting the last food wrapper fall from her palm, Shepard rhetorically reflected, "How strange is this?" as she snickered, hoping the young asari would not worry so much about her.

Swallowing the last bit of her dessert, Liara wiped the edge of her mouth with her long nimble fingers before asking, "How strange is what?"

"You and me, sitting in a cell again; but this time I'm the captive."

Nearly choking on her last bite, Liara's face went somber at the severity of their reversed roles. Then in keeping with Shepard's attempt at levity, she cleared her throat and lightly affirmed, "Indeed…however, I do believe, in spite of the apparent bedding deficiencies; you received the better accommodations."

Clasping Liara's soft hands once again, Shepard pleaded into Liara's rich sapphire eyes, "Liara, I am so sorry about what happened to you back on that ship. I really had no control over what was going on."

The asari's free hand tenderly touched the human's swollen lips silencing her, "Shepard, I know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't even my mother's. Endearingly tucking a wild strand of red hair behind the human's ear, she added, "You remember what Shiala said? She was under Sovereign's influence. She was his slave." This time it was a blue finger lifting up a bruised chin, as Liara smiled into the marine's glistening green eyes, "I know you meant me no harm and by the goddess Athame; I hold no ill will."

Ashamed, Shepard slowly nodded as she stared at the asari, "I know you would never allow anything to hurt me -" Seeing the gloomy expression melt into a small smile, the asari added, "…even if your life depended on it."

%%%%%%%

Sometime later, the women woke to a soft tapping. Shepard's eyes, the first to open saw one of the guards standing outside the dimly lit cell. Immediately, her eyes went to Liara's angelic face; slumbering in her lap. Trying not to disturb the sleeping asari, Shepard politely asked the guard, "What is it?"

In a hushed tone, even for a turian, the officer said, "Sorry to break up your little party but your visitor should really be going now. Our shift is almost over and well, I don't believe our human counterparts share the same dislike for Udina as we do."

Turning his attention to the outstretched asari, whose sleepy head was slowly lifting out of Shepard's lap,

"Besides little lady, you shouldn't be spending the night in place like this."

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Shepard mumbled, "What time is it?"

Not having to check his omni-tool, the man answered, "It's 0230."

Foggy green eyes watched Liara's bare feet dangle over the edge of the bed, before Shepard stood and stretched stiffly. Smiling as Liara gently placed her feet on the floor, Shepard's raspy voice asked the guard, "And that means?"

Hearing the apology in his reply, "Your friend should probably leave before they get here. Visiting hours were technically over seven and half hours ago." Watching the pair stir from their apparent deep sleep, the officer turned and said, "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye and then I'll escort you home, Ms. T'Soni."

Still sleepy eyed, Liara graciously thanked the man, "We appreciate it."

Once the guard was out of sight, Shepard scratched the back of her head and mischievously grinned at her temporary cell mate. The soldier's voice saturated with sleep asked, "Why is it that every time we are in a cell, you get the blanket?"

Slipping her shoes back on, Liara quipped, "Because _lover_, that is how good we asari are."


	21. Chapter 21 You Can't Stop Fate Part III

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 21 - Citadel**

**You Can't Stop Fate - Part 3**

Early the next day, inside the cherry blossom plaza, Ambassador Donnel Udina stood before the citadel council pleading his case against the human in his charge. In a calm octave, the man dressed in his prestigious long white tunic stated, "Shepard should be sentenced to death for her actions against the Alliance Systems. It is absolutely unforgivable how much of a menace that derelict of a woman has been."

Bewildered at how easily humans turned on their own kind, the asari counselor deliberately inquired, "Ambassador was Shepard not previously considered one of the Alliance's elite? A lieutenant with the N-7 special forces, I believe?"

Turning his head to the side, the human diplomat pretended that her words were rolling off his back as the dominant female figured continued, "Did she not in fact, sacrifice her own life to save hundreds of others?"

"Lies! All lies!" blasted the man, showing his true emotions for the first time.

Unperturbed by Udina's outburst, Matriarch Tevos calmly asked, "So you will not release her then?"

Scoffing at the absurdity of their request, the human emissary shot back stronger than he should have, "Absolutely not!"

Quick to the facts, the salarian impassively stated, "We thought as much."

All of a sudden, behind the aggravated human representative stirred a commotion. Turning around, Udina's breath escaped him as he watched his prisoner being paraded into the plaza, escorted by not one, not two but three spectres. "This is an outrage! What is the meaning of this?" Udina cried out at the shock of seeing Shepard waltzing into the flowery courtyard.

Smugly returning the ambassador's defiant glare, Shepard revealed in the despicable man's astonishment…. _Damn that look was almost worth the beating._ _Priceless!_

Almost everyone in the piazza was stunned to see not only the famous human female in person but also despite how badly she had been abused, she was still walking tall. Udina's personal guards immediately reached for their weapons when the asari spectre's body created a biotic barrier around Shepard.

The turian and salarian spectres were already in attack mode with weapons locked and loaded, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned the turian councilor cloaked in a brightly colored blue tunic, "There is a reason they were appointed spectres."

Reluctantly, Udina wordlessly motioned his entourage to stand down. The asari spectre glared at the human ambassador as she continued to lead the trio of spectres towards the councilors. When they reached the platform Udina was preaching on, Shepard's bodyguards motioned her to move forward to be present during the proceedings.

A pit of anger growled deep within the soldier's chest as she walked of her own free will towards the human ambassador standing near the end of the stage. Even the turian spectre mused, _if looks could kill. _

Living nearly a thousand years herself, the asari councilor quickly recognized the hate behind the woman's emerald eyes as she watched the woman's hands ball up into tight fists. Knowing the kind of wrath that was about to be unleashed from the human soldier, the asari matriarch interrupted the attack by firmly calling out, "Shepard!"

Absentmindedly projecting her fury at the beckoning asari, Shepard glared at the woman towering above her. In a softer, but still authoritative voice, Matriarch Tevos stated, "Shepard as a human, you still fall under the Alliance Code of Justice." the feminine tone melted into that of a concerned parent, "It would not be in your favor to act against the human ambassador."

Despite the rage boiling just beneath her skin, the human quickly remembered how Matriarch Benezia would have handled such a situation. Standing down, Shepard relaxed her fist and recalled the great leader's words,

_Patience and strategy Shepard…Nothing beats a well laid out plan._ Stepping away from the ambassador, the soldier sneered under her breath, "You can expect me to do you serious bodily harm the next time we meet."

The former rogue soldier had not even reached the other side of the podium before Udina began lambasting her again with outlandish accusations. Rolling her eyes, Shepard stood erect with her arms folded over her chest while her legs were squared beneath her shoulders, diligently deflecting the verbal assault. Glancing between the two humans, Tevos could not help but think of Shepard as the quiet, but obstinate child to Udina's sanctimonious elder, as the man piously ranted about the soldier's transgressions. The redhead stoically waited until the man had no choice but to stop his tirade, as his need of air took precedence over his need to disparage.

As the man impatiently filled his lungs, Shepard seized the opportunity to dispense, in her opinion, some much needed advice, barking in retaliation, "You know what your problem is? You talk too damn much!"

"Can you not see what I am talking about? To extend carte blanche of the galaxy to this vile abomination would further entice the leaches of her ilk to join in her disregard for the laws of our societies and perpetuate pandemonium throughout the universe."

Being an educated woman from a proud military family who often rubbed shoulders with admirals, Shepard detonated a small amount of rage, "You can kiss my ass, Udina!" retorted Shepard.

Despite the importance of the proceedings surrounding the Council, the distinguished turian councilor leaned over to the councilor Tevos and conspiratorially whispered, "Hey didn't his mother run off with a turian?"

Glancing back at the nosy turian, Matriarch Tevos smirked and replied, "I heard it was an asari."

The councilor's attentions were brought back to the human's turbulent argument by Shepard's warning to Udina, "If you really knew me, then you would know not to question my resolve"

Wanting to move the proceedings along, the turian Councilor, Valern, roared at the galaxy's bickering newest species, "If you two are finished – we actually have business to discuss!"

As precise as a well rehearsed ballet, the asari immediately picked up where Valern left off, "We are here to discuss the proposed immediate execution of Katherine Shepard former N-7 Lieutenant of the System's Alliance."

Hearing the words 'immediate execution' didn't sit well with the former soldier as she turned back and menacingly glared at Udina. She knew he was out for blood but sudden death blew her away. The befuddled woman instantly wondered, _what the hell did I ever do to that asshole?_

"She's a traitor to her kind!" was Udina's validation to the Council and response to Shepard's thoughts.

Eagerly maneuvering the human delegate right into her planned strategy, Matriarch Tevos stated, "I'm glad you brought that up Ambassador Udina."

The matriarch glanced over to the salarian councilor giving him silent praise for his hard work before she continued, "It wasn't easy getting the batarians to cooperate, much less provide the council with official statements. However, they claim that Lieutenant Shepard willingly surrendered in order to exchange her life for hundreds of others."

Although Shepard's heroic actions were finally being openly discussed, hearing her previous title of Lieutenant was painful; sounding like fingernails down a chalkboard as it was repeated time and time again.

"Do you deny these claims ambassador?" ribbed the turian council.

Instantly, the human diplomat whined, "Lies, all lies I say! You can never trust the word of the batarians!"

With a sideways tilt of his head, the salarian councilor remarked, "Interesting. Perhaps this will change your position ambassador. It took some extensive investigating but the council was able to locate some very interesting documentation on Lieutenant Shepard; very interesting in deed. What is your position on filing falsified reports?"

Worried about the direction the meeting was rapidly taking, the human ambassador dropped his head like a child being scorned. Frowning under his lowered head, Udina annoyingly gritted his teeth, planning his rebut.

Knowing the incendiary power of the information about to be released, the asari councilor gave a subtle nod to the asari spectre, putting the commando on notice to be ready to summon her barrier and keep Shepard from killing Udina. Tevos's melodic voice then filled the plaza, "In fact, our records indicate that even her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard currently of the Kilimanjaro, was ill-informed as to the actual events that occurred on Elysium."

To their surprise the soldier held her tongue, only flexing a little as she clenched her jaw. As fluid as trained dancers, the councilors started the second act of their ballet, "It was also discovered that your office purposely covered up the entire event; including logging her death into the Alliance's database." picked up counselor Valern from the matriarch.

Lifting his head to protest, the ambassador was swiftly intercepted by the salarian councilor, "Our findings show that your office was made perfectly aware that Elysium was on the edge of the Verge. You ignored the fact that hundreds of humans would become a potential risk of being attacked. Yet, you signed off on the project, despite that the settlement was currently in hostile batarian space. The original report, not what you submitted to the alliance after the Skyllian Blitz, states, Project Elysium was sanctioned by one Senator Donnel Q. Udina."

Driving their superiority even further, the turian chastised, "Sounds like someone tried covering up a huge mess; now didn't they? Was there really that much profit to be made by selling out your fellow humans, Udina?"

Astonished by what she heard, Shepard cut loose, "You dirty bastard! You sold me out to save your ass from political suicide! And you call me scum? How could you? How can you stand there and justify selling out an alliance officer?"

Without recanting a single accusation, Udina retorted, "You should've died that day, Shepard. You should've never lived after what those batarians did to you. But no, you stubborn bitch, you couldn't even die correctly!"

Flabbergasted by the ambassador's admission, Shepard seethed, "You have no idea what it takes to get the job done! No idea what they really did to me! No idea how I never gave up hope until...until..." She couldn't say the words..._not those words, not here, not now_... no, she would not look like a pathetic whimpering kid crying for her mommy...only to find out now _...I never had a chance..._ "My hope was misplaced by my faith in my own people...how could you?"

Quelling their dispute, Matriarch Tevos interjected, "Ambassador Udina, as confirmed by the batarian's testimonies: Shepard is correct." Both humans stared at the asari councilor, dumbfounded by her blunt statement, which effectively brought their conversation to a close.

"Shepard, please step forward." Willing, for now, to lose the battle but not the war; the former alliance officer obliged the asari's request.

Standing before the council, Shepard suddenly felt the magnitude of the moment; the penetrating stares of not only the council but everyone in the courtyard evaluating her every breath. Standing attentively, she dipped her head in respect and acknowledged the three leaders, "Council."

Without hesitation, Matriarch Tevos succinctly announced to all within the great plaza, "We the Citadel Council, hereby officiate you, Katherine Jane Shepard, as a member of the Citadel Special Tactics Reconnaissance: Spectre." The councilor's proclamation reverberated throughout the official hallows.

Udina immediately shouted his objection to the promotion, "You can't do this!"

The asari spectre smiled momentarily, seeing the human female's advancement had angered the male human. Matriarch Tevos rebutted Udina's plea, "Where you have offered the Alliance's help; you have provided no results.

The Salarian councilor continued, "You have the most advanced ship in the galactic fleet, however at your request, Captain Anderson returned to the Citadel where you erroneously grounded him; demanding he was responsible for the deaths of Spectre Nihlus and the Normandy's executive officer, Commander Gerrad.

The asari matriarch again voiced, "Thus far in only a few short weeks, Shepard has accomplished more to track down Saren, than your people have done in the last 7 months."

Focusing on the astounded female, Tevos continued, "She has assembled quite a team. Now that she is a Spectre and since the Normandy was officially funded by the Citadel Collation Group, I herby commission her under the command of Commander Shepard."

Udina turbulently shouted, "SHE IS NOT an Alliance soldier anymore!"

The turian deafeningly retorted, "Correct! She is now a Commander for the Citadel Council! Her official title will be Galactic Commander Shepard – Spectre."

A smirk slowly painted its way across Shepard's face as she silently paid homage to her former asari 'shipmate', _Patience does pay Matriarch Benezia._

Udina again offensively raised his voice in great protest, "You can't do that! She has committed offenses against the Alliance."

Not appreciating the blatant disrespect to the council from the human ambassador, the turian counselor slammed his fist against the podium, "It is _you_ who have committed offenses against the Council! You take our funded, state of the art vessel, remove _your_ captain, fail to produce Saren and want to murder the one person who actually has a chance at stopping him! Udina you are the fool!"

Shepard concluded her thought as she peered up to the asari councilor, _well laid out plans indeed..._

Pulling her back into the moment, councilor Valern chastised Udina in front of everyone present in the courtyard, "If you are the shining example of your species; it is a wonder you ever made it past the closest moon without killing yourselves."

Shepard stared in awe at the turian councilor while she stifled a laugh within her throat.

The human ambassador, feeling more than his pride slipping away refuted, "This is an outrage! I won't let you interfere with human relations."

Belatedly realizing no one had asked Shepard yet what she wanted, Matriarch Tevos called out to the former rogue soldier, "Shepard, if you survive this mission, you will be pardoned for your past misdeeds. Take the Normandy, her current crew and find Saren Arterius. Stop him at all cost. Is that a mission you can handle?"

Feeling the weight of hardship and years of guilt lift off her shoulders, the veteran soldier cleared her throat and addressed each of the council members. "I will succeed or die trying."

More than pleased with the day's events, the asari councilor concluded, "Very well. This meeting is adjourned."

Udina's face was a bright shade of red as he belted, "This is absurd! I won't let you get away with this Shepard, if it's the last thing I do!"

Shepard turned around and professionally melted into a parade rest, "You're a bean counter Udina and I'm a Spectre now. How good are those odds?" Taking a step closer to the man, making him jump, Shepard recalled her previous warning, "Remember what I said back on the ship… how Fate has a funny way about her? I might not be the one pulling the trigger but I _guarantee_; I will be there when you take your last breath Udina."

Defiantly the woman continued, "You've clearly been briefed on me; how far do you think I'm willing to go on this?"

The man stepped back as fear blanketed his face. The newly appointed Spectre knew she had driven her point home with the pain in the ass ambassador and knew she wouldn't be bothered by him or his people anytime soon.

She went to take her leave, glaring directly at the hypocritical politician and dangerously close to striking him. Feeling like a mother hen, the asari councilor again hailed the human female, "Shepard!"

The soldier so tauntingly close to getting revenge, turned towards the councilor painstakingly slow and annoyingly answered, "Yes?"

"Need I remind you that you are now a Spectre and as such, are now responsible solely to the order of the Citadel Council? You answer to the Council and no one is above us. Is that understood?"

It took only a moment before Shepard smirked bowing her head, "Yes Councilor."

Shepard straightened up and began to saunter down the platform. Udina, feeling a false sense of security over what the matriarch had just declared was caught totally unawares for Shepard's clenched fist as she sucker punched him while walking past, sending the man speedily to the ground and knocking him out cold. The forceful strike granted her yearning revenge a slight reprieve.

Shaking her stinging hand, Shepard coyly announced, "Something about that just felt really good."

Observing the unsolicited act of violence before them, the turian councilor leaned over to Matriarch Tevos and chuckled, "You know you provoked that?"

Tilting her head in amusement, the asari looked at him with an innocent expression on her face before she softly whispered back to him, "Perhaps."

Laughingly the turian exclaimed, "Peace loving asari, my talons."

%%%%%%%

Just outside the Citadel Council's hall of justice, the small battalion of spectres came to a halt. Curiously, the three senior Spectres looked around before the asari spoke, "Shepard this is where we part ways."

Confused Shepard asked, "Why? Don't you have to train me or something?"

The salarian informed the new recruit, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen." as his eyes flickered at the gawking stares around them, "Besides, we are drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves."

Laughing amusingly at the human's enthusiasm the turian spectre added, "By all accounts, seeing two Spectres together is extremely unusual. Spotting four on the same station, at the same time? Well, to put it mildly, it could send shockwaves of panic throughout the galaxy."

"On that cue, I will take my leave. Shepard it was a pleasure seeing your induction into the Spectres; although confusing as I hadn't received your background files but nevertheless, interesting. My own initiation wasn't nearly as theatrical, however, salarians are not into dramatics; anyway, good day to you." As the salarian spun around and disappeared among the crowd forming around them.

Not another second passed before the turian spectre turned to the asari spectre and offered a tilt of his head in respect. Facing the human, he expressed his congratulations by also nodding as he said, "Spectre."

Quickly catching onto to his meaning, Shepard grinned and returned the turian's nod, "Spectre." The human watched the turian leave but he did not disappear into the crowds like the salarian. Instead, he marched right down the middle of the corridor forcing the other patrons to get out of his way. The gesture compelled the newly appointed commander to chuckle, which made her wince as she gripped her tender ribs.

Looking back at the asari escort Shepard couldn't help feel she was stalling. Suddenly, Shepard heard a very familiar voice behind her, "Shepard."

Spinning on her heels, the redhead was almost brought to tears; _today is just filled with surprises, isn't it?_

Whirling around to leave the asari spectre provided her last bit of instructions, "Shepard you are to remain on the Normandy until further orders."

At first Shepard scowled thinking she was being punished again until the spectre kindly added, "To get some rest. The council will be in touch." The smile between them warmed Shepard's heart …_it sure does feel good to be on the right side of the law again._

Winking at the human woman the asari asked the human's new guardian, "Do you think you can handle her from here?"

"I think I can handle this one." was the playful reply.

Just a few steps away from the two humans the asari reinforced her final instructions, "Make sure she rests Captain Anderson."

A proud smile smothered the man's face as he clung to Shepard's shoulder directing her towards the Normandy, "Aye, Aye Spectre."

%%%%%%%

Chief Williams stood by the elevator to the Normandy, waiting for the outcome of her mock commander's appearance before the council. At the sight of the two famous humans approaching, her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open, stunned to see her squad leader not only free, but walking and talking to the highly decorated Captain Anderson.

Upon hearing the captain casually speak to the redheaded woman, "Shepard after you" as they entered the lift; the brunette almost had a stroke when she caught Shepard's reply to the captain's polite request, "Dave."

Astonished Williams asked, "You two know each other?" As she joined them for the tortuously slow ride to the Normandy's berth.

Captain Anderson was the first to speak, knowing the hard ass soldier wouldn't, "Shepard was supposed to be my protégé. She was the best in her class and had it not been for that damn attack on Elysium, she'd probably be the Alliance's best officer."

Rolling her eyes Shepard quipped, "You always had big dreams for me didn't you Dave."

Making a snarky retort the man said, "That's Captain Anderson to you…. That is, as long as you are wearing these dog tags anyway."

Shepard was startled by the distinguished officer's statement but before she could question what the senior officer meant; Anderson threw a pair of shiny new ID tags at her, "I believe these are yours."

Shocked, Shepard looked down at the shimmering objects in her hand:

_Shepard, Katherine Jane_

_Galactic Commander – Spectre / Alliance N-7_

_Property of the Citadel Council_

_ID# 5923-AC-2826_

Seeing the pride swell in the young woman's chest Anderson joked, "If you had any more titles, you'd need a bigger tag…as it is, it barely fit" as they shared a good laugh, Captain Anderson put his arm around his favorite protégé's shoulder and started walking down the docking bay, "You know kid; I never did give up hope for you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:** Due to everyone, myself included, playing Mass Effect 3; further chapters will be temporarily delayed. I will pick up as soon as I can rip myself away from the Xbox! Cheers and thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22 A Day In The Life

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 22**

**~ ~ A Day in the Life ~ ~**

Captain Anderson noticed that the closer he and Shepard got to the ship, the faster Shepard's pace quickened.

As soon as the Normandy's decontamination doors opened, Shepard turned to Ash and hastily said, "Hey, show Dave around a bit, I've got something important I need to check on, ok?" Sprinting away, the Spectre yelled back, "Dave she'll take good care of you!"

Slightly annoyed and a bit confused, Captain Anderson looked weary at his new subordinate tour guide and factually stated, "You don't get to call me Dave, Chief."

A proud and respectful smile covered the young gunny's face, "Aye Aye Sir!"

%%%%%%

With a sudden burst, Shepard jogged into the med lab where she surprised the ship's doctor by questioning, "Where is she?"

Gathering her thoughts of whom Shepard was inquiring about, Dr. Chakwas immediately replied, "In the back room." The doctor hadn't even been able to complete her hand gesture to point to the back door, before Shepard rushed past her. Impatiently mashing the control panel with her hand, the door was taking too long to open in Shepard's opinion.

"Liara!"

A worry stricken face turned around, overjoyed to hear the familiar voice.

"Shepard!" uttered the astounded asari. Within a heartbeat of a single breath, Shepard crossed the room and gathered up the asari in her arms, picked her off the ground and swung her around. "I'm ok Liara! I'm ok!"

Slowly letting the ecstatic asari slide down her body, the human ranted, "I'm free! I'm free! You're never going to believe…" The Spectre's words abandoned her when she came face to face with the magnificent blue eyes of the asari. "I…I…" staggered the human's voice.

Green piercing eyes searched and touched the soul of the sapphire eyes staring back at her. With Shepard's hands firmly around the professor's waist, it allowed a free blue hand to tenderly cup the soft pink cheeks of the human. Time stood still as they gleamed at each other with affection. Shepard couldn't even remember if she was still breathing; being so lost in the oceans of blue.

Liara, so taken by being so firmly pressed against the newly appointed commander, that she too was utterly lost in the moment. A grin tugged at the edges of the human's face when one of her hands released from the asari's waist and shadowed the azure hand on her cheek. Engulfing the blue fingers in hers, Shepard leaned into the soft hand and closed her eyes; fully embracing the sincere gesture. It felt good to have Liara so close again, and closer than ever before.

In the midst of deep thought, the redhead had not even realized that Liara's other hand had found its way to her chest. The prothean expert was feeling the sensation of her pounding heart just under her skin. At first, the thumping was beating faster than ever, but when the harden woman had closed her eyes, the heartbeat slowed to a subtle calm. The asari smiled brightly thinking how the new constant pace reminded her of her mother's own beating heart. When the green sea eyes opened, she saw Liara's eyes filled with such devotion that Shepard had only seen that look from one other before; her mother.

"I sure missed you" whispered the human.

Embarrassed, Liara dropped her head and blushed before she breathlessly replied, "I missed you too."

Seeing the young asari blush made the commander suddenly aware of how much of their bodies were actually touching. When her face flushed a bright red at her own embarrassment, Shepard reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

Searching for answers, Liara asked, mocking the woman a bit, "Not that I'm not glad to see you Shepard, but how did you get here?"

Chuckling at hearing her own words used against her, Shepard reached out and grabbed Liara's hand. Dragging the flustered asari out of the back room like a rag doll, the soldier answered, "You'll never believe what happened today." Making her way through the med bay, Shepard hailed her favorite pilot. "Joker! Have my squad meet me in the conference room in five minutes - and that includes you too mister."

An enthusiastic man answered, "Aye Aye Commander!"

Nearly at the charred med bay door, Shepard abruptly swung back around pulling her rag doll captive behind her, "Um Dr. Chakwas, I'd like to invite you to this debrief as well." Seeing the older woman's face beam at seeing her friend again, Shepard teased, "That is if you're not too busy locking down the med bay that is."

The chief medical officer dropped her datapad on the desk and cocked her head to one side at the former rogue soldier, "I wouldn't miss it for all the Serrice Ice Brandy in the Universe."

Spinning on her heels, again jerking the asari quickly in another direction, Shepard spat, "Good! See you in the conference room in five!"

%%%%%%

After the marathon of questions were answered that her squad had, Shepard dismissed the team, them leaving only her; an asari, a quarian and another human.

Patting her on the shoulder, Ash said, "I sure am glad you're back. I thought for sure Liara was going to break down that door and bust a cap in everyone's ass."

Only the two humans laughed at the old human saying.

Rubbing her neck, Shepard laughed and explained to her two other close friends. "Kill everyone"

Not shy about her feelings on the matter at all, Tali added, "I wish she had, I wanted to hook Udina up to a remote transmitter that was linked with the geth" The synthesized voice shrilled, "That son of a bocca. The way he had you beaten. Boshet!"

Suddenly remembering the intense situation, Liara turned away, trying to hide a single tear that trickled down her cheek.

Understanding the moment at hand, Ash announced in a soft tone, "Well, it's good to have you back skipper. Um, I'll take Anderson to medical now. He says he wants to chat with the doc. I guess they go way back."

Shepard looked at the young engineer, who also saw the discrete display of uncontrollable emotion.

Tali mentioned, "Yes, we should be going now. I have some calibrations that need done. Just let me know if you need anything."

Even though the quarian's face was completely shielded, Shepard could feel the concern and dedication behind tented glass. Seconds before the door closed, the spectre called out. "Thanks Guys!"

Tenderly placing a hand on the asari's shoulder Shepard faced the hiding asari. "Li, are you ok?"

Again the young woman turned her head away, desperately fighting back the tears. Not allowing the asari to venture too far, Shepard sympathetically reached out and tugged on one of Liara's arms.

"Liara, I'm ok now. It wasn't as bad as it looked."

Finally speaking, Liara bit, "I was there Shepard! I saw how bad it was with my own two eyes!" Staring the woman right in the eyes, the asari remarked, "You said you were not going to lie to me anymore."

Seeing the tears threatening to break free from the young woman's eyes, Shepard encompassed the professor in her arms. "Liara, I am so sorry." The seasoned veteran squeezed tighter when she felt Liara's body shudder beneath hers, Shepard stated, "I just don't want you to worry." Letting go, a pale pink finger guided the asari's tear streaked face to look at her, "I'm ok now Liara, I promise. No one is ever going to hurt me like that again. I promise."

%%%%%%

A few days later, Williams delivered a data pad to the newly appointed Galactic Commander while she was enjoying a late chow with Liara and her good friend Tali. Enthralled with watching the quarian squeeze another cylinder of pasty food into her feeding tube, Ash interrupted the captain's concentrated stare.

"Skipper, I don't know what this is, but Joker said to give it to you right away." Plopping the datapad next to her commander, Ash continued, "He said he just patched it through with a _'classified'_ coding." Upon completing her statement, the young marine stole a french fry from her commander's tray and settled in the seat beside her.

Pretending to be mildly annoyed at losing one of her potato friends, Shepard picked up the datapad and it sprung to life as the redhead's nimble fingers floated over the screen. "It's from the Council."

Reaching for another fry before Shepard could stop her, Ash announced, "Oh Goodie."

Liara leaned in a little closer to Shepard, using the datapad as an excuse to get even closer to the human, and asked, "What does it say?"

Sitting across from Shepard, Tali interrupted in a playful tone, "Liara! It is supposed to be classified information, correct Commander?"

Still getting used to the new title, Commander Shepard slouched a little before vaguely answering. "Well it's not like you're not going to find out anyway. Right?"

"Exactly!" piped up the quarian. "I would have had it decoded before you finished clearing your tray."

Joining in the teasing, Liara directed a comment at the engineering genius, "What happened to 'For her eyes only'?

In a laugh that almost sounded like a snort, Tali rebutted, "That's only for people who don't have my hacking capabilities." Without a second to loose, the quarian continued, "You know on the Citadel, I once tapped into Barla Von's personal banking account?"

In unison, the group replied, "We know already!"

Eying the young quarian, Shepard endearingly stated, "Tali, you've told us like fifty times already. How you were tempted to turn him in to the authorities, but thought better of it because you, yourself were committing the crime."

Taking advantage of the distraction, a hand reached for a third fry when Ash's hand was smacked before she even realized Shepard moved. "Ouch!" Massaging the ill behaved hand, Ash frowned and asked, "So what does the council want anyway?"

Stroking her forehead with the back of her thumb, Shepard replied, "They want me to meet someone at Flux, tonight at 2000 hours for drinks."

Plotting her playful revenge Williams stated, "Sounds like a date."

Shepard shot the gunny a sour sideways glare as Liara shifted uneasy in her chair. The commander quickly snarled, "It's not a date!"

Quite curious Liara asked, "Who are you meeting at the club?"

"All it says is another spectre."

%%%%%%

The music thumped loudly inside the club, vibrating the newly appointed spectre's chest. Shepard could not help but ponder that her favorite engineer would really enjoy the music they were playing. She considered purchasing a copy of the tracks for her favored quarian before leaving. Just inside the semi-crowded club's entrance, a man leaning on the wall singled her out.

"Hey! Nice to see another human in here. We don't see enough in here if you ask me."

Behind a barely polite smile, Shepard sniped, "Sorry bub, this human's already spoken for."

As the man staggered towards her, the galactic commander could see that the man was not going to give up easily. "Come on baby! We're alone now" slurred the man.

_Pig_ was the first thing that went through the spectre's mind, but the second thing caught the warrior by surprise as she proudly announced her next train of thought. "Like I said, I'm not available. I've got a thing for blue."

Even in his drunken state, the man knew what the woman was talking about as he spat, "Shit!" and walked back to the wall that was mostly keeping him upright. "Damn asari get laid anytime they want."

Quickly dismissing the brief encounter, Shepard continued on her way. To her great surprise, it was not very long before the commander spotted the spectre she was intended to meet in the crowded club. It was the asari spectre who had helped free her from Udina's control. The asari spectre was certainly standing out in the crowd, not because she was a spectre, but because of the revealing dress she was wearing.

At first glance, Shepard thought the outfit was exposing more than it was hiding; highlighting the asari's flawless figure. Instantly the newly appointed commander thought how amazing Liara would look in such a skimpy dress, but as she walked closer to the object of desire, Shepard rapidly became thankful Liara was not wearing a dress like that after all. Seeing the multiple people staring at her in that way, Shepard thought of the heads she would send rolling for looking at Liara like that. _There would be __**numerous**__ heads rolling around the ground. _

In Shepard's conservative alliance uniform, she weaved her way through the various spectators who could not muster the courage to speak to the voluptuous asari. Finally reaching her target, Shepard spoke as she stroked her eyebrow with one finger in astonishment.

"Wow, you clean up nice!"

Knowing the affect the dress would have on the human, the asari politely answered, "Thank you spectre!"

The asari had purposely raised her voice to allow the patrolling sharks to hear her mention that Shepard was a spectre. The horde that was surrounding them quickly scattered.

Shamelessly eyeing the officer seductively up and down, the asari offered, "Those uniforms always look rather nice on you humans."

Tugging at her collar, Shepard then motioned towards a table trying to avoid blushing from the asari's flirtatious comment. "Shall we sit?"

The asari delicately placed her hand on Shepard's forearm that slowly turned into a soft tugging, "Come upstairs with me. I already have a table reserved for us up there."

Trying to shout over the music, Shepard answered, "You lead, I'll follow."

Already enjoying the human's charming company, the asari abruptly turned around and whispered in Shepard's ear. "I thought you'd never ask."

The arousing warm breath on her lobe caused the human's temperature to rise, as watched at the asari's figure slithered up the stairs. Subconsciously, Shepard stared at the asari's hypnotic ass swagger up the stairs, as did half of the club's crowd. Nervously, the commander muttered, "Goddess Athame help me!"

Thinking it was safer to be next to the woman, instead of behind her, Shepard hurriedly jogged up the stairs to catch up to the ravishing asari. Attempting to refocus her thoughts, the commander asked, "Where are the other spectres?"

Without missing a beat of her alluring stride, the asari answered. "The others already have new assignments."

Successfully regaining her professionalism, the human asked, "Why don't you?"

Nearing the top of the stairs, the asari unexpectedly stopped her forward progress. Trying to force a laugh, the seductively dressed asari informed the newest spectre, "I just finished chasing an illegal weapons trader half way across the damn galaxy. I was hot on their tail for a little over a year; without a break."

Following the floating asari again, Shepard said, "A whole year. Wow! Without a break?"

"Yes Spectre Shepard, sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to get the job done."

The asari spoke her words at several patrons sitting adjacent to her table, making them scatter like the wind, much to her liking. She wanted Shepard alone as much as possible.

Placing her drink on the table, the senior spectre took a seat and stated, "You will soon find out Shepard. The life of a spectre is not always an easy one. That is why a majority of us do not have families or even bondmates."

The new spectre immediately paused and contemplated her relationship with Liara.

Seeing the bothersome façade on the human's face, the asari gently reached out, placed her hand on top of the human's and offered, "Let them go now before you really hurt them. Nothing is worse than leaving someone behind to wait and pray you come back one day."

Shepard's expression dramatically changed for the worse as she sunk back into her seat.

The irresistibly dressed woman's previously flirtatious manner all but escaped her, as she softly questioned, "Who is she?"

Shepard was just about to mention a particular prothean expert's name, when she muted her words. "Wait, how did you know it was a _she_?"

Stirring her drink, the asari answered truthfully, but respectfully, "Spectres know what the council knows; and we know all."

A bit stunned, Shepard still answered the question. "Liara T'Soni. But I guess you already knew that."

"I can tell from your face that you care a great deal for this Liara T'Soni, no?" Pretending to be focused on her beverage, the asari squinted as her feminine voice inquired, "However…..you two have yet to…. pleasure one other?"

Frantic about such personal knowledge, Shepard sat up and straightened her uniform blouse. In an octave or two higher than intended, she belted, "No! No it's not like that! We haven't…. I mean, I would never…."

Cutting the new recruit a break, the spectre moved a little closer to human and soothingly said, "It's ok. I'm old enough to understand."

Tugging at the high collar on her uniform, the redhead swallowed hard and beseeched the woman, "I'm pretty sure that's not why the council called me here, for you to meddle in my private affairs."

The asari mused_, the council no, but someone else; yes, very much so. _

Breaking the awkward moment was a new blaring song. The beat of the melody was much faster and hypnotic than the one before. The tune played at an increased volume, suddenly making it harder to hear the privy conversation.

"What?" shouted the human straining to hear the asari's words.

Entertained by the human's awkwardness, the asari flagged down a passing waitress, "I was asking what you thought about the council's decision the last week." The spectre motioned with two long delicate blue digits, "Two more drinks please!"

Amazed, Shepard's eyes enchantingly stared at the long graceful fingers. _How does one so sophisticated, become something so deadly? _

The profound base music throbbed deep inside the commander's chest, which was beginning to bother the human soldier. Although she often enjoyed a good beat, her free time was filled with the melodic tones of classical music; strings being her favorite. It was something that she and Liara shared whenever possible on the ship.

A playful grin swept the asari's face again when she asked, "What is the matter Shepard?"

Trying to focus on the meeting, and not the prothean expert sitting alone at her terminal inside the med lab, Shepard retorted, "Nothing, it just hard to hear in here!"

Smirking, the asari tapped her omni tool and suddenly the only sound that could be heard was her voice, "Is that better Commander Shepard?"

Stunned, yet delighted at her ingenuity, Shepard asked, "How did you do that?"

Suggestively licking her lips, the asari spectre slowly sipped her drink before answering. "It is just a little something I picked up over the years. It is a noise cancellation transformer. No one can hear us, and it drowns out everything around us." Seeing the wide eyed human's astonishment, the spectre asked, "Pretty cool huh?"

Jokingly the asari offered, "I might be able to give you the program, if you can hook me up on a date with that asari scientist of yours."

The hopeful smile quickly abandoned the human's face as her green eyes shrunk into a visual warning.

Stirring her drink as if nothing else mattered, the asari spectre laughed out loud, "I am kidding! Remember I know what the council knows, and well we know that you two are… _pairing_."

Defensively sitting back in her seat, Shepard crossed her arms and shot back, "We are not together!"

Shepard looked visually engaged in the conversation, but her mind was twirling at the idea she had begun to have strong feelings for the asari maiden. What bothered her most was that others might have knowledge of their blooming affections for each other.

A teasing smirk shook the commander from her troubled thoughts, "Oh really? But seriously…." The asari provocatively grazed her lips with her tongue as she leaned over the table a little closer to Shepard. "I wouldn't mind a private meeting with that gunny chief of yours. Ash, I believe is her name. The brunette strutting around in that suit of armor…" The aroused woman leaned back in her chair, chewed on her bottom lip as she zealously purred, "Goddess….she just makes my blood boil."

"Oh! I don't think she's…. um interested in aliens."

Removing herself from the table, the asari pouted, "Oh that is a real shame. I would have made it well worth her time, I'm sure." Gleaming at the fellow spectre, the asari said, "I would have made it worth your effort as well" as she tapped her omni-tool indicating the noise suppressor.

Feeling the greed inside her growing, Shepard speedily replied, "I'll see what I can do."

Finishing a small twirl that further accentuated the eloquent body under the fine silk dress, the asari spectress answered back, "Good" before returning to the table.

Studying the spectre for a moment, Shepard abruptly announced, "By the Goddess! How rude of me? I don't even know your name?"

Laughing at how long it was going to take before the human asked, the asari quipped, "Spectre Ta'Lina at your service, Spectre Shepard."

When the waitress returned with the drinks, she was drowning in the outside music until she leaned over to place the glasses next to the perspective owners. Her eyes shot wide when she realized it was silent next to them. When the maiden stared at the matron, Ta'Lina waved her hand and sharply announced, "You can go now."

Picking up as if the conversation had never stopped, Ta'Lina explained, "Most of the time, right or wrong is not as evident as black or white. That is why the council created the Spectres Citadel Special Tactics Reconnaissance. Sometimes we have to fill in the gray the best we can. We have to make the tough decisions and act on them that most citizens would not, or could not do."

The asari spectre stopped stirring her drink with purpose, and focused solely on the human at her table. "It is not a pretty job, but in order to maintain balance within the galaxy, it is a necessary evil. Do you understand what I am saying Shepard?"

Deadpanned, the human answered back, "Unfortunately, more than I care to."

Knowing the new spectres' background thoroughly, Ta'Lina solemnly replied, "Good".

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N:** Looking for a serious beta with experience. Please send me an email if you are interested. Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23 What Goes Around

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 23 **

**What Goes Around… **

**~ Citadel ~**

Early the next morning, after meeting with a few arms dealers down in the Citadel's wards, Garrus, Tali and Shepard were headed back to the Normandy when the galactic commander suddenly stopped the trio, "Hey, there is someone here in the wards I want to say hi to," briskly facing the team, the newly appointed spectre asked, "do you mind?"

Curious, as to whom Shepard would know working on the Citadel, the pair answered in unison, "Sure."

A few taps on her glowing omni-tool sent the spectre happily down one of the corridors before taking a sharp left hand turn, "It's just down this way a couple of meters."

Blindly following her commander, the quarian adventurer started to get a sinking feeling as she found herself retracing the steps of a not so good time, not so long ago. The engineering genius tried to focus on the station's spectacular view to her right, but as the trio drew closer to a part of the Citadel she hoped she would never see again, Tali dragged her feet more and more.

Outside a seemingly deserted part of the sector, the newly appointed spectre abruptly halted her forward progress, "Here it is." Shepard announced pleasantly.

Both the turian and the quarian stared blankly at the door, their eyes slowly scanning between the entrance and each other, before swallowing hard. The former c-sec officer, surprised to see whose door they were standing in front of, focused his beady eyes on the large cross in the window pane, as he took in a breath. Nearly stuttering he said, "Dr. Michel's clinic?"

Finally shifting his gaze to his fearless leader, the turian asked in a tone that was both spirited and snarky, "How do you know her?"

Surprised by Garrus's octave, the spectre quipped back with her own retort, "What do you mean, how do I know her?"

Shepard paused for a moment, then turned towards the large turian and probed, "How do _you_ know her?"

Taking full advantage of Shepard's focus solely on Garrus, Tali attempted to get her thoughts under control. The two soldiers, completely engaged in their conversation, hadn't noticed how uneasy the stunned quarian was feeling, as she stood silently adjacent to her squad mates. Garrus had begun to pace in front of the spectre, and as he turned from his last rotation, shifting his weight to his other leg, the turian eagerly started to speak about the good doctor, as if purging his mind.

"She was being harassed by a couple of local thugs, but I was transferred to the Normandy before I could do anything about it."

"I see," answered the former rogue soldier, "well let's not waste anymore time standing outside like a bunch of kids waiting for trick or treats on Halloween night."

Garrus and Tali exchanged several confused looks as Garrus whispered, "Howl..o..ween?"

Tilting her face mask to one side, Tali uttered, "Trick or treats? I don't get it, Shepard."

The human was about to explain in detail the native holiday, when she found herself staring into her alien crew's blank faces. With a burst of air that rattled her lips, the galactic commander, capable of bringing down a rogue spectre, waved her hands in midair and proclaimed, "Never mind."

Following the former c-sec officer into the clinic, Shepard stopped and absentmindedly glanced behind her. Slightly taken that Tali was severely stalling her entrance into the med bay, the spectre humorously called out to her most trusted friend, "Come on Tali… I _promise_, she won't bite."

Finally entering the center of the triage area, Shepard heard a friendly french accent, "Shepard! What are you doing here?" asked the slender woman, who was leaning over an injured man. Her smile beamed bright, despite that she was patching up a gash on the man's forehead.

"That's Galactic Commander now." The prideful former c-sec officer protested.

Shooting the sniper toting turian a shunning glance, Shepard informed him, "You don't have to tell everyone that."

"Are you kidding? After the interview you gave yesterday, everyone knows your face by now." Garrus all but chimed.

Shepard leaned over to get a better look at the doctor's patient, "Are we interrupting… anything important?"

Motioning for her assistant to finish, Dr. Michel's sea green eyes glistened as she professionally replied, "No Commander Shepard. I always have time for you." Removing her nitrile gloves the doctor continued, "What can I do for you today?"

Still concerned about the blood dripping from the young man sitting on the gurney, Shepard questioned, "Is he going to be ok?"

Releasing a subtle chuckle, Dr. Michel answered as she tossed her gloves in the medical incinerator, "He will be fine." A small beam of light instantly flashed, as the gloves immediately disintegrated. Then the doctor added, "Just a few bumps and scrapes."

Shattering the polite salutations between the two humans, Garrus precipitously queried, "Wait, I know how _I_ know the doc, but Shepard, how did you come to know her?"

Glaring at the obtuse turian, the newly appointed spectre returned, "That is classified information soldier."

The turian knew that Shepard was good-naturedly holding back their history, as he echoed under his breath, "Classified my turian ass."

"So Dr. Michel…" Shepard asked, shooting a playfully annoyed glare at her turian counterpart, "Why did you become a doctor?"

"Both my parents were medics in the Systems Alliance. While they loved the adventure, I wasn't so keen about it. I did however, keep up the medical tradition, but I prefer to work in a civilian capacity. Having a soft warm bed to go home to every night is more my style."

"Well, I'm really glad you became a doctor. Not sure if I'd let just anyone administer medical attention to me."

Saturated with guilt, Dr. Michel spoke with a shudder, "Shepard, I wanted to-"

Quickly halting the doctor's words was the zealous turian, again interrupting, "You mean, Galactic Commander Shepard."

The newly appointed spectre, who had never really been into titles except, **being alive** and **being dead**, quickly silenced the former c-sec officer, "Garrus! She is a doctor, not a soldier. Rank has no real meaning to them when you are bleeding on their table."

Spinning around to face the doctor, the former rogue soldier solidified her case, "Am I right doc?"

A completely unoffended voice replied, "You know us well Shepard. Wisdom like that means you have probably spent more time in the med bay than you'd care to remember."

Hesitatingly rubbing the back of her neck, Shepard replied, "You got that right." Pushing the awkward attention that might be construed as pity aside, the redheaded woman happily admitted, "But I'm glad to say, that I've _created_ a lot more trips to the med bay than I _personally_ needed."

Both the humans and Garrus chuckled amusingly at the idea, while the quarian engineer remained silent in a corner of the room. The young genius had barely moved a muscle since entering and was acting more like a wallflower, than the zealously eager young quarian she was used to being.

Characteristically speaking with her hands, Shepard announced almost sheepishly, "Well anyway, I don't know when I'll be back around, but I wanted to say thanks for the special 'attention' last week."

Turning away from the soldiers, the petite doctor crossed her arm over her chest as she delicately wiped the corner of her eye, "Shepard…"

This time the turian held his tongue of correction with a single glance from his commander.

"I don't deserve your thanks. I was forced to help you."

Knowing pain and shame when she saw it, Shepard tenderly grabbed the doctor's shoulder. The newly appointed spectre cleverly maneuvered herself in front of the shaken woman, "What do you mean doc?"

Under shuddering breaths, the french accented woman explained, "Udina blackmailed me into helping you, Shepard. He swore he would have my license revoked if I didn't administer medical attention."

Rage began to swell in the former rogue soldier. A fire burned in her gut every time she heard that pathetic man's name. The green eyed spectre secretly prayed for the day she could be there to witness his death or better yet: be the cause of it. However, right now she felt somehow above her foolish need for vengeance and muttered as if it were no longer a big deal, "Don't worry about him. He'll eventually get what's coming to him."

Allowing her hand to lazily fall from the doctor's shoulder, in what could have been construed as a gentle caress, Shepard proudly declared, "Well, I am glad it was you Dr. Michel. You did a hell of a job on me." The spectre flexed and hid her sore muscles under the tight fitting armor, "See, I'm all better now, thanks to you."

The doctor smiled then relaxed her posture, knowing the spectre hadn't truly healed yet but chuckled at her enthusiastic attempt to make her feel better, "Thank you Shepard. You are too kind."

"Anything for a good doctor like you," replied the soldier.

Unexpectedly, the female doctor looked past Shepard and called out to the hiding quarian, "Tali? Tali Zorah? Is that you?"

The young engineer, who had remained quiet, almost hidden behind her comrades, still shied away from the doctor, as she answered, "Yes Dr. Michel. It is me. H-how have you been?"

Mystified at how small the galaxy actually was, Shepard questioned, "Doc, how do you know Tali?"

Equally stumped, Garrus crossed his arms, shifted his weight equally between his two large feet and eagerly awaited the story that was about to unfold.

"I first met her when she came to my clinic seeking medical attention. She had been shot in the arm."

"Shot in the arm!"

Glancing back at her faithful companion, Shepard continued her barking, "You didn't tell me about someone shooting you."

The quarian tilted her head with great sarcasm, mentally reminding the spectre of another time not so long ago, "Ok, besides me that is, who else shot you?" Shepard asked sheepishly.

Answering the question for her, Dr. Michel skillfully divulged, "Tali was trying to sell information about the geth to the Shadow Broker. Fist, being one of the Shadow Broker's top agents on the station, double crossed her during their meeting and shot her in the arm as she escaped."

Tali instantly recognized the rogue fury rising again within the spectre as her piercing green eyes shot wide.

Dampening the wildfire threatening to burst free, the engineering genius quickly declared, "Don't worry. I'm fine, Shepard. It did more damage to my environmental suit than to me." Almost laughing, Tali's synthesized voice added, "Besides after our little encounter on Noveria, I received a brand new suit; courtesy of the Systems Alliance."

Physically acknowledging that she was truly alright, the seasoned veteran patted the young engineer on the shoulder and apologized, "Yeah, sorry about that."

In her typically whimsical tone, Tali boasted, "It's really okay Shepard. I got a new suit from it. You don't know how hard suits are to come by, much less, a brand new one."

The three women started talking about the sale Morlan's Famous Shop was having on plasma transducers, when Garrus, desperately attempting to engage in the conversation, awkwardly shattered their discussion, "Very good things! You will see!"

Confused, all three women turned toward Garrus.

"Don't you get it? That's what he says…Morlan, you know, every time you walk by his shop…"

As three pairs of incredulous female eyes continued to stare at him, Shepard couldn't help pondering, that males even from different cultures and species still get all 'weirded out' in a room full of women, "… I was doing an impression of him…don't you… get it?" Garrus haltingly looked at the three women and decided to try another tack, "So Doc, tend to any dead guys lately?" Feeling even more out of place, the turian officer quickly corrected, "What I meant to ask was how has life been treating you lately?"

Dr. Michel's warm smile gradually faded into something more faintly disturbing that Shepard's years of fighting knew as something bad, "Who's been harassing you?"

Disturbed Garrus retorted, "Shepard, she didn't say anything about being harassed."

Hot on the heels of his statement, Dr. Michel answered, "It's Fist's thugs again. They keep demanding free medical supplies and attention for his men; which is now impairing my operation of business." Sucking in another shuddering breath, the french woman revealed, "I don't know how much longer I can keep my doors open Shepard if this keeps up."

Without a hint of hesitation, the spectre commanded, "We're on it."

"But Shepard, you must have plenty of things to do besides help out a doctor you barely know."

The galactic commander lifted her hand to silence any further protest from the ward's doctor, who had helped her only days prior, "Consider it a thank you gift… besides," moving her weight to one side, the newly appointed spectre mischievously grinned, "anything to piss off Udina is a high priority on my list."

"Not to sound ignorant," asked the confused quarian, "but what does going after Fist have to do with Udina?"

Crossing her armor plated arms, striking her typical badass warrior stance, Shepard proudly responded, "Udina will have to answer to the council when they find out there's been a shootout involving humans. You know, causing a ruckus and all."

Garrus's posture went limp as the light in his turian head went off, "Let me guess, you will be the ruckus?"

Smirking wildly, the newly appointed spectre shot a silent promise to her quarian friend, "You got that right." Spinning towards the doctor, Shepard asked, "Now, where can I find this Fist?"

%%%%%%%

Back on the Normandy, Shepard ordered Garrus to infiltrate c-sec's databases to see what he could dig up on Fist. Aware of how badly Tali had been shaken by reliving her run-in with the Shadow Broker's agent, the veteran soldier sent the young engineer below decks to recheck the calibrations of the ship's main propulsion system. As Tali straightened and popped off her first salute to the spectre, "Aye, Aye, Commander," the galactic commander knew it would take a few hours to complete, but the in-depth distraction was exactly what the quarian's mind needed.

Watching the engineering genius disappear towards the elevator, Shepard turned back to her remaining team and continued to take charge, "Ash, Wrex, suit up. We shove off in 10."

Prouder than imagined, Williams also straightened up and offered her salute before heading downstairs to gear up, "Aye, Aye, Commander."

The enormous krogan gave the newly appointed spectre exactly what she had expected from the large battlemaster; a simple affirming grunt, before he too turned and headed down to the cargo bay.

As requested, ten minutes later, Shepard and her squad were standing outside the decontamination chamber, adjacent to the cockpit of the magnificent spacefaring vessel. Shepard quickly checked her gear one last time, as did the human and krogan soldiers behind her. Bent over, ensuring all of her boot clamps were fastened, Shepard recognized a pair of feminine boots standing awfully close to hers. Just like in a vid, the newly appointed spectre's head lifted in slow motion, taking in the alluring person in front of her as she rose. When the woman's emerald orbs were staring directly into an equally striking blue pair, the spectre swallowed hard. Realizing the asari in front of her was tapping her foot and had her hand on her hip; Shepard didn't have to date asari or even women to know exactly what that stance meant… _And I thought my trademark stance struck fear into the hearts of many._

Thankful her other crewmembers weren't on top of them, Shepard stammered, "Liara, you don't need to go. Wrex and Ash will be there if I need help." As the spectre spoke, she knew she was trying to convince herself more than the annoyed looking asari in front of her, "I don't want to put you in danger's way."

Instantly, the professor's body shimmered an all-encompassing, luminescent shade of bright blue.

"Having a very powerful biotic protecting your backside wouldn't hurt," chimed the krogan, with a bout of personal experience himself.

Not backing down from her protest, Liara said, "Shepard, you are hardly in any condition to be fighting. Your wounds have not yet healed completely."

Snickering caught the spectre's attention, "Can't argue with little Miss Prothean Expert this time; the more protection, the better," Gunny Chief Williams said, as she shot her commander an amusing smile.

The losing commander looked to the large battlemaster, seeking his support. However, the self-contained, small army of one snuffed loudly as he shifted, "Asari are formidable biotics. It would be a shame not to allow her to come." Moving alarmingly closer to the newly appointed spectre, Wrex spoke in a manner that felt more like a strong warning, rather than a request, "Her biotics _will _come in handy, when the fighting starts."

The redhead closed her eyes, exhaled deeply and rolled her shoulders. Slowly peeling them open again, she retrieved her assault rifle, ensured it was locked and loaded for a moment's use and returned the weapon to its rightful place. Begrudgingly accepting defeat, Commander Shepard finally conceded, "Alright then, let's get moving."

%%%%%%%

With a brief swooshing sound, the door opened into another exterior corridor. This one shaped like a square, with a hollowed center. Glancing over the edge, the previous fry stealing soldier remarked, "I wonder how fast those skycars are going. Don't they look pretty close?"

The galactic commander barely glanced over the edge of the railing, long enough to realize, a fall from this height would be deadly, at best.

Bringing the attention of the squad back to the mission, Wrex factually stated, "This is the place. This is where I was told I could find Fist: Chora's Den."

The squad headed down one of the straight paths, looking up at the overbearing neon sign towering high above them. The outspoken gunny was the first to comment about the sign and its representation. "Well, we now know what kind of place this is, that's for sure. I've heard of this place from the chow hall."

Turning a bit to her squad leader, the snarky soldier continued, "It's a bar to get cheap drinks and watch half naked asari shake their asses off." Amusing herself, more than anyone else, the gunny added, "They 'say,' the food is great too."

When the gunny's commander didn't share in her humor, instead, shooting her a flat look; Ash turned around to face Liara and contritely said, "Sorry Liara, I didn't mean any offense. I… I … you know there are places like this on every major Alliance station in the galaxy. I was just surprised to see one here on the Citadel too."

Looking back at her squad leader to see if the apology was working, Ash continued, "It's just that I thought mindless pigs only existed in the human race. I didn't realize all men shared that uncontrollable desire to…" As the brave alliance soldier felt all eyes upon her, awaiting her next statement; her words faded. The solider dressed in white armor with pink highlights, shifted nervously, "Um… never mind. It's not important."

Watching Williams eat crow did make Shepard chuckle a bit; however, despite the swelling urge to sandbag the alliance officer even more, the veteran soldier decided against it. She needed her team focused. They had no idea what sort of resistance awaited them beyond that door. Irrespective of whether she had concealed the battered condition of her body from Liara and her crew, or not, the studious soldier knew she was about to lead a small team against one of the top agents for the infamous Shadow Broker and needed everyone, including herself, at the top of their game.

Shepard was the first to enter the establishment with Liara close behind. Moving further into the bar, the duo drifted apart, appearing to not know each other at all. The spectre quickly evaluated her surroundings; locating all the exits, number of occupants and closest places to take shelter if a firefight broke out. Wandering to the right side of the circular shaped club, Shepard dragged her feet along the elevated platform where a few dancers were performing, while Liara moved closer to the bar area.

A few moments later, Ash strolled in with the mighty battlemaster not far behind. To the unsuspecting crowd of patrons, they too seemed to be perfect strangers, as they floated to the left side of the club.

Shepard's eyes glazed over the erotic dancers as she searched for where Ash and Wrex would hold up until called upon. Pretending to be generally interested in where she was, the spectre found her piercing green eyes captivated by one of the many dancers in the club. The sparsely dressed asari was soaring high overhead on a dance floor above the bar. Shepard's first thought was how similar her skin color was to Liara's, but as she continued to move in almost physically impossible ways, the former rogue soldier found herself fixated upon the bouncing curvaceous posterior and couldn't help but wonder if that is what her personal prothean expert would look like in such an outfit.

As the asari bent over her long, outstretched legs, sticking her ass further out, to entice the growing number of men in the room, an intoxicated man shouted loudly, from the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" blurted the man, "I'll give you a reason to bend over baby!" the human arrogantly announced.

When the object of the man's belligerent remarks seductively straightened up, she gripped the pole, leaned over and stoically flipped the man the traditionally human bird.

The equally offensive gesture only spurred another repulsive remark from the human, "Come over here baby, and I'll show you what a man feels like!"

Shepard's stomach turned, feeling repulsed she muttered, "Pig."

A millisecond later, the spectre's ear comm sounded and Garrus spoke inside her head, like he was standing right next to her, "Shepard, that's him. That is your guy: Harkin."

Trying not to bring any unnecessary attention to herself, Shepard sat down in a seat in front of a table dancer. "Are you sure Garrus?"

With great certainty, the former c-sec officer announced, "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Harkin alright."

"Copy that."

Just about to sever the line, the redhead quizzed her turian friend, "Any luck obtaining that information I requested earlier?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on it. There's a lot of data to sift through."

Looking around to ensure she was blending in, the spectre covertly stated, "Garrus, _I need_ that information."

The dedicated former c-sec officer replied in a self-assured tone, "You can depend on me Shepard. I'll find it."

"Good, I'm counting on it." Ending the conversation, Shepard discretely tapped her ear piece off.

The seasoned soldier stood from her seat, cracked her neck to one side and looked across the room. It was because of Shepard and Liara's multiple shared meldings, that the spectre only needed to look at the prothean expert, for her to know what to expect next.

Not wanting to blow her cover, the spectre turned back to face the dancer, and without any uncertainty; lifted her omni-tool and issued a generous tip to the asari, whom she would never remember.

Upon receiving the soldier's gratuity, the asari cheerfully thanked the woman, "Thanks darling. I'll dance for your cute face anytime."

The humble soldier gave a nod to the dancer. Despite how beautiful and alluring she actually was, when it came to her personal appearance, she always glossed it over with an unassuming smirk, "You're welcome."

The veteran soldier wasn't sure how she should approach the verbally obnoxious man but she had to get to him and, more importantly, get him talking. Almost as if a prayer had been answered, Harkin shouted another slurred insulting remark, "Hey pretty blue azure, why don't you come over here and shake that ass-zure in my face?"

Wrenching her gloved knuckles, Shepard whispered before heading over to Harkin's table, "Ok, here goes nothing." Looking about the club one last time, the former marine counseled herself, _remember Shepard, don't start a firefight out here._

Placing her body in front of Harkin's view, Shepard sniped, "Hey! Why don't you give her a break?"

"What?" Slamming his pint hard onto the table, Harkin slurred, "Hell, Ta'Kari loves me." Shouting at the dancer who was trying to ignore him, the drunk man spat, "Ain't that right Ta'Kari, don't you just love me?"

Soaked with sarcasm, the spectre retorted bitterly, "Yeah, what's not to love right?"

Taking a moment to focus on the beauty in front of him, Harkin wasted no time continuing his belligerent behavior, "Damn! Do you look good in that soldier's gear, sweetheart!"

"Don't call me that, I am not your sweet heart," hissed the spectre.

Laughing off the warning, Harkin retorted, "Anything you say sugar butt."

At the man's insulting remarks, the galactic commander's face slowly started turning as red as her hair. For a split second, Shepard forgot she was no longer a rogue soldier and reached behind her and retrieve her favorite form of vengeance, Maggie her assault rifle, when she unexpectedly felt the presence of another. An unusual calm suddenly swept over her, freezing not only her hand, but her entire body. Smelling the sweet essence of the prothean expert at her side, Shepard forgot all about the cantankerous man and glanced over to the beautifully blue woman.

Taking advantage of the woman's temporary attention loss, Harkin spewed pure revulsion from his mouth, "Hey! How about you and that fine ass-zure friend of yours come over to my place… we can play hide the galactic sausage?"

Shepard's hand was already touching the hilt of her side arm, when Liara's fingers gently tugged at the armor protecting the commander's arm. Liara's words seem to float off the woman's tongue as they immensely enticed the newly appointed spectre, "Shepard, he is not worth it."

Had it been anyone else in the universe, the galactic commander, formally known as the most wanted human soldier alive, would have shot him dead before his next breath, and asked questions later. However, the asari at her side had a much bigger influence over the newly appointed spectre than either of them had even begun to explore. 

Looking as if it had been rehearsed a hundred times, Shepard passively relaxed her posture and slowly leaned over the table, pressing down on it like a lioness about to attack its prey. In a cold, threatening tone that sent the fear of God, or worse, up the drunken man's back, Shepard probed, "I am only going to ask this one time. Do you understand?" Allowing her spectre badge to glare in the man's face, along with her trusty sidearm already halfway out of its holster, Shepard sneered, "Where can I find Fist?"

The spineless man cowered, knowing he was on the verge of an intense beating, "Alright! Alright!" he blasted. Staggering to his feet, he beseeched, "You don't have to go all A-wall on me," trying to steady himself he stated, "at least let me finish my damn drink." Slamming the last of his pint back, Harkin spat, "His office is in the back."

Seeing the two women warriors start heading in that direction, the man slammed his mug loudly onto the table, "I don't care who you are, you're not going to get into Fist's office without the password."

Williams had slinked her way over to the spectre when Harkin had risen to his feet. The brave soldier was ready to pull her weapon, at any further sign of trouble.

The spectre reluctantly turned back to face the drunken man, when Liara prodded her head towards the red redhead, insisting she inquire about the secret access code.

As caring as if she were discussing the breeding rituals of vorcha, Shepard quizzed, "_What is the password_?"

Staggering too close for her liking, the spectre smelled the man's nauseating, booze saturated breath, as he slurred, "The beat is not the only thing that pulsates here."

Wiping a strand of red hair from her face, the woman sneered at Fist's chosen password, "Of course it would be something like that."

"But it will do you no good," spat the man, finishing the last of his drink, "You'll never get inside."

A sharp, snarky reply came from the newly appointed spectre's lips, "We'll see about that."

About to take another step away from the intoxicated man, Shepard and Liara heard him call out once more, "Hey, at least let me get the hell out of here first. I don't want Fist knowing I ratted him out."

Watching the man stagger for the exit, bouncing off patrons and tables on his way out the door, Liara exclaimed, "Well that was certainly not a representation of the human species I have ever come across."

Shepard silently gestured to the female alliance soldier and krogan battlemaster who were quietly blending into the crowd to head towards Fist's office which was in the back of the club.

"I assure you Liara, not every human is like that."

A sly smile tugged at the edges of Liara's blue lips, "From what I have seen personally, neither are you."

The human soldier blushed slightly before replying, "I promise you, that's a good thing."

The asari's next statement was preceded by a cute little tilt of her head and a playful wink. "A very good thing indeed…" Before the human could react or respond, the asari pranced off proudly in front of her, towards the back office.

The redhead couldn't contain the smirk that was smeared across her face, as her cheeks flushed even more, while her eyes glazed over the backside of Liara's tight fitting armor. Slightly stunning, even herself at the boisterous thought, Shepard couldn't help but chime under her breath as she watched the fabric of Liara's armor bend and fold in certain areas, "Ah, it is good to be me, _that is for sure_."


	24. Chapter 24 Comes Around

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 24**

… **Comes Around **

**~ Citadel ~**

Wrapping up their nauseating conversation with the former c-sec officer, Harkin, the asari and newly appointed spectre now knew exactly where to find the Shadow Broker Agent, Fist. With the password in hand, they could continue their mission of bringing about an end to his menacing reign on the Citadel. Shepard's main objective wasn't just to stop the man from harassing Dr. Michel, by forcing her to provide free medical supplies and attention, but to also help her quarian friend, Tali'Zorah sleep better at night, knowing that man would no longer hassle her. The former rogue soldier was going to ensure Fist was no longer a threat to anyone ever again.

(Picture the theme song to The Good, The Bad and The Ugly here – lol)

Donned in full battle gear, Galactic Commander Shepard and Professor Liara T'Soni resembled something out of an old, earth, western vid, as they swaggered with great menacing confidence through Chora's Den. With each intimidating step they took, the duo appeared to be moving in slow motion as the soles of their boots clanked on the floor's grating, rattling like spurs from a bygone era. Rather than dirt flying off their old leather dusters, the club's lights flickered off their armor as they paraded down the corridor. Replacing a old dusty cowboy hat, Shepard instead wore a sophisticated targeting system visor that veiled one eye.

As the pair of feminine hips strutted towards the back room, a matching set of pearl handled six shooters were replaced by cutting edge side arms. On Shepard's hip hung a HMWP-X pistol. Next to her, strapped snuggly against Liara's slender thigh, was the latest Karpov pistol. However nostalgic the revolvers were of yesteryear, they hardly compared to the destructive power of modern day weaponry. Not only could the micro-scaled mass accelerators take down the enemy, they could incinerate the entire wall behind them. As a modern android trash bot scooted past the fighters one could have easily mistaken it for a rolling tumbleweed.

Mimicking the great western vid, the slow moving would-be-cowboys strutted by, picking up two more of their posse who sauntered up to join their ranks. Each deliberate step accented the fearsome foursome's armor, might and determination as they made their way to the back office. In a final homage to the old west and to further exhibit their threatening purpose, Wrex lazily removed his thumb from being tucked into the crease of his armor and spit out the toothpick he'd been chomping on since entering the club. The casual gesture was the final straw indicating that the quad was ready for battle.

To the first guard standing outside the back corridor leading to Fist's office, watching the wrath of destruction approach was a boot shaking experience. Gulping hard, the lone security guard helplessly stood his ground as he unsurely barked, "Hey, you can't be back here."

"Oh really?" mocked the female spectre.

The guard's rifle was just about to rise when a large blast terminated his movements, sending him hard against the wall. Further down the corridor, two more guards were readying themselves for the surprise intrusion. Another gunshot and the second guard fell stiffly to the ground, while a radiant blue light encompassed the last guard outside the private hallway. The man barely got out a yelp before his body collapsed under the biotics of the asari maiden.

Inspecting the man she just killed, Shepard half-heartedly kicked the body lying on the ground with a lopsided grin and repeated the phrase Harkin had given her earlier, "The password is: 'The beat is not the only thing that pulsates here,'" the spectre chambered a new thermal clip into her pistol before continuing, "As you just found out."

Barely amused that the redhead was speaking to a dead man, Liara chastised, "Really Shepard?"

Chief Williams, who had wandered up to the investigating spectre, looked down at the dead guard and said, "I think that was pretty funny actually." As both humans reluctantly held back their snickers, Ash poked the man's body with the toe of her boot and quipped, "Do you think he heard you?"

Before the two women had a chance to continue their fun, two more guards came rushing towards the group from inside the club. Spinning around to face the men, Shepard hardly had a chance to glance in Liara's direction when a loud explosion, very close to the spectre caused her to jump.

Mildly annoyed, the commander slowly turned around to see the source of the noise as Wrex and Ash stood proudly holding their weapons. "Subtle guys," Shepard said, as she glanced back to the panic in the club and shook her head, "real subtle." The faithful alliance soldier and the confident krogan exchanged a brief glance of satisfaction between them, before shrugging as if they had done nothing wrong.

The commotion in the back of the gentlemen's club had caused the occupants to empty out in a hurry, but as Shepard looked to the main floor of the establishment, she thought, perhaps it was best the place clear out. She didn't want to be responsible for any _necessary_ explosions, should they occur.

Knowing it was too late for evasive maneuverers, Shepard returned her sidearm to its holster and retrieved her trusty Avenger assault rifle, realizing more fire power was about to be needed. With Maggie firmly in hand, the spectre turned back towards the dead guards just in time for the door to swoosh open, as several more guards started firing, sending her team scrambling for cover in the narrow corridor.

Immediately realizing she had been separated from the prothean expert, the former rogue soldier shouted over the loud gunfire, "Liara! Are you ok?"

A few more exchanges in gunfire occurred before Shepard heard the asari maiden's voice call out to her, "Shepard, I'm ok," instantly calming the panic rising within.

Knowing her priorities were now in order, the spectre readied herself for her next step of action. As she was about to leave her cover, a bullet struck the large crate she was kneeling behind, coming dangerously close to her head. The veteran solider gritted her teeth and grimaced before the words escaped her, "That's it! These guys are pissing me off now!"

Cohesively, as if they had worked together for years, all four squad members simultaneously stood and targeted a different guard, sending them to the ground instantaneously. Watching her team work in unison with such extreme precision made the spectre smirk enthusiastically. She knew she had collected the right team to defeat the rogue spectre, Saren, including the asari maiden, whom she had been so reluctant to bring.

After the skirmish, the newly appointed spectre marched over to the guard, whose particular bullet had come too close to her head for her liking, and continued to not only shoot, but empty her clip into his lifeless body. Even as her team gathered around her, Shepard did not comprehend some of her former rogue self was escaping. Finally being able to take immediate revenge on someone who had threatened her, the veteran soldier smiled from ear to ear, as she fired her last round with great pride. "Something about that just felt good."

Satisfied with her instant vengeance, the redhead glanced up to see Ash and Wrex staring at her. Unphased, the former rogue soldier simply shrugged her shoulders, suddenly aware of her actions. It wasn't until the spectre's eyes fell upon a pair of blue sapphires that she paused; knowing she had over done it a tad. Not wanting to jeopardize what she had gained so far, the soldier swallowed and quickly slipped back into her noble spectre persona and ordered, "Alright everyone, let's keep moving. We have a job to do."

Even as the spectre assisted in clearing out the next room, she couldn't help but wonder if Liara would bring up the incident later. Shepard again felt a familiar knot growing in her gut, one she normally experienced just before battle, but this time it seemed a particular asari maiden, barely a century old, was the cause of the pitting grumble in her stomach. However, before letting it fester further, the seasoned soldier knew, exactly like on any other battlefield, what had to be done. Pushing her worries and fears aside, she focused only on the fighting.

Upon entering the last door that opened directly into Fist's office, the squad encountered two more guards attempting to defend the Shadow Broker's top agent. Just like their predecessors, they were quickly overpowered and sent to the floor.

The last man stood shakily in the room, while haphazardly firing his gun a couple of times, but he was holding his pistol so poorly, he missed all four individuals coming towards him.

"Who are you people? Leave me alone!"

With a nod of her head, Liara followed the spectre's silent request and immediately disarmed the defiant man with a small controlled biotic burst. Wrex then pinned the frightened chap by his neck, against the wall using only his forearm. Kicking his feet wildly beneath him, the man with a bad crew cut tried to reach for his side arm, when Ash's assault rifle pointing in his face prompted every muscle in his body to go limp.

Frozen in place, the man's steel blue eyes focused on the only person moving in the room. Strolling towards him like she didn't have a care in the world, the redheaded woman asked flatly, "Are you Fist?"

Recognizing the man's pupils were dilating, indicating he was about to lie, the veteran soldier held up her rifle as if examining it. "Now, it's not a very good idea to lie to a spectre."

Watching the woman delightfully stroke her weapon like a lover caused the alarmed man to suck in an abrupt raggedy breath. As the woman's hand admired the beloved cold steel, the potential Shadow Broker agent's eyes shot wider and wider. A shuddering gasp was the only sound to escape him, before a meager nod, acknowledged his true identity.

Hearing the word _spectre_ struck a nerve in the club manager as he looked around and evaluated the other occupants in the small office. Practically attached to him was the former merc Wrex, sent to kill him only a few weeks ago. And although he didn't know the asari; he did know: one, who was dressed in armor, was certainly not one he wanted to piss off. The last person on his scope was the galvanizing brunette pointing a gun in his face. The Shadow Broker Agent speculated how easy she would have been to defeat, but scanning over to the self-proclaimed spectre, he revised his opinion; the brunette must have been above your average alliance soldier to be keeping the company of a spectre.

Realizing he was in deep shit, the man speculated he would now be bargaining for his life. His unexpected guests clearly wanted something, or he would have been dead by now. After all, he reasoned, he didn't get to be the Shadow Broker's Agent by being stupid.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that," sneered the zealous alliance officer.

Adding to the threatening situation, Wrex grunted, "Shepard, can I break him in half and eat him now?"

Upon hearing the absurd request from the large krogan, Fist again tried to desperately struggle free. Despite his normal tactics of simply bribing people, he knew this team, who had defeated his men and gained access to his private office, would be immune to bribery. Fist's steel eyes once again glazed over the group in front of him, resting on the spectre, _unless…_

"Is this about the meeting with Saren? Is that why the council sent you?"

Surprised to hear about the rogue spectre, the galactic commander decided to turn her little visit into an outright interrogation, "Actually, they didn't send me, but since you brought it up, tell me about Saren? Where is he?" The spectre's face suddenly grew impatient.

Attempting to disguise how nervous he actually was, Fist busted out in a hardy laugh_…yes…leverage… arrogantly_, the Shadow Broker's agent snorted, "What? You don't know?"

Not in the mood to play games, the spectre warned, "You had better start talking, or that awful hair cut of yours is about to get all over my new shiny boots."

The man began to laugh in an almost hysterical manner, "What your precious council didn't tell you where he was?"

Mildly annoyed, the newly appointed spectre shook her head and tried one more civil thing, "I don't like being kept in the dark, Fist. You better start talking on your own free will before _I make_ you start talking."

"I'm not telling you shit Shepard!" Spat Fist.

Imagining that the scoundrel was calling her bluff, after her normal intimidating stance and Maggie weren't threatening enough; the former rogue soldier decided she was going to have to play by her old rules if she wanted to get anything out of this scumbag.

The redhead signaled the krogan to release the man, dropping him unexpectedly to the ground. As Fist stumbled to regain his footing, he looked up just in time to see the beautiful asari beginning to glow an electric blue.

"What the HELL?" choked the man.

"She's an asari. You do know what asari can do, right? There are certainly enough of them shaking their asses around here. Surely, even a piece of shit like yourself has pissed one off every now and then," the redheaded woman mocked as pride secretly swelled inside of her.

Liara's svelte body started glowing more vibrant than any asari he had ever seen. Streams of electric looking bolts floated about, dissipating into thin air around the maiden. Accentuating her fierceness, the asari copied a threatening glare she had learned from her mother when she, herself, had gotten into trouble as a youngling.

Being a former merc, Wrex knew that look of fear and happily decided to expand on it. Using his deep raspy voice to further intimidate the man, the krogan added, "You know that the brighter she glows, the more powerful she is, right?"

Fist's eyes never strayed from the radiant asari as he spoke, "I… I don't know where he is… I swear."

Grabbing the sleazeball by his collar, Shepard explained, "I don't like being lied to," motioning to her entourage, the bringers of pain; the former rogue soldier growled, "_I don't handle it well_."

"I don't know what you're talking about lady!" retorted the difficult man.

Suddenly switching to a calm tone, as if she were discussing dinner plans, the spectre casually ordered, "Ash, put a round in his leg. See if that gets him talking."

Unsure if the spectre was serious, but trusting her leader implicitly, the gunny, as ordered, withdrew her side arm and pointed it at the man's leg.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot! Don't Shoot! Oh my God! You people are really crazy! You know that right?" shrilled the terrified man.

Running out of patience for playing paragon Shepard threatened, "Would you rather be a snitch or a corpse?"

The man's frantic eyes again scanned the room, evaluating his options. Realizing they were just about gone, he played his ace, "What if I tell you about a shipment I am sending him? He wants it pretty bad."

When the spectre crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side, she didn't seem impressed; so the man continued, "I'm supposed to oversee the delivery myself, SB's orders."

Cocking her head to the side, "SB?" questioned the alliance officer.

In a driven, husky voice, stronger than the redhead thought imaginable, the prothean expert answered Ash's question. "I believe that is short for the Shadow Broker, Shepard."

Impressed by how the asari maiden spoke, rather than what was spoken, the soldier in charge lifted a brow and intriguingly purred, "Very good Professor.".

Catching her thoughts beginning to wander, the newly appointed spectre abruptly turned her attention back to her prey. Slipping back into character Shepard spewed, "I don't know what Saren wanted with you, I just want you dead!"

Fist saw the emptiness behind the seasoned soldier's green eyes, and knew he was losing bargaining ground. Worriedly, he stammered, "But I can provide you the shipment information."

Shoving her assault rifle, Maggie, into his right temple, a serious overkill at such a close range, the former rogue soldier spat, "I don't care about the shipment! I want to know where I can find Saren!"

"I can tell you when and where I am supposed to deliver the shipment of weapons. He will be there!" the man sniveled, nearly pissing himself, "I swear on my life."

"I'm listening."

"We're… we're supposed to meet in the Voyager Cluster in three weeks."

The angry soldier pushed Maggie impossibly further into the man's skull. "That's a mighty big system scumbag. Where in the system?"

When terror over took his sensibility, the man shuddered, "In... in the Amazon System. We are supposed to meet in the Amazon System."

Right on cue, the prothean expert's body illuminated again as she took a step towards the groveling man, making him provide the rest of the guarded information, "Alright! Alright! Call off your asari!"

A slight nod of Shepard's head informed Liara to back down, but a subtle wink indicated she was pleased with the maiden's initiative. "I am not going to ask again. What planet are you meeting Saren on?" blasted the former rogue soldier.

Finally accepting defeat, the man disclosed, "Sybin, I'm supposed to meet Saren on Sybin in three weeks. He's after a large shipment of weapons, worth a million credits."

Back to her sweet, professional tone, Liara stated, "Shepard. It will take a ship, even a fast one, almost three weeks to get there from here."

Looking back at the asari professor, Shepard announced, "A normal ship maybe but not the _Normandy_."

Realizing Shepard might actually be able to intercept the illegal weapons shipment in time, Fist panicked, "Wait, you're gonna let me go now right?"

Chambering a new thermal clip, exclusively for the gesture's intimidation factor, not out of need, Shepard sneered, "I think I'll just kill you instead."

Ash, having had enough battle experience, recognized the look in the spectre's eyes and moved towards the asari. Though she previously had ill feelings for Liara, she was part of the gunny's team now, so she considerately suggested, "Liara, perhaps we should wait outside for the remainder of the interrogation, yeah?"

Never taking her eyes off Fist, Shepard agreed with Williams's recommendation, "Yeah Ash. That sounds like a good idea. Wrex and I just need to wrap up a few loose ends with our friend here."

As the two women were heading towards the exit, Shepard absentmindedly recommended, "Get her something to eat. I hear the food here is great."

A white gloved hand barely wrapped around the asari's back, as Ash escorted her out, leaving the two warriors alone with the Shadow Broker's agent. The last thing the asari maiden heard before being shuffled out the door, was Fist begging for his life, "Please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything you want. Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded, dropping to his knees.

The soldier in charge waited until the door to Fist's office closed behind Liara, before returning her focus to the man on the ground before her. Pausing for a moment, like she was actually contemplating the idea of sparing his life, Shepard rebutted, "From what I've heard, you've been a very bad man, Fist."

Void of all moisture in his mouth, the man swallowed with great difficulty before shuddering, "Why are you doing this? Why does a spectre want me dead? I've done nothing to the council."

Mentally agreeing with the prisoner, Shepard bobbed her head. "True." Lazily pacing in front of the man, Shepard calmly replied, "But you did shoot a very good quarian friend of mine; not to mention, all the grief you've caused for Dr. Michel."

Immediately Fist's heart began to beat faster, beads of sweat dripped down his pale face, as his mind scrambled for ideas on how to get himself out of this mess, "I'll give you back all the med supplies we took from Michel's clinic," he whined.

Toying with the man, like a cat with its prey, the spectre sharply rotated about, "That's very gracious of you, all things considered," Wrex snickered at Shepard's reply, as she resumed her pacing, "but it's still not very nice to go around shooting the friends of a spectre."

Suddenly the redheaded woman twisted around, stared directly in the pale man's face and forebodingly asked, "Now, is it?"

As the grim ramifications of his deeds unfolded, Fist's breath became erratically shallow. Petrified, struggling to keep air in his lungs, he stared wildly up at the two weapons pointed directly at his skull.

Looking at the smug battlemaster to her right, who was holding his gun so close to the agent's head, the barrel's tip contained droplets of Fist's sweat, the amused woman smirked. With poorly veiled sarcasm, the newly appointed spectre announced, "Besides, the krogan does, after all, have an assignment he wasn't able to finish."

%%%%%%%

Being the second to last to exit the club, Williams purposely dragged her feet to ensure she put some distance between herself and the rest of the squad. Waiting for the woman behind her to catch up, the alliance soldier quietly asked her commanding officer in a hushed tone, "Um, Shepard? Were you really going to have me put a round in his leg?"

A crescent smile tugged at the spectre's lips when she realized, she had not thought that all the way through.

Amused, Shepard replied, "Good thing he started talking, or we would have never known for sure, huh?"

The flustered marine then looked confusingly between the former rogue soldier and the unwavering krogan.

"Did you let Wrex kill Fist?"

"Who said I let _him_ do it?"

Unconsciously squeezing the commander's arm, bringing her to a halt, Williams all but whined, "You didn't do it, did you?"

The redheaded soldier humorously glanced over to the mighty krogan battlemaster, whose pace never slowed and quipped, "I can't remember which of us did it." Just as the gunny was about to speak again, Shepard continued, "Heck, he might still be alive. I don't remember." Teasing the alliance soldier further, the spectre looked over to the enormous warrior and lightheartedly asked, "Wrex, do you remember?"

"Come on Commander, you have to tell me what happened." The marine pleaded, this time purposely holding on to Shepard's arm.

A flat smile muted the spectre's face, feeling as if she were being forced to come clean about a dirty little secret. Trying to distract Ash from her current line of questioning, Shepard jokingly asked, "So Chief, you give any more thought to going out with that asari spectre?"

Thankfully, Shepard received the immediate distraction she was looking for, when her comrade's eye shot wide and her jaw fell open. Williams's soft, brown face went pale; so, the redhead continued her spirited teasing, "She sure knows how to stop traffic in a room that is for sure. You're bound to have a good time." Seeing the long time alliance officer speechless over the ordeal, prompted the spectre to continue her mischievous jibing, as she carefully slithered out of Ash's grasp, "Just think of the weapons tech you could talk about." An enormous grin stretched across the redhead's face as she added, "In fact," Shepard could barely contain a chortle before continuing, "I bet a little eternity embracing is just what you need to finally cure your uptightness."

A furrowed brow glared at the commanding officer, finally causing the spectre to lose it and giggle a bit. The very thought of Williams on a date with an alluring asari, much less, one as provocative as the asari spectre, made the very inside of Shepard's ribs tickle with delight, and would for months, if not, years to come. Oh how she secretly wished Ash would actually go on the date. Stirring the spectre from her humorous thoughts, Shepard's piercing green eyes suddenly fixated upon a reputable badass stance she wasn't used to seeing, but rather, performing. Before her stood a white suited alliance officer, whose under armor was radiant pink, tapping her foot in Shepard's infamous ass whooping stance. "Hey you can't stand that way!" complained the former rogue soldier.

Standing up to one of the galaxy's formerly, most wanted criminals, Ash demanded, "Then tell me what happened back there."

The redhead beamed at the infuriated marine before shooting a mischievous wink in her direction, "Yup, you definitely need to embrace a little eternity." Allowing the idea to fester further, while avoiding the question yet again, Shepard called out to the asari ahead of her, "Hey Liara, wait up!"

%%%%%%%

Making their way through one of the many plazas in the lower wards, Shepard decided to contact Tali about Fist's status. The spectre knew Tali did not want to be directly involved with tracking down Fist, but she had requested to be kept abreast of the mission. Not because she wanted revenge, but rather, Tali knew it would settle her nerves knowing he would no longer be a threat to her; or for that matter, to anyone else.

Tapping on her arm, the spectre called out, "Tali, this is Shepard. Can you hear me?"

A long moment of silence greeted the spectre before finally, Tali's whimsical voice, chimed over the omni-tool, "Hello Shepard. I read you loud and clear."

"Good," answered the woman as she peered over to the rest of her team, who were also listening.

Tali didn't waste any time as her synthesized voiced curiously asked, "So, how did it go? Did you manage to stop that piece of solid excrement?"

Shepard truly loved the masked woman's expert usage of the human language. "Well, let me put it this way, you can say 'Bye, Bye, Boshet'." Smiling, in an effort to hide her true feelings on the matter, the spectre pleasantly continued, He won't be bothering _anyone_ again."

Being extremely perceptive for her age, the young quarian knew exactly what the galactic commander's words meant. In a clear and definitive tone, before severing the comm link, Tali replied in a salarian second, "Excellent."

Not completely surprised by the young engineer's sudden departure, Shepard turned off the omni-tool and shot a lopsided grin towards her asari confidant. What more could she say, she thought.

From Liara's reaction, the spectre knew the asari professor was also relieved. Knowing how troubled Tali had been about her early harrowing days on the Citadel Station, between Fist and his men trying to kill her and Citadel Security harassing her or tailing her, it was a long awaited, but welcome resolution. It had troubled, both Shepard and Liara, how their good friend had been treated so poorly on the Citadel, and not only her, but her species as a whole. It was something, lingering in the back of the spectre's mind; given the opportunity, she would like to see changed.

Interrupting the seemingly speechless conversation between Liara and Shepard, Ash concernedly asked, "Do you think that the Shadow Broker will be sending someone after you, for attacking one of his top agents?"

Liara's rich blue eyes flared for a moment, as she breathlessly whispered, "Let's hope not."

The ever confident spectre, hoping to soothe to her team, made a typical snarky remark, "He's gotta catch me first."

The self-assured statement aroused a hefty snort from the oversized krogan, pulling all eyes on him. Unphased by the sudden attention, the battlemaster turned and headed down the plaza, still emitting small chortles, "I hope he tries."

Not more than a few paces down the sidewalk did the newly appointed spectre's omni-tool go off again. Tapping in her password, an urgent message appeared, labeled: Official Business: Spectre eyes only.

To the asari hovering over her shoulder, clearly the warning meant nothing, as Shepard ignored keeping anything from the prothean expert. "What does it say, Shepard?" asked the young maiden.

"It's from the council. They have an idea where Saren might be headed. It says they obtained an encrypted transmission from one of their sleeper agents." Chewing on her bottom lip, the spectre continued to tap away on her arm, when she abruptly stopped. "Wait a second! This says Saren 'might' or 'might not' show up within the next four months." Staring directly into Liara's endless pools of blueness, Shepard dreadfully stated, "According to your mother, the galaxy doesn't have that long."

Believing she had no chance in hell of actually speaking with someone from the council, Shepard frantically typed on her omni-tool once again, as Liara mirrored the spectre's dazed expression. Suddenly, a familiar voice suddenly spoke on the other line, surprising the two tasked with saving the universe, "Councilor Tevos here Shepard, what is it you need to discuss so urgently?"

The newly appointed spectre blinked wildly as she stared at the equally stunned asari standing at her side. When no reply answered the asari councilor, she politely rephrased her inquiry, "Do you wish to discuss the transmission you just received?"

Absentmindedly pushing away her curiosity at how quickly the councilor answered her page, the spectre continued by transferring her information to the noble asari matriarch. "Through my sources, we don't have four months, but with a little heavy persuasion, I found out exactly where Saren will be in roughly three weeks."

Glancing up at the woman practically standing on top of her, Shepard divulged to the peacekeeper of the council on the other line, "Councilor, the _Normandy_ needs to ship out, ASAP."

Without sounding the least bit surprised, Matriarch Tevos replied in her normal eloquent fashion, "I see Commander. Proceed as needed."

"Copy that Councilor, Shepard out."

Sucking in a slow deep breath, the galactic commander paused for a moment before addressing the rest of the squad, "We better get back to the ship right away. We have slightly less than three weeks to get to the Amazon System if we are going to stop Saren."

Letting her team talk amongst themselves, the spectre wandered off to a corner to make a private call on her omni-tool's secure line, "Garrus, this is Shepard."

"Commander, I read you loud and clear."

"Were you able to obtain the info?"

"It was harder to get than I expected. It seems that c-sec updated their security protocols since the council took you seriously about Saren bringing an end to all life."

"And…?" quizzed the spectre with a hint of urgency.

"Well…c-sec certainly knows how to encrypt their personnel data. It took almost two hours before I finally had to ask Tali to help."

Abruptly distracted by Garrus's admission, the redhead questioned, "Wait, I thought Tali was doing calibrations?"

Clearing his throat, forgetting he wasn't supposed to mention his temporary assistant, the former c-sec officer explained, "Well she was, that is, until I asked her to hack through the extra security layers. Man Shepard, you should have seen her. She cracked that code like a pro!" The turian's voice was filled with unmistakable pride as he continued, "She is a real hacker extraordinaire. With her unique skills, I was thinking of asking her to go into business with me." Static filled the comm link for a few seconds. Garrus, misconstruing Shepard's silence for something else, hurriedly continued, "_After the mission,_ of course. What do you think? I mean with a little financing, I think I can swing it and…"

Finally reaching her maximum level of patience, the spectre stirred the man from his musings back to her intended inquiry, "So… about the information Vakarian?"

Coughing to cover his momentary lapse in professionalism, the former c-sec officer continued, "Sorry Shepard, sending it to your omni-tool now."

A moment elapsed as the spectre's omni-tool hummed, while the pertinent data downloaded. Drawing in a slow breath, Garrus cautiously attempted a prudent warning, "Sh… Sh… Shepard, could this information be too ..." the turian's flanged tone faded, as he contemplated continuing.

"What is it Garrus?"

In retrospect, thought Garrus, a meagerly offered warning, to the spectre tasked with saving the galaxy seemed a little … _pathetic…_ Salvaging what was left of his bravado, the soldier hesitatingly continued, "… uh… it was nothing."

Completing the data transfer, Shepard snorted, "Don't worry Vakarian, I'll be fine."

The turian, mortified at realizing Shepard knew of his actual intentions, abruptly severed the connection, "Garrus out."

As soon as the transmission ended, the newly appointed spectre felt her gunny chief hovering over her shoulder. Probing in the galactic commander's business, Ash curiously inquired, "What was that all about?"

Shrugging off her new favorite alliance officer like she was her baby sister, _or a flustered Garrus_, thought Shepard before falsely answering, "It was nothing."

Completely ignoring her squad's questioning glances, from her brief departure, the noble leader addressed her squad, "Hey, I have a little errand I need to run before we leave. I'll meet you back at the ship in 45 minutes or so."

Not wanting to let the still healing woman out of her sight, the concerned asari protested, "Shepard, I don't think you should go alone."

Chuckling through her busted lips, the redhead replied, "I'm a Spectre now or didn't you hear?"

When she did not see the relief she was expecting on the professor's face, the recently promoted galactic commander gently collected Liara's blue hands in her gloved ones, stared into the asari's endless blue eyes and reassured her, "Liara, I'll be fine. I swear. No one is ever going to pull us apart again. I promise." About to scamper off, the redhead, still feeling Liara watching her every move, quickly spun back around, "Besides, it's not like I will _**ever**_ let myself get manhandled like that again! _Now that,_ you can count your sweet blue a-eyes on…"

Quickly turning back around to leave, the spectre began chastising herself for almost saying 'blue ass' instead of 'blue eyes'. However, before the former military soldier really got into giving herself a verbal reprimand, she allowed a lopsided grin to take hold, on the left side of her face and muttered, "You can take the girl out of the Alliance, but you can't take the Alliance out of the girl."

%%%%%%%

About 10 minutes later two men, who were patrolling warehouse TangoWisky64, strolled past stacks of crated cargo, void of all other life forms on their nightly rounds. The only sounds filling the large cavernous space were the men's rambling conversation, and their feet slapping thoughtlessly against the solid ground, like raindrops after a big storm. Completely oblivious, they carelessly discussed their week's ventures, and how fantastic they had been, while continuing to mindlessly wander through the empty, or so they thought, warehouse.

"Hey… Assfucks!"

Quickly spinning around on their heels, the two human males shockingly stared at a shadowy figure causally leaning against a large crate. Unable to see who the woman was or even what species, the slightly taller guard shouted out, "Who are you?"

Looking over to his partner for support, the shorter man nodded before he viciously spat, "Come out of there bitch!"

Without any sense of urgency, whatsoever, the woman casually strolled into the light. As she revealed, exactly who was speaking to them in such an ill manner, the men were overcome with absolute horror and instantly frozen in place. The slightly shorter guard, who only a moment earlier had addressed the female intruder with inflated bluster, suddenly had a dark stain radiating out from his crotch. That was all the confirmation needed by the woman from the shadows to identify these two particular men as the ones who, in fact, had not so pleasantly apprehended her earlier this week.

Beaming a lopsided smile through her battered and bruised face, Shepard greeted their petrified stares with a mocking tone, dripping with revenge and hissed, "So, you don't think this bitch is very tough, huh?"

The expressions on the guard's faces were priceless. A gluttonish smile zealously smeared its way across the former rogue soldier's face, in anticipation of sharing this visual image with her favorite prothean expert, during their next meld. The redhead knew it would bother the asari to have not been here for herself, but as close as the two had become, through Shepard's memory, Liara would be able to relive this experience as if she were standing here, right now, about to implement sweet vengeance, alongside the spectre. This thought drove Shepard to new heights of euphoria, as her feet shuffled closer to the men.

"Anyone want to play, - tag, you're it?" hummed the overjoyed spectre.

%%%%%%%

A single pair of footsteps strolled out of the enormous repository. Adjusting her gloves, Shepard muttered as she cracked her neck to one side, "Good thing this is such a desolate warehouse."

Continuing to flex her newly bruised knuckles, Shepard figured the _Normandy_, would be safely out of Citadel space by the time either of those two pieces-of-shit, c-sec officers would have enough strength to crawl out of there or call for help.

The self-reliant soldier was pleased to see she still had a little bit of renegade left in her. Practically prancing, the woman shuffled her feet across the steel plated floor. Wiping a bead of sweat off her top lip, the newly appointed spectre chuckled, thinking how Matriarch Benezia would have enjoyed that little display of… controlled aggression. Not the beating itself, but more how Saren's ex lapdog had shown great strength and reserve in not killing the spineless men. Instead, she had simply pummeled them a bit. Vigorously shaking her left hand one more time, Shepard peered down to her clenched fist.

"Well, maybe it was more than a bit."


	25. Chapter 25 Reflections

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 25**

**~ ~ Reflections ~ ~**

A long, slender finger slowly, but diligently tapped against the cold steel table. The small compartment was absent of all organic speech, like the endless void of space currently surrounding the ship. Clicking, buzzing, and humming of electronic devices was the control room's only other song. With another impatient sigh, the lonely digit was instigated into increasing its speed and soon found itself accompanied by its neighbors, drumming a rhythmic tune of impatience.

A pair of royal blue eyes fell upon the owner of the tapping quartet. A slight smile tugged at the edges of the asari maiden, who in the last few weeks had gone from isolated prothean dirt digger to copilot savior of the universe. Despite all she had endured recently, the maiden had found great strength within, the likes of which, until now, she had only ever seen within her own mother. At first, her instinct was to rebel against the dramatic changes in her life, but now, with a particular human soldier, who was also a newly appointed spectre, at her side, she felt capable of anything.

Stifling a small chuckle, Liara eyed the owner of the rapping hand. Donning a fully lopsided smile, which she borrowed from the former rogue soldier, the prothean professor crossed her slender arms over her chest, cocked her head to the side and musically inquired, "Expecting bad news Shepard?"

The highly anxious tapping came to an immediate stop. For the first time, the _Normandy_'s pilot saw the hard soldier uncharacteristically quake in her boots upon hearing the harmonious tone of T'Soni's voice. The redhead straightened up and tugged apprehensively at the collar of her baggy, dark green jumper suit. The worn coveralls had become the spectre's standard attire since being unceremoniously relieved of her borrowed alliance uniform. As the newly appointed commander whirled around to greet the asari doctor, she blew a piece of her long, unkempt hair out of her face and stammered, "No, No Liara everything is fine. Joker is just patching a transmission from the Citadel through."

Finally realizing she was losing the battle with the rebellious lock of hair, the commander quickly tucked the long stand of copper hair out view. Breaking eye contact, the spectre turned as if nothing were wrong, however, the asari maiden knew the commander a bit too well.

"Is this not the first we have heard from the Citadel since departing?"

Joker looked at Shepard, expecting the commander to answer the asari, but when the spectre remained silent he wisecracked, "Yeah… well…we haven't been gone long enough to send them postcards…"

The _Normandy_ had been underway a good full day without receiving any news from the Citadel or her prestigious council. Shepard was hoping the council would turn a blind eye for her personal vengeance on the two c-sec officers, who had taken advantage of her vulnerable situation, and was half expecting a reprimand any day now. The spectre even went so far as to speculate, she would lose her spectreship after Saren had been dealt with. The reprehensible idea infuriated the former rogue soldier and reminded her of her troubled past since losing the Skyllian Blitz. The moppy redhead did not like being used by anyone, but every time she thought about abandoning the mission, she simply had to look at Liara and remember Matriarch Benezia's request, _"Keep her safe, no matter what." _

_Damn!_ Shepard chastised herself, _that sneaky Benezia got you good, didn't she? _

Tearing the woman from her internal struggle over making promises was the familiar voice of her favorite sassy alliance pilot, "Oh look Space Ghost, it's the Citadel Council on line 2…" Twisting his head around, the bearded man quipped with a twinge of humor, "…should I put them on hold or say you're not in?"

"Just patch it through Joker."

"Aye, Aye Commander!"

Massaging her temple in frustration over her failed attempts at stopping the pilot from using the honorable term, Shepard merely sighed and rolled her eyes.

Not wanting to intrude, Liara suggested, "Shepard I should go. This sounds important."

"No!" Shepard announced, and with the lightning fast reflexes of a trained killer, reached out and gently gripped the maiden's forearm.

Suddenly surprised by the swiftness of their close proximity, Liara's sparkling eyes shot wide, causing a light rosiness to flush upon the commander's cheeks. Quickly releasing the woman's arm, the redhead confidently stated, "I want you to stay. If this is important, then I want you here with me."

Lost in the mirrored eyes smiling back at her, Shepard subconsciously felt Joker's eyes peering up at her intently. Glancing in the pilot's direction, the spectre added, nearly choking out the words, "For the mission. I need her _here_ for the mission."

The ornery pilot remained silent, not uttering a word as he continued to flip switches, making calculations on his control panel, but Shepard could tell by his boyish grin and nodding, that the man was thinking other things.

"Anything you say, Commander" the outspoken man eventually retaliated.

"Just patch it through Lieutenant before I throw you in the brig for a week."

With a shake of her head, Shepard silenced the asari maiden's burning question before her lips had time to vocalize her thoughts, indicating she wouldn't really throw the pilot in the brig.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Liara slowly lowered her head and began to twiddle her fingers behind her back, like she did as a child. It was a common occurrence for her when she was nervous, during one of her mother's many important meetings or ceremonies. Her mother used to preach to her, "T'Soni's must always keep face. Always present themselves as confident, calm, and above all: in control."

Directing everyone's attention to the main holoscreen on the bridge was Joker's serious tone, "Patching the council through in three…two…one."

Immediately following his words, a feminine voice spoke, "_Normandy_, can you hear us?"

"Yes, this is Shepard. We hear you."

There was only static on the line when the half bearded pilot coughed, insinuating Shepard had forgotten something. Smoothly flicking his finger across the top left hand side of his uniform, where it was customary for military personnel's names to be embroidered, the pilot's casual gesture served as a protocol reminder to his new commanding officer.

Rolling her eyes at the jester, the reluctant redhead cleared her throat before amending her previous reply. "This is _Commander Shepard_ of the _Normandy_. We read you loud and clear Counselor Tevos."

Pleasantly surprised to hear the former rogue soldier use her new official title, the asari matriarch on the other line chimed, "So good to hear your voice again, Spectre."

"Yes," joined the salarian councilor's voice unexpectedly, as sharp and precise as it had been at Shepard's trial, "most satisfactory indeed."

Genuinely curious, Commander Shepard asked, "How is Councilor Sparatus?"

"He is well, Commander Shepard," melodically replied Tevos, "nice of you to inquire-"

"Councilor Sparatus is meeting with his Primarch," interrupted the salarian, "nothing tragically pressing. The turian meritocracy routinely engages in quarterly meetings for the express purpose of strengthening relations between their people. In addition, this meeting is particularly ceremonious as it coincides with their Warrior Games that, like your Olympic Games, occur every four cycles…"

As the salarian droned on about group military strategy simulations and mission readiness assessments, in addition to the individual physical competitions that, from his tone, suggested the cerebral salarian was not impressed by the militant turian's needs for posturing, through this display of military machismo… Shepard's thoughts started to drift… her brain only sporadically registering a few words from Valern… _How does Tevos put up with those two? She must have an incredible amount of patience… I think I would've shot him already… One can't shut up and the other… hmph, Sparatus… What's that, the turian version of Spartacus? Wow his parents were cocky…_

Shepard's mindless wanderings eventually converged, subconsciously, with the salarian's reference to Olympic Games and chuckling to herself thought, _today's theme must be: naked… Spartacus, naked statue in Paris… Olympic Games, also originally naked… turian warri-… OH… MY… GOD!_

Mistaking the look of discomfort on Shepard's face from having been subjected to Councilor Valern's rambling, Tevos kindly returned his previous interruption, "I will be sure to pass along your salutations spectre."

"Thank you councilor." replied Shepard, relieved at having her focus on the briefing restored.

Tevos acknowledged Shepard with a nod, then glanced sternly at the salarian for his exuberantly earnest outburst, while the _Normandy_'s captain smiled and awaited further instruction. Once the Matriarch had finished with her silent scolding of Valern, she turned her attention back to Shepard, "The _Normandy_ has been authorized safe passage to the Amazon System. You will receive all the fuel and supplies needed for your journey," she informed.

Councilor Valern, apparently unaffected by the previous look from the Matriarch, loquaciously began anew, "I will forward the exact coordinates, for the fueling depots you will be encountering on your way to the Amazon System, to your ship's navigator. When the _Normandy_ arrives, you must communicate with the system's clearance control team to ensure safe docking procedures are followed. They will assess the atmospheric gravitational alignment upon your arrival and relay the required pressure stabilization thrust and trajectory angles required for safe conjunction with the docking clamps. Fueling depots are dangerous places. Failure to follow proper docking procedures could result in extremely hazardous conditions."

_You're kidding, right?_ Shepard thought... _he acts like I just took a prototype frigate out for a joyride!_

The Matriarch, concerned the salarian councilor's overly critical attitude would rile the former rogue soldier, quickly jumped in, "I believe I can safely say, that, given her time in the alliance along with her..." Tevos paused briefly, pondering a diplomatic way to describe Shepard's outlaw years, then smiled and continued, "…along with her outside pursuits, Commander Shepard has logged more time in space than a volus trading vessel. And unless she has discovered a way to synthetically replicate mass quantities of element zero, which I'm sure if she had, one of your STG teams would have told us, the commander has probably visited a fuel depot before and is well versed with their docking and fueling procedures."

_Nicely played Tevos..._ Shepard mused…_ Pacified the human and the salarian in one shot... Damn you're good..._

"Of course! Of course, you're absolutely correct Councilor. Please excuse my transgression Shepard. I... We have not had many dealings with advanced humans and unfortunately, you being… human… makes it easy to classify you with the less visionary of your kind, that regrettably dominate your species. You are obviously a seasoned space traveler. Please excuse my oversight."

Shepard realized both councilors were apprehensively waiting for her to speak_... well as far as salarian apologies go... I guess I could cut him some slack... I'm well acquainted with some idiot humans myself... Udina… and he did say please twice, that's some serious groveling for a salarian..._ Glancing over to the asari maiden, who was also intensely awaiting the spectre's reaction, Shepard began, "Thank you for your kind endorsement councilor, and yes, becoming part of the atmosphere is currently not on my bucket list, so we will be careful." Shepard replied smiling. She knew they wouldn't have a proper translation for the human idiom, and took satisfaction in knowing it wouldn't be until later when they'd realize: she had the last word... _Ah...sometimes… life is good._

"Thank you Shepard." replied the matriarch, looking relieved. Then continued in a tone, which the veteran soldier could've sworn was filled with a twinge of _doubt... concern?_

"May Goddess Athame look after you and your crew spectre. Contact us if you require any further assistance." Councilor Tevos proffered.

"Thank you Matriarch Tevos for your blessing and for the council's assistance. We will stop Saren."

"We hope for your quick and speedy success." bid the salarian councilor.

"Thank you. Commander Shepard Out."

When the holo extinguished, there was a moment of silence amongst the three crew members, as the enormity of what they were about to embark upon and its grave implications, firmly took hold.

Joker, in his inimitable flippant style, shattered the solemnness, "You know, you being a spectre and all is super cool, but I think I'd rather snowboard down Bear Mountain than sit through another one of those council briefings."

Liara looked curiously at the pilot, "I would think, given your medical condition that would be extremely unwise. You would almost certainly sustain multiple fractures, resulting in subjecting yourself, unnecessarily, I might add, to excruciating pain."

"Exactly."

"But I don't under-"

"It's a joke Liara." Shepard replied, smiling at the asari's failure to comprehend human sarcasm as she tucked another wild strand of hair behind her ear.

"A joke?" The asari peered amusingly at the ship's pilot. "I see..."

"Don't worry about it." Shepard said, "Just take everything Joker says as nonsense and you'll probably be right 99 percent of the time." advised Shepard.

"Hey-"

"That's enough, Mister." The spectre said in an authoritative tone, though her wink to Liara clearly indicated she had not yet finished jesting with the pilot, "You heard the councilor. We have our clearance for the fuel depot. So you just make sure you pay attention to your thrust and angle when coupling up…" Shepard paused long enough to witness Joker's face turn red before continuing, "… to the depot... 'cuz you know how dangerous these mid-space fuelings can be."

With Joker effectively silenced, the ladies left the pilot to coordinate refueling with Pressley and made their way off the bridge. Standing outside the decontamination chamber, and out of earshot, Liara softly asked Shepard, "Are you okay?"

Carefully licking her busted bottom lip, Shepard replied, "Sure... I know not all the bruises have healed-"

"Including the new ones" interrupted the asari maiden.

"Yeah," Shepard wryly admitted, "including the new ones, but otherwise, I'm good."

Casually moving directly in front of the galactic commander, Liara continued, "While it pleases me to hear that, I was not referring to your physical injuries."

Suddenly feeling like she was between a rock and a hard place, the redhead took a few random steps backwards as she contemplated what the asari meant. Turning back towards the matriarch's daughter, the puzzled commander asked, "Then what?"

"During the briefing you seemed to be experiencing signs of discomfort," concerned, Liara placed her hand on Shepard's arm and asked, "Are the visions bothering you again?"

Inadvertently reminded of the more recent, graphic images plaguing her thoughts, courtesy of Councilor Valern's ramblings, the spectre shuddered, shook her head and reassured the asari, "Not… _those_ visions."

Smiling at the befuddled prothean expert, Shepard chuckled to herself... _Yep… if all else fails, we'll send in a platoon of naked turians and scare Sovereign back into dark space…_

About to continue down the hall, the pair heard the ship's 1MC fill the pilot's station.

"Is Shepard up there?"

Answering, before the commanding officer had time to fully enter the bridge and respond, Joker proudly announced, "Yes Dr. Chakwas, Commander Shepard is standing right here. She just finished a debriefing with the council. Whatcha need?"

"Good, now that you have some free time, Commander, I'd like to request your presence in the med lab at once."

Frowning, the newly appointed spectre whispered, "Why didn't that sound like a request?"

With a twinge of seriousness in his voice, Joker stated, "Trust me Commander. You don't want to keep the doctor waiting." Massaging his backside at the memory of one of his missed Vrolik Syndrome appointments, the pilot honestly answered, "At least not that one, that's for sure."

Leaning over the pilot, ensuring the message went through; Shepard pressed the button to answer, "I'll swing by first thing tomorrow morning Doc'."

An eloquent voice immediately shot back, "I don't see anything wrong with right now."

Joker made absolutely no attempt to stifle his laugh when he chuckled, "Like Dr. Chakwas never heard that one before."

The stumped soldier muttered, "Well…um…" and abruptly switched off the channel. Looking over to her trusty pilot, Shepard inquired, "She can't actually pull rank, can she? I mean medically?"

Shifting a bit uneasily in his seat, the alliance pilot answered, "I'm not sure about that, but she can pronounce you mentally unstable to command and quarantine you…" The man looked up, stared directly into the woman's emerald saucers and with absolute dread uttered, "… _forever_."

Another deep sigh escaped the commander as she looked back at the prothean expert, who was again striking _her_ famous intimidating stance. However, Shepard thought, on Liara it looked more adorable than threatening. Realizing no assistance was coming from Chakwas's temporary lodger, the redhead rolled her shoulders, bracing herself for the unthinkable, but inevitable concession. Leaning back over the pilot, her original alliance dog tags dangling in his face, the moppy headed soldier reported, "I'll be there in 30."

When no response was returned, the spectre begrudgingly pressed the button again. "Ok, make it 15 minutes."

"Very good Commander... See you soon."

Shepard turned around at the sound of Joker snorting from how well the good doctor had manhandled the former rogue soldier and was surprised to see Liara snickering along with him. Graciously accepting the lost battle, Shepard ushered her hand forward, "Care to escort me to medical, Professor?"

Shuffling her feet, the asari maiden lost a bit of control as she giggled, "Absolutely Shepard." Turning back to glance at the pilot, who was intently watching the interaction between the two, Liara nonchalantly added, "It would be my pleasure."

%%%%%

The _Normandy's_ medical officer waved a penlight back and forth in front of Shepard's eyes like she was guest conducting the London Symphony. The former rogue soldier clenched her jaw with restraint, while being forced to endure something she absolutely hated. Her pale skin rippled with tension as the lighted baton once again flickered relatively close to one eye, but then Chakwas muttered, 'Just look straight...' and the spectre actually chuckled under her breathe. Thankfully, the doctor was thoroughly consumed with displaying her proficiency in light torturing techniques and did not immediately register Shepard's movement; the spectre was in no mood for an encore performance. Chakwas, satisfied the soldier's pupil dilation was normal, concluded her efforts at blinding the newly minted spectre, and the silver haired officer slid the penlight back into her smock's pocket. "Well, that's about everything." reported the British accent.

A gust of air fluttered out of the spectre's mouth causing her lips to vibrate. "Can I go now?"

Placing a soft hand on the commanding officer's shoulder, the doctor informed her, "Not yet. We still need to replace those bandages. They look to be a few days old now." Removing her medical gloves and placing them in the incinerator, Dr. Chakwas mentioned, "After all, _someone_ has been avoiding the med bay like a curse." Eyeing the woman sitting uncomfortably on the gurney in her bra and panties, the medical alliance commander commented with a hint of teasing in her tone, "It wouldn't be because of me, would it Shepard?"

Scoffing, as if the idea was absurd instead of true, the redhead retorted, "Who you? Of course not Doc'… I like you. Everybody likes Dr. Chakwas."

In a sweet, motherly tone, which sent shockwaves up the spectre's back, Dr. Chakwas revealed, "Oh good. I'd hate to be the reason you didn't take better care of yourself."

Another gust of air bolted from the spectre's mouth.

Dr. Chakwas stepped away from the soldier and nodded at the clothes neatly folded on the bed. She knew the veteran soldier always had higher priorities than taking care of herself. "You can get dressed now. You seem to be healing quite nicely with the recovery meds I've given you. I wasn't sure how you'd react to them since they haven't been made available for public use yet." Picking up her datapad to log in her findings, the doctor turned around in time to peer at the redhead who had only just managed to put one leg in her coveralls. "But, those ribs need a little more time to heal…"

The experienced soldier recognized that tone in the dropped sentence. "So…?"

The doctor spun back around towards her desk, hoping to avoid Shepard's reaction to what she was about to say next, "So… I'm going to put you on a week's light duty."

As expected, Shepard blurted out a stunned protest, "A WEEK?!"

As calm and refined as ever, almost as pleasant as if she were ordering dinner, Dr. Chakwas continued, "Yes a week, and then I am going to put you on an additional week of partial light duty."

"Two weeks?! What the-"

Cutting the spectre off, Dr. Chakwas interjected, "Shepard, it is not polite to interrupt when someone is talking."

Feeling like a child who had just been chastised, the redhead thrust her other leg into the coveralls, hastily and sloppily pulling them on and spat, "You know I have a rogue spectre to stop and all."

"Precisely," turning around to witness the soldier dropping her boots onto the floor, Dr. Chakwas explained, "that is exactly why I am trying to get you back to 100 percent health before you venture off onto your incredibly dangerous mission." The silver haired woman stepped closer to the soldier, peered into her intense green eyes and stated in a soothing voice, "Shepard, all life as we know it, is counting on you. It is my responsibility to ensure you are physically capable of such a task."

Unconsciously slipping her heel into her boot, the newly appointed galactic commander froze. The spectre sucked in a slow deep breath before her eyes looked forgivingly up at the doctor. Although she was perfectly aware of exactly what she had been assigned to do, to hear it spoken aloud, by somebody with no political agenda, truly impacted how utterly important her task was to every living creature in the universe. She had to stop Saren. She had to stop Sovereign, the bringer of destruction to the entire universe.

Slumping back against the bed, a soft, raspy voice crackled, "Dr. Chakwas, I'm sorry."

Placing an understanding hand on the captain's shoulder, the seasoned medical officer spoke, "It's ok Shepard. I can't imagine the weight that you bear."

Fear and hope filled the woman's skull in a flood of images, but the veteran warrior pushed them all aside. "So… how about that dressing change?"

Knowing she had been able to get her point across to the spectre, that her importance as a person, as Kate Shepard, the woman, was a far greater priority than any title thrust upon her, the doctor smiled and retrieved her bandage kit.

As the medical officer carefully wrapped a fresh roll of gauze around the spectre's black and blue ribcage, the two women quickly reverted back to their casual relationship prior to the power struggle. Compassionate glances were exchanged as the medical officer assisted the spectre in putting on her undershirt. Since the beating, it had become hard for the soldier to lift her left arm very high. It was something the proud commander desperately tried to keep hidden from the prothean expert and had, thus far, been successful.

Dr. Chakwas then meticulously examined Shepard's freshly bruised hands and instantly knew, exactly what had done the damage. Carefully flipping the hand back over, Dr. Chakwas gently tugged at each finger ensuring nothing was broken. "I hope you gave those bastards the beating they deserved."

Shocked the chief medical officer would even suspect, much less accurately guess, what had caused the bruising, Shepard grinned slyly before responding, "Doc, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Dropping the discolored hand back into her lap, Dr. Chakwas mirrored the slick grin and quipped, "Of course you don't."

Watching the spectre painfully adjust herself on the table, the veteran medical officer offered her condolences before peering at the cut above her eye. "Ok, here comes the not so fun part."

Dragging her knuckles over the zipper enclosing her bruised skin, Shepard chuckled and retorted, "What part before was fun?" the redhead winced, as she spoke holding her tender side, the busted ribs reminding her not to laugh too hard, "Because, I think I missed it."

"Ouch!" yelped the human spectre. "That hurt!"

Practically ignoring the annoyed soldier's outburst, Dr. Chakwas's skilled hands moved eloquently over the slice in the woman's temple. "Hold still Commander, you squirming isn't going to make it hurt any less."

"Yeah, but that really hurt."

"Well this would be a lot easier if your hair wasn't all over the place." Rubbing the hair line where the redhead felt like she had just been partially scalped, the English woman added, "I hear Ash has several sisters. She is bound to know how to cut hair."

"No offense Doc', but I'm not sure I wouldn't let Liara cut my hair before I'd let Gunny Chief Williams do it."

Gently stroking the surgical tape that held the spectre's bandage in place, the chief medical officer announced, "Ok, that should hold you over for now." Floating over to a medicine cabinet, the silver haired commander picked up and examined a few bottles before finding the one she was looking for. Tossing it over to the unsuspecting redhead, who barely caught the ointment, the good doctor declared, "Put some of this on your busted lip, three times a day as well."

The medical officer's nimble fingers glided over the datapad as Shepard readied for her departure from the lab. Turning around as Shepard started to stroll towards the door, Dr. Chakwas rung out, "Don't forget to see Ash about that haircut."

Spinning sharply on her heels, as precisely as she had learned in bootcamp, Shepard did an about face. The spectre's facial expression clearly saying she was strongly protesting the whole Ash cutting her hair idea. As confident though as the soldier was on the battlefield against her enemies, Dr. Chakwas was equally as skillful at knowing how to persuade her patients into doing what she commanded. Shepard's pouting look was countered with the all-knowing doctor's orders stare and the spectre was defeated in this war of wills by a stronger, wiser and more persuasive glare from the doctor.

"I expect to be able to actually see your face the next time you visit, Commander," the doctor's deceptively sweet voice, worthy of speaking to young schoolchildren, echoed off the lab walls.

Still rubbing the sore spot on her head, the redhead muttered barely loud enough to answer the medical commander, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, I already called Williams while you were getting dressed. She should be here any second. "

An exasperated Shepard gawked at the medical officer as she stood inside the medical facility door. When the stoic doctor offered no reaction in return, the commander, once again, twisted on her heels and exited the med bay, shocked to realize she had been duped by the person she had considered a friend.

Peering around the corner, to make sure the coast was clear, Shepard tentatively stepped out onto the mess decks. As a familiar ding sounded, Shepard groaned inwardly and shut her eyes. A moment later, the galactic commander heard a sound that wracked a new kind of fear into the spectre.

"Shepard!" excitedly chimed Ash jogging towards the captain. Eyeing the mop of hair, Williams exclaimed, "I can't wait to cut that hair of yours."

"What? I never said you could cut my hair."

Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, the steadfast soldier stated, "Shepard, don't make me go get Wrex or ewww, Liara."

About to step away from the alliance soldier, the spectre contemplated for a moment whether or not the gunny was bluffing. Shepard's desperate expression of wanting to escape did not slip past the eldest Williams sister and she immediately slapped a hand on her hip and waved the other at the elevator leading to the cargo bay. 

"So… you coming peacefully, or do I need to get reinforcements?"

%%%%%

Snip… snip… another long strand of copper hair floated to the ground.

Begrudgingly sitting in the makeshift barber chair, Shepard fiddled under the alliance poncho that, when turned inside out, served as an excellent hair bib. The galactic commander suddenly felt a lot less like the savior of the galaxy and more like a small child getting her first haircut. She felt silly as long, wet strands of her hair smothered her face. Puffing once or twice, she tried to ineffectively prevent her mane from tickling her nose.

"So, where did you learn to cut hair?" asked the unenthusiastic spectre, whose thoughts were mainly focused on the strands of fiery hair, departing her scalp. Shepard had never been one to be particularly fond of haircuts and as she hardly ever came across any other redheads, she considered her moppy red hair precious and wanted to keep as much of her dark scarlet locks as possible.

"Duh, I have four sisters."

Resisting, yet another urge, to reach out from under the cape and catch a strand of falling hair, the spectre muttered, "Oh."

Shepard felt the gunny's tough hands melt into smooth silk, as she tenderly intertwined her fingers within the spectre's wet mop. Gently tugging at her scalp, Williams performed a balancing act, skillfully holding a black military comb and shears in one hand, while the other glided over the next stand to be sacrificed. Snip…Snip… Snip… Snip… Sighing deeply, the spectre began to speculate if there was more hair on the ground than on her head. Feeling the comb drag, once more, over her scalp, she strove to focus on anything but the haircut and let her mind drift. After sitting still for a few moments, the spectre suddenly remembered something and turned around. "Hold on a second…in that pic you showed me, all your sisters had long hair."

"Yes, but they had lots of boyfriends, who had short hair." Fiddling with the copper locks between her finger tips, the alliance soldier mocked, "_Someone_ needs to tame this wild beast that has taken refuge upon your head. Besides, I think you'd look a lot better with shorter hair, if you don't mind me saying."

"Hey!"

"Hey What?! Shepard, let's be honest. When was the last time you had a decent hair cut?"

Scowling, the commanding officer grumbled, "Hey, I've had haircuts."

Unwavering in her banter, Ashley countered, "Yeah, and when was the last time it was done by a human, who didn't use a knife bigger than your hand?" Before the spectre could turn around with her rebuttal, the brown skinned woman barked out, "… or by a woman?!" preventing the soldier from fabricating any other endeavors to halt the haircut. The reformed soldier cantankerously sat back in the chair and tried to strike her infamous badass stance underneath the poncho. However, as the alliance officer watched the spectre squirm, the poncho upturned, and rather than the deadly warning normally emitted by the fear striking pose, Shepard looked more like a petulant toddler, pouting over not getting her way.

Resigned to her fate, the spectre attempted to organize her thoughts and tried to recall her last haircut, as described, by Ash's parameters. Shepard drifted back, remembering she hadn't had a real human haircut since the battle on Elysium; but, shifting uneasily in her seat, the redhead recalled even then, it was a male barber who sculpted her copper locks in the service.

Unconsciously releasing a heavy sigh, a sudden memory of Shepard's mother playfully blowing small wisps of hair off her nose, brought a surprising smile to the spectre's lips. Fond recollections of gentle fingertips tickling her ears and the back of her neck until Shepard pleaded for mercy from the goose bumps and their tingling sensations floated across the soldier's thoughts until they slowly crept back to the present and the galactic commander wondered… _Where is mom now?_ As quickly as the pleasant smile appeared, it departed, and Shepard felt the familiar knot within her chest... _Why didn't she come for me? Why did she abandon me?_

When Ash saw that Shepard was deep in thought and no longer resisting, she proceeded with the much needed haircut. Pulling…combing…snipping, the gunny made quick work of Shepard's grooming. Finally, grazing

the twin blades of cold steel across the spectre's cheek, the last lock of hair to be cut fell silently to the floor and the eldest sister of four stood back to admire her work. Shifting her weight on one leg, the soldier placed a hand on her hip, while holding the scissors to her mouth in profound thought.

"Hey Wrex! What do you think?!" belted the proud barber.

Peeking out from the edge of her new bouffant, Shepard glared at the gunny, appalled she had asked the krogan's opinion of her hair style. Wrex, not wanting to be disturbed, just grumbled as he continued rummaging through a bucket of weapon's parts.

"No, seriously, what do you think of the new style? I really think I outdid myself..."

Reluctantly, the mighty battlemaster lifted his head and when his eyes saw the spectre, who was now dusting away the stray strands of hair, he let the large bucket he was sifting through fall heavily onto the counter. The sudden racket triggered Shepard and Williams to abruptly look over at the former merc. The spectre, feeling uncomfortable with Wrex's scrutiny, quickly began brushing away the last remnants of her locks. It wasn't the mighty battlemaster himself that bothered her, but rather his sudden, intense, piercing gaze. Patting her lap clean, the redheaded woman grumbled to herself, _now what?_

Wrex deliberated for a moment, choosing his words with great care he said, "Shepard, not that I have had a great amount of experience with your kind, but…" His massive head tilted to the side then back again before resuming, "…you look worthy to walk amongst the finest of warriors."

Taken back by the bold statement, much less the fact that Wrex had spoken more than five words at once, the newly appointed spectre looked dumbfoundedly at Williams to confirm she had not just imagined the battlemaster's enormous compliment.

"Yep!" Ash proclaimed, beaming from ear to ear, "I did good… _Real Good_!"

Before the mortified spectre could suppress the joyous uprising in the cargo bay, the woman's rank and title rang out over the 1MC, "Commander Shepard. Your presence is urgently requested in your quarters. You have an important transmission pending from the Citadel."

Projecting towards the closest box, the redhead replied, "Thank you Lieutenant Pressley. I'll be right there." Then, muttering to whomever was in earshot, "I don't hear a peep since leaving and now the council has the _Normandy_ on speed dial."

"Always the life in the alliance ma'am," Ash proudly proclaimed.

Twisting about, to face the alliance officer, Shepard pronounced, "Don't think you've heard the end of this Ash."

%%%%%

Commander Shepard's fingers drifted over the keypad, which opened the door to her personal living space. Usually she'd be brushing away wild strands of red hair, while trying to enter her code, but to her surprise, however, no hair floated down into her face when she leaned over the door control. Crossing the threshold, into her cabin the spectre musingly grumbled, "Ash, I've still got your number."

As Shepard advanced inside the cabin, the lights immediately turned on providing a soft glow to the room. The spectre tried walking over to her desk to review a datapad while waiting for the incoming transmission, but her path was blocked by several large crates. Before the captain had time to further examine the obstacles invading her cabin, her quarters filled with sound, as the alliance pilot announced, "Patching you through to the Citadel now, Commander."

"Thank you, Joker." The seasoned soldier turned and faced the holoscreen, which had sprung to life with a familiar voice and friendly face, "Hey kiddo, I wanted to check in and see how you were doing?"

The woman's posture relaxed after hearing the kind voice. Shifting to one side, the spectre playfully asked, "You want me to believe that you called me in space…in the middle of nowhere, just to say hi?"

An earnest, hearty laugh followed as the man spoke, "I should have known better than to try and fool you."

Returning the heartfelt answer, Shepard said, "Dave Anderson, you're going to have to get up earlier than that to pull something over my eyes."

"Good to hear" reported the woman's former superior officer.

"Well although you'd really like it to be, I know this call isn't entirely personal. So, what's up Captain?"

The man chuckled stiffly before responding, "Well, first of all, that's Admiral Anderson now."

"Well that didn't take long," teased the semi-junior officer.

"It's not like that," the man said, taking on a more of a serious tone, "I have been temporary placed in charge of human relations on the Citadel until the council concludes their very thorough investigation of Udina."

"Well that could take years to dig up all the filth that man has been neck deep in… But just the same, congrats Admiral Anderson on the promotion."

Relaxing, Anderson said, "Thanks, but that isn't all of it."

Readying herself for a longwinded Alliance speech, the spectre shifting back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course it's not."

"It's about Saren," the admiral paused for a moment, allowing the spectre to fume before going on. "The odd thing is… the council doesn't seem to be very helpful about stopping Saren in public," the seasoned officer rubbed his chin as he continued, "but behind closed doors, the gloves are off and they have opened every possible resource, for me to help you stop Saren."

"I get it, covert, ok. If we fail, then they won't be held responsible."

Shifting back, the man spoke in an equally disgusted manner, "Yeah that is what I figured as well. Seems that politicians, no matter what species they are, don't like to get their hands dirty. Welcome to the wonderful world of politics Shepard. That's why I always preferred being in the field instead of behind a desk." Pushing his personal feelings on the matter aside, Admiral Anderson reported, "None the less soldier, we have a job to do."

Briefly glancing at the ground, before back at the holoscreen, the redhead affirmed, "Yes sir, we do."

"Alright then, I'm transferring the additional intelligence I was able to obtain and what you might be facing when you go against Saren to your omni-tool now."

The spectre looked down to see her omni-tool spring to life, as the data Anderson mentioned, downloaded.

"It includes Saren's last known associates and a list of planets he's recently visited. I was also able to access some secure files from Udina's office. They are heavily encrypted, but I believe they reveal Saren's connection with the geth. I imagine your engineer, Tali, might find them of great interest."

Remembering how the quarian's mind worked, Shepard chuckled thinking she would have to remind the girl the heavily encrypted file took months to lock and not to treat it like a fun puzzle. Beaming, the commander quipped, "She sure will."

"Oh, I almost forgot, because of that information you provided the council, Fist's little shipment of weapons for Saren never left the loading docks, thanks to you."

"That's good to hear."

Moving on to the next subject, the newly appointed human ambassador related, "I have instructed the Procurement Officer to deliver you three crates."

Glancing across the room, the spectre said, "Yeah, I saw that. They're pretty big. I had to jostle them around just to get in here."

Laughing, the man chuckled, "Noticed that did you?"

"Yeah they sort of take up half the cabin."

"You mean _your cabin_, Shepard. You are the rightful commanding officer of the _Normandy_ now," the holographic image paced a few steps before adding, "like it or not, you better start getting used to that commander."

A nostalgic "Yes sir" answered the man, before Shepard's brain realized she hadn't obeyed an order from the military in years. Returning her focus to the mission, the spectre asked, "So, what's in the crates and why didn't I get them sooner?"

Permitting a deep breath to escape, Anderson acknowledged, "Well, with everything happening with you lately, I wanted the dust to settle before throwing something else at you."

Wearily, Shepard asked, "Dave – what's in the crates?"

"The first crate has your new spectre uniforms. Since you are the first human spectre, we have been authorized to use the standard alliance officer uniforms with your galactic spectre insignias."

"I don't need any uniforms Dave!" barked the rebellious redhead.

Unfazed by Shepard's sharp tone, Anderson rebutted, "What? You're going to go fight Saren in a pair of worn out coveralls?"

Struck by the Admiral's words, the soldier fretfully looked down and tugged at her clothing… and knew Anderson was right.

When former rogue soldier did not reply, the man continued, "The second crate is a little more your style. It has your armor… state of the art, even by other species standards in the galaxy, the design is based off the Colossus N-7 framework but has a few special upgrades."

Studying the woman opening the second crate, Dave's voice filled with pride, "Not only is it bulletproof, it's very flexible and lightweight. The exoskeleton is constructed from tungsten carbide, which enhances your blast shields, making this armor the highest overall protection available."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"The fire retardant for this suit is off the charts. From what I was told, it means you can practically take a grenade to the chest and live to tell about it," pondering the idea for a moment, the Admiral quickly added, "but that doesn't mean you should try it out."

"Yeah, I got the idea. No more _big booms_!"

Watching the redhead marvel at the breast plate, Captain Anderson mentioned, "It's truly one of a kind, Shepard… Worthy of a soldier such as yourself."

The woman peered up at the senior officer's compliment.

"Lift the divider up in the crate and you'll find a gamut of state of the art weapons. The best the alliance has to offer and a few pieces here and there that were so considerately donated by the council."

Lifting an oversized flamethrower armed with its own grenade launcher, the spectre's eyes shot wide as she oohed and aahed the weapon.

"Having three weeks before you reach Sybin, I'm sure you'll find some time to test them out on the shooting range. The council has even added a special weapon or two for your presiding prothean expert."

Shepard's head popped up from inside the crate.

"I was told that Liara would, perhaps, find weapons from her home planet more suitable to her liking."

A broad smile filtered across the soldier's face, "Thank you, Dave."

Chuckling, "Don't thank me. That was Councilor Tevos's idea."

Sporting a lopsided smile, Shepard replied, "Just the same, thanks." The spectre kicked the third and last crate, she didn't recognize it as being Alliance, much less human. "What's in this box?"

Focusing intently on the soldier, Anderson proudly disclosed, "Now that box is from me personally, consider it a special, good luck container. Go ahead, open her up."

As Shepard shimmied open the case, the human ambassador described the contents, "Inside you will find some models. They may seem tedious, but when I felt the stress was starting to get to me, I found them to be extremely relaxing."

A burst of laughter erupted from the woman's lips, "The famous Captain Anderson, plays with toys."

"They aren't toys, they are models. In fact, model ships from the finest fleets around the galaxy. They _really_ are hard to come by."

Snickering, the redhead answered, while inspecting the flat colored boxes, "If you say so."

In a heavy, square box, Shepard found a box of books. Pulling one out, Anderson went on to explain, "A great leader needs great books on his shelf," Anderson saw Shepard was about to protest, but silenced the junior officer by finishing, "…whether she reads them or not."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead put down the box, placing a copy of Masters and Commanders on top. Rummaging through the crate, the veteran soldier finally popped up, happily holding a round canister at eye level. "Well holy shit, if it's not a bottle of 2143 bourbon!" Shepard ogled the rare, aged bottle for a bit before exclaiming, "Now that, is what I am talking about!" the enthusiastic woman looked up at the hologram, "You sure know how to win a girl over."

Hoping for more treats, the spectre reached back into the crate and pulled out another bottle. Slumping dejectedly, she read the label, "Serrice…Ice Brandy," the commander looked up at Anderson, frowning like a kid who hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas, "What's this for?"

"Keep it…" the man stifled chuckle, "…for shall we say- emergencies."

The commanding officer knew there was a hidden meaning behind his words as she gently placed the bottle back in its steel cylinder case.

"Well, I need to be going now Shepard. You enjoy exploring the rest of your box…Anderson ou-"

"Wait!" interjected the spectre.

As patient as a devoted father, Dave asked, "Yes?"

"Thanks," Shepard, sheepishly tried to look anywhere, but directly into the man's eyes, "thank you for everything and I mean everything."

"You got it kid. You deserve a break after all you've been through. And if you pull this off, I'll personally make sure you get everything you deserve from now on."

The galactic commander proudly straightened up and gallantly saluted her senior officer, "Thanks Dave. Shepard out!"

The hologram went dark and the cabin's lights were returned to their ambient setting. Shepard dragged her feet over to the box of least interest to her and pulled out a royal blue blouse. The official dress blue uniform was brightly embroidered with something the woman thought she'd never see, 'Commanding Officer – SR1 Normandy, Galactic Commander, K. Shepard, SPECTRE.'

%%%%%

Shepard eyed herself in the mirror. Forcing out a deep sigh that caused her lips to flutter under the gust of air, the former rogue soldier was not thrilled about the woman staring back. This was not her. This was not the woman she had become. She was a renegade, a lawbreaker, the most wanted human alive. And yet, as she stared at the image before her, the formal, dress blue uniform clung to her body like a glove; like she was born wearing it. Her green eyes scanned upward and fixated on what used to be her moppy red hair. Now, the silky, copper tresses were beautifully sculpted to the sides of her face, forming a long bob. The new style was long enough to look feminine, shadowing the edge of her jawline, but still highlighted her intimidating features. Begrudgingly, she had to admit: she looked amazing.

Turning to the side, she slouched, and then straightened up, but the image staring back mocked the woman's feeble attempts to discredit the formidable uniform. Stubbornly, the redhead twisted around, looked at her left side and placing a hand on her stomach pushed her belly out, but even the imitation, bloated abdomen refused to distort the reflection of the commanding officer's aura.

Shepard, flipping a lock of hair behind her ear, faced the mirror and exhaled heavily. No, she didn't recognize herself, but she did vaguely remember the likeness… This woman, standing in the dress, blue uniform, looking prestigious and formal with her rank and title brightly beaming off her left breast… This highly decorated alliance officer, know to her shipmates as _The Black Irish,_ for her black hair and piercing blue eyes…

"Mom…"

Recalling the countless times she had watched her mother get dressed, Shepard looked at her reflection and meticulously reviewed every detail… every buckle… closure and seam… to ensure they were aligned perfectly and in accordance with the Systems Alliance Uniform Code. Satisfied she had done all of it correctly, Shepard marveled at the impressive outfit and couldn't help but feel as if she were staring directly at her mother, until her green eyes… gazed upon her red hair… shattering the nostalgic illusion. Taken by the carbon copy before her, Shepard softly inhaled and muttered, "Well, this is the new, _Shepard_... I sure hope the galaxy is ready for you."


	26. Chapter 26 Full Circle

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 26**

**~ Full Circle ~**

Early the next morning, an exceptionally well dressed commanding officer hailed her favorite alliance pilot from inside her cabin.

"Joker, this is Shepard."

Perhaps too early and too perky for the spectre, the pilot chimed, "Top of the morning to you Commander!"

If the alliance aviator had only known how long the galactic commander had really been awake, he would be greeting her with good afternoon instead. "Thank you Joker," replied the redhead, feeling the material of her alliance blazer brushing against her skin. "Good Morning to you too Joker… Now, I have a request for you. Please hail all essential personnel to the conference room for a mission update in 15 minutes. I need to discuss our options."

"Yes ma'am, all essential personnel in the conference room in 15 minutes. Got it."

"And don't forget to invite Dr. Chakwas. I want her there too. We are going to be under a great deal of stress, I want to make sure our bodies stay as sharp as our brains."

"Copy that Commander."

"Good. I'll head down there shortly. Shepard out."

The short trip to the oval office, including a brief stop by the mess hall for a quick bite, had been uneventful. The veteran soldier, who was still herself getting used to her new attire, had been grateful to just disappear into the shadows, like she had on Saren's rogue ship: Sovereign. Finally having reached the conference room, the spectre, realizing she was nearly late to her own meeting, started to chastise herself for succumbing to her growling stomach, but now, seeing mostly everyone there and the way _some_ were gawking at her; she was glad she hadn't been there to greet everyone as they arrived.

Circling the edge of the room, were small groups of the spectre's essential personnel chatting amongst themselves. On the far starboard side, closest to the door, was Adams and Garrus deeply engaged in a technical discussion. The men, as well as the couple lingering across from them on the portside, barely budged when the Normandy's captain made her grand entrance. The bulky krogan had been delightfully entertaining the young quarian so much, that she had not noticed that she was sitting half way in the large leather chair allowing her feet to dangle below her. For a second, the unusual pair caught Shepard by surprise, but her attention was redirected when she saw two more of her crewmembers frozen in place as soon as the remodeled commander strolled into view. Making haste, the redhead quickly made her way over to the two human females, hovering by one of the leather chairs.

Regaining her composure first, the senior medical officer greeted the spectre, "Hello Shepard. I'm glad to see that you look a lot less like a Wookie, and more like an alliance officer now."

Ash gently tugged at the crossed arms of the medical officer and lightheartedly corrected, "You mean galactic commander. She hates being called anything alliance, thanks to Udina."

"I see," replied the silver haired woman with a twinge of an apology.

The redhead, slightly perplexed by the Wookie reference was distracted by the sound of Tali giggling. Whatever the krogan had said…._correction: grumbled_… had the young quarian bouncing in her seat…_ why can't he be super intelligent? _Shepard pondered this idea for a moment, unfazed by the women's conversation. Scanning the conference chamber, she asked the chief medical officer, "Didn't Liara come with you, Doc?"

Still taken aback by the redhead's stunning appearance, the silver haired woman stared openly at the fearless leader, "No, I thought she was with you."

The commander frowned before her piercing green eyes suddenly fixated on the turian in the room and Shepard kindly excused herself from her present company, "I should be going now." As she dashed off, the spectre gently stroked the doctor's shoulder, "Thanks."

Chief Williams watched her commanding officer stroll over to Adams and Garrus. "I cut her hair, but damn, I'm not responsible for that…" The woman's sentence trailed off as her eyes glazed over the newly transformed spectre, "Now she looks like the perfect poster child for the alliance."

Unconcerned about interrupting their conversation, the commanding officer jumped straight to the point, before customary pleasantries could be exchanged, "Garrus, there is something I want to ask you."

Confused and curious, the turian rubbed his chin and turned to face the spectre directly, "Go ahead shoot."

"I never got a straight answer on how you managed to get Tali to hack those c-sec files when I had her assigned to calibrations."

Chief Engineer Adams stifled a snicker, as he helplessly looked on at the Palaven native. Flaring his mandibles, the turian proudly stated, "I informed her, that I'd do the main gun calibrations in return for her help."

Stunned by the task that would take the raptorial man two or three times longer than it would have taken for the quarian genius to complete, Shepard snapped, "But Garrus that could take you days."

"I know, but…" tracing the ends of his mandibles with his long talons, Garrus looked momentarily lost, if Shepard surmised was what she witnessed to be the turian version of a blush, a pleasant thought before adding, "…it was worth it. She came through for me in enormous fashion. So…" Garrus shot a sideways glance at the man, to whom he had just been inquiring, as to how he was going to accomplish his impending task, "…I'll be calibrating for a while. Not much for a former c-sec officer to do onboard anyway. Besides, how bad could it be? Tali already has this ship running as smoothly as a newborn's bum."

Incredulously the veteran soldier asked, "How would you know about baby butts Garrus?"

"Shepard, you haven't felt smooth 'til you've caressed the bum plume of a newborn."

"Yeah…" Realizing they were not talking about the same butts, the commander was still curious; however given her recent encounter with turian visuals, she certainly didn't want to start examining turian anatomy further…baby or otherwise, so the spectre refrained and instead patted the man on the shoulder. "Alright then, have fun."

At that moment, the doors to the conference room swished open and Lieutenant Pressley briskly walked in and questioned, "Shall we start?"

Starting to feel uneasy, with everyone now looking at her, the commanding officer agreed, "Yes, let's start the meeting." As the occupants of the room took their seats, Shepard began, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you all have important duties to attend to, and your prompt response is greatly appreciated."

Before she could continue, the doors to the prestigious room opened once again. The asari maiden, aware of her tardiness, blushed heavily as everyone in the room focused on her. Dropping her eyes to the floor, the resident prothean expert quickly made her way to the only vacant chair, hurriedly offering her apologies, "Sorry. I was researching prothean data to see if I could provide answers to what…" Liara looked up, her rich blue eyes finally registering the redhead's transformation as she lowly scanned the exquisite specimen before her wearing the prestigious dress uniform, "… Saren… could possibly…want..." Shepard had to practically snap her fingers to shake the maiden's stare. "My apologies Shepard… I…uh, never mind. It is not important." Taking the seat next to her good friend, Tali, the asari maiden finished, "Please go on."

The spectre smiled at the prothean expert before addressing the rest of the room. Straightening her galactic commander's uniform, the redhead centered herself and began to speak. First, she again thanked everyone for coming so swiftly, shooting a wayward smirk in the asari's direction. As the veteran soldier went on, her fellow teammembers quickly forgot about the bandage above her left eye and the remaining bruises, partially discoloring the woman's face. Listening to the convincing words leaping from her tongue, promptly overshadowed the spectre's busted lower lip. Hearing the spectre relay the information about their mission, invoked a great deal of respect upon those gathered around her.

Liara stared in wonderment, as the distinguished soldier delivered her message, watching as the human imparted her knowledge with great conviction and authority. As the spectre spoke, the maiden looked about the room and sensed Shepard's mixed matched team of the galaxy's species would certainly follow her, without reserve to the death. Shepard had the crew's absolute attention, and not just from the manner in which she delivered her report. Her new look had completely astounded them and they sat totally transfixed by the extraordinary woman, as she fluidly paced around the room with the grace and nobility of someone born to command. The clean lines of her haircut perfectly complimented the sharp, dress blues clinging to her frame, making her appear taller. Her voice and mannerisms were filled with confidence, her overall presence one of true military bearing, instilling each crewmember with undying loyalty, as she delivered her earnest message.

Spouting the last of her speech with the right bit of arrogance needed for such a dangerous mission, the redhead confidently announced, "I didn't ask any of you to die for me. So at the next fueling station, you can honorably depart, if you want. No questions or ill feelings, I promise." Shepard resumed her theatrical pacing, her words becoming increasingly dramatic, her gesticulating arms punctuating each rally cry, "But if you stay…Stay _with_ me… Fight by _my_ side… I swear… We _will_ catch that son of a bitch Saren and we _will_ bring an end to his reign of terror on the galaxy!"

Not a single being stirred, nor were there any wisecracks emitted over the 1 MC from the eavesdropping pilot: her collected party was willing to follow her into battle. It was in that moment, Shepard realized she had transformed. Though she was someone she barely recognized; she knew she had become the woman, the soldier she was always meant to be. No longer the scruffy redhead in need of a haircut or the renegade solider disobeying every command, she was Shepard, first human spectre and savior of the galaxy. But beyond that, she was Shepard, their leader.

Virtually yelling, the woman barked, "Now who's with me?!"

Wrex was the first, if not the loudest, to pledge his assistance to the captain, immediately followed by Garrus, but then again, those two were always up for a good fight, as the rest of the group quickly rejoined, including the alliance pilot, and it was official as everyone hooted and hollered their support.

"What did I always say?" blasted Joker through the ship's comm, "She's a commander, that's for sure. Shepard, I'll follow you into battle anytime."

As the devoted team cheered, the asari maiden looked about the room in awe. Watching each member, she realized how far they had come to get to this point, to follow the woman who was once either hated or despised.

But now, _they would surely follow her to the death_, Liara reasoned. Bringing her attention to the captain tasked with saving the galaxy, she meticulously studied the redhead. The asari, being the only silent person in the room, beamed with pride as the crew expressed their desire to follow her.

Staring perhaps a bit too intently, she caught the spectre's attention as Shepard's piercing green eyes fixated on the maiden. A warm sensation filled both women as Shepard's smile glowed back at the prothean expert. The penetrating gaze was not lost on the maiden, as she too suddenly felt enchanted and inspired. Once the crew had been dismissed, leaving just Liara and Shepard in the large oval space, the young asari, who had emulated her mother's reserved style during the earlier excitement, stood up straight, like she had for so many of her mother's ceremonies, to personally commend the spectre and express her devotion, "Shepard, that was impressive to say the least. You looked incredibly sure of yourself."

In an air of smugness, the commander replied, "Something I picked up from a particular asari matriarch we were both very acquainted with."

Before the two could continue their discussion, a man's voice came forth from the overhead speaker. "Commander Shepard. I'd like to request your presence on the bridge. There are some new developments I'd like to discuss with you."

Shrugging her shoulders, by way of an apology to the prothean expert, Shepard replied to the unexpected voice, "Sure thing Pressley, I'm on my way now."

"Thank you Commander."

%%%%%

Making her way up to the bridge, the spectre received several strange looks and a few salutes as she moved about the passageways. Her shiny boots clanked on the steel grates below, as she nervously placed one foot in front of the other. Tugging at the high collar, that she had never been very fond of, Shepard felt a little easier when she saw the marine on the starboard side offer the respectful salutation, a_t least I was expecting that on_e, she mused, as he had customarily saluted her since she started wearing the former XO's uniforms. Walking towards the Combat Information Center, which housed the enormous galaxy map, the spectre pondered, _do I really look that much different? _As if in answer to her unvoiced question, a yeoman dropped her datapad as the spectre strolled past the galaxy map. _I guess so, _chuckled Shepard to herself. 

Thankful to have finally reached the bridge, the commanding officer, believing she had successfully navigated the gauntlet had, in her haste, completely forgotten about the ornery pilot awaiting her. Sensing her presence behind him, Joker asked, "What can I do for you _Commander_?" When she did not respond, the galactic aviator, feeling he might have lost his annoying affect on the spectre, turned around in his mechanized seat to face the woman.

Hoping to avoid any crass remarks from the pilot, the spectre immediately began, "I'm looking for Pressley." The pilot's jaw dropped as he gaped at an entirely different woman from the one he had seen only yesterday.

Seeing the man's only response was to gawk, the veteran soldier repeated her request, "Hello. Where is Pressley?" Slightly annoyed by the pilot's trance, Shepard started snapping her fingers in an attempt to break the spell caused by her recent remodeling, "Joker! Joker!"

Pretending as if nothing had happened, the galactic aviator, not missing a beat answered, "Yeah, yeah. Pressly is in the decon chamber uploading an extra datapad for you."

"Very well… I will be with him if you need me for anything…" the commanding officer shot a sideways grin at the pilot before finishing, "…actually important Joker."

The amazed pilot was barely able to muster a sound, as he sputtered, "Copy that… Commander."

As the vessel's day drudged on, the spectre got used to the surprised stares and subtle whispers from her crew, while they became accustomed to the new uniform bearing commander. With Pressley by her side, as they discussed the ship's tactical battle strategies, and advanced hyperdrive systems, including the new mods imposed by the ship's quarian engineering genius, Shepard felt more comfortable, as the hours passed, being at the helm of such a mighty vessel. Overlooking the massive galactic map inside the belly of the CIC, the redhead couldn't help, but feel a tremendous amount of pride swell within her. For a brief moment, she guessed this was the feeling which kept her mom, who could have easily taken a posh position on the Citadel years ago, on active duty for so long.

Allowing her hands to firmly grip the metal railing that encompassed the star clusters, Shepard leaned forward on the captain's perch towering above the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the hustling compartment, as crewmembers, her crewmembers, moved about busily. Knowing she was in charge, tasked with stopping the galaxy's biggest threat with the Citadel's best ship, and the best crew, the former rogue soldier knew that if there was a chance of succeeding, it would be because of her, and the unusual collection of aliens and humans that chose to follow her. Allowing a cocky smile to slip, the galactic commander peered over her surroundings. "It is good to be, that is for sure."

%%%%%

A few days later, Shepard and Liara were gathering their chow for dinner. As the commander was explaining what the entrée's 'mystery meat' was to the asari maiden, a man's voice spoke from behind them. "You know Commander… I really love the new due."

Twisting around, Shepard saw the alliance pilot clearing his tray, as he was readying himself to depart the mess decks. From over her shoulder, the seasoned warrior could feel Liara intently looking at her new sleek hair style again. Attempting to distract herself from the professor's alluringly close proximity, Shepard complained as the two headed towards an empty table, "You know Joker, I'm still not comfortable being called commander."

"That's right. You're a galactic commander now," quipped the limping pilot.

Slamming her tray down harder than intended, the spectre glared over at the man. "Joker!" she bitingly warned.

Escaping Shepard's wrath as fast as possible, the galactic aviator limped off the mess decks, shouting out the last word as he rounded the corner towards the elevator, "Gotta go! Duty calls…Commander!"

Shepard rose to go after the pilot, but a soft blue hand reached out and gently covered her bare hand, compelling her to sit back on the bench. The commander, though growling under her breath, relaxed under the asari's touch and complied with the professor's silent request. The mess hall was almost vacant, as the two settled in their seats for a late dinner, and the pair soon found themselves alone as the last of the remaining occupants finished their meals and emptying their trays, departed. Looking around Shepard asked, "Where's Tali?"

Suspiciously poking her mystery meat, Liara announced, "Oh she ate earlier, with Garrus."

"Why Garrus?"

"Well they are both dextro's after all."

"Hmm…" Shepard, still hesitant about tackling her meal, fidgeting with her fork, before further querying, "Is it just me or do they seem to be pretty chummy lately?"

Looking curiously at the commander, Liara delicately placed another spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Surely, she thought, her translator must be incorrect, as the only clarification it gave to her for 'chummy' was fish bait, so the Thessian born asari questioned, "Exactly what constitutes 'chummy'?"

Prodding the mutton entrée with her utensil, the redhead shrugged before coyly responding, "You know…"

Liara, avoiding any reference to fish, shook her head and said, "I apologize

Shepard but I am unfamiliar with the term."

Slumping on one elbow, the spectre puckered her lips to one side before explaining, "Well, first there were these odd glances while we were at Dr. Michel's clinic, then she helped him crack the revised c-sec code on the Citadel, and now, since he introduced her to some new dextro dishes, they eat together _all the time_."

Relieved Shepard was not referring to their friends as oily fish, Liara carefully ensured she had the proper amount of food on her fork before conveying, "So hanging out… spending a great deal of time together… helping each other out…eating all their meals together, that sort of thing?"

Lifting her elbow off the cold metal table, Shepard excitedly shot back, "Exactly!" The commander began mixing an overly soft pat of butter into her peas before adding, "If they're not careful, people are going to start thinking they are doing _the horizontal shuffle_."

Exasperated over her translator's inadequacies with human slang, Liara took a sip of her juice and attempted to analyze the conversation in an effort to understand Shepard. Figuring the expression must be akin to chummy and considering it did sound a lot like an ancient asari dance, performed by close family members, the young maiden, satisfied with her reasoning innocently proclaimed, "So one could say… we were doing_ the horizontal shuffle then." _

The Council spectre immediately started choking on her food, as she struggled to get air, rather than her dinner, into her lungs. Dropping her fork to the table, the shell-shocked commander gasped for oxygen, as she finally forced the mystery meat down. Teary eyed, Shepard signaled the apparently intergalactic symbol for okay. Looking dumbfoundedly at her residing prothean expert, the former rogue soldier suddenly realized how her relationship with the professor must look. Stunned, she absentmindedly raked her fingers across her scalp while staring down at her tray. She did, secretly, want to have _that_ conversation with the asari when they were alone, but…_not in the mess hall_. Sheer panic gripped the redhead's body as she desperately tried to regain her composure, while thinking of something…_anything_… to redirect the conversation.

Breaking the silence, which had quickly become borderline uncomfortable, Shepard cleared her throat and asked, "So have you seen Ash lately?"

Liara's confused stare turned into a slight frown, as she answered the spectre's question, "She had the early watch so she ate earlier as well."

The redhead aimlessly stirred the brown gravy into her mashed potatoes, using the unappetizing spuds as a delay tactic until she could think of something else to discuss. With nothing coming to mind, the commander looked up and seeing the dejected expression on the asari's face, concerned asked, "What's wrong Liara?"

In a voice hardly louder than a whisper, Liara uttered, "Is there something wrong with dining alone with me?"

Nearly choking on her food again, Shepard retorted, "No! Not at all. I love being with you. _I mean_, eating with you. Dining!" Shrugging sheepishly over her verbal stumbles, she finished with, "You know what I mean."

A bright smile replaced the frown, as the asari's face positively gleamed. "I do," she said, before elegantly placing another spoonful of potatoes in her mouth."

The spectre's eyes never strayed from the utensil, as it made its way to Liara's lips. Watching the azure rimmed edges of the asari's mouth succulently close around the spoon before slowly releasing it again, made the redhead feel as if her heart skipped a few beats. Embarrassed and feeling slightly lightheaded, Shepard planted her elbow on the table and stared down at her tray of grub. Toying with her pulverized spuds for several minutes, Shepard finally confessed, "Liara, I really do enjoy the time I get to spend with you..." An unfamiliar crewmember walked by halting the woman's tongue, when Shepard was certain they were the room's sole occupants, she finished her declaration, "…all alone."

That infamous shy smile, tugging at the edges of the asari's lips, warmed the spectre's heart. The asari turned slightly and facing the veteran soldier harmoniously spoke like an angel, "As do I Shepard…but recently it seems to be a rare thing."

Letting her fork drop into the mushy meat, the spectre gently reached for the maiden's hand. "I know and it sucks." Tenderly squeezing the blue hand, Shepard continued, "I don't know what it is, but somehow Liara, you make everything better."

Sparkling blue eyes gazed at the female spectre, letting Shepard know she felt the same way. Just as the prothean expert was about to speak, Joker's voice broke the arousing trance, "Commander Shepard. Lieutenant Pressley is requesting your presence in the CIC immediately."

Alarmed the captain questioned, "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. He only said it was important. Something about realigning our course to save time, but it has to happen now."

Grudgingly standing up, the commanding officer wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin and replied to the pilot, "Tell him, I'm on my way." The quick glance to her dinner guest, served as the apology the asari maiden was becoming all too accustomed with as of late. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know you have a galaxy to save." Tender blue orbs followed the spectre's every move until she was no longer in site. In a hushed voice, filling the otherwise empty space, Liara lamented, "I understand Shepard. I thoroughly understand, more than I care to sometimes."

%%%%%

The next morning in the back office of the medical bay, Liara leaned forward to look at Shepard's bandaged eye.

"Ow!"

"Well hold still."

"Shouldn't doctor Chakwas be doing this?"

"She said she was busy and said I could take care of this."

Ripping her face free from the asari's grip, Shepard protested, "But everyone on the Normandy is fine," the redhead began pacing as she pondered, "what could she possible be doing that is keeping her so busy?"

"You really are going to be difficult."

Shocked by the asari's words, Shepard spun back around. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Avoiding eye contact with the spectre, Liara nonchalantly fiddled with her impromptu first aid kit.

"Dr. Chakwas warned me that you might not be the…" the well educated woman paused before continuing, choosing the best words possible, as to not upset the captain, "…the most cooperative patient, in regards to medical treatment."

The stunned expression on the commander's face was priceless. Liara continued staring at the human's face, as she called out the, hopefully, savior of the galaxy, "Are you still going to be a baby or shall we proceed with your needed dressing change?"

Rolling her jade colored eyes, the redhead grumbled as she flopped down on the patent leather cot inside the med bay's storage room. Surrendering herself to the caring hands of the resident prothean expert, Shepard shifted further onto the temporary gurney, tucking her right leather boot under her left knee, as she scooted closer to the prothean expert. "Do you know what you are doing?"

The asari's teasing smile slipped into an awkward frown.

Worried she had struck a chord, Shepard gently reaching for the prothean expert's hand. "Liara, did I say something wrong?"

A shy smile crept back over the young woman's face. "I've had my fair share of bumps and bruises."

Not knowing this about the asari, Shepard lightly squeezed the asari's hand, encouraging her to expand on her statement. "Go on."

Accepting the comforting invitation, Liara explained, "Well, I wasn't exactly the ideal child for a distinguished Matriarch. I was always getting myself into trouble, mostly re-enacting an experiment or two, which usually resulted in a fire or some other such mishap in the house… Benezia's house."

Sitting directly in front of the prothean expert, Shepard soothingly brushed her thumb across the back of the maiden's hand as she tenderly consoled, "Liara, Benezia was very proud of you."

Dropping her gaze to the floor, Liara disappointingly muttered with, "You don't know that."

Moving closer to the asari so that their knees were now slightly touching, Shepard reassured her, "Trust me Liara, I know."

The sweet blush that had first swept Shepard off her feet, reappeared, as the veteran soldier picked up the roll of medical tape and handed it to Liara. "Why don't you show me some of your handy work?"

Shepard's green eyes closely followed every movement made by the asari, while she prepared the necessary items required for the bandage change, eventually staring into the maiden's endless pools of blue, as Liara's hands came up to her face. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath the entire time until Liara quickly ripped the sticky adhesive from above her eye, painfully stinging her flesh. Abruptly snapped out of her trance, a slew of curse words balanced precariously on the edge of the spectre's tongue before she stifled them, finally blurting, "Liara! That hurt!"

"Sometimes it is best to just rip it off."

"You could have warned me first!"

"Don't be silly Shepard. If I had warned you, you would not have sat still."

The smug expression on the asari's face, made the spectre feel as if she had just been duped. As her pounding heart returned to as normal a beat as it could, with the asari so close by, she felt Liara apply a cold liquid above her eye. Immediately, the seasoned soldier reacted by wincing in pain, fanning her hand about her face and whining, "It stings. It stings."

Enjoying seeing the hardened soldier, act like anything but a hardened soldier, made the asari's heart glow. Savoring the brief moment, Liara decided to end the spectre's suffering, and taking pity on the redhead, gently blew on the medicated substance, quickly making the warrior forget any discomfort. In between long, soothing breaths, Liara whispered, "Is that better?"

A childlike nod answered the beaming asari.

Exhaling once more for good measure or perhaps personal reasons, Liara slowly released her breath, staring at Shepard's closed eyes as they flickered. Studying the captain's peaceful state, she wondered if this is how Shepard looked when sleeping. All those times Shepard had stood guard over her, the veteran soldier had always been the last to fall asleep and the first to awake. Liara had lost that war of wills, not that she'd ever admit it, but examining the shut pupils before her now, she wondered, as an adoring crescent grin covered her face, if this was how still, how peaceful Shepard had looked during those times.

Sensing hesitation, Shepard's eyes fluttered open. Instantly, brilliant sapphires met glistening emeralds and everything beyond the unexpected exchange, diminished into the background. Mustering the courage to act, Shepard moistened her lips as she slowly leaned forward.

Although from an entirely different species, the commander's desire was not lost upon the asari, as she watched Shepard's eyes tantalizingly express the human's intentions. The matriarch's daughter evaluated every possible idea as to why pairing, with this human in particular, was understandable. This soldier, she had once despised, was now moving much closer to her and she was powerless to resist. However, she was her protector, the savior of the galaxy, not to mention, trusted by her belated mother, but it was beyond that. She was drawn to this charismatic woman, who stirred a vortex of endless emotions and secretly, the asari had longed for this moment. So, as she felt Shepard's weight shift, the roll of gauze slipped from her fingers onto the floor and Liara gazed invitingly back at the spectre.

Shepard, recognizing the beaming expression smeared upon the maiden's face, smiled and moved towards her intended target. Pushing aside all the reasons flooding her brain as to why she shouldn't proceed, the spectre thought only of devouring the tender, blue lips before her. Unable and unwilling to stop, the two moved closer together until their warm breaths grazed over each other's lips. Shepard peered up at the irresistibly blue eyes of her temporary nurse maid and felt something like never before, in all of her 29 years. Believing, for the first time in decades, she felt the stirrings of happiness deeply within, the woman beamed with hope and desire, as she held the prothean expert's enchanting gaze a moment longer before moving to press her ruby lips against soft azure ones.

Suddenly, the office door noisily slid open and Chief Williams entered carrying several large boxes, which were partially blocking her view. Unaware of her interruption she spat, "Hey, where do these go?"

Startled by the intrusion, Liara was the first to pull back. "Um, just put them on the shelf over there, please."

Attempting to reign in her emotions from the awkward moment, the spectre asked, "What are those?"

The observant marine scanned the pair's closeness and watched the spectre as she slowly withdrew her hand from the asari's lap; noting the last time she had seen anyone's face as red as Shepard's, was when she was on leave and caught her baby sister making out with some guy in her bedroom. Not really trying to stifle her laugh, Ash, placed a hand on her cocked hip and quipped, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The embarrassed prothean expert swiftly slid off the bench and scooted across the room to inspect the boxes. "Oh nothing really..." quickly trying to impress the alliance officer with a bit of human slang, Liara proudly announced, "we were just doing the horizontal shuffle."

Ash immediately dropped the boxes and sucked in air, as she glanced back and forth between the spectre and Liara. Shepard instantaneously froze in place, overcome with absolute horror from the misspoken professor. As the few moments of stunned silence dragged into what seemed like hours, no one moved and not a word was spoken until the commander, finally able to form a coherent thought, quickly got to her feet and tried explaining to Ash, "It's not what you think."

Ash simply raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Exasperated, Shepard turned to Liara and said, "We need to talk."

The gunny chief snorted and said, "Talk? According to Miss Prothean expert here, you've moved beyond…_talk._"

Seeing the maiden distressed, Shepard slowly turned towards the alliance soldier. "Seriously Ash, It's not what you think. Liara was just changing my dressing."

The marine pivoted on her heel, chewing on her finger, as she stared at the alluring curves of the asari, "Yeah, dressing… right."

Ash's smug expression abandoned her when Liara turned to face the young marine. Dropping her hand, as the near century old female looked directly at her, the suddenly embarrassed alliance soldier stammered, "Ok… gotta run now." The eldest Williams sister however, couldn't resist one last teasing poke before the door closed, making the remaining occupants of the room heavily blush, "Now, you two don't have too much fun undressing …um… your wounds."

The sliding door slammed shut before the copper redhead could reprimand the gunny for her conniving jab. Slowly turning around, the commanding officer froze when she caught the asari's gaze. "I don't understand," Liara said haltingly, "you said it was something people do when they are…close…as us."

"Liara," Shepard began, however before the embarrassed duo could further discuss what had happened, or what had _almost_ happened, the loyal pilot's voice boomed over the 1MC.

"Commander, I have an important message for you from the Citadel."

_Here we go again_. "Go ahead and patch it through Joker."

"I can't. It's heavily encrypted with something I have never even seen before and it's marked 'For Your Eyes Only'."

Hesitatingly rubbing the back of her neck, the spectre responded, "Well I'm a little busy right now."

To her surprise, the alliance pilot retorted back, "Yeah I know. Remember, a great pilot always knows the location of his commanding officer aboard the ship." Without skipping a beat, or rather, not allowing his commanding officer to comment on his last statement, the ornery pilot continued, "Anywho, I thought I'd save you some time, so I sent it to Tali to see if she could crack it, and she even said it was unlike anything she had ever seen." Shepard could tell the meddlesome pilot was shifting uneasily in his seat. "Now that's scary when our residing engineering genius has no idea what kind of encryption it is." The staggered harmonics of electronic tones filled the background before Joker added, "I'm telling you Commander, someone went to great lengths to ensure you were the only one to read it, that's for sure."

Glancing over at the woman she desperately wanted to talk privately with, Shepard disappointedly resigned and told the alliance pilot, "I'll take it in my quarters. I want see this mystery encryption."

"Sure thing Commander."

%%%%%

Strolling over to the desk within her private chambers, the commanding officer hailed the pilot, "Joker, I'm in my cabin, go ahead and patch that message through."

There was a hesitation in the man's voice, "Sure thing ma'am, but isn't Liara still there with you?"

Shooting the asari a lopsided expression that made the soldier smile, the redhead divulged, "Yes Professor T'Soni is here, why?"

Not letting an opportunity to tease his captain pass him by, the man stricken with Vrolik Syndrome quipped, "You mean Liara, right?"

Without as much as arguing, Shepard's green eyes glistened as she stared at the blue eyed beauty. "Yes, Liara is here in my cabin, why _Lieutenant Moreau_?"

Not liking the tone he was hearing on the other line, the man got back to business and explained, "Well, it was marked for your eyes only."

The spectre paused for a moment before cleverly answering, "Like how you sent it to Tali first?"

The alliance pilot immediately shot back, "Sending it now Commander."

The commanding officer and professor shared a friendly smirk at the sudden compliance of the naval officer. A few seconds later the monitor before them abruptly sprung to life. While the redhead stared mystified at the unique scribbles and codes, the prothean expert gasped in wonder at the encryption before her.

"What is it Liara?"

Awestruck, the asari maiden blinked wildly at the information. Spending so much time with the matriarch's daughter, the galactic officer immediately realized, Liara recognized the strange symbols. Taking a chance she was right, the redhead asked, "Is it Prothean?"

Pulling herself out of her own amazement, the prothean expert nodded no before breathlessly answering, "It's asari."

Shocked, the spectre asked, "What?"

Trying to explain, while still absorbing it herself, Liara's feminine hand traced over the screen, "It is very old, even by asari standards." Trailing her slender fingers over the writings as if she were reading them, the maiden explained, "Shepard, it appears to be ancient writings from Goddess Athame's temple."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. That language is several millenniums old. I cannot even imagine who has access to such knowledge. Only the sworn priestesses from Goddess Athame's temple have access to such privileged scripture."

Further puzzled, the veteran soldier asked, "How is it that you know what it looks like then?"

Facing the spectre, Liara explained, "My mother was such a priestess. She had many followers before..."

Seeing the pain engulf the asari whole, the savior of the galaxy collected the professor's delicate hands in hers, disclosing, "Liara, that wasn't her fault. It was Saren and that awful ship of his: Sovereign." Lifting the asari's chin with the tip of her finger, the redhead added, "We will stop them, I promise." Glancing back over to the monitor, the spectre asked, "So, can you read this?"

"When I was a young child, my mother would place me on her lap and read these scriptures to me."

Shepard grimaced at the confusing writings on the screen, offhandedly stating, "Talk about a boring bedtime story."

Remembering her mother's loving voice, Liara smiled and announced, "Shepard, it is a very beautiful language when spoken aloud."

Somewhere between a blush and a bout of confidence, the former rogue soldier entreated, "You should read it to me one day then."

Before the two women had time to discuss it further, the encrypted transmission began to automatically play upon confirming Commander Shepard's voice.

To their surprise, an asari matriarch appeared in a three dimensional hologram in the middle of the room. A pleasant and calm voice spoke, "Good day to you Commander Shepard and if I know you well, which I believe I do…" the hologram looked next to where the spectre was standing, "I believe Liara is with you as well, regardless of the 'For Your Eyes Only' request."

The noble asari elegantly stood with her hands delicately folded in front of her. "But just the same, I am glad you are both here, so I do not have to repeat myself twice."

Recognizing the distinguished noblewoman standing before them, Shepard asked, "What is it Counselor Tevos?"

"I do not have much time and I am unsure how long I can maintain this secure transmission, so I will be brief. There is some important information regarding your mission Shepard I need to make you aware of."

Absentmindedly the former rogue soldier struck her infamous badass stance. With folded arms, the woman said, "I'm listening."

"Good." Turning towards the spectre's side once again, the voice declared, "This will involve you as well Liara. You will need to guide Shepard down the right path." The two juveniles, by the matriarch's standards, shared an awkward glance. "Do not let her stray. You are vital to her success. Without you by her side…" The occupants of the room swore they heard a strain in the matriarch's voice as she added, with urgency, "…the entire galaxy may perish."

Shepard thought she was the key to this whole mess, but as she looked at the innocent archeologist, she realized the asari maiden suddenly felt a burden she wasn't ready for; one she didn't want either. The young asari was a simple researcher, convinced she would live a solitary existence on barren planets, spending her days digging in the dirt. She never expected her life to take such an epic turn.

Offering the young professor a supportive smile, Shepard's hand reassuringly grazed the maiden's shoulder as she asked, "What do we need to do?"

Removing her piercing gaze from the prothean expert, the asari counselor addressed the human, "At no fault of your human ambassador, I believe that not all the information you received on Saren was necessarily correct."

"Not necessarily correct. What do you mean? It was a lie?" Shifting angrily in her boots, the veteran soldier asked, "Can you disprove it?"

The answer "No" was followed by a long pause before the matriarch continued, "Something about going to Sybin doesn't feel right. I am unable to explain it in detail. It is more of a feeling…" there was another pause, but it didn't last as long, "… call it Asari Intuition if you will."

"I don't mean you any disrespect councilor, but I think your intuition is wrong. Saren didn't know I was going to ...consult with Fist about …other matters, so how could he have planned anything?"

"Shepard's right Matriarch Tevos," Liara added, "She didn't know anything about Fist's involvement with Saren until the day we left the Citadel."

"Not to mention, Anderson said the weapons were intercepted before leaving the docks, so the information must've been legit," chimed Shepard.

"Yes, while you are correct, regrettably agent…former agent Saren has numerous contacts and through them must have found out about Fist, the weapons and subsequently, your involvement. That is probably when the idea must have presented itself to use this knowledge to his advantage and set a trap for you. The fact that he was able to manipulate it, such that, your Admiral Anderson passed along the bad intel...Well… I imagine given their history, Saren must have viewed that as 'icing on the cake,' I believe is what you humans would say.

Recognizing the spectre wasn't absolutely convinced by her warning, the councilor added, "My records show that Sybin has been absent of organic activity for decades."

"Organic activity?" questioned the younger asari.

"Yes. Only remote transponders monitor the area now."

In a tone, the human used to hear from her mother, the wise matriarch warned, "Shepard, please be careful on Sybin. It is likely to be an ambush."

"Why didn't you tell me this back on the Citadel?"

"There simply wasn't enough time to contact all my resources necessary for confirmation and we could not afford to delay your departure."

"What resources?" the soldier all but snapped.

Calming the spectre was the familiarly gentle, blue hand, "She is telling us now." Liara soothed.

Remembering not to shoot the messenger, the galactic commander exhaled before replying, "Thank you Counselor. The Normandy will take defensive measures when we get there."

A quiet and pleased, "I am glad to hear that Commander," responded.

Before the transmission was about to end, the asari matriarch spoke again, "One more thing Shepard. I do hope you enjoyed your visitor, during your brief stay in Udina's custody."

The spectre looked at Liara, knowing she was the only one who had visited, besides Dr. Michel and the four spectres who had released her. Shepard's mind raced, _Was she the one who sent the escort of asari commandos for Liara? _As the equally confused maiden stared back, the redhead pondered, _Was Tevos the one protecting Liara that whole time?_

As the asari matriarch stared affectionately at the prothean expert, standing by the soldier's side, Tevos stated with more passion than normal, "Shepard, I pray for her mother's sake... Please keep her safe."

Before the newly appointed spectre could enquire further, the connection was gone. Shifting in the now silent room, Shepard couldn't help but feel there was some double edged meaning in the asari's words.

%%%%%

**A/N:** I'd like to thank George Lucas for his contributions to the world, by temporarily borrowing from the Star Wars genre into my Mass Effect fantasy. Wookies rock!


	27. Chapter 27 A Bond Rekindled

**SPECIAL A/N**: It is with great privilege that I post this, unfortunately un-betaed, chapter today as it is my 1 year anniversary of posting Chapter One of When Fates Collide. When my beta finishes her edit, I will repost, but I couldn't resist the temptation to post today. My apologies for the grammatical errors; however, the story must go on. LoL. Thank you all for reading and inspiring me, because without you, this story would not have been written. So I humbly thank you all, from around the world. I am truly honored.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 27**

**~ ~ A Bond Rekindled ~ ~**

A week later at the end of another sleepless night, Shepard sat alone in her cabin writing in her captain's datalogs. The new commander had been studying the mystery planet she was to visit, hunting Saren, the rogue spectre. Deep inside the Voyager Cluster laid a small universe named the Amazon System. Within it was Sybin, the fourth planet to revolve around its sun, little was known about the desolate planet. What Anderson had sent the spectre about the small rock, was that it was an icy planet with an extremely thin atmosphere of hydrogen sulfide and thane. Sybin's frozen surface composed mainly of magnesium and silicates with deposits of iron. Quickly abandoned from mining, there was little to no use for the small world due to the significant deposits of green serpentine, a mineral formed by volcanic activity. This evidence suggested that the tiny globe was a more geologically active world in the distant past.

No matter how many times the redhead read the report on Sybin, she couldn't get past the sinking feeling pitting deep within her stomach that they were headed in the wrong direction. Even observing the Matriarch's warning made the soldier's gut instinct louder than ever. However, as strong her primal feelings were, she couldn't justify changing course because of her queasy abdomen. How could she explain to the older and wiser galactic console that human soldier's instincts save lives?

Glancing over to the time device on her personal desk, the redhead silently chastised the clock for the umpteenth time, signifying that morning had not yet come. Massaging her forehead, the galactic commander pondered that she might venture out for early morning chow. Letting her hand drift to her stomach, remembering she hadn't eaten much for dinner, Shepard pondered, _Perhaps I could eat an early breakfast._ Feeling a grumble under her palm, the redhead affirmed, "I guess I am pretty hungry." She thought _anything to get out my cabin and out of my head_. The spectre had endured a great deal over the last few weeks, and she hadn't allowed herself to truly dissect everything that had actually happened to her. If she did, she would have to admit: she was fighting for good now, on the Alliance's side, on the galaxy's best ship, that wasn't stolen, and was beginning to enjoy the power that her position as captain and spectre gave her. The most dangerous thing she didn't want to acknowledge at this time was perhaps, the one thing that scared her most; her personal feelings for the resident prothean expert.

Fastening the last button on her royal blue blouse, the redhead was interjected by the Normandy's alternate pilot, Michaelson, over her cabin's speaker. "Good Morning Commander Shepard. I apologize for imposing." The man's nervous voice stammered from hailing the spectre so early in the morning. "Was I interrupting anything? I'm sorry ma'am. My sensors indicated that you were actively logged onto your console. I really hope I wasn't…"

Stopping the junior pilot from further tripping over his words, the redhead stated, "Lieutenant Michaelson, I've been awake for a while. You're not interrupting anything. What can I do for you?"

Relieved to hear that he wasn't going to be spending a few days in the brig, the dark haired pilot, with olive skin responded, "You have a private message on a secure line, heavy inscription I must say; virtually untraceable. It's marked for your eyes only."

Glancing into the mirror to make sure everything was in place, Shepard asked, "Who is it from?"

The seasoned warrior heard confusion in the man's voice as he answered, "I don't know. Heck ma'am I don't even know if it's even human. I've never see anything quite like it before. All I know is that it says you have an incoming call that well, technically doesn't exist."

Mystified herself, the commander straightened her collar and readied for the holoscreen to awaken. In the back of her mind, she thought that perhaps it was another message from Matriarch Tevos. That would explain why the galactic lieutenant would have never seen anything like the hailing security code. Readying for a pleasant voice to greet her, the redhead's fingers floated through her hair one more time before commanding, "Go ahead Michaelson, patch her through."

"Yes ma'am."

Awkward silence filled the cabin before the spectre took it upon herself to initiate the conversation. "This is Commander Shepard."

Static and humming of electronic systems filled the other line. Someone had connected on the other side, but the redhead was unsure of whom because nothing was said. A few more ticks of the second hand drifted before the spectre's patience began to wear out. "May I ask who I am speaking with?"

Again, the air was filled with silence. Growing rapidly annoyed with the mystery transmission, the woman was about to end the call when she suddenly heard a man's muffled voice in the background. "Captain! I've got Commander Shepard!"

Not liked being left in the dark over the secrecy, Shepard repeated louder, "This is Galactic Commander Shepard, Commanding Officer of the SSV Normandy! May I ask who is on the other line?!" When there was still no reply, the redhead all but blasted, "Please state your business!" Another deafening bout of silence draped the heroine before she considered severing the transmission again. Moving her hand forward to end the speechless broadcast, Shepard unexpectedly heard a woman's voice.

"Katherine, thank God it's you!"

A moment passed as the confused soldier strained to discover who was on the other line. When Shepard's side became silent, the last female voice in the universe the redhead expected to hear rang out again, "Katherine honey, it's me, your mother!"

Feeling as if she had just been gutted, every piece of the commander began to shutter hearing the voice. Shell-shocked the shaken the redhead immediately placed her hand over her mouth suppressing a wave of unexpected tears.

"I'm sorry this connection is weak... we are out in deep space... three relays out..." Static was breaking up her words. "Honey, how are you?"

A short and almost unforgiving "Fine!" answered the senior Shepard, Hannah, as the junior fought to regain her composure.

Unaffected, the senior officer stated on her side, "Wilson, if you want to keep your job on my bridge, I suggest you find a way to clear up this call."

An eager and respecting Lieutenant shot back, "Yes ma'am Captain Shepard."

The static immediately began to dissolve. Satisfied with the clarity of the transmission, Shepard's mom reported to her only child, "I was vaguely briefed that you were recruited as the first human spectre, by the Citadel council. Baby girl, I am so proud of you."

Uncontrollably a single tear broke free and streamed its way down the spectre's cheek. A dry voice uttered, "Yes ma'am" as she fought back the pool of water forming at her tear ducks. Pulling her self together, a strain voice cracked as she spoke. "Mom, why didn't you come after me?"

Hearing the pain in her daughter's voice, the infamous Black Irish answered, "I wanted to honey. You have to believe that! My ship was grounded, fearing the safety of the crew and severing what negotiations were going on at the time." The redhead could hear the hurt in her mother's tone she had longed for. "Your father, being a top Alliance cryptologist sold me out…sold us both out honey."

Scoffing at the man, she had tried to impress her entire life, Shepard spat, "Father was always pissed that you kept your maiden name."

"Well, remember it comes from a long line of noble Alliance Officers. I wasn't going to give it up; even to a man like your father. He has become an entirely different man every since you were taken." The senior officer sighed heavily, "Kit Kat, I don't even know him anymore." Hearing a bit of rage in the Captain's voice, the younger Shepard flinched appreciating that the twenty year service veteran wasn't directing that aggression at her. "He told the alliance I would never stop looking for you. A week later you were pronounced killed in action" declared the senior alliance officer.

Pausing for a period of time, Katherine speculated hat her mother had been fighting back her own raw emotions. Interrupting her somber train of thought, Hannah choked, "Kit Kat, I almost died that day they told me! When your father had your body scuttled before I could reach you, then I knew something wasn't right. I was transferred faraway shortly afterwards, so they could have their dogs watch me."

Combatting her own fury, the younger Shepard asked, "Why didn't they just discharge you or…"

Knowing her daughter well, the famous Black Irish interjected. "I knew too many people in high places. My service jacket is impeccable. It was all they could do to keep me under control. I was kept busy by patrolling the borders of the Verge."

The spectre could see her mother habitually pacing angrily in front of the screen. Hannah's steel blue eyes clashed with her pale skin and black as midnight hair, highlighting her indignant state. The redhead chuckled within, imagining much like she did when she was younger, how terrifying it was to see her mother marching about in such an intense manner. Briefly looking down at her boots, the spectre wondered if her mom's bridge crew was also intimidated by the concentrated marching.

Characteristically staying on pace, the senior Shepard reported, "It was so stupid. They had me out there maintaining peace with the turians." Abruptly halting, the woman turned towards the screen as her voice melted into butter, "But pretty green eyes, know _I never stopped wondering_. _I never gave up hope_."

Rather than breaking down, or blasting her mother like she had in the hostile scenarios that flooded her dreams, the spectre felt a warm comforting sense of pride; knowing that her mom had never stopped caring. Beaming at the hologram of the senior dignified Shepard staring back her, the pristine and honorable alliance officer continued, "When you did resurface, I went before the Alliance Defense Board demanding that you were being controlled, brain washed or something. I demanded they send a strike team after you." Releasing a stiff laugh that was anything but funny, the captain added, "They of course denied all such claims, saying it was useless – especially when Senator Udina showed up providing his testimony."

"You're kidding! Oh wait, no you aren't. Oh my god mom, that must have been awful."

Slipping into a musing tone, the veteran alliance officer stated, "I did get a little revenge. When his solicitor called you a traitor to the human race…" The younger Shepard sucked in a gust of air. "…I showed him exactly what Alliance Officers are made of."

"Oh God Mom!"

"It's ok Kit Kat. A slightly fracture hand was undoubtedly worth knocking that ass of a man to the floor." Amusingly, Hannah said, "Once I was restrained, it's funny how Udina's team didn't use that term again." Allowing the minor victory to pass, the veteran officer reported, "I've been on the Kilimanjaro ever since. Unfortunately, I missed you on Eden Prime by a few days. We received the distress call and headed there immediately. Hell, I even missed you on Feros; my battle group was sent to lend ground support to the colonist. I was pretty much kept away from Zhu's Hope, but I did manage to speak with a lovely young asari." Crossing her arms as she reflected, the senior officer muttered, "Well, I guess she wasn't very young after all. She was older than several generations of Shepard's." Bringing herself back to the present, Hannah stared directly into the spectre's eyes with a piercing gaze as she announced, "Anyway, she was quit lovely. I had a very interesting dinner with one such commando by the name of Shiala."

A huge smile lathered the redhead's face as she remembered the kindness she provided the asari warrior, who had now shown her mother that same kindness.

"By the way, she sends you her best."

"Thanks Mom, She is good people."

"I am usually a good judge of character, and I could tell that commando was special. She has been through a lot. I was greatly impressed by her inner strength. From the horror stories she shared with me, veteran admirals would have run a hide with their tails tucked between their legs after what she has been through."

Smirking, the redhead blushed thinking how more impressed her mother would have been about the commando's mistress as well, Matriarch Benezia. "Yes, she is pretty amazing."

Shifting her weight to one side, the senior alliance officer cocked her head to one side, and suggestively asked, "Oh before I forget, she said I should ask you about someone called Liara."

The spectre's eyes shot wide as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Of course, she did." Hesitantly alternating her weight between her feet, the redhead stammered, "Well it's sort of a long story mom."

The senior Shepard returned one of those replies a kid never wants to hear; one of those all knowing motherly rebuttals, "Uh-huh." Seeing her daughter squirm, even though she was commanding officer of the galaxy's best ship, made the senior woman smile brightly. "I had better get going. Tevos said she wouldn't be able to hold this untraceable line very long."

"What?! You spoke to Tevos?"

"Yes, another very delightful asari to dine with." A self assured smiled accompanied the statement. "She arranged this whole little secret meeting. She said it was a departing gift from her. Oh by the way, she sends her regards to you, and someone called, _Little Wing_."

The junior commanding officer's eyes shot to the floor. Allowing her daughter to fester in her wild imagination, the senior waited before she began again. Making the N7 soldier's head fly upwards, Hannah expressed, "I love you, Kit Kat." Instantaneously, tears streamed uncontrollably down the spectre's face as she listened to the words she had longed to hear again after so many wondering years. "Don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" Not allowing the highly emotional moment to linger too long, the senior officer announced, "Now go make me proud… and you better not forget to tell me about this Liara person. Captain Shepard -" The alliance officer stopped and corrected, "Love you honey."

As secretly as the transmission began, it ended.

Stunned by the conversation that had just taken place, the astute solider sluggishly staggered towards her desk. Attempting to wrap her brain around the fact that she had spoken with her mother for the first time in years, she reached out to the table to brace herself. The galactic commander shifted her weight as her other hand came to rest on the metal desk she was towering over. A tidal wave of emotions slammed into her, emotions she believed that she would have time to process later; much later. But to her surprise, a single image washed over her. It was Liara's bright face encouraging her to go on when all else seemed bleak. Unexpectedly feeling a new kind of inner strength the warrior had never felt before, the commanding officer released a heavy sigh.

Releasing the table, Shepard slowly turned around and sat on the edge of the desk, clearing her mind. Mindfully controlling her breathing, the redhead felt a surprising geyser of relief after hearing from her mom. Brushing her hair to the side, the spectre straightened and gradually let go of the table, as the ill feelings she had been harboring over her mother washed away. Glancing at the mirror image of herself, Shepard sucked in a slow, deep gust of air and released _more_ than just the table.

The former alliance officer took a few steps forward as she felt a sense of pride and confidence dwelling inside her; stronger than ever before. Glaring at her reflection, for the first time, the veteran soldier honestly believed every word she preached to her crew. She was now absolutely sure, as long as there was breath left in her lungs; she was going to bring an end to Saren Arterius' terror.

%%%%%%%

A few days later, the worrisome galactic spectre was up late, as usual, pacing her cabin. However this night, the commanding officer moved about with great intensity. Attempting to keep sheer frustration from overwhelming her, the redhead glanced back over to the blue beauty fast asleep in her bed. Taking only a split second, the veteran soldier's breath was effortlessly stolen by the lovely asari. Shepard studied the maiden fondly tucked between the soft sheets, tracing every curve of the professor's arm that rested above her head. Following a captivating path downward, the human's eyes paused upon Liara's other hand, delicately relaxing on her svelte stomach. Like an overpowering calm to a violent storm, Shepard felt her heart flutter. Despite her best efforts, every time she looked at the asari maiden, she was moved by the graceful woman.

Dragging her feet, a few steps closer to the bed, anger, and fury clouded the woman's thoughts. Greatly disturbed, the spectre recounted the day's events and how she almost lost the asari maiden on Sybin. Chastising, Shepard scowled at herself. "Dammit, why didn't I listen to Tevos?" The spectre turned away from the alluring maiden, but her desire to ensure her absolute safety, pulled her back around. The professor's slow and steady breathing from her rising and falling chest hypnotically calmed the stressed spectre.

Clinching her jaw, the soldier released a gust of air, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. A pair of weary hands mindlessly wiped what she felt was guilt or perhaps even anger from her face. Frustrated, the woman buried a finger hard between her eyes, massaging the worry further into her soul. Suddenly a deep sigh escaped the sleeping asari, stirring the veteran soldier's gaze back to the azure prothean expert. Watching the peacefully slumbering woman caused a sense of relief to wash over the spectre as she matched the steady breaths of the maiden's chest. Staring at the young T'Soni, Shepard was relieved that the professor was now safe and sound; in her care; in her quarters, in her bed. Earlier, the spectre had announced that Liara would be safer in the captain's cabin as she would sacrifice her own life to keep her safe, for it was her responsibility, her promise.

Fading into a memory, like the many she wished she never had, Shepard recounted the unexpected Geth ambush when her squad touched down on Sybin. She recalled radioing back to the ship, that everything looked remarkably serene with no signs of life. Then all hell broke loose and she couldn't have been more wrong. The heavily armed commander recollected hearing a loud explosion, and watching the asari disappear in a large cloud of dust, as the ground below her imploded; taking the young maiden with it.

Shielding her mouth as the memories unfolded, Shepard brought back to mind, leaning over Liara's limp body calling out her name. Praying to whatever God, or Goddess, who could hear her, _Please don't take her from me! Not now, I have so much I want to tell her…_ The spectre gently caressed the maiden's tender face; wiping the dirt away, "…so many things I need to show her."When seconds passed like hours, the heavily panting soldier suddenly felt the asari in her arms begin to stir, then regain consciousness. "Liara! Liara! Are you ok?!"

Smiling at the beaming heroine above her, the young asari tenderly answered, as the spectre desperately moved a few large rocks from around the fallen asari. "I am fine Shepard. I am uninjured."

Covering her face, the commanding officer once again stressfully wiped her façade, trying to rid herself of the day's events. The experienced marine, sat at the edge of the bed and started a few relaxing techniques she learned in N7 training. The soldier's thoughts began to drift to the later day's occurrences. Still in a bit of shock that Dr. Chakwas was the one to suggest that the prothean expert recuperate in the commanding officer's stateroom, Shepard remembers her stating, "Liara would greatly benefit in the quiet chambers, cutting her recovery time in half."

Shepard hesitantly peeked at her favorite hated object in her cabin; the clock that often reminded her of how much sleep she wasn't getting. Furrowing her brow, the slow ticking device indicated that it was now a little past two in the morning. Shifting her weight at the edge of the bed, the spectre finally stood and drifted over to the far wall of the room; leaving the asari to slumber undisturbed. Expecting another sleepless night, Shepard glanced back over her shoulder at the resting maiden, and whispered a simple sentence, "Matriarch Benezia, I almost failed you."

Standing in the near opaque chamber, illuminated only by a faint amber glow, Shepard sighed heavily. Staring into the darkness, the soldier's deep thoughts penetrated her bare soul. _Even from the dead, she sends shivers up and down my back._ A great sadness fell over the spectre as she brooded; _I'd give everything back, just to be bossed around by such an epic woman again._ Shepard debated that one of her greatest regrets, to date, was not being able to tell Matriarch Benezia how truly honored she was working with her; even if it had been under her, as Saren saw it.

Rubbing her forehead, the redhead paced in the silence of her stateroom. Her bare feet moved without purpose as she absentmindedly meandered around the far corner of her cabin. The only sound made by the skilled killer was the off, and on again tapping of her former alliance dogtags clicking so very subtly between her breasts. Coming to an abrupt halt, as if a provoking thought had entered her head, the spectre gripped her dogtags knowing she would give her life, if needed, fulfilling her promise to the noble matriarch. _In your absence, I will protect Liara… at all cost._ The former rogue soldier slammed her fist hard against the thick bulkhead. _Saren! You bastard! What happened to Benezia was your fault._

The livid redhead slowly twisted, pushing her back against the wall behind her. Shaking her fist from what little pain she did allow to seep through, the experienced soldier exhaled heavily before glancing at her throbbing hand. Struggling to calm herself, the trained killer tried switching gears as her weary knees began to give way. Sliding down the cold wall, the thin N7 tanktop did little to protect the woman's flesh from the chill of the freezing steel behind her. Had the spectre been more aware of her physical surroundings, it would have bothered her more, but being in such an intense mental state, her body barely noticed. Reaching the floor, the distraught woman pounded her sore hands on the ground, as a lone tear snaked its way down the soldier's cheek. "I will make him pay for what he did to you Benezia. That I swear!"


	28. Chapter 28 Embrace Eternity

**A/N:** Battle Dress Uniform, BDU's, is the militaries' daily working uniform. Also known as camos.

Reminder CHENG is a Chief Engineer in the Navy.

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 28**

**~ ~ Embrace Eternity ~ ~**

For the last two hours Commander Shepard sat restlessly at her desk, tapping her finger. Countless times the spectre searched her data terminal to keep herself occupied as time lingered. Standing, then pacing, the veteran soldier cursed the impartial time piece that effortlessly stared back at her. Aimlessly pacing her cabin she waited for the young asari, placed in her charge by her matriarch mother, to return from her check up with the _Normandy's_ chief medical officer. Shepard was worried about the severity of the injuries Liara had suffered on Sybin.

The green eye beauty flicked her stylist pen vigorously between her fingers as she slumped down in the large leather chair. Glancing back at the electronic time device, the savior of the galaxy unexpectedly pushed out a deep sigh that resonated past her lips. Just as the confident warrior was about to scream from her impatience, the door to her cabin swished open.

"So, how did it go?" The redhead nonchalantly asked, pretending that she had barely noticed the maiden's absence.

Sensing that her favorite human wasn't as coy as she was masquerading, the alluring asari sauntered towards the captain's chair. "Dr. Chakwas amazes me with her knowledge of the asari anatomy."

"Are you ok?" Shepard shot back, needing to know her condition more than Dr. Chakwas' alien species expertise.

Amused by her impatience, the professor took pity on the worried spectre, "Shepard, she said I will be fine."

"Oh good" sighed the commanding officer.

Taking advantage of the soldier's disposition, Liara asked, "Commander, you sound a little worried. Does this mean, watching over me is no longer a taxing requisition for you?"

Greatly flustered, the redhead leaned down to pick up the water thermos she accidently knocked over while sitting on the edge of the bed. A sudden loud thud echoed through the quarters preceding a bout of muttered swearing. Capturing the asari's unwavering attention, Liara witnessed the spectre shaking her fist feverishly. When she saw the redhead repeatedly kiss her hand after wracking her knuckles on the night stand, a confused frown blanketed the maiden's face. Cocking her head to the side, Liara watched with great curiosity and asked, "Why do you kiss your hand?"

Sitting back down on the bed, the woman dressed in her formal uniform shook her hand wildly before suddenly feeling a little childish, and answered, "It's just something we humans do. It helps the pain go away faster."

Intrigued by the odd gesture, Liara slowly took a seat on the bed, reached out and collected Shepard's pale skinned hand into her own. The woman laughed as Liara's long white gloves, that matched her green scientist outfit, seemed to be looking for physical evidence of the relief the kisses had made. It wasn't very long before the commander started to blush heavily from the close proximity of the lovely asari. Attempting to keep face, like the great Matriarch Benezia, Shepard swallowed hard and grinned bashfully.

Shepard's green eyes locked hypnotically onto Liara's azure ones, it abruptly made the marine's knee's feel like jelly. Noticing the affect she was having on the human, Liara gradually lifted the pink hand close to her mouth and asked politely, "May I try?"

Knowing exactly what the asari meant, Shepard speechlessly nodded her head up and down answering, yes. Watching the indigo lips form into a circle and delicately touch her skin caused the human's heartbeat to skip. An euphoric emotion suddenly made the redhead feel like she was dreaming. The tantalizing sensation of the Liara's lips on her hand was incredibly softer than Shepard could have ever imagined. Shaking herself from the intoxicating experience, the veteran soldier tried to reason, _Did Liara, the asari I have known all this time from a distance, really just kiss my hand trying to relieve me of pain?_ Whether the asari actually intended on helping or not, didn't matter. Witnessing the full azure lips pressed tenderly against her hand, did in fact make Shepard forget all about the throbbing she was feeling only seconds ago.

The asari's lips slowly parted from the skin with great compassion making the marine feel even fainter than before. Intensifying the delirious situation was the spectre's lost gaze into the blue eyes staring intently back at her as Liara questioned, "Did that help?" A sluggish and dumbfounded nod answered the scientist's question, making the professor blush as it became shadowed by a shy smile. "So it doesn't hurt anymore?"

Glistening emerald eyes still lost in the rich sapphires, watched as Liara looked back down and studied the human's hand. Seeing the professor chew nervously on her bottom lip was clear evidence to Shepard that the asari had relished the kiss as much as she had.

Fighting her own hesitation, Liara tenderly smiled and inquired in an enchanting tone, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

The soldier released a weak chuckle that she was unable to contain and slowly pointed to her swollen cheek. The pair of soft blue lips descended on the pink skin. Hoping to engage the prothean expert in a game of point and kiss, Shepard licked her dry lips, and hesitantly touched her bottom lip. Smiling goofy she whispered, "Here".

Liara gradually kissed the puffy lip, ensuring she didn't place any unnecessary pressure on the tender skin. The intoxicating aroma of the young asari caused the human to inhale deeply as her eyes closed. Barely tasting the sweetness of the asari's lips, Shepard again grazed the top of her skin, however this time pointed to her top lip and muttered even softer, "Here".

For a moment, the professor grinned while she gathered her confidence before carefully leaning down and kissing the woman. Hell bent on not being interrupted by an outside source, this time the soldier did not remain perfectly still as before, she instead, reached around Liara's waist making sure the exchange didn't end too soon as she pressed into the cautious pressing of lips. The soldier found herself lured in by the kiss as both galactic women blushed beneath their natural skin tones. Still unsure, the asari maiden was the first to pull away.

Preventing the maiden to think too much about their sudden intimate encounter, the redhead teased, smirking from ear to ear. "Liara, did you just kiss me?"

The sharp asari quipped, "Shepard, I believe _you_ kissed me back."

Smug about her actions the soldier replied, "Why yes I did."

Not releasing her hand from around the asari waist, a series of intimate glances exchanged before the former alliance officer asked, somewhere between a confident warrior and an awkward schoolgirl, "If you don't mind professor, I`d like to do it again."

Shielding her face, the young maiden turned an even darker shade of purple. Liara, allowing her desire to overcome her embarrassment, shifted on the mattress until she was staring directly into the redhead's eyes. A soft, but assured voice spoke. "Shepard, I believe I would greatly enjoy that."

%%%%%%%

Meanwhile in the belly of CIC, the crew moved about with great purpose. They knew the ship was rapidly running out of places to look for the rogue spectre. Wanting to please their own residing council spectre, the crewmembers frantically searched the air waves for clues of where Saren had gone. Lieutenant Presley was having the ship run a thorough systems check on every major piece of equipment. The grey haired navigator wanted to make sure they were absolutely prepared for anything.

%%%%%%%

"Are you…sure about this…Liara? I don't want… to pressure you." questioned the commanding officer in-between breathless kisses.

Unexpectedly pulling back enough to take in the redhead's entire face, Liara declared in a confident tone worthy of the T'Soni legacy. "Shepard, I have never been more certain about anything else in my life."

%%%%%%%

A synthesized female voice yelled over the humming of the galactic engine. "I want to make sure everything is running perfectly smooth for Shepard. I don't need her worrying about the ship!" Commanding the engine room like it was her own personal nursery of children, Tali barked, "Peterson!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"What is the status of the barrier system?"

"I just completed a thorough diagnostic."

"Good. Check it again."

The twenty year old engineer gasped as he questioned, "What?"

The quarian genius explained without a hint of hesitation, "Do you want me to tell Shepard and the rest of the galaxy that we failed because third class Peterson didn't want to double check his work for the most important mission for all life as we know it?" Taking a daring step closer to the man, Tali added, "Do you think Shepard only puts in half the effort to saving us all? Perhaps she is laying on her back side right now, preparing for this mission?" sassed the quarian.

Suddenly feeling very stupid when the suited woman put it that way, Peterson shot a questioning look towards Chief Engineer Adams. The experienced CHANG, who served eighteen years of service, shrugged his shoulders agreeing with the new perspective of the tedious task in which the quarian engineer described. Standing tall, Peterson clicked the heels of his leather boots before heading back down to double check the barrier shields again. "I will put in every bit of effort the commander is putting in for us."

%%%%%%%

The smooth side of a gloved hand gently tugged at the zipper that contained the woman behind the uniform. Directly in front of her, another woman gasped, as she realized what wonderful treasures were about to be released from behind their clothed prison. Tantalizing flesh peeked out beyond the garment as the zipper moved painfully slow, lower and lower, revealing more and more skin as it went.

Midway between her breasts, the owner of the gloved hand paused and peered up, making sure her audience was well satisfied by what she was offering. As it were, no one other than her own species had ever seen what she was about to reveal. However, despite their earlier differences, the gloved woman wanted more than anything to bare more than her mere body. She wanted to bare her soul to the counsel's gladiator before her.

When the hand suddenly froze, halting the downward progress of the zipper, a pair of emerald irises glanced up and stared deeply into the glistening sapphire pools that gazed back at her. Void of almost all its moisture, a raspy voice uttered, "You're sure about this Liara?"

When the blue asari didn't answer, the spectre released a small disappointing sigh. Not wanting to dissatisfy the commander, or lose her nerve, Liara unexpectedly took another step towards the savior of the galaxy continuing her zipper's downward spiral. The soldier's breathe, all but escaped her, when her piercing green eyes fixated on the soft blue skin that was slowly, centimeter by centimeter, being greeted by the cool air that surrounded it. Being so intently focused on the smooth skin of the professor's svelte abdomen, Shepard did not realize, until Liara moved forward, that she had dropped the last of her scientist's uniform onto the floor. Taken by the curvaceous woman before her, the spectre actually began to shudder.

Slinking her way even closer to the fully clothed human, Liara asked, with a hint of mischievousness in her voice, "Something wrong Shepard?"

Now finding herself chewing on her bottom lip, like the prothean expert characteristically did when she was nervous, the redhead's raspy voice once again answered for her as she studied the naked blue beauty before.

"No, no, nothing at all."

"Are you sure, _you_ want this too?" The asari maiden softly asked.

Taking the silky blue hands in hers, the soldier smiled and like a black hole swallowing up a dying sun, the commanding officer's zealous confidence returned as she stated, "Just tell me what to do, Liara."

An innocent, yet vixen type smile, tugged at the asari's face as she pressed herself against the galactic officer. Nuzzling closer to the spectre's ear, the maiden whispered in a voice that was saturated with arousing lust, "Have I ever told you, how much I like it when you _say my name_?"

Invitingly wrapping her hands around the matriarch daughter's bare waist, the redheaded woman spoke in an alluring tone in which she hoped her guest would find greatly appealing. "Why no _Liara_, I did not know that."

Snaking a leg around the council's champion, the professor uncontrollably arched her back into Shepard, hearing her name spoken so seductively off the human's tongue. The same human she once tried so desperately to prevent having feelings for.

Gliding her hands behind Liara's back, taking in as much of the maiden's tantalizing skin as possible, the soldier outstretched her fingertips, grazing the top of the asari's rounded posterior. Breathing heavily on the professor's neck, the commander asked, "What else pleases you _Liara T'Soni_, that haven't you told me?"

Like butter, sitting on the counter on a hot summer's day back in Brazil, the asari maiden melted instantly into her would-be lover's arms. The warmth from the redhead's arms consumed her as she pressed even closer to the commanding officer of the _Normandy_. Barely comprehendible, the asari breathlessly whispered, "Oh Goddess Shepard."

"Liara, I've…" trying to avoid embarrassing herself, the former rogue soldier confessed, "I've wanted this longer than I dare to admit."

Feeling the spectre's lethally, strong hands soften as they gingerly wrapped around her nude form, sparked another bold action from the normally docile professor. Unable to contain the desire within, Liara reacted with lightening fast reflexes, worthy of an asari commando. The velvet skinned asari lurched upwards, cupped the commanding officer's face, and frantically placed a long, deep kiss on her wanting red lips.

Demanding ruby lips pressed down on azure ones. Engulfing the prothean expert as much as possible, the redhead lifted Liara off the ground without severing the passionate kiss. Quickly overcome by desire and want, the maiden cupped the commanding officer's cheeks, while Shepard eagerly stroked the asari's back as both women became instantaneously lost within each other's hunger. Narrowly avoiding hyperventilating, the experienced soldier finally broke the heated embrace, as oxygen suddenly became a greater necessity then the zealous maiden. Drawing in large gasps of air, the women panted, smiling wildly at each other while desperately trying to breathe normal again.

Letting her hands slide down the object of her desire's face until they rested on her shoulders, the aroused prothean expert suddenly realized that her commander's body was shielded by her battle dress uniform. Anxiously tugging at the spectre's collar, Liara lightheartedly pouted, as a single word floated off her lips, "Off".

More than happy to comply with the asari's request, galactic commander quickly unbuttoned her uniform's blouse. By the third button, the professor's patience had whittled away as Shepard's fingers didn't move fast enough for her. Gripping the top with each hand, Liara ripped the shirt wide open, sending several buttons spinning to the floor. Numerous giggles filled the air as the duo watched the buttons scatter across the steel floor. Not waiting for the last button to stop spinning, another libidinous request escaped the formally docile maiden as her hands tugged at the soldier's trousers, "More".

As compliant as the first request, the redhead tore at her clothes and sent them hastily hurling to the ground as the asari remained in very close proximity to the spectre. When Shepard removed her sportsbra, being the last article of clothing to be taken off, Liara's azure eyes beamed bright with anticipation. Trailing a cobalt finger over the newly bared chest, the aroused professor, angelically purred, "Hmmm, now that is divine." Continuing to follow an unscripted path, Liara disclosed as she traced the pale skin under her hand, "Shepard you are as beautiful as you are gallant."

The council's champion was about to engage the young maiden in another passionate kiss, when she unexpectedly felt the asari's hand firmly upon her chest, holding her back. A silent expression, asked why there was a sudden halt in affection. Cocking her head to one side, the prothean expert again let a mischievous smirk slip across her face. A long, slender blue finger covered the commanding officer's lips when she tried to inquire what was going on. Dragging the digit across the wet lips further enhanced the playful expression from the maiden. Without warning, Liara intriguingly guided the redhead over towards the largest bed on the ship.

Being pushed down onto the standard double mattress; Shepard contemplated, "Oh Goddess -" as she watched the asari seductively slink away, "how did I get so lucky?"

On the other side of the cabin, the prothean expert gently tossed the deadly spectre's last garment on the table, taking full advantage of having the soldier's absolutely undivided attention as she sauntered across the room. Taking a moment, the asari giggled as she pondered, _Wonder if this is the kind of attention the consort was trying to retrieve from Shepard that day_. Feeling as if she had spoken aloud, the professor spun around and gloated from the peering gaze of the commander.

Directly facing the woman, she had not only come to trust, but have strong feelings for, the asari maiden swayed her hips as she presented herself to the savior of the galaxy. The redhead's cheeky smile more than signified that the maiden's gift was to be well received. The newly reformed officer sat still, firmly gripping her knees trying to restrain herself from utterly ravishing the beauty before her.

Successfully establishing the asari custom of demonstrating want, the sensual T'Soni seductively sauntered towards the bed. Using only her passionate gaze, the captivating professor pinned Shepard on the mattress as she glided across the room. A second later, in a cat like fashion, the asari slithered her way up the soft pink skin, not allowing the spectre to become dominate. Much to her liking, even in this unusual position Liara had her in, the redhead greatly enjoyed how her fingertips gently grazed the blue azure skin as it pass by. Finally reaching the top, the irresistible asari leaned down to kiss her spectre. But to her surprise the soldier was no longer going to be submissive; after all she was the counsel's champion, and she rolled over on top of Liara, taking control of the next advancement in their love making. Without objection, the maiden dissolved into the smoldering kiss that Shepard placed upon her lips.

The spectre's hand tenderly slid down Liara's curvaceous side. Gripping the back of her thigh, Shepard lifted the asari's leg, wrapping it around her. Thrusting between her legs, the maiden raised her chin allowing the commander to dine upon the succulence of her neck. "Oh Goddess" breathlessly floated off the T'Soni's mouth, as the redhead's ruby lips and tongue glided over the sweet tasting azure skin.

Shepard followed an impulsive path down the asari's neckline, as Liara's chest heaved from the want bursting within. Planting well placed, smoldering kisses on the soft skin below her, the experience soldier skillfully maneuvered downward, allowing the edge of her thumbs to gently threaten to touch the soft mounds in which they encircled.

To the professor's surprise, her own body reacted much differently than it had with past lovers. For the first time, her extreme intellect wasn't drifting to prothean artifacts or ancient writings. Her every thought and sense was exclusively focused on the redheaded woman slowly making her way down her body. Struggling to disguise what she was truly feeling, the young asari hid the impulse to shutter beneath the human's touch. The Thessian born native, moving what little she could, slid her fingers across the sheets above her head. Feeling the teeth of the spectre nip at her rip cage, the prothean expert gripped the cover, tugging it closer to her mouth. Liara bit down on the cloth wrapped over her hand fighting the urge to scream out in utter ecstasy nearly pulling it off the bed.

Sensing the voluptuous form below her tremble, the concerned human raised her head to determine the maiden's demeanor. Shepard slowly lifted off the bare body below her seeing that the presiding professor was unable to break her locked position from the fisted sheet. Feeling the asari's leg wrap tighter around her backside, the commander knew in an instant that Liara wanted her to continue. A pleasurable groan unexpectedly escaped the warrior's mouth answering the silent request of the prothean expert as she continued to devour the azure skin beneath her.

Carefully guiding herself lower down the blue woman's body, Shepard caressed the smooth skin under her own, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Tracing the curvature of the professor's frame, the spectre's hands finally reached the flat sublime stomach of the asari. Mystified at the magnificent body she was laying upon, the redhead placed extremely soft pecks on the svelte form below. Allowing her bottom lip to slowly drag over the slightly quivering skin, the commanding officer imprinted the emotions and feelings she was experiencing for future accounts.

Placing another long passionate kiss on the azure skin, the savior of the galaxy peered up at her lover. Liara's approving gaze was more than what she needed to continue, as the ruby red lips enticingly brushed the maiden's stomach. Not breaking the sensual stare, the veteran soldier playfully bit down on the young T'Soni's pelvis bone. With locked eyes, the spectre slid over to the other hip, gripping the appealing body part as she placed another provocative kiss on it. The luscious pecks quickly turned into sensual lapping and soon ended with a combination of suckling and lite biting.

Unable to maintain her normally reserved demeanor, the blue skinned beauty thrust her head up and arched into her lover as she succumbed to the pleasures she was receiving from the human gladiator. Struggling for every breath, the prothean expert gasped, "Shepard, oh Goddess Shepard!" The erotic sensations were not new for the professor, but the intensity from this lover made the encounter so much more gratifying. The redhead soon found herself having to forcefully pen the maiden's hips to the bed; preventing them from bucking too wildly. Snaking her strong arms inside and around the asari's enticing body made the human's heart pound faster.

The commanding officer savored the positive reactions her captivated lover was feeling, as she wrapped her hands around the asari's smooth ass, combined with each focused bite and nibble on the azure skin. Tediously dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin, Shepard relished as Liara's body reacted strongly to each provocative gesture.

Nestled between Liara's slender legs, the pale skinned human teasingly kissed the inside of the tender blue thigh. Feeling the asari's entire body quiver beneath her, the redhead slowly glanced up and studied the silent pleas from her lover. The wanting professor desired her to both proceed, and stop. Suddenly the galactic spectre felt even more roused as she observed the naked form before her. Liara's provocative squirming instantly stole the soldier's breath. Overwhelmed by passion, Shepard lurched forward and vigorously pressed her lips against the blue stomach, before moving back up Liara's body; kissing the tender azure skin along the way. Ruggedly tugging and pulling the prothean's body closer as she moved, the pale skinned woman quickly found herself staring feverishly back into an equally hungry pair of eyes.

The redhead skillfully inspected the blue beauty and pondered_ God, I could get used to this._

Tearing the human from her thoughts was a slender blue finger guiding the spectre into another long passionate kiss. The commander's eyes slowly closed as the maiden's lips descended upon her. Liara's refined and angelic tone transformed into a soft purr, announcing, "Shepard, Embrace Eternity with me." The asari's deep blue eyes turned black as onyx stones, announcing the beginning of the meld. Wrapping her long slender leg around the human, the professor pulled the spectre in closer. Strengthening the meld, she gently placed her forehead against Shepard's intensifying both the physical and mental bond.

The redhead felt a bit woozy, as the last conscious memory she had was the maiden tugging passionately on her bottom lip ending yet another provocative kiss. The warrior's mind twirled before everything went black. The galactic champion felt surrounded by an abyss of darkness; characteristic of the beginning stages of a meld. Before the spectre had time to panic from the extreme absence of light, a blinding luminous beam appeared. The commander raised her hand to shield herself from the rapidly growing light consuming her. It felt calming and safe, warming the pale skin of the redhead. Shepard saw a figure standing in the direction of the glaring light. Allowing her eyes to adjust, Shepard quickly realized that it was Liara standing before her.

The asari maiden's hand tenderly reached out for the redhead. Shepard hesitated briefly until she peered into the endless ocean blue eyes of her lover. Transferring trust to the asari that had once been given to her, all doubt left the commander as she allowed her fingers to intertwine with the prothean expert's, solidifying the bond. Liara gently tugged on the appendage, encouraging the human to follow. Shepard had barely taken a single step, before feeling her mind once again swirl. The daughter of Matriarch Benezia was taking her to another place.

Like a new born baby, Katherine's eyes slowly opened. She was back on her ship, back in her bed, back with her lover. Establishing her bearings, the redhead squeezed the asari's body ensuring what she was feeling was real. However, when the galactic commander pressed her hand against the asari's back, she immediately felt the same soft pressure Liara was feeling on her lower back. Testing her new found sensation, Shepard sensually stroked the maiden's thigh wrapped around her. Almost instantaneously, the ship's captain experienced exactly what Liara enjoyed as if she had just touched herself.

Captivated by the shared phenomenon, Shepard nuzzled her way under the professor's neck and placed hungry rousing kisses upon the tender blue skin. The spectre could feel the maiden's purr deep in her chest as if it were her own. Stealing her attention from the raspy hum was the mental images Liara was experiencing. Feeling every nerve and muscle linked, the human female sensed the strong connection between herself and the lovely asari she held a soft kiss away. Relishing every tantalizing caress of the soldier's body, Liara forcefully pulled the redhead closer. Unintentionally, the refined prothean expert suddenly released an unexpected grunt in Shepard's ear. Libidinous in nature, the human instantly found herself even more aroused.

Drowning in her erotic desire caused the spectre to snicker as her thoughts transferred to Liara. _No wonder every one is so fond of asari. This is amazing._

The prothean expert blush before she too became lost staring into the endless pools of green. The young maiden returned in a tone that felt like music to Shepard's soul. _You haven't seen anything yet commander. I want to take you to a place that few asari, much less humans ever experience._

Before curiosity and perhaps a twinge of fear crossed her thoughts, Shepard felt Liara drift comfortably into her mind as their bodies had become one.

_It is a place reserved for only very close bonds. _

Still admiring the maiden's splendor inside and out, Shepard absentmindedly inquired, _how close?_

Trying not to scare the veteran soldier by their intimacy, the prothean expert related something she felt the commander could understand. _Like the ones that are forged on the day we are born; with our mothers, our families, bondmates and a few chosen lovers. _

Another unexpected soft chuckle escaped the spectre's thoughts as she teasingly questioned, _Liara, you're not falling in love with me are you?_

A mature voice worthy of her matriarch mother answered in an equally playful manner. _Shepard please, I will live to nearly a thousand years. I hardly believe I will fall hopelessly in love with the first human I meld with. _

Tracing her thumb over the edge of the professor's jaw, the soldier marveled the maiden's beauty. "Good, the council's champion doesn't need to leave anyone behind." Directing the maiden with her thumbs, Shepard released the maiden's head and spoke as if she were speaking directly into the asari's soul. "I don't want you to get hurt." Whispering in a tone that was tainted with regret, Shepard added, "The mission must come first."

Sealing a part of her heart and mind, the matriarch's daughter returned as she pressed into the human. Gripping the back of Shepard's head exposing her throat, Liara breathed heavily into the redhead's ear as she nipped at her lobe. "Being only a century old, I certainly do not need to be bonded so early", declared the prothean expert.

The titillating sensation Liara caused, quickly took over the spectre's every thought. The hours passed slowly as the lovers remained entangled, both physically and mentally. As the couple tossed and turned wildly in the sheets, had it not been for the contrasting skin colors, it would have been hard to determine where one body started and the other ended.

After every bodily explosion and mental eruption, the couple would collapse, exhausted and near motionless until they regained their strength. The unique meld was mentally taxing as it was physically. Wave after wave of emotional satisfaction crushed over the pair as time stood still in the captain's quarters once again. However, for the commanding officer of the _Normandy_, this particular dragging of time was extremely welcomed.

As the evening passed, countless orgasms blended into each other, until sleep finally overtook the two former adversaries. Feeling her eye lids flutter close for the last time, knowing that her thoughts were once again her own, Shepard languidly intertwined her fingers with those of Liara. Stroking her thumb over the azure skin, a soft "thank you" floated off the commander's lips just as she drifted into the most peaceful slumber she had ever had.

Several hours later, the galactic commander felt the prothean expert, who had been fast asleep on her chest, awaken abruptly and sit up in bed. "Oh Goddess!" erupted the asari.

Gently stroking the maiden's arm and shoulder, the seasoned soldier asked, "Liara, are you ok?"

A worried expression blanketed the professor's face as she turned slightly towards her recent lover, "Oh Goddess, how did I not see it?"

Watching the asari scientist leap from her side and start pacing like she had never seen before, made the spectre acutely aware something was very wrong. Slowly sliding out from underneath the cotton sheets, Shepard feared that the blue beauty was suddenly regretting their time together. As her feet touched the steel floor, the concerned lover asked, "Liara, what's wrong?"

"Shepard, I don't understand how I could have been so blind."

"What is it Liara?"

Halting her frantic pacing, the prothean expert froze, focusing on her commander. "It was right there the whole time." Still deeply confused, the council's champion hung on the professor's every word. "It was under my nose the entire time." Before the commanding officer could get another sentence out, the maiden started her fierce pacing once again as she blasted herself. "Liara, even your mother couldn't have laid it out more perfectly for you."

Seeing that the young prothean expert was clearly upset about something, the veteran soldier strode towards the disturbed woman. Shepard carefully reached out, and gently grabbed her arm, abruptly snatching the asari's attention. Pleading, the human questioned, "Liara, what is it? What has gotten you excited all of a sudden?" When no answer came, the galactic warrior wondered if she were to blame for the maiden's distress, "Was it something you saw in my visions?"

Sympathizing with the lost commander, the blue skinned woman enlightened her. "I did see something when we melded. It must have been there the entire time, but I was too afraid to go any deeper." Feeling that she should be apologizing, the young asari continued, "When we melded last night, I realized something." The prothean expert turned and took a few more steps, massaging her head in deep thought, "Shepard, I am sorry I did not see it sooner. I apologize extensively for being too afraid to explore my feelings."

Still puzzled by what the professor meant, the redhead patiently waited for the distressed maiden to clarify. Disregarding the fact that she was standing only a few centimeters from her naked lover, Liara divulged, "Shepard, we are in the wrong solar system." Visually begging for forgiveness, the asari beckoned, "The conduit is on Ilos. Saren is going to Ilos."

A sense of relief splashed over the human, fearing the worst; that she had been an insignificant lover for the asari. Stifling her pounding heart, the hopeful savior of the galaxy affectionately stroked the woman's blue shoulders, and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Gazing directly into her lover's eyes, the commanding officer cupped the prothean expert's face and declared, "Then Liara, we too are going to Ilos." A cocky grin smeared its way across the spectre as she added, "And we will have the advantage."

Comforted yet confused by what the seasoned warrior meant, Liara quickly regained her composure and asked, "What do you mean Shepard?"

Gathering the asari in her arms for an affectionate embrace, the commanding officer declared, "Saren doesn't have a Prothean Expert on his side."

*** Don't forget to leave feedback. I need motivation. ***


	29. Chapter 29 Divine Guidance

**A/N**: In terms of air speed – one knot is equal to 1.150 miles per hour. – one mph is equal to 1.852 kilometers per hour.

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 29**

**~ ~ Divine Guidance ~ ~ **

**Ilos**

The commanding officer's cabin was dimly lit as the owner of the large quarters stood against her desk staring at the naked form beneath her sheets. Shifting her weight in her tight leather boots, the redhead glanced at the clock that typically reminded her how slow it could drag. Fondly glancing back at the slumbering asari, who was resting in the captain's bed, reminded Shepard that the time device was once again betraying her. However during this occurrence, it wasn't showing how slow time moved, but rather how fast time slipped away when she wanted it to crawl most. Still begrudging that she had to drag herself out of bed in the first place to make her mandatory morning rounds, the council's champion silently cursed the electronic time device.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the spectre slowly sat on the edge of the metal desk behind her, not once taking her eyes off the maiden. Even as the galactic commander walked the passageways of her ship, meeting with each of the department heads during her rounds, she couldn't get the prothean expert off her mind. The seasoned soldier chuckled as she recalled what Dr. Chakwas mentioning earlier that morning. "I presume you know where Ms. T'Soni is? She didn't come in last night; even at her normal late hour."

The green eyed woman looked down at the floor as if to hide her newly blushing cheeks. A stir from the sheets caused the captain's head to pop up instantly. Her overnight guest started to wake before she had been able to sneak back into bed as she had hoped. Frozen in place, Shepard watched as Liara leisurely tossed from one side to the other before realizing she was alone. Slowly rising, the commanding officer studied the lone blanket gradually unveil the sweet voluptuous skin below. Glossy eyed, the savior of the galaxy stared back at equally adoring irises.

Sitting up to where only her waist was covered, the extremely distracted galactic commander scarcely heard the asari speak. "Shepard, last night was amazing."

Using every ounce of restraint she had to hang onto the desk, the spectre, barely maintained control as she purred, "No Liara, you…were… amazing."

The titillating asari blushed, making the harden soldier's knees want to buckle even more. But before she lost her nerve for such a bold statement, the redhead inquired, "So, Ms. T'Soni, are you ready for round two?"

"Shepard!" gawked the aroused maiden, shortly before her eyebrows rose entertaining the idea.

"Commander Shepard!" blasted over the ship's announcement system.

Annoyed with the interruption, the redhead tilted her head towards the ceiling and snapped. "What is it Joker?"

Unaffected by the sharp tone of his commanding officer's voice, the faithful pilot reported, "Fifteen minutes to the mass relay commander."

Thrusting her back into the reality of her mission, the spectre returned, "Copy that Joker."

"I thought you really liked Joker. Why were you so harsh with him?" Consciously slumping to one side as if caught in a lie, the heroine squirmed, "I do like him. It's just that sometimes I swear he's spying on us just so he can interrupt us at the most inopportune moment."

Slipping out of Shepard's bed sheets, the asari purred, "Well, he didn't interrupt last night, did he?"

The redhead grinned, eyeing up the maiden sauntering towards her, happily answering, "No…he ...didn't… thank God. But if he had been watching, I'm sure he got an eyeful."

Hueing a soft shade of cobalt, the asari stood and hovered directly in front of the confident warrior as she seductively traced a blue finger over the curvature of the spectress' hip. "I should be going anyway..." Lifting the redhead's chin, the captivating maiden placed a chaste kiss upon her recent lover's mouth. "…and so do you."

The galactic warrior pouted as she reached out for the maiden, surprising even herself, "…but Liara."

Making the spectre miss her intended target by pulling her arm away with lightening fast reflexes, the older T'Soni heir contrived wagging her finger, "Now, Now Commander. I don't believe the council would be pleased, if we stayed in bed all day."

Continuing the playful teasing, Shepard retorted, "Matriarch Tevos wouldn't mind me in your presence for a few more minutes."

Instead of the good bye kiss she was hoping for, Liara offered her finger across the veteran soldier's lips ending the discussion. "You, Galactic Commander of the _Normandy,_ have somewhere to be."

About to protest again, Joker's voice once more resounded off the walls of the commanding officer's stateroom. "Pardon me Captain; I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"What is it Lieutenant Monroe?"

"Commander, Adams has requested your presence in the engine room as soon as possible."

Accepting she was loosing the battle of convincing Liara back into her warm bed, Shepard inquired, "Do you know what he wants?"

"He mentioned that he wanted to go over the ship's readiness before we reach Ilos" reported the pilot, absence of any malice in his voice.

The naked asari smirked at her, before silently reiterating that she was right; Shepard was now needed elsewhere. Rolling her emerald green eyes at the ravishing professor, the redhead conceded as she replied, "Tell Adams, I'm on my way."

The pilot's tone shot back in a whimsical octave, "Copy that commander."

%%%%%

Shepard took a deep breath as she approached the bridge. From the far side of the CIC, she could hear several of her crew members bickering amongst themselves. In the forefront of her mind, she knew everyone was on edge since Liara's discovery of where Saren Arterius was really headed. The stakes had never been higher for the _Normandy_ to succeed, as all life was counting on them. There was a tremendous amount of stress placed upon the crew, and above all their leader: the council's champion, Galactic Commander Katherine Shepard.

If the seasoned veteran had allowed herself to contemplate the gravity if such a mission, she would have surely faltered. It was unfair to place the responsibility of all life on one person, one ship, on one do or die mission.

The best way for someone with a long line of military ancestry to cope with the extreme pressure, was to make the task more manageable. Instead of thinking she was stopping the invasion of the known universe, she was simply stopping one man; one rogue spectre. Focusing on the single mission was far easier to accomplish then the magnitude of it all if she failed. It also helped a great deal reminding herself she was also seeking personal revenge for Liara's mother, and her predecessor, Matriarch Benezia. This single concept, kept the veteran soldier on track without hesitation. Especially as Liara had explained, it was actually Matriarch Benezia who had placed the coordinates of the Mu Relay; she recovered from the Rachni Queen, in Shepard's mind, moments before she died. Without that information, Shepard's team may have never found Saren.

Dragging the toe of her leather boot across the steel deck, the commanding officer sucked in another elongated breath before lifting her head, and strutting onto the bridge where the crew was clearly in a heated discussion. They were her friends, her companions she had to find a way to get them to work cohesively if they were going to stop the Armageddon of the universe. Shredding the provisional hostile atmosphere, the galactic champion took control of the situation. Secretly stealing a quick glance at the woman she had just spent the evening with, the redhead, worthy of her position as captain barked, "What's going on up here?!"

All voices that filled the small space abruptly halted as everyone except the pilot turned to the entering commanding officer.

Lieutenants Pressly and Moreau began to respond instantaneously before Shepard interrupted, "One at a time, please."

Shooting an annoyed glance in the direction of the senior Alliance Officer, the normally zealous pilot waved his hand in the air as he dismissed his right to speak, giving the ship's navigator the floor. "Whatever"

Based on the current mission, the ship's navigator spoke, ignoring the space pilot's disrespectful behavior. "We just passed through the Mu Mass Relay Commander. We were discussing the best plan of attack. And…"

"I don't mean to interrupt, this time…" The scruffy bearded pilot relayed, his fingers gliding over the holographic control panel. Seeming to answer a question the spectre had not even asked typically ornery pilot announced, devoid of all humor, "Um, commander, we have company."

In a panicked tone not normally heard, Liara T'Soni questioned, as her own eyes scanned the large geth fleet awaiting them, "Have they picked us up yet?"

Feeling the presence of his commander move closer behind him, the snarky pilot calmly stated as if he were reciting the dinner menu. "The stealth systems are engaged." The galactic aviator's hands floated over the ship's control panel ensuring everything was in perfect order. "Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we are even here."

Shepard could almost feel Liara's relief as well as everyone else on the bridge. However, before the spectre had time to react, the ship's navigator had more bad news to report looking down at his own control panel. "We are closing in on Ilos and our sensors have picked up geth activity on the surface."

Furrowing her brow, the copper redhead shook her fist and blasted, "Saren!" Gripping the back of Joker's chair, the fiery woman asked, "What is their location?"

From the port side of the cockpit the senior navigator explained, straightening up from his monitor, "I am showing a large electronic signature….twenty clicks from the main cluster of buildings."

Tali's synthesized voice questioned, "Geth?!"

Snatching the attention of his commanding officer, Joker added to the dilemma, "Yeah it looks like Ilos was hit by a shit storm. My sensors are registering all kinds of geth fighter ships patrolling the planet."

A frantic female voice shrilled, "Oh God, we will be smashed to pieces!"

Snorting at the absurd comment, the cantankerous pilot retorted, "No we aren't Ash. Hello, that is why our stealth system have been engaged ever since we went through the relay." Under his breath, the Naval pilot chastised, "Ground loving Marines, good grief."

A firm, but subtle shake to the pilot's chair reminded him that his superior officer was still standing right behind him and she didn't appreciate the snarky comment. "Now that we know we won't be detected, thanks to our clever little pilot…"

The aviator was about to erupt again, but thought better of it before muttering under his breath. "Little Pilot!"

Turning back to her navigator, the green eyed woman asked, "What's our status, Pressly?"

The silently shaking officer recited what he read on his station's screen. "Commander, we are coming around the Western hemisphere now."

Ignoring the numerous goliath battleships they were secretly passing, the stead-fast spectre questioned, "Where is Saren located now?"

Trying not to glance out the window of the bridge, Lieutenant Pressly affirmed, "My instruments are indicating he has landed just outside the main cluster of buildings, on the south side."

Once again gripping the back of the pilot's chair, Shepard dictated, "Lock in on his coordinates, Joker. You are taking us down there."

Straining his voice, Pressly rejected, "Negative on that Commander. The nearest landing zone is two clicks away."

Understanding how difficult it was to maneuver a landing party with all its gear such a distance, Williams voiced her concern with a flood of terror in her tone. "We'll never make it in time on foot. We need something closer!"

Finally allowing his own emotions of fear to surface, the typically docile navigator practically yelled, "There is no where closer! I've looked!"

The stoic captain ordered, as if she had done it a million times, "Drop us in the mako."

Disputing the spectre's order like she had lost her mind, Pressly shot back, "You need at least a hundred meters to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find close to Saren is twenty!"

"Twenty meters?! No way we can make a drop in that little of space. We need more room!" Blasted the alliance marine.

A calm and confident tone rang out over the bridge, "We have to try." Stealing a brief, supporting glance from her commander, Liara declared, "Shepard can do it." 

Despite the redhead's bad driving reputation, Williams knew the extreme danger the spectre was taking. Ash pleaded, "Find another landing zone!" hoping the mission wouldn't end sooner than anticipated, if the council's champion failed to land the mako properly.

In rapid recession, each occupant of the bridge retaliated. "There is no other landing zone!" Pressly barked.

"The descend angle is too steep" Tali added in a mellow tone regardless of how she was really feeling about deploying the mako out at such a height. "The stress could rip the mako's hull apart."

Not thinking about the deployed craft, Williams shot back, "What happens if Joker can't pull the _Normandy_ up in time, and…and… we do a face plant in the side of one of those buildings?"

Feeling insulted, the trusty pilot bit back, "Please!"

The near hundred year old asari placidly announced, trying to instill confidence within the crew, "It's our only option."

Reacting rather than thinking about it, the brunette gunny chief frantically rebutted, "It's not an option! It's a suicide run!"

Only slightly louder than his normal tone, the galactic pilot reported, "I can do it."

Rotating around to look at him, the hopeful savior of the galaxy uttered, "Joker?"

Slicing through the air like a sharp blade, stilling all other motion on the bridge, Joker repeated, more self-assured. "I can do it!"

Slapping the side of his custom leather chair, the former rogue soldier's typical mischievous smirk returned when she felt a plan was coming together. "That's what I want to hear Mr. Moreau." Looking back over her shoulder she addressed the bridge crew, "Everyone man your battle stations, we've got some business to take care of." Redirecting her words at the pilot, the confident commanding officer ordered, "Joker, drop us right on top of that bastard. I have a score to settle." Shepard absentmindedly glanced in the direction of Liara upon finishing her last statement. Speaking with absolute authority, the spectre conveyed, "Liara, Tali you're going with me. Ash, I want you down in the cargo bay loading up all the ammo the mako can carry."

Shifting her attention to the main switch board, the redhead's finger slid over the holograph screen, marked 'Main Battery Room', "Garrus, I need you down in the cargo bay. I want you warming up the mako. I need her hot and ready to roll. Landing on Ilos is going to be a little harder than normal."

The turian's voice returned with complete dedication. "I'm on it Shepard. You can count on me."

The line went silent before the experienced soldier recognized that the turian had paused. "Everything ok Garrus?"

Clearing his throat feeling silly for the hesitation, the man questioned, "Shepard, may I ask who you are taking?"

"Tali and Liara."

Another bout of muteness filled the connection between the battery room and the ship's bridge. Releasing a deep sigh, the ship's captain suddenly realized the hesitation and informed the concerned Palaven native, "Don't worry so much Garrus. I won't let anything happen to Tali."

Chuckling a bit at his odd behavior the reptilian man quipped, "I'm sure you won't Shepard. I trust you." Regaining focus, the turian soldier reported, "I'll have the mako ready to go when you need her, ma'am."

Another stroke of her finger immediately commanded her voice to the cargo bay. "Wrex!"

"Wrex here"

"This is Shepard. Can you meet me in my cabin in about five minutes?" Before the mammoth of a man could explain how he didn't engage in social conversation, the redhead insisted, "It's important."

A brief grumble escaped the large battle masters lips before returning, "I'll be there Shepard." The line went dead before anything else could be said.

Another command on the holopad brought the veteran soldier's voice directly into the medical lab. "Dr. Chakwas, Shepard here. I would like you to prepare for any…unforeseen problems that might arise while we are planet-side."

Hearing the chief medical officer drop what she was doing, the experienced doctor respectfully replied in her British accent, "Aye, Aye Commander. I will be ready for whatever you need."

"Thank you, doctor." The redhead acknowledged, ending their conversation.

Gripping the pilot's seat once again but for a different reason, the council's champion uttered to her favorite galactic pilot, "Let's make sure we don't need to her, huh?"

The scruffy bearded man replied with confidence, "You got it, Commander."

Ensuring that her orders were received, the galactic champion spoke, mustering respect worthy of her title as commanding officer, "Alright people, let's suit up. You know the drill. We've got a rogue spectre to stop."

Being one of the last to leave the forefront of the ship, the savior of the galaxy began to usher the asari maiden off the bridge when she stopped and paused in front of her second in command. "Lieutenant Pressly, you have control of the _Normandy_ while I am gone. May God…" Shepard then glanced towards her presiding prothean expert, and continued, "… or the Goddess out there, watch over us this day. For the sake of all life as we know it."

The older alliance officer nodded simply at his commanding officer knowing they were going to need every bit of help they could get; no matter the source. He watched the occupants of the bridge empty before he began commanding every major department on the ship. Within seconds he had the _Normandy_ ready for battle; ready for the fight of their life.

%%%%%

A few moments later, the door to the captain's cabin swished open. Four steps inside, the expected visitor stood and watched as the spectre scurried about her quarters preparing for the battle at hand. Fastening the last of her N7 breast plate, the woman sat down on her bed and diligently worked on securing her boots. Between held breaths, the redhead's face popped up and she began to ready her secret weapon.

"Wrex, I'm glad you came."

Wiggling her foot inside the large boot ensuring a tight fit, the commander began her unrehearsed speech. "If you don't hear from me with a few hours after landing…" The woman abruptly stood, finishing her boots, "…if I fail…"

The annoyed looking battlemaster appeared to have gotten even more annoyed, "You won't fail Shepard."

Gripping the top of her breast plate, pulling it down to adjust it into place upon her body, the redhead quipped, "Thanks for your confidence big guy… but if I do…"

The mighty krogan shifted uneasy on his feet as he waited for what was coming next. The experienced soldier slid each of her hands into a thick black pair of combat gloves. Flexing her fingers, ensuring the glove moved in unison with her hand, the galactic commander walked over to her personal desk and picked something up. Allowing parts of the beaded chain to slip through her fingers, she held the main component loosely in her hand reading the inscription. Uttering her own name and title engraved on the shiny metal, the seasoned soldier gripped the dog tags tightly before placing it around her neck, completing her ensemble.

"…if for some reason we don't make it out of there alive, I want you to hit Ilos with everything the _Normandy's _got. Don't let Saren off this planet." Throwing up an imaginary shield that made her seem invincible to those who didn't know her very well, the redhead added, "Destroy the Mu Relay if you have to."

"What about Liara?" Wrex questioned, even the harden warrior knew how close the two squishes had become.

Allowing a twinge of sadness to sweep across her face, the spectre conveyed, "I know she'll be crushed, but if she lives another day to be pissed at me…. then I'll be happy." Not allowing another protest to be uttered, "Wrex, you're a krogan. You understand war more than anyone. You know that sometime sacrifices need to be done." Reaching down, touching the screen of the ship's computer, the woman continued, "I, Galactic Commander Katherine Shepard, under sound mind and body, am giving you, Urdnot Wrex, command of the _Normandy_ if I fail. I am recording this conversation, and I am giving you full authority to blow Ilos out of the sky if I don't make it back. Is that understood?"

The mighty battle master batted his eyes once before answering with a solid grunt. "I understand Shepard. I won't let you or the galaxy down."

Patting the krogan on the shoulder, that was her head's height, the commanding officer expressed her gratitude for the task at hand. Shepard knew humanity, not even some of the other crew members, might be able to perform the charge put before the experienced warrior. "Thanks Wrex. I'm counting on you. Now walk with me to the cargo bay. I'd like your opinion on how I should attack this son of a bitch."

%%%%%

Planetside, Saren was leading a small army of geth forces into one of the main caverns of Ilos that resembled a large underground freeway. Hearing a ship's roaring engines in the distance, the tall turian spectre turned around and saw a human alliance ship fast approaching. Reminded of the pestilence that had been following him for months, the rogue spectre growled, "Shepard". Seeing the vessel coming in at a very steep angle, Saren knew there wasn't a descent landing zone within a thousand clicks from his present location. However studying the fast moving alliance ship, he realized how low to the ground she was. "Unbelievable."

The former glorified spectre, shouted at his team of faithful servants, "Keep moving!" Taking a few backward steps, not taking his gaze off the rapidly approaching craft, Saren muttered, "That crazy heretic is actually going to try and land." Knowing that the veteran soldier had been on his heels during his entire mission, the angry turian once again blasted at his army, "Keep moving, we are almost at the conduit. I don't want any further delays." Glancing at the heroic ship one last time, the turian hissed, "Perhaps she'll kill herself, and I won't be bothered anymore."

High in the sky, the wings of the galactic bird shuddered against the friction around her. The entire ship was rattling as Joker desperately hung on, trusting the _Normandy_ could handle this. Despite the turbulence surrounding the mighty ship, the cargo bay doors began opening in midair. Half way ajar, a large metal craft jettisoned out of the belly of the alliance's best ship. Her spinning tires before the doors even finished opening was imperative for the mako to shoot out of the belly of the ship like a rocket. The commanding officer's unmistakable voice declared the mako, "clear" of the magnificent space fairing ship, before she pulled up, narrowly missing the large climbing skyscrapers that seems to touch the sky itself.

Feeling the immediate sharp descend, Shepard realized exactly what Ash meant by the roller coaster effect back on earth. Locked elbows and firmly gripped fingers held onto the steering wheel of the mako for dear life. Shepard's life and that of her squad were once again in her very hands. Glancing out the windshield from the corner of her eye, the commanding officer watched as the Normandy successfully cleared the monumental buildings. "Way to go Joker" breathlessly leapt from the soldier's lips. A hard shutter to her present transport ripped her attention back to the fact that she is now at the mercy of Ilos' gravity, as she and her crew are plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate. Quickly scanning her faithful companions, who remained silent despite their urge to scream in absolute terror, Shepard reasoned, _If Joker can save the Normandy's crew, then I can certainly save three more. _

Maintaining control of the craft, projected to slam into the planet at any second, Shepard quizzed, "Tali, how far until we hit the ground?"

Exasperated and horrified by the question, the quarian genius asked, "What?!"

Gritting her teeth from the intense G-force surrounding the mako, the soldier reiterated, "I mean how far until we reach the ground?"

Feeling as if her stomach contents were about to fill her face mask, the young engineer answered, "2.38 kilometers" now bracing herself between the roof and the side of the mako behind Shepard.

"Ok, good. I will hit the thrusters at 1.5 kilometers."

Shocked by the extreme short distance before even trying to slow down, Liara all but blasted, "1.5 kilometers?!" Watching the ground getting closer and closer, the prothean expert confessed her doubt, "Isn't that a little late?!"

"No," Shooting a hopeful fake smile to her co-pilot sitting next to her. "I can't activate them any sooner or we'll head into a tail spin. The mako wasn't designed for such a steep drop."

Again her back seat driver fearfully inquired, "Shepard, are you sure about this?"

Experiencing her own stomach at the back of her throat, the spectre quipped, "Well, we have little choice now."

The engineer beckoned, "That is not an answer."

"Tali, I got this" reported the hopeful savior of the galaxy.

Liara tightened her own grip on her security harness as she studied the craft's pilot. "Shepard?"

Shooting the asari a firm confident glance, the experience soldier reported smoothly, "Liara, I got this."

Fighting the mako's urge to flip and head into a tail spin, the galactic commander tore one of her hands free from the steering column and immediately began pressing buttons. "Ok, I'm going to activate the forward thrusters. Get ready for a little jolt."

Dripping with sarcasm, Tali retorted, "And exactly what do you call us firing out of the belly of a ship?"

Realizing she had chosen her words badly, the redhead warned, "Just hang on."

Coming to an abrupt standstill, like a 21st century Navy fighter jet; decreasing speed from 130 knots to a stand still in less than 150 feet, the mako came to a screeching halt, similar to landing on an aircraft carrier. Not much time passed before the team's stomachs caught up to the occupants inside, as the last of Ilos' earth scattered about the wheels of the _Normandy'_s land rover. The squad had landed better than perceived, but arrived just in time to see a large door that separated them from Saren's army, close between them.

Watching the last of daylight disappear behind the leviathan door, Saren warned, "If she makes it inside, consider yourselves scrap metal" before he headed deeper into the large structure.

%%%%%

Climbing out of the well ridden assault vehicle, Shepard approached the massive door blocking their path. "Dammit!" She spat in anger kicking the door ahead of her. Before her temper could fester any further, the redhead heard Liara nearing.

"Shepard, we made it!" The professor exclaimed, sending a wave of ease over the irate spectre.

Tali was the last to stroll up to the magnificent wall, which towered at least fifty meters over their head. Tapping the omni-tool on her arm, the feminine quarian stated, "Well, one thing is for sure. Shepard knows how to crash-land the mako better than she knows how to drive it."

Twisting around, the council's champion flattened her smile at the young engineer. Unphased by the glare, the suited woman continued to inspect the outside of the mako. Taken aback by the genius's odd behavior, Liara inquired, "Tali, what is it?"

"I don't get it. She can't drive worth a vorcha, but she can crash-land this hunk of metal like a bird in a 20 click radius." Staring back at her commanding officer, Tali voiced, "Absolutely unbelievable. If I hadn't been strapped in, I wouldn't have believed it myself."

Looking innocently back at her team member, the asari maiden commented, "Me either Tali, and I was sitting right next to her."

Frowning at the lack of confidence in her driving between the squad members, the first human spectre grumbled, "Alright, alright. I pulled off a miracle. No biggie." Turning back around to face the door, the frustrated soldier dragged her hands across the front of the stone wall. "What I need now is another miracle, to get on the other side of this door."

The synthesized voice reverberated, as she examined the gigantic stone, "We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the conduit." Disappointed that her superior, custom modulated omni-tool didn't offer better results, Tali reported, "There is no way we are getting past this door with brute force." The mathematical genius informed her leader, "It's at least 1.2192 meters thick."

Discussing their options, the seasoned warrior and quarian engineer seemed to be making no progress. Suddenly the redhead realized that the resident prothean expert wasn't participating in the conversation. Attempting to shake the asari from her bewildered trance, Shepard called out to her, "Liara! Liara!"

Half dazed the maiden answered, "What? What?"

Nearly snapping at the young professor, the woman dressed in her tightly fitting N7 armor countered, "Do you have any suggestions on how to get past the door?"

Still looking wildly around at her surroundings, Liara softly muttered, "Ilos is so beautiful."

Knowing she did not have the prothean expert's full attention, Shepard snapped her fingers. "Liara! Liara! How do we open the door?"

The asari slowly turned her mystified head back towards the captain. "I'm sorry Shepard, but I have no idea."

The commanding officer and her engineering genius instantaneously shared a discouraged expression at the lost professor. Both had a rapidly growing pitted feeling that Liara was going to be more of a hindrance then help during their visit to the legendary planet of Ilos.

Offering what little she could, the young quarian announced, "Saren found a way to open it, so there must be a way inside."

"Right Tali, we just need to find another way in." Taking a moment of her own to survey the layout of their temporary landing pad, the N7 officer saw a passageway behind them, off to the side. The spectre, gripped her weapon and ordered her squad, "This way!"

%%%%%

Snaking their way down and around the narrow passageways, and after encountering several patches of Geth forces along the way, the team soon discovered an ancient lift of sorts. However unlike other elevators, this one moved at an incline angle rather than the traditional up and down. Reaching the top level, the young engineer noted, that with the age of the equipment and lack of maintenance, she couldn't believe it was still running. Marveling at every step they took, Liara added, "Yes indeed Tali, this place is truly remarkable."

On the heels of the quarian's statement, the savior of the galaxy added, "I believe our engineering wizard was saying she couldn't believe the elevator still had power." Keenly searching for some sign of power cables or junction box, the _Normandy's_ captain speculated, "It must be running off its own generator."

Using her omni-tool to evaluate the electrical surges around them, Tali suggested, "I bet this is the main command center for the entire complex. This must be where Saren's troops sealed the door behind them. We have to find a way to turn it off if we ever want to get inside."

"Agreed"

"If I can find that generator, I should be able to override the main door Shepard" informed the quarian female.

Spinning around so wildly that she almost fell off the ledge overlooking the plaza below, the prothean expert concurred. "I believe she is correct Shepard." Liara voiced brushing off her armor as if nothing had happened.

"Copy that." The councilor's champion reported, chambering a new thermo clip in her trusty assault rifle Maggie. "Now let's find that generator."

Following her lead, the accompanying squad mates nodded in agreement as they headed back into the prothean elevator, preparing their side arms for the next wave of geth troopers. Back at the main floor, Shepard took point securing the surroundings. She believed that even though Liara was pre-occupied with the great city around her, she would still instinctually respond at a moments notice if Shepard was in danger. At least that is what she was counting on.

%%%%%

The galactic commander rocked the heel of her boot over one of the downed geth troopers making sure it was in fact, out of commission. This was, without a doubt, the largest conflicting force they had met so far. Resting her rifle on her hip, the gallant soldier peered over to her squad mates and asked the young quarian taping away at her arm, "What's our status?"

"Perimeter clear" Methodically replied the master engineer.

"Good. What else you got Tali?"

Staring down at her favorite gismo, the engineer absentmindedly raised a digit to the commanding officer. "Shepard I am going to need a moment, there are power surges all over the place. It will take me some time to locate the source."

Aware that her presence would be more of a hindrance to the situation than useful for the quarian genius, the redhead abjectly replied, "Ok." Feeling helpless in Tali's department, the spectre sauntered towards the professor engrossed in a large statue that resided in the great plaza around them. Positioning herself beside the asari who hadn't yet acknowledged her presence, the council's champion chimed, "Hey pretty blue eyes. What you got there?"

Finally recognizing the company of another, Liara grinned as she rose to her feet. "I'm not entirely sure." The prothean expert slowly pirouetted around encompassing the entire plaza. "It seems that we are in the middle of an elegant Prothean Garden."

Leaning on the statue like she would a guardrail on the Citadel, the green eyed woman, sounding partially intrigued, answered, "Oh?" Sneaking a peek at the professor's backside, the soldier recalled enjoying living art to those made of stone or metal. Not attempting to hide her blatant stare, the spectre added, "I'm sorry we don't have the time to explore this place like I know you'd love to Li."

A solemn frown smeared its way across the maiden's face, one Shepard hadn't seen since their time on Harbinger. Pulled into the moment, the redhead's heart went out to the nearly devastated prothean expert as she conveyed, "I know Shepard, but this is all so amazing. I have studied the Prothean Culture nearly my entire life and now, right now, I am standing where they once stood; on an unspoiled planet." The commander moved off the ancient statue as she watched Liara scan the vast open area. Barely holding back the tears of joy or anguish, she couldn't tell, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia continued, "An entire planet in excellent condition, untouched by thousands of years of pirating and looting." Abruptly spinning around to face her lover, Liara animatedly disclosed, "Shepard, do you know what this means?" Coming within a few inches of the woman's face, the asari gleamed desperately at the human, practically pleading, "What this means to me?"

A rugged side of a gloved hand caressed the maiden's cheek. Remembering the shared thoughts and memories of the asari, the hardened warrior spoke with a soothing tone. "I do Liara. I do."

Interrupting yet another intimate moment for the couple, a synthesized voice bellowed, "Golmallie!"

Both women's heads snapped around at the sudden outburst. Grounded once more by the realization of the matter at hand, Shepard questioned, "What is it Tali?"

"I believe I found the power source." Lifting her head and double checking the electronic device attached to her arm, the quarian pointed to her right. "It's this way Shepard, and we really need to get going."

"You're right Tali. Liara, let's get moving, we don't know how much time we have left or if Saren has already reached the conduit."

Studying the asari lost in her own thoughts, the spectre gently tugged on her favorite prothean expert's arm, knowing how truly hard it was for her to rush through the place that she had only dreamed of finding, much less visiting. In a soft understanding voice she whispered to her companion, "Come on Liara. We've got to go."

Shaking the woman from her profound thoughts, the maiden responded as she firmly gripped her weapon. "I know" nodding her head in agreement.

It took all the commander had, to drag Liara past more statues as they headed down the passageways that seem more like a maze than an ancient city. Climbing and descending several staircases, the savior of the galaxy's team encountered several more enemies before exiting a narrow hallway that opened into an odd shaped octagon. Frustrated with the labyrinth, the spectre decided, as she headed down one more twist and turn, that she was going to start shooting down walls as well as anything else that got in her way.

Eventually coming to what looked like a control panel to another elevator, Tali disclosed, "This is it Shepard. The power source is behind this door."

Looking at markings on the panel, the redhead inquired, "Can you open it, Tali?"

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this before."

Encouraging the genius on her team, hopeful she could figure it out, Shepard insisted, "Do what you can."

Carefully approaching the asari who had begun to marvel the intricate carvings on the wall next to Tali, the savior of the galaxy asked, "Anything helpful on there?

"I do not know. There has never been enough evidence or remains to describe their true spoken language."

"Hmph"

Just as the spectre began to believe that her team would be able crack the power issue, Tali revealed, "Shepard, based on my calculation…" The young quarian slowly turned around and stared at the massive stored gear behind her, "this took the geth days, if not weeks to crack."

"What?" croaked the soldier. "We don't have that much time."

Dropping her arms as if she had disappointed her admiral father, the quarian responded, " I'm not a machine. I can't work as long and as hard as they did." Feeling all glimmer of hope flee, Tali muttered, "Shepard, I'm sorry."

The commander glanced back at the prothean expert, one look at her face said it all, she too had nothing more she could offer in such a short amount of time. Kicking the ground as she spun around, a lone word escaped the former rogue soldier's mouth that was rarely heard, "Fuck!" The spectre shifted uneasy on her feet as her fist clinched her face. "No! No! No! This isn't happening." The two aliens stood in silence as they watched the redhead struggle for control not erupt into a fit of rage. Liara's head was the first to drop to the ground as she too began to belittle herself. If only she had not been afraid to meld with the commander earlier. Had she only read Shepard's visions sooner they would have had plenty of time to stop Saren.

Like a flash of light, the professor's head lifted with great purpose. Not wasting a second, the asari maiden approached the fuming soldier. "Shepard, you should try the control panel." Seeing the blood rushing about the normally pale face, Liara encouraged the stumped warrior. "You were touched by the prothean beacons. Your physiology was changed so you could receive the transmission."

The spectre once again dragged her fingers through her copper red hair. "But Liara, I still don't understand it all."

Smiling brightly like the day Benezia first held her new born child, Liara explained, "Remember on Therum, you didn't even have the cipher and you operated the lift?"

"Liara, I don't know what you're talking about." The galactic commander disclosed, scratching her head trying to make sense of it.

Placing her hands together to gather her thoughts, the professor worthy of all her years of study conveyed, "On Therum, you not only operated a prothean lift, you also freed me from a prothean barrier that had imprisoned me."

Joining in the confusion, Tali questioned, "..and?"

Rubbing her forehead like she were speaking to stubborn child, Liara stated, "Shepard, you couldn't speak, read or understand Prothean, yet you operated prothean technology like you had been doing it your whole life."

Simultaneously the same brilliant light went off in both the commanding officer and quarian's head. "Oh my Goddess, you're right Liara. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

Enthusiastically, Liara suggested, "You should attempt it again. See if you can get inside that control room. Try to shut down the power to that massive door."

Gently thanking her lover by placing a tender hand on her shoulder, Shepard leapt into action and hovered over the screen. Immediately feeling the pressure of the entire universe crushing down on her if she failed to operate this panel, sweat started to bead down the spectre's face. Taking in a few deep breaths, the redhead raked her fingers through her copper red hair and closed her eyes. Slowly exhaling the last bit of air from her lungs, the green eyed woman tried to clear her mind, clouded by the images of everyone suffering from her failure. Even, when the disciplined soldier concentrated harder, she was reminded of a difficult time from her youth as her mother's voice floated across her mind. As fast as it came, the comforting voice left her and all that remained was darkness as the spectre stilled her mind further. At first, the commander tried to rush her calmness as the nothingness engulfed her. Although, before she allowed a moment of frustration to fill her mind once again, Shepard remembered the most powerful image in her life. She envisioned Liara standing there in the darkness, enveloped by a brilliant light of hope and happiness. This is where Katherine Shepard could draw her strength today and for many days to come.

A quick jerk from the warrior's body, followed by opened eyes, she filled her lungs with a wonderfully fresh breath of new air. Without hesitation, the spectre removed her gloves and allowed her fingers to glide over the electronic panel. As precise as a well rehearsed recital, the commander's fingers floated above the panel tapping an intricate sequence of buttons in a seemingly unscripted pattern. The humming noise that had been omitting from behind the sealed room, suddenly softened as the door slid open.

"You did it!" cheered the quarian engineer.

Cupping the spectre's face within her hands, Liara slowly leaned in and kissed her. "Yes, she did."

Enjoying the affectionate kiss, Shepard smiled back at her recent lover for a moment before announcing, "Alright team. We've got a mighty big door to open. Let's get this show on the road."

%%%%%

Neatly packaged back inside the mako, the trio watched as the heavy door lifted before their very eyes. The mako made haste of the geth troops that Saren left in his wake, thanks to Tali's exceptional aim, and the startling admirable driving skills of Shepard. Wave after wave, the obstacles were mowed down as the squad made their way deeper into the ancient city. It did not go unnoticed to the mako crew, the multiple cylinders that seemed to be virtually attached to the walls. As they drove further down the large passageway, the group began to realize there were thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands of these containers. The _Normandy's_ presiding prothean expert was unable to provide the answers her shipmates asked, in fact, regardless of the near fifty decades the woman had spent on the subject, standing on solid prothean grounds made her realize how little she really knew about the historic civilization that once occupied this magnificent planet.

Chugging their way down yet another long winding path, the mako came to an abrupt stop, forcing the occupants' heads to jolt forward. "What's wrong?" Tali asked, unable to see directly in front of the assault vehicle.

Stepping outside the mako, Shepard glared at the amber colored barrier that was now blocking them from proceeding any further. "Angrily stomping at the ground below her, Shepard blasted, "Dammit Saren! I knew this was a lousy trap." Glancing behind the mako, the galactic officer saw a matching barrier blocking their path back and shouted, "We are trapped like rats."

Liara staring bewildered at the only possible escape route stammered, "Um, Shepard. I do not believe it was Saren that ensnared us in this prison."

About to accuse her personal asari scientist of being out of her mind, the human questioned, "What?!"

Gradually pointing towards a small opening in the enormous prothean wall, the asari stated. "That is not geth."

Pulling out Maggie, Shepard entered the tight corridor, "Fire up those biotics, we need to be ready for anything." The spectre whispered to Liara. This time, ready for another ambush, the team nodded and slowly made their way inside.

Making their way down a purely intended path, the piercing blue eyed asari declared, "I have studied the Protheans for decades, however, I have never felt this sense of foreboding. I can't imagine what we are going to find down here."

"Whatever we discover, be cautious. We still aren't sure if this is a trap set by Saren." Tali added, maneuvering herself between the deadly spectre and perhaps the galaxy's most powerful biotic.

Stepping out of the lift's entrance and continuing down a extended path, the team noticed several more pods lining the walls around them. Along the edge of the elongated corridor was an illuminated metallic hand rail. At the end of the stone platform was another prothean control panel, similar to the one Shepard had operated only moments ago. The savior of the galaxy signaled for her team to stay back as she investigated forwards. An odd amber light seemed to hover before the redhead, several meters off the floor and when she advanced, the light sprung to life, sending the cautious captain back a few steps.

The light twirled as a synthesized voice spoke to the harden warrior, "You are not prothean, but you are not machine either. This eventually was one of many that were anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."

Coming to stand at her leader's side, following her squadmate, Tali mentioned, "Looks like some kind of VI program, pretty badly damaged though."

Speaking with absolute resolutions, the electronic voice continued, "I do not sense indoctrination among any of you, like the one that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"This is incredible. An actual working Prothean VI, and I can understand it." The life time student of the ancient race excitedly resonated.

Carrying on, the synthetic voice revealed, "I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you can comprehend, although, I am still unable to translate 'sugar butt'. The asari maiden's face dropped to the ground as the galactic commander tilted her head to the side, nearly un-phased by the embarrassing comment.

"My name is Vigil and for the moment you are safe here. But soon, nowhere will be safe."

Already aware of this alarming information the council's champion, not wanting to waste a single precious minute stopping Saren, sternly retorted, "Why did you bring us here?

On command, the rotating beams of light responded, "You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must take heed or you will make the same mistakes we did."

Like her encounter with Matriarch Benezia's faithful subject, Shiala, a great deal of information was passed from the prothean VI to Shepard and her squad. He, or rather 'it', disclosed the tragic fate of the Protheans along with the truth of the Reapers and where they came from. Unable to provide an answer on how to destroy the massive Reaper fleet, the electronic voice did deliver instructions on how prevent them from invading again. To their great shock, Shepard and her team were informed that the Citadel was actually an enormous mass relay to dark space. The gateway was pinnacle to the Reapers initial attack; starting with the killing of the galaxy's top leaders, including the Citadel Council, then destroying the Citadel's fleet in one fail sweep.

Vigil strongly suggested that Shepard first stop Saren from activating the Citadel Mass Relay by altering the signal that instructs the keepers to trigger the mass relay open. The VI informed her he could provide everything it knew about the Reapers and their cycle of devastation to Shepard on a disk. She only needed to upload this disk directly into the Citadel's master control unit.

Braking out of form, the young quarian probed with a bit of skepticism, "What master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that on the Citadel."

Also having never heard of the master control unit, in either the Alliance files or spectre files that she was privy to, the galactic commander waited for the informative VI to answer Tali's question.

Again the amber light glowed as Vigil explained. "The seemingly benign keepers were either created or trained, I can not say for sure which, to hide the Citadel's greatest secrets. There are a many abundant things that are unknown about the Citadel."

Unable to contain her overwhelming enthusiasm any longer, the zealous asari professor snapped, "How is it possible that not a single Prothean survived?"

Without emotion the VI explained, "Some worlds were utterly destroyed, while others were conquered and their populations enslaved. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."

Realizing she now had what she needed to stop the rogue spectre, and hoping to side track her personal prothean expert, the council's champion asked, "Do you know how Saren plans to use the conduit to begin this genocide?"

Without pause, the VI's deep electronic voice began to transpose what it knew. "The conduit is actually a small scaled mass relay prototype created by the last of the Ilos' prothean scientist. It only links in one direction to the hub of the mass relay system; the Citadel itself."

Dumbfounded, Liara remembered spending much of her time on the station staring at the only thing that could possibly be the conduit. For countless hours, she studied and adored the massive statue in the main plaza that resembled a small scale of a mass relay. It was this asari's favorite place on the galactic station. "Oh Goddess, the conduit is not a weapon after all. It is a back door to the Citadel."

Continuing its artificial explanation, the rotating beams of light stated, "Saren plans to use the conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses. Once inside, he will transfer control of the station to Sovereign, and the cycle of extinction will begin. From over her shoulder, the commanding officer could hear Tali suck in a sudden gasp of air over the news. "Upload the data disk. It will give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

Determined to stop this cycle of extinction, the veteran soldier absentmindedly slipped into her typical no nonsense bad ass stance and questioned, "If the keepers have hidden the master control unit, how will I find it?"

"Follow Saren through the conduit. He will lead you to your destination." Vigil hastily replied.

Relaxing her intimidating stance, the redhead barked, "Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and let's go."

Before the spectre had a chance to turn around, Liara remarked, "Shepard are you sure we need to go now?" Glancing back and forth between the commander and the VI, the maiden pleaded, "Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here? Even now the projection is weak." Taking a step closer to the soldier, the asari professor stared into her green eyes lobbying her case. "This might be our only chance to speak with it. Our only link to the knowledge of the Protheans! It is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Rubbing the bottom of her chin as she quickly weighed the pros and cons of the prothean expert's request, Shepard affirmed, "It might know something useful."

"I will provide whatever information I can. My data banks, however, are limited to information directly related to stopping the Reaper invasion."

The spectre knew the young T'Soni wanted more than that, however, time was short already. The council's champion looked down at her omni-tool and tapping her finger along the electronic device, she conveyed, "Ok, I've got the file. Come on."

Wanting to contribute more to the mission at hand, the synthesized voice divulged, "The one you call Saren has not yet reached the conduit. If you hurry, there is still hope." If it were possible for a synthetic to communicate fear with its words, it certainly did the trick as Vigil reiterated its last words, "Remember Shepard, if the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all life as you know it will be destroyed."

Donning her best stoic face, one she had learned from a particular asari matriarch, the galactic soldier inhaled sharply and affirmed, "Got it." The spectre did not even have to issue an order to her team before leaving, they knew instinctually to follow her back the path they came.

Back in mako that had previously carried her team through Ilos, Shepard carefully navigated the city's aqueduct system. Demonstrating that her driving had not miraculously improved in the last hour, the assault vehicle drifted from side to side. Often times, the commander found it easier to run over several geth troopers, rather than trying to line up a shot for the cannon. In between the cheering jubilations from the human and quarian, for demolishing every geth in their path, the asari maiden commented about the engineering wonder that surrounded her. The green eyed woman could hardly dismiss the professor's great curiosity, as she recounted the asari's love for all things prothean experienced during their melds. Peering out at the complex water system they were driving through, even the spectre felt a bit amazed.

"Maybe one day, we'll come back here, and I'll let you study to your heart's content." The redhead absentmindedly mentioned, still staring out the window, at the large concrete walls in which water streamed down.

"Really?!" questioned the piercing blue eyed beauty.

Snapping her head back around, Shepard shifted in her seat realizing what she had just voiced. Under her breath the galactic warrior muttered, "If there is a someday." Focusing back on the road in front of her, Shepard never drove the mako so straight. At the time, when the newly appointed spectre opened her mouth before thinking, she actually meant what she said. However, in this moment, the savior of the galaxy had more pressing matters to deal with; a rogue spectre trying to destroy the entire universe for one.

Coming to the top of an embankment, the trio's eyes shot wide as they stared at what laid before them. If it were possible to hear a terrifying site, then it surely would have made its presence in the mako at that very moment. Scanning her eyes over the large plaza below them, the spectre counted the numerous geth colossuses that awaited her team. Ripping her attention from certain death, rested her sole objective. Just as Vigil had described, a small scaled mass relay stood at the end of the line. Based on the brightness of the light, illuminating off the apparatus, it was clear that Saren had already entered the Conduit.

Tali's voice shot over the deafening silence that filled the tank, "According to my calculations Shepard, the conduit will only remain open for another minute twenty seven seconds."

"Oh Goddess, we will never defeat that many geth colossuses in time." Liara shrieked.

Acknowledging that there was little chance of surviving, the redhead glanced over to her dear friend Tali, she wanted the young engineer to step foot on her home planet again. Turning to her right, Shepard's emerald green eyes peered at a pair of glistening azure pupils as she professed, _I want Liara to have that someday, to come back here_. Focusing back solely on the conduit, the council's champion narrowed her eyes and wrapped her fingers tightly around the steering wheel.

From behind her, a more than concerned quarian nervously asked, "Shepard, you don't plan on driving down there, do you?"

Not allowing her glare to revert from her intended target, the conduit, the commanding officer was not going to allow anything else to stand in her way from succeeding. "They didn't give me the title of 'Savior of the Galaxy' for backing down when things got rough."

Glancing over to her crew, the first human spectre confirmed with a nod, "You might want to hang on…" Slamming her foot on the accelerator, the veteran soldier mentioned, "…this might get a little scary."

Clinging on for dear life, her faithful crew did as she ordered, while the harden warrior made her gusty move and propelled them towards the unbiased mass relay. The trio shuddered wildly as the mako shook from the large geth colossuses firing extensively upon it. Huge explosions surrounded the craft as Shepard's quick calculations and gut feeling were paying off, the enormous machines were too big to maneuver and target the small fast moving vehicle.

Gripping the interior of the mako with all her might, the quarian engineer asked, "What if that 50,000 year old VI was mistaken about _where_ the conduit actually leads?"

Unwavering in her devotion to continue, the councilor's champion answered, "I don't know, but we are about to find out."

Clearing the last of the artificial combatant devices, the light grew intensively brighter. Not letting up on the gas pedal, the council's champion headed straight for the blinding beacon as a brief thought crossed her mind. _We are about to be propelled half way across the universe faster than the speed of light. I hope the mako will hold._

The Alliance assault vehicle disappeared, vanishing into the blinding light of the prototype mass relay.

%%%%%

A panicked scream erupted from the Normandy pilot's chair, "What the hell?! Where are you?! What happened?" Joker frantically maneuvered his skilled hands over the translucent control panel. Fear filled his voice as he frantically searched for the mako carrying not only part of his crew, but his commanding officer.

Speaking on deaf ears, Lieutenant Charles Pressly queried, "What is it Moreau?"

Again the man blasted aloud, "Shit! Shit! Shit! This is soooo not happening. Not on my watch!"

As diligent as the pilot was, in all his years he had never lost anyone from his crew, at least not due to his failure and he certainly wasn't going to make Galactic Commander Shepard, first human spectre, his first. He pressed and tried everything his decade of experience had taught him, including a few tricks he picked up while spending way too many nights at the bars and haggling over credits during a late night poker game or two. Nothing was working. He was unable to locate the missing M35 tank.

The quick working hands abruptly came to a screeching halt when the Alliance pilot froze, then flopped heavily back into his chair. Open palmed hands hung in mid air as astonishment engulfed the alliance pilot.

"They're no longer on my scanner." Barely sucking in the air he needed to survive, the pilot begrudgingly added, " Even their heat signature is gone."

"What do you mean _gone_ Lieutenant?!" bellowed navigator Pressly.

Stammering at his own disbelief, Joker motioned to his control board and replied, "I mean, they are _gone_ as in they are no where. Commander Shepard, Liara, Tali and the mako. They are all just… just GONE!"


	30. Chapter 30 End Game

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 30**

~ ~ **End Game** ~ ~

**Citadel **

"What do you mean they are gone?" barked Lieutenant Pressly.

Exasperated at his own words, the Alliance pilot stammered, "I'm telling you, one second Shepard was there and the next she was gone."

"We have top of the line tracking systems. That is impossible" countered the increasingly worried navigator.

Trying everything he could think of to find his lost cargo, Joker affirmed, "They're gone. Liara, Tali, the mako, all gone."

Panic was beginning to sweep over the senior officer when he heard an unmistakable female voice broadcast through the cockpit terminal. The message was hard to understand, buried under a huge amount of static; but what Pressly heard was clear enough for him to order the bridge to immediately pinpoint that transmission.

"Joker, Joker, can you hear me?"

A joyous voice replied as did a growing cheer behind him, "Copy that commander. We read you, but barely. Where the hell are you?"

"It's a long story, but we are fine." Shepard announced from the other side, "Although, I think the _Normandy_ is going to need a new M35 assault vehicle."

"What?" gasped the aviator.

"Let's just put it this way, I had to preform another crash landing and well, I don't think the mako survived this one very well."

The ornery pilot laughed as he turned around to see several more crew members of the mighty alliance vessel listening in. "Good to hear Commander. How is everyone?"

Static again threatened to severe the line, "We are fine. Inform Pressly and get your butts to the Mu Relay to meet up with the galactic forces the council collected." The message stopped a bit before the spectre's voice could be heard through the heavily crackled transmission, "I need the _Normandy_ on high alert. This is going to be the battle we have been waiting for. Sovereign will be waiting."

"Wait, what about you? I just can go running off to the Citadel and leave you stranded on Ilos."

Interference again rattled the conversation. "It's ok Joker. I'm already on the Citadel. In fact, I'm standing in the middle of the Presidium as we speak."

"What the…?!"

"No time to explain. Just get here as fast as you can." His commanding officer paused before continuing, this order coming through clearer then the rest, "And Joker… make me proud."

"Copy that commander. You can count on me and the _Norman_dy!"

%%%%%

The three crew members from the other side of the line were collecting themselves after their hard landing on the Citadel. As Tali tried to retrieve her assault rifle from inside the badly damaged and slightly burning mako, Liara adjusted her armor back into place. Watching her squad, the galactic warrior changed her wording in her mind. _Perhaps, I should have said we smash landed. _

Ripping her weapon from the debris, Tali remarked, "I take it back what I said about you knowing how to crash land." Kicking a piece of burning steel, Shepard joined the joke, hoping to relieve the shock of what just happened, "Now, that wasn't my fault." Looking back at the mangled metal, "Well, not entirely that is." They had in fact just crossed half the galaxy in about ten minutes, it's not like they had time to prepare for a proper arrival.

They had barely gathered themselves before the trio found geth troopers advancing, left behind by Saren to guard the small scaled mass relay. The veteran soldier had not even taken Maggie out of her holster and pointed her weapon before Tali's omni-tool and Liara's powerful biotics made haste of the minor obstructions. Releasing the rifle's handle, allowing it to slide back into its carrying case, Shepard smirked, "I hope the rest of the geth are that easy to kill."

Behind them Avina's synthesized voice abruptly stole their attention. The asari AI was calmly providing evacuation instructions because the station was under attack. The electronic voice soothingly warned, "Critical failure is detected across all monitored systems.' Void of all emotion, like the AI she was, the digital asari continued, "Please begin emergency evacuation immediately."

Taking in the scene around them, the redhead scanned the area. The Presidium's normally docile lights were flashing, while puffs of smoke filled the immediate area. It bothered the N7 officer to see a few dead citizens who happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Twisting on the heel of her boot, the savior of the galaxy looked up and saw the rogue spectre already going up in the glass elevator. "We need to get to the top of the Presidium Tower!"

%%%%%

A flood of geth fighter ships enter Citadel space and begin attacking her protecting fleet. Floating high above the galactic station, a feminine voice panicked, "Commander, the arms to the Citadel are beginning to close."

Struggling over to her ship's navigator was an experienced asari naval officer, covered in traditional war paint across her cheeks and forehead. "Lieutenant Tau, open up a line to other ships."

Ignoring the heavy fire the flagship was taking, the equally seasoned pilot responded, "Copy that commander."

A few second later, the distress call was made. "This is the Commanding Officer of the Destiny Ascension, Matriarch Lidanya. The Citadel is under attack. I say again, the Citadel is under attack. I am issuing an order to the entire Citadel Fleet; protect the station at all cost. Do not let those enemy ships inside the arms."

In the distance, a leviathan of a ship emerged from the clouds. The slick black, squid like vessel greatly overshadowed even the largest ship known. Moving triple the speed of any other craft in space was the ship Shepard had warned everyone about. It was the Reaper; Sovereign. Soaring through the sky towards the Citadel, it was moving so fast that a turian dreadnaught was unable to get out of its path before the bringer of death barreled through it; tossing it to the side as easy as a pellet of water off a rain slicker, leaving only rumble in its wake.

Coming precariously close to the station's colossal ward arms as they were closing, Sovereign had successfully sealed himself inside; safe and alone. Instantaneously slowing his speed to a few knots, the enormous ship opened its squid like arms and with great precision landed on the Presidium Tower, solidifying a strong connection with the station.

%%%%%

Gliding her fingers over the control panel, the spectre shouted over the noise surrounding them. "Tali, Saren has locked down the elevator. Can you hack it?"

On the heels of her words, the quarian genius answered, "I'm on it."

From across the square, too far to send a biotic pulse flying her direction, Liara screamed, "Shepard!"

The responsive solider twisted around without a second to spare, and propelled an incinerator round through the head of the geth trooper, sending electronic components flying through the air. A wave of relief washed over the prothean expert as she watched Shepard nod in appreciation for the head's up. Her casual smirk followed by a wink let the asari know, that she was eternally grateful for bringing the maiden along after all.

Unaware of what just happened around her, the approving beeps of the panel sang in permission as Tali cracked the remainder of the security code to the vertical glass lift. "Shepard, I got it!" The engineering genius shouted above the racket.

"Excellent Tali." Watching the doors open, the commanding officer ushered to her crew and stepped inside behind them. "All the way to the top."

"Copy that Commander" responded her good friend, making sure Liara was inside as well.

The near silent glass capsule shot the trio straight up the side of the tower before they unexpectedly stopped; knocking everyone off balance. Checking her omni-tool, the green eyed woman reported, "Sovereign has locked the elevators." Calmly latching her helmet in place, the spectre announced. "Suit up team, we are going outside."

Using their gravitatron boots, the fearless squad fought their way up the side of the building. The quick reactions from Tali's omni-tool, Liara's biotics, and Shepard's dead on shots made quick work of the fleet comprised of geth and krogans sent by Saren to stop them. Even the Citadel's own defense turrets, that Sovereign assumed control of, were no match for the highly skilled team members.

Finally reaching the top of the Presidium Tower the council's champion moved across the great plaza in urgency, she knew they were running out of time and fast. Climbing the stairs of the Council's Chambers, the hardened warrior could see the rogue spectre typing at a control panel that she didn't know existed. Commander Shepard and her team approached Saren as he finished typing on the Citadel's Master Control Unit. Spinning around the former elite spectre stared at a woman he barely recognized, as they now clearly stood on apposing sides.

Tilting his head to the side, the right hand servant for Sovereign studied the soldier who stood before him. Unlike the past, she was no longer sporting a shaggy mat of copper hair, nor was she a pale faced renegade solider. Now the defining woman was an honorary member of the galactic Citadel. In fact, she was one of their best; a spectre hand picked by the council themselves.

Though he did not think it possible, the green eyed beauty seemed to stand a little taller and even more self-confident than before. His dark spears peered upon the spectre crest that resounded from the woman's breastplate. The wanted turian chuckled, remembering the old days and how he thought a human would never make spectre. Allowing his midnight pools to scan over the fully armored galactic commander, he knew there was no better choice than her. In fact, he pondered that had he not been so busy with his current state of business of bringing about the end of all life, he would have enjoyed teaching the new recruit a few things about being a spectre.

Glancing between themselves, the _Normandy's_ ground crew stood puzzled as of why the rogue spectre was not attacking. The seconds seemed like minutes as Saren continued to examine the new and improved Shepard. She now stood before the veteran spectre in a polished black custom made N7 armor with a gleaming blood red stripe running down her right arm, instead of her reputable gray suit with a dull green line shadowing the length of her limb. Never before had the turian seen such a perfectly well suited soldier. To him, her edgy, crimson red hair completed the ensemble. For a brief moment he speculated, that if someone in the galaxy was going to stop him, this hardened warrior would be the one to do it. Inside his head he imaged her barking at him with absolute conviction. 'Saren Arterius, I am Galactic Commander Katherine Shepard and I am here to bring you in.' Shaking his thoughts from his mind the man raised his head and snorted at the absurd idea, before delivering his own personal message to the council's new champion.

Seeing that the squad sent after him had only slightly relaxed their battle stance, the turian's talon gradually slid from under his belt and pulled off a proximity mine tossing it at the trio standing before him. Aiming straight for the prothean expert in the middle, the rogue spectre knew exactly how to distract the soldier most. Narrowly missing the blast, the savior of the galaxy dove towards the maiden, protecting her from a direct hit. Nearly on top of her Shepard inquired, "You ok?" before a simple "yes" answered her question. Lifting herself off the asari, the newly livid redhead grabbed her assault rifle, Maggie, and took refuge behind one of the large pillars.

"Damn you Saren!"

An equally distasteful replied spat from the rogue spectre's throat as he turned around, "Shepard you are too late. I have already disarmed the station's security defenses."

"You are never going to get away with this Saren!"

In a condescending tone, the council's former top agent chastised the eager human, "Even in the face of absolute defeat, you still believe you can stop me."

"Watch me!" growled the former rogue soldier.

"No wonder Benezia showed you favor."

Surprised by odd subject change, Shepard blasted, "Showed me favor? Are you kidding me? She wanted to rip my head off."

"How naïve you humans are in this universe." The turian fired a few shots ensuring the squad remained behind cover. "There are so many things you are completely unaware of, countless dangers beyond your simple comprehension."

Tired of being belittled, the veteran soldier queried, "What are you talking about?"

Flicking his turian mandibles Saren threw another tech mine at the squad, indicating his command of the situation. Filled with resentment, the man's distinctive flanging effect voice rang out, "I see you're still dragging her little brat around."

"What, Liara?" Enraged, the redhead spat, firing her weapon at the older turian, "You son of a bitch, she is the reason I found you!"

With a hint more satisfaction in his voice than he intended, Saren replied, "Yeah I know." Taking shelter behind a platform, Saren belted, "The T'Soni's have a way about them don't they?" Looking back over his shoulder, trying to keep an eye on the spectre's exact location, "They have a way of whittling inside your mind…" scanning once again out of cover, he added, "…and heart."

Glancing back at the asari who had taken haven, Shepard reflected. _They sure do._

Ensuring history did not repeat itself; the galactic commander forced her way closer to her intended target, "You killed Matriarch Benezia, you monster!"

In a calm and fatherly tone, the avian man spoke, "No Shepard, you did if I remember correctly. You couldn't keep her safe." Peering back at the snaking spectre, the turian continued his taunts. "How are you supposed to keep her little bastard child safe too?" Not really talking to anyone, the rogue spectre scoffed loudly, "I knew better than to listen to the Benezia. I never did trust you. Still to this day, I don't know why I allowed her to bring you aboard the ship."

The startling admittance caused the savior of the galaxy to freeze in her tracks.

"I never should have listened to Benezia. I should have left your sorry ass on Eden Prime when I had the chance. I can't believe I let her talk me into bringing you back with us."

Suddenly feeling her stomach in the back of her throat, the council's champion flattened her back against a large concrete planter. Struggling to catch her breath, the emerald green eyed woman fought to steady her pounding heart. She was unwilling to believe what the turian warrior was saying.

Attempting to focus with all that she had, the N7 officer shouted, "What?! You're lying. You're trying to mess with my head."

"Shepard, if you only knew the half of it." The turian chuckled as he stroked his mandibles. "You know, I recruited the Great Benezia with her believing she would try to lead me down a gentler path." The man shook his head as he focused on his own thoughts. "She was supposed to talk the asari into surrendering without a fight. She was such a highly respected matriarch. I don't even think she knew how grand her influence could actually be."

Twisting around the turian blasted as if taking his sorrow out against the human spectre. "She was supposed to make things go _smoothly_!"

Surprising both fighters, Liara hollered, "I'm glad she disappointed you."

Hearing regret in his tone, the savior of the galaxy attempted to try a different tactic than she was used to. "Sovereign hasn't won yet!" Peeking out of cover the redhead pleaded, "Step aside, and I can prevent the invasion from ever happening!" The experienced soldier could see doubt beginning to cloud the former top agent's face. "Can't you see it, Saren? The reapers are just using you!"

Mocking the young spectre, the turian flared his mandibles and spouted, "You can't stop them! Their invasion is inevitable. You saw the visions. You saw what they did to the Protheans! The reapers are simply too powerful."

Not willing to loose the battle, so easily, the human pushed, "Some part of you must realize this is wrong! You can fight this!"

Shaking his head as if to clear an insect from his thoughts, Saren muttered, stroking the side his crest of horns, "Perhaps… you are right. Perhaps there is another way. Possibly another chance for me…" Abruptly, the man grunted gripping at his skull in searing pain. "Ahh! The implants!" Nearly bringing him to his knees, the older spectre groaned, "Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry it is too late for me." A few heavy pants later, the turian suddenly raised his head without a trace of pain reflecting upon his face. He stood taller, and more assured of himself.

Worried she had lost the upper hand, the veteran soldier appealed to her previous employer, "Saren, it doesn't have to be like this. There has to be some good left in you."

A sinister laugh filled the great hall. "Whatever good was there, died when Benny died." Taking a few arrogant steps, the former council's champion bragged, "You think you can keep her safe, but you can't!" Looking past the first human spectre, Saren spat, "Your little prothean expert will parish just like her idols."

"That isn't going to happen!"

Sensing the human would say something in that manner, Saren added, "Keeping her by your side may prolong the inevitable; but I assure you Shepard, she will die just the same."

Hoping the former glorified spectre had not completely been lost, the human spectre implored. "Saren, it's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!"

In an action not expected by the galactic commander, the rogue spectre swiftly lifted his side arm to his chin, "Good bye Shepard, I can't fight it anymore..." Regret filled his eyes as he looked onto the council's new champion, "…stop them before they kill us all." Summoning every bit of inner strength he had left, Saren's index finger slowly pulled the trigger of his mighty caliber weapon, sending an incendiary round straight into his skull.

Dumbfounded by what she had seen, Shepard stood and watched as Saren's body slowly drifted down and into the atrium below; shattering the glass as he fell. Studying the fallen spectre for a moment, the green eyed woman felt pity for the man, rather than pride as the savior of the galaxy.

Shaking the soldier from the fallen spectre's body, the quarian engineer piped up, "Shepard we need to install the disk."

Flashing a smile of recognition, the redhead responded, "You're right Tali. We don't have a moment to waste."

Inserting the copied disk, the living spectre's fingers quickly glided over the station's master control board like they had on Therum and Ilos before. It had only taken a few moments before the control panel seemed to be operating on its own. The protheans must have anticipated the need for urgency as a multitude of lights flickered on and off. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems." Anxiously tapping on the Citadel's main control board, the hopeful savior of the galaxy announced, "I'm going to open a line of communication." Leaning forward in hopes to make a clearer connection, the redhead called out, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

A feminine asari voice was the first to ring out. "This is the _Destiny Ascension_." Her tone was rushed but thorough, "Main drives offline, kinetic barriers down 40%."

Another asari voice added to the line, calling desperately for help against the unexpected fleet of geth ships. "This is Matriarch Lidanya of the _Ascension_, the Council is on board. I repeat the Council is on board!"

The spectre shot a troubled look towards the asari safe at her side before answering the troubled vessel. "Ascension, this is Commander Shepard. I'll see what I can do."

Another transmission quickly followed the first, however much more broken up, "Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

The galactic officer had never been so happy to hear the ornery pilot's voice. "I'm here, Joker."

"We caught that distress call too, Commander." The galactic aviator's voice mimicked the urgency of the flagship's navigator. "I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relay's arms around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

Picking up the call on another terminal, Pressley objected, "We can't risk so many human lives and resources, Commander."

Tali moved to the veteran's side, pleading her case, "Shepard, Sovereign is a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!"

Listening in, the Normandy's navigator pushed, "Exactly! We can't throw away reinforcements trying to save the Council. What have they ever done for humans? We have to hold them back until Sovereign is vulnerable!"

Gently gripping the spectre's forearm, Liara's eyes begged, "Shepard, we will need the council's wisdom and guidance to prevent future attempts of the reapers invading."

Shifting uneasy in his custom leather chair, Joker question, "What's the order, Commander?! Come in now and save the _Ascension_, or hold back?"

It barely took a half minute for the galactic officer to make her decision, "Opening the relays now, Joker. Send what you can to spare to save the _Destiny Ascension_." Peering back at the blue eyed beauty next to her, the confident warrior finished, "We are going to need the council's support to rally the rest of the galaxy to fight more of these reapers when the time comes."

A concise answer omitted from the spectre's ship, "Aye, Aye Commander!"

Smiling as brightly as she could under the tough circumstances, the asari maiden on her left, supported her lover, "You made the right decision."

Coming up to her right side, Tali offered her opinion as well, "Shepard, you did the right thing."

Gazing up into the massive window that overlooked the squad, the redhead could hear the fighting beginning as the station's arms opened wider and wider, "Let's hope for all, it was the correct choice."

Knowing there was nothing else she could do from her current location, the newly appointed spectre strolled over to the exposed atrium. Looking down at the fallen spectre, believing she would feel somehow more gratified than she did, Shepard spoke with a stitch of pity in her voice, "Liara, Tali. Go down there and make sure he's dead. I'm going to monitor the fight from here."

The prothean expert, nodded as the quarian genius responded, "Copy that Commander."

Her team began to head down to the shattered room below, as Shepard looked about the great walls of the council's chambers. She heard several large explosions in the distance and the commander realized that the fighting was well in progress. The war on Sovereign had begun. She had done all that she can do. The experienced warrior felt helpless on the ground unable to command her ship, now it was up to Joker and Pressly to lead the attack against the largest known ship in the galaxy. The final battle would now belong to those who soared amongst the stars.

%%%%%

The mass relay opened up propelling reinforcements just outside Citadel space. Making up the welcomed fleet was a cluster of Alliance dreadnaughts, cruisers and several frigates. Following closely behind with great precision, that to the naked eye it looked as if they might collide, was an escort entourage of several large turian dreadnaughts accompanied by a handful of smaller cruisers. Leading the impressive armada was a senior Alliance Officer, commanding both the human and turian forces.

A man's raspy voice instructed, "Alliance ships move in. Save the _Destiny Ascension_." Calculating that the larger turian vessels would need more time to reach the Citadel safely, the confident gentlemen, again ordered, "Arcturus Fleet, focus on the reaper. We're going to hit it with everything we got."

"Understood" returned a distinctive flanging effected voice coming from the turian ship.

%%%%%

The asari's feet were the first to hit the ground in the small atrium floor beneath the council's garden. Shortly behind her, Tali grunted as her boots soon entered the space as well. Wanting a bit of her own revenge, the professor carefully made her way closer to the downed spectre. Borrowing a piece of Shepard, from their melds together, the young asari withdrew her side arm and dispatched a couple of well placed bullets in the turian's head. Experiencing a foreign feeling, one she had never felt before, the maiden growled the status up to her commander, "He's dead!"

Before real victory could be savored by the squad, the earth below them began to shake violently. Attempting to raise their weapons towards the newly fallen spectre, Liara and Tali lost their footing, and were tossed to the grass. A loud cracking noise shook the redhead warrior above, sending her tumbling to the atrium below. Preventing serious injury, the N7 officer tucked her body until it came to a stop, just before the Saren's body. Quickly getting her bearings, the woman was stunned to see that the turian's body was actually transfiguring as if supplied by an outside source.

Rising to his feet, the newly transformed spectre outstretched his arms and tilted back his head, seemingly sucking in all the power around him. "I am alive!" sounded the former council's top agent. His voice no longer resembling a turian; it sounded more synthesized; computerized. As the squad scanned the foreboding sight before them, the veteran soldier began to realize what the fallen spectre had meant by 'implants'.

Lowering his head that now towered over the redhead and her squad, Saren bellowed, "See Shepard, you can not stop us. We are what is inevitable!"

Seeing his body glow a luminous blue, the redhead feared the worst, "Oh Goddess, he's no longer turian. He's a reaper!"

%%%%%

Watching a flood of ships attack the geth vessels harassing them, the _Destiny Ascension's _pilot reported to her superior officer, filled with relief, "Commander, we are picking up reinforcements." Between pressing her command terminal and calming her pounding heart, the seasoned asari glanced up at her commanding officer and offered a quick smile that was well received.

Matriarch Lidanya exclaimed, releasing a stressful breath, "Thank the Goddess! It's the alliance!"

%%%%%

"I'm not going to join you Saren!" shot back the defiant commander.

Laughing heavily, Saren roared with a cynical tone, "Shepard, I don't want you to join me." The creature took a sudden daring step towards the trio. "I want you to DIE!" Without warning, the oversized modified being rushed the squad.

The smaller and more agile women readily evaded the initial charge. However to redhead's displeasure, her crew was now scattered about the room. She knew her team was more formidable as a unit and in their current situation; they were vulnerable facing the synthesized turian individually. Aware that she had to act quickly, the official spectre commanded, "Liara use your biotics! Tali, hit it with the most powerful overload you got on that omni-tool!" The new found warriors did as they were instructed: the asari maiden began to glow a vibrant blue, and Tali punched on her omni-tool causing it to whine as it powered up with everything it had.

Panic soon filled the soldier's recent lover, "What are you going to do?"

Without hesitation, the spectre conveyed, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all."

%%%%%

The _Normandy_ led the attack, to save the Citadel's flagship; freeing her from the thick geth fleet that was pursuing her. Watching the Alliance tear the harassing force to shreds; Matriarch Lidanya placed a tender hand on her pilot's shoulder, "You got to love the human's brute force." The captain's statement received a nod of agreement from the asari lieutenant.

In a professional tone, not normally heard from the _Normandy_'s galactic pilot, Joker reported to the Citadel's flagship, "_Destiny Ascension_ you are all clear. I repeat, _Destiny Ascension_ you are in the clear."

With the council safe, a new order was relayed across all channels from the armada's leader, "The Citadel is now fully open. All forces focus, concentrate on Sovereign." Admiral Hackett's crackly, but true voice was coming in loud and clear.

Following the senior admiral's instruction, the fleets, which consisted of mostly humans and turians, moved in to attack the reaper ship. However, even with the unsurpassable odds, the invading vessel was not giving in without a fight. Several of its long tentacle arms lifted from the Presidium Tower, and began shooting powerful laser beams at the influx of approaching ships. The smaller vessels were able to bob and weave their way closer, but the larger and slower dreadnaughts were sitting ducks for Sovereign's attacks. One by one, the squid like craft tore apart his enemies like a hot knife slicing through butter. For a brief moment, several ships captain's pleaded, "We are taking too much damage. We need to turn back."

An equally boisterous voice commanded, "Negative. We have to bring Sovereign down now, this maybe our only chance." Admiral Hackett understood all to well what needed to happen on this day. All life in the galaxy depended upon them stopping the reaper invasion, here and now. Raising his octave he ordered, "All ships attack. Spare nothing! We have to bring that reaper down!"

%%%%%

With each squad member acting as requested by their commander, Shepard sprang from the large rock closest to the mechanized spectre. Opening fire with a fresh clip deep within Maggie's belly, the N7 officer charged. As soon as she emptied an entire clip into the former gallant spectre, she quickly slammed another one in her assault rifle with little wasted time. Her moves so well executed, that the galactic commander never had to lower her aim to complete the transition to a new thermo clip.

A short struggle ensued, but the victor came in numbers. The combined efforts of the prothean expert's powerful biotics, the crippling effects from the quarian engineer's omni-tool, and the soldier's frontal assault were no match for the former spectre; even in his transfixed condition. Satisfied that Saren now laid in a million pieces at her feet, the warrior allowed her arm to drop to her side, rifle in hand. "Now that ladies and gentlemen is how you kill a rogue spectre."

The asari maiden watched as a rage festered behind the savior of the galaxy eyes. "Come on Tali, we should head up now." Liara said, slowly backing away taking the technical genius. She desired to comfort her commander, but the young T'Soni knew this was neither the place nor time. Fearing what might come next; the quarian quickly agreed and led the blue professor up to the next level.

Now alone, the council's new champion was able to say her last regards to her nemesis in private. The heroic redhead took the opportunity to allow a bit of the old renegade Shepard out. Leaning forward, the hardened soldier spat on what was left of Saren's body after she finished her declaration. "That is for Matriarch Benezia you piece of shit."

%%%%%

Upon Hackett's order, Sovereign was finally fighting for its life. The reaper was continuing to rip dreadnaughts into pieces, before it quickly found itself surrounded. In a last ditch approach, the foreign vessel began lashing out at any ship it could, tearing it to shreds. Like Sovereign's most trusted insurgent, Saren, it too became out matched by the sheer numbers of enemies. The unexpected fleet's constant bombardment soon overloaded the mighty reaper's shields. Suddenly appearing to be frozen, the long arms stopped as its faint red shields began to fail. The gigantic ship seemed to have short circuited and began to slowly peel off the Citadel Tower.

With urgency, Joker shouted, "Its shields are down, this is our chance! Attack! Attack!"

"Joker, hit him with everything we got" Wrex grunted, as the large battlemaster gripped the back of the pilot's chair.

Admiral Hackett's voice was next to fill the airwaves, "Copy that _Normandy_. All fleets, I repeat all fleets, target Sovereign now."

The _Normandy_ started climbing, going full throttle to escalate her power for the upcoming attack. Doing a large about face in mid-space, increasing her speed, she fired her main cannon and nailed the reaper straight in the gut with a direct hit. Seeing the precise shot Joker screamed out loud in absolute jubilation, "Hot damn Tali! You sure know how to amp a … cannon!"

Lieutenant Pressly silently observed for a moment before he acknowledged the reaper machine beginning to break apart. Under his breath, the senior navigator, who had willingly given control of the _Normandy_ to a 2,000 pound krogan, muttered, "Aliens, they're everywhere." Watching the first of many explosions on the defenseless reaper as the _Normandy_ sped by, the navigator smiled. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all. _

Joker's eyes suddenly peered up, as a mammoth of a ship unexpectedly came about blocking the sun for a short period of time. Even from the far distant, he could hear the _Destiny Ascension_'s massive cannon firing up. The low grumble soon elevated into a loud high pitch electrical sound. Moving into range the enormous cannon fired. The _Normandy_'s pilot fought the urge to let go of the controls and cover his ears from the shrill eruption as he observed a remarkably vivid blue light expel from the Citadel's flagship. It was the _Destiny Ascension_'s massive cannon, and the final blow that caused the unwanted reaper to finally explode; sending several large components flying in various directions.

%%%%%

The trio climbed their way out of the damaged atrium, with Tali and Liara a few meters ahead of the satisfied warrior. Sensing that her two squadmates might be concerned about her current state of mind, the savior of the galaxy glanced back down at the destruction below. Half heartedly the commanding officer attempted to crack a joke. "I hope the council doesn't send me a bill for this." Rubbing the back of her neck, the redhead added, "I mean that would totally suck."

Before the squad had time to laugh at the lighthearted comment, the deadly soldier saw a gigantic piece of Sovereign's debris hurtling towards the Presidium's Tower, engulfed in flames, from the explosion. Shepard yelled at the top of her lungs without a second to waste, "RUN!"


	31. Chapter 31 - Beginning of the End

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 31**

**~ ~ The Beginning of the End ~ ~**

**Citadel**

Everything inside the council's chambers was on fire; the once pristine hall was now a burning apocalypse. Thick smoke filled the air as the exquisite trees and other precious materials that once blanketed the arena scorched. Huge chunks of the reaper vessel laid strewn about the cathedral; transforming the once serene palace into a war zone. The Citadel's warning system continued to resonate in the background as blazing snowflakes floated slowly downward. Scarce beams of artificial daylight streaked across the great hall, providing little illumination other than the various ambient glowing from several fires.

Stirring from unconsciousness, a dry raspy voice questioned, "What's that smell?" Kicking off a large piece of rubble from their legs, the confused woman began to take in her surroundings and what had just happened. Barely able to see from the lack of light, the breathless woman answered her previous question. _I smell smoke. _Disorientated, the female frantically searched for the source of the smoke. Looking down upon her chest, the woman desperately patted at a few burning areas upon her body with her gloved hands."Oh Goddess, I'm on fire! I'm on fire!"

Everything went dark before Tali heard a man's voice close by. "Captain Anderson, I found them!" A human male with short platinum blonde hair pulled away a large piece of wreckage from the makeshift cavern that shielded the squad members. "They are over here, sir!" Forcing his way into the dim space created by the fallen debris, First Lieutenant Duncan absentmindedly shined a bright light radiating from his omni-tool into their faces. Flinching from the sudden luminous beam, the suited woman watched as he entered the nook.

The young quarian was grateful to see the man, as her foot had been crushed by something during her frantic escape. She could tell immediately that she would not be able to put much weight on it. The two strapping young men with Captain Anderson were a site for sore eyes for her; after all she felt the worst of the danger was over. How much worse could it get now? They won didn't they?

A large plume of dust filled the air around the hidden team as the Alliance trio entered the crude tomb. Even though the thick cloud of dirt blanketed her face, the asari maiden could sense that Shepard was not among them in the rubble. Desperate, the woman looked through the haze and beyond the stabbing pain in her chest, before realizing she was right, the commander was nowhere to be seen Hopelessness clouded her thoughts as her normally radiant crest sunk low.

Believing she had lost the veteran soldier for good, the prothean expert fell into a daze of despair. The bemused asari did not notice a hand tenderly touch her shoulder nor had she even discerned the voices speaking to her. Gently clasping her shoulder and breaking her from the trance, Captain Anderson asked softly, "Liara, are you ok?" Dropping her head once more in anguish, the blue skinned woman gradually lifted her face, and nonchalantly nodded yes. Helping the young maiden to her feet, Anderson inquired what everyone was dying to know. "Where is Shepard?"

Hearing the commander's name instantly turned the professor's head towards the officer attending her. _Shepard?_ It took a few painful moments before Liara realized the gentleman holding her was _asking_ where the council's champion was, rather than _informing_ her where she was. Glimpsing painfully back to her present squad mate, now being guided out of the rubbish, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia swallowed hard similar to the day her mother died. The young T'Soni was beginning to fear that Shepard, the woman she had come to idolize, had perished; saving the galaxy.

Trying to remember the last time she saw the green eyed woman, the powerful biotic recalled her shouting at them to run. For a brief moment, the asari maiden chastised the illustrious warrior for being so brave and courageous. She knew Shepard would give her life to accomplish her mission, but _Damn her! _Liara blasted. _She didn't have to leave me in the process. _A single tear escaped and traveled down her dusty face, leaving a trail of evidence to her heartache. Suddenly the weight of the galaxy came crashing down on the young asari maiden. In just a few short months she had lost her mother; her freedom, and now her bestfriend and lover. The blue eyed beauty's throat was so parched; it was unable to provide moisture to her lips. Void of all body fluid, Liara breathlessly whispered, "Oh Goddess!" as she imagined waking up the next day, without Shepard in her life, one way or another.

Struggling to place one foot in front of the other, Liara came to the painful realization that she had been injured during her escape. The young asari glanced down and winced when she saw a thick trail of dark purple fluid oozing down her leg. Sucking in a gasp of air, she tenderly reached down and pulled out a large piece of jagged metal stuck in her mid-thigh with her trembling hand. To Anderson's surprise, the maiden did not cry out after removing the shard from such a nasty wound, he did however; hear Liara muttered under her shuttering breath something in her native tongue as she dug out the chunk of metal. Watching the professor pant as she maintained her refined composure, the senior Alliance officer attempted to hide his amusement, when he realized the maiden's words were clearly an obscenity. A fatherly smiled awaited the asari when she finished. Dawning the copper redhead's lopsided smile, the prothean expert smirked defiantly before taking a few limping steps forward with the help of Captain Anderson.

The sound of a large piece of shifting debris from the far side of the devastated plaza abruptly stole everyone's attention. The stunned maiden took a step on her own towards the clamor, as she lipped her heroine's name, "Shepard?" Hopeful the professor was correct, Captain Anderson also maneuvered towards the commotion. For a moment, the quintet froze, seeing if anything else stirred among the devastation. A period of time passed, far too long for the watchful group to believe the spectre was truly alive. Encouraged by the distinguished naval officer, Liara allowed Anderson to wrap a strong arm around her waist and help her out of the unforgiving waste land.

When their backs were turned, another loud ruckus occurred across the burning chamber. This time, the asari maiden was certain the noise she heard was not from the wreckage settling. Wiggling free from under the Alliance Captain's caring grasp, the century old professor stumbled a few steps forward. Everyone's heart broke as the young maiden whimpered, "Sh…Shepard?" Unable to hold up her own weight, the blue woman held onto a large rock beside her as she waited: praying she would see what was she was looking for. Shaken by the traumatic experience, the Thessian native closed her eyes and pleaded to her spiritual leader, "Goddess Athame, please let her be alive, please let her..." Liara's sentence had not yet finished leaving her lips before the asari's head shot up. A louder and more hopeful name leapt from the maiden's lips, "Shepard!"

About fifty clicks away, the glimmer of someone running behind Sovereign's remains caught the maiden's stare. The promising glimmer made the young asari's heart pound wildly as she pushed out a huff of air. In an instant, the prothean expert's eagerness was eating away at her, as she remembered the very first time she saw the green eyed woman. She had been self-imprisoned on Therum for several days before being rescued by the fearsome warrior. Liara recalled her heart pounding in her chest as someone, other than geth or an overbearing krogan, attempted to free her. Like then, the anticipation was killing her as she waited for the redhead to return.

A short minute later, a figure slowly rose above the devastation. Staggering to the top of a large slanted platform, the individual stood tall when it reached the peak. Shimmering like an icon on top of a statue, Commander Shepard released her bent arm as an enormous smile covered her face. It was unclear whom she was smiling at or why, but for those below her, it was for different reasons. Captain Anderson believed it was her military pride; thankful for successfully completing her mission. For Tali Z'orah, they could finally be relieved from the unsurpassable odds placed against them. One of the Alliance officers imagined she was happy to be alive, while the other thought that is just how heroes were supposed to look after a successful battle. However for Liara T'Soni, the smile was much more personal; for so many reasons. Captain Anderson was the first to move closer to the living spectre as he held out his hand to the approaching radiating officer. "Congratulations Shepard! You did it. You saved the galaxy!" Like he had been nothing more than air in the room, the commander staggered past the seasoned officer, never taking her emerald eyes off the reason for her delirium.

In close proximity, the redhead's smile widened as she quickly scanned the uniformed professor, happy she was alive. Without a single hesitation, the redhead cupped the maiden's tear stained face and planted a deep, wanting kiss upon her lips. Shepard continued to display her unrestricted affections for the young asari in an embrace that would rival any kiss in a romantic vid. It became crystal clear that the illustrious warrior did not care who saw the passionate exchange with the maiden. With closed eyes, the veteran soldier broke the kiss and swallowed the prothean expert in her arms. Nearly squeezing the life out of the woman, Shepard whispered, "Liara, I thought I lost you" as she pressed their bodies close.

"I thought I'd never see your face again." replied the young professor who had melted in the commander's arms.

Pealing open her eyes, the N7 officer looked to the woman behind the asari in her arms. Only slightly releasing her grip around the professor, the savior of the galaxy inquired with a wave of relief, "Tali, you ok over there?"

Slightly embarrassed about needing help, the quarian replied, "Yes, Commander." Leaning more weigh onto the soldier than she had before, the injured engineer quipped, "And here I thought your driving would be what got me." The Normandy's trio laughed heartedly at Tali's clever wit as they allowed the shock of the day's events to wash over them.

A grin and a wink followed a dry crackled voice, as her leader quipped, "Maybe next time."

Attempting to better position her injured foot, the suited woman added, "You can count on it, Commander."

Releasing the blue skinned beauty in her arms, the spectre strolled over to the wounded quarian and hugged her tightly, temporarily lifting her off the ground. Disregarding the surprised squeal, the hardened warrior held onto her beloved friend snugly. Submerged in the engineer's neck, the human muttered, "Tali, I'm so glad you're alive."

Gasping for air, the engineering genius replied as her feet once again touched the ground, "Me too Shepard, me too."

"Yeah, you sure are a site for sad eyes Shepard." Blurted the older man.

Releasing the virtuoso, the commander spun on her heels and faced her former commanding officer. Chuckling, as if there were some inside joke, the green eyed woman intended to accept the captain's hand this time. The senior officer immediately pulled the woman into a fatherly hug. "I knew I shouldn't have worried about you, but I couldn't help it." Letting the redhead go, the man continued to flatter the heroine as he patted her arms in disbelief that she had actually succeeded with her seemingly impossible task. "You really did it kiddo. You saved us all." Beaming from ear to ear, Captain Anderson declared, "I can't wait to see the look on Udina's face when he hears about this. He's gonna soil his linens."

Absentmindedly shaking her head at the man's spiteful reaction, the fearless leader caught site of her asari lover again. Realizing that not all was right, the commanding officer marched over to wounded asari. In an instant the seasoned warrior was thoroughly inspecting the maiden's body. As Shepard ran her hand down the professor's arms, she felt the asari shutter. The concerned warrior peered directly at the woman within her arms. A whimpering, "Shepard, I was so worr…" was silenced by the commanding officer's gloved finger.

Ignoring the dull ache in her right shoulder, the redhead interrupted, "Liara, I'm fine." Piercing emerald eyes stared deep into the asari's deep azure pools as the council's champion inquired, "Are you ok?"

Letting her crest droop, several more tears streamed uncontrollably down her muddy cyan cheeks. The maiden slowly lifted her chin up, tilted her head to one side, and cracked a half smile. Borrowing one of the hardened soldier's sarcastic lines, the young T'Soni recited, "I'll live."

Intense blue eyes peeked out from under the caked on mud, further stirring something within the former rogue soldier. Uncharacteristically of a snarky comeback, the human stood silent and smiled at her lover. Allowing the moment to seep in, the redhead reached up and again affectionately stroked the asari's cheek. For the first time in a very long time, a pleasurable feeling filled the hardened warrior's chest, instead of the pain she had carried all these years.

It was only when Liara shifted painfully that the _Normandy's_ commanding officer realized she was hurt. Snapping out of an alluring trance, the emerald eyed woman slowly slid down the asari maiden's frame, inspecting every curvature the officer had come to know intimately. A tender and caring hand hovered over the open wound that was drizzling bright purple blood. Drawing in a sharp breath, the heroine examined the extent of Liara's injury. Once the concerned savior of the galaxy compartmentalized her own feelings on the matter, she quickly rose to her feet, and comforted the blue skinned beauty. Taking control as usual, the illustrious warrior reassured young T'Soni, "I'll be right back."

Marching over to the larger of the two officers that Dave Anderson had brought along, Shepard spat, "How much can you lift Gunny?" The taller of the two men spoke first, standing nearly thirty centimeters loftier than his partner. He was the solider that had first discovered the ship's crew under the wreckage. The Alliance officer was well proportionate for his build, being around a two meters tall. The high and tight hair cut contributed to his impressive muscular build. Snapping to attention, a proud salute presided First Lieutenant Duncan's answer, "About 250 kilos, ma'am!"

Waving off the formal greeting, the redheaded woman addressed the other man. "Give me your belt."

The Alliance officer glanced at his partner to ensure himself what he heard was correct. The shorter man, who had dark olive skin, and black hair in a slightly thicker crew cut was far too muscular for his size. Standing nearly eye to eye with the council's champion, the man's dark brown eyes searched for a hidden meaning in the woman's strange request. Stunned by the odd demand, the soldier asked, "My what?"

"Your belt, man, give me your belt!"

Acknowledging that the heroin was being serious in her usual request, First Lieutenant Peterson feverishly removed the thick leather belt as ordered, and handed it to her. To his surprise, the woman tossed it over her shoulder as if he hadn't given it to her at all. She next spun back around and commanded Duncan to stand _very_ _still_. The two officers briefly exchanged odd glances before the larger man shrugged his shoulders and did as requested.

The next thing to catch Duncan's attention was the galactic commander wilding a sharp metal blade inches from his chest. The crystal blue eyed man flinched at the closeness of the knife to his skin. "You might want to hold still LT" warned the spectre. Gritting his teeth, the man stood his ground as the harden warrior neatly removed the man's entire right sleeve with the sharp weapon. When she finished, Duncan examined his blouse with shock. It looked as if the seasoned soldier had used a pair of shears to remove the material from his arm. Holding the fabric up to her face, the hardened soldier then tossed it over her shoulder without a care in the world. The green eyed warrior then turned around and placed her hands on her hips, staring at the young quarian engineer. "Did you puncture your suit?" The mathematical genius replied "No" as she rolled her eyes under the scrutiny of her commanding officer. Returning her focus to the larger officer, that stood a nearly a foot taller than her, Shepard ordered him like she were speaking to recruits. "Ok big guy, you're carrying her."

Surprised by the instructions, Duncan glanced over to Anderson before asking, "You want me to what?"

"She's hurt. You're strong…" The council's champion motioned her hands in an animated manner symbolizing that of carrying the quarian like a baby. "… so, you're carrying her."

Glancing at his superior officer, the white haired marine frowned. Captain Anderson quickly answered the man's silent question with complete confidence. "First Lieutenant Duncan..." The man's voice chuckled as he spoke, "…I'd do what the spectre asks if I were you."

A mute nod thanked the captain before the N7 officer mused, "Now pick her up!"

Without further hesitation, the strapping security officer answered, "Yes ma'am!

Carefully bending over to ensure a safe and non-confrontational grip was achieved, the marine officer maneuvered himself and lifted the quarian genius in one swift motion. The masked woman attempted to protest the help, "Shepard really I'm fine. I don't need to be carted off like a…" Duncan's strength was immediately demonstrated as he picked up the light weight quarian, causing her to shriek out loud, "Oh Keelah!" Feeling the sudden weightlessness of her body, the relieved engineer quipped, "Well! Maybe this isn't so bad after all." The others laughed as the mathematical genius was effortlessly lifted off the ground. Giggling from being swept off her feet in such a gallant manner, Tali mused to herself, _I have to remember to thank Shepard later for this, in deed. _

The eyes of the beltless soldier abruptly gleamed as he calculated that the beautiful young asari was injured even more than the quarian. He leapt forward, believing he would be the one nestled against the maiden's enchanting body as he carried her to safety. "I'll carry the asari!" deemed Peterson.

All eyes froze and flickered between the deadly spectre and the clearly ignorant Alliance officer. Anderson thought, _if looks could kill_, when he saw Shepard's face. Shooting the man an extremely possessive glare, the N7 officer retorted, "I've got this one bub."

Still overly excited, the much junior officer conveyed, "But I can help carry her..." The man stumbled over his words, trying not to offend the woman, "…I mean the asari. I can help with the asari."

The savior of the galaxy immediately broke into her illustrious bad ass stance and furrowed her brow. Her piercing green eyes sliced through the stale air as she glared at the man. "I'm the only one touching this asari, marine." Liara could not help but smile, and blush a bit at the overly protective lover as she watched the redhead clearly win the standoff. Ending what little protest there was, Shepard growled in a warning tone rather than a question, "Got it?!"

The underlining message was quickly acknowledged by Peterson as he pouted, "Yeah I got it."

As the stern warrior was about to move closer to the injured professor, Anderson questioned, "Shepard are you sure, you're just been through a lot."

Softening her tone, the commander answered, "Never been more sure" as she winked at the captivating maiden.

Respectfully backing off, the fatherly figure responded with absolute admiration, "Alright then." Cracking his neck and rolling his right shoulder like Liara had seen Shepard do a million times, the gentle man offered, "Well, just to remind you, I'm not too old to help out." The man's chest puffed out as he disclosed, "If you need it."

A childish grin covered the commander's face as she divulged, "You will be the first one I call Dave."

The redhead had sent a very clear message, stay away from the asari, despite Peterson's pouting. However, her expression changed dramatically in those 12 seconds between the warning she gave the junior officer, and the one now looking back at the professor. Allowing her hand to trail down the asari's waist, the veteran soldier leaned forward and went down on bended knee. The prothean expert's head shot upwards as she felt the commander do a quick survey of the wound on her left leg. Barely grazing the exposed flesh as she examined the gouge, Shepard felt Liara's entire body quiver. A sympathetic "Ok then" was the redhead's only words; much to the professor's surprise. Surely she thought she would be receiving a lecture about not using her biotics to protect herself or how she should of hid rather than be out in the open.

Still on the ground, the green eyed woman pulled off the uniform sleeve and carefully draped it around Liara's slender thigh; concealing the thirteen centimeter gash. She then tugged at the man's belt and delicately wrapped it around the make-shift field dressing, ensuring she did not cause any more displeasure to the young woman. Shepard skillfully and tenderly stroked the sensitive injury, satisfied with her work. Returning to her feet, the commanding officer announced, "That should hold you until Dr. Chakwas can take a look at you."

A grateful and warm smile floated across the asari's mouth as she replied, "Thank you, Shepard. It feels better already."

Knowing the prothean expert was lying; Shepard bent her knees and slid under the maiden's left arm. The female warrior wrapped her right arm tightly around the asari's waist, assisting the wounded maiden back to the _Normandy_. The professor froze when she witnessed the galactic commander wince when attempting to comfortably situate herself under the maiden's weight. "You are hurt."

Pretending nothing was wrong, the council's champion maneuvered the asari's body weight off of her prominent shoulder and disputed, "No, I'm fine."

Horrified, Liara countered, "You hurt your shoulder" as she looked for evidence of an injury.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Besides, I'm not the one spewing blood all over the atrium."

Making no attempt to advance forward; the young T'Soni shot back, "Shepard!"

Acknowledging that she had been caught in the lie, the N7 officer grimaced and lifted her gaze to meet that of her companion's. "Liara, I'm not letting you out of my site again. Now you can either come peacefully, or I will be forced to throw you over my shoulder?"

The maiden's eyes shot wide at the blatant comment. But to her surprise, she rather liked the suggested scenario the savior of the galaxy proposed. However, looking at their battered uniforms and surroundings, the ravishing asari felt that was better left for a later time.

Knowing that the asari's mind was whirling elsewhere, Shepard quipped, "So what's it going to be, Liara?"

Calming her galactic heroine with a single word, the maiden softly responded, "Peacefully."

An equally mischievous thought crossed the illustrious commander's mind before she muttered, "Good" but in the back of her mind, she half heartedly hoped the asari would have said over the shoulder.

With her favorite asari at her side, and Tali safely in the arms of strapping young officer, Shepard taped her ear piece as she began to move down the corridor. "_Normandy,_ this is Shepard do you read me?"

Still jubilated after defeating Sovereign, the snarky pilot shot back, "This is Joker, Shepard. Boy; am I glad to hear your voice." Not allowing his superior officer to speak the pilot rambled on, "Oh man you should have seen the _Normandy_ Commander, she was awesome."

The patient commanding officer cleared her throat, attempting to get the aviator's attention, "Ahem".

"And we did this huge dive. We must have been doing like mock three. Can you believe it? Mock three inside the Citadel arms."

Another loud cough sounded on redhead's end, but to no avail as the scruffy beaded man continued to boast. "And there were all these other ships. It was totally awesome. I mean there were Turians, Geth…" The rambling pilot was beginning to get to the exhausted spectre as she glanced over to the maiden in her arms, as usual, there was an adoring smile awaiting her. The two shared a knowing chuckle as the man ranted. "…and Asari. Oh, Commander you should have seen it. The destiny ascension fired up her guns. I mean you could feel her reeving up inside the ship." Imagining the pilot was using his hands to help animatedly describe the scene, Shepard patiently listened, "And then she comes out of no where and then BAMB! She blew that son of a bitch out of the sky."

The uplifted quarian mentioned with a mixture of humor and impatience in her synthesized voice, "Good thing no one is bleeding to death."

The redhead coughed much louder that could not be mistaken for anything but politely requesting to speak.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to swear over the comm anymore, but Commander, you should of seen it. I mean they will be talking about us for a zillion years. I mean the _Normandy_ is going down in history."

A short and insistent shout vented over the line, "JOKER!"

"Yeah? Oh sorry. I forgot to ask, how is everyone down there? I mean Garrus is about to come out of his skin waiting for news from the ground crew."

A sarcastic tone interjected, "You know I'd tell you, if you'd let me get a word in edge wise."

Realizing he had been rambling, the outspoken aviator caved in and gave his superior the floor, "Oh sorry about that. What is your status?"

"We are all alive, but we are going to need Dr. Chakwas' assistance."

"I hope nothing too bad commander."

Shockingly, the aviator waited for his commanding officer to reply. "Nothing too bad, but we need to get on board as soon as possible."

"Copy that Commander. However it's a zoo out here right now. There are too many ships in the immediate area. I'm not sure how we can get to you."

Following the conversation, Captain Anderson offered, "Joker, there is a secret allocated hub on the lower sector of the Presidium. It is normally reserved for visiting diplomats. I have Udina's access codes. I'll make sure the _Normandy_ can dock there, and it's not far from where we are now."

As usual, the snarky pilot did not use the Alliance officer's full title. "Copy that Captain." By the time the senior officer received a thankful nod from the savior of the galaxy, Joker came back on the line. "We have the access codes, and the doc is standing by. See you in a few Commander."

"Copy that Joker. Shepard out." Ushering the group along, the seasoned veteran instructed, "Alright, we've got help on the way. Let's get moving."

Pressing her aching body into the professor's, that felt more like a sideways hug than chaste help, Liara squeezed the redhead's hand; stopping her in her tracks. When the spectre looked up at her concerned, the prothean expert whispered only loud enough for the woman carrying her to hear. "Thank you Shepard. Thank you for everything."

The human's cheeks flushed brightly, making her feel like a twelve year old again under the dirt and grim on her face. "You can thank me later Miss T'Soni. But for now, let's get you back to the ship."

"Copy that Commander" quipped the asari, using the formal military title.

Catching the professor's attempt to poke fun at her, the N-7 officer retorted, "I've gotta stop melding with you so much. You're beginning to learn too much."

Causing the human's head to snap back in shock; Liara quickly returned, "I doubt that will ever happen."


	32. Chapter 32 That's Gotta Hurt

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 32**

**~ ~ That's Gotta Hurt ~ ~**

**Citadel / Normandy**

Inside the entirely glass vertical transport, the quarian engineer stared at the back of the harden warrior as she doted on her asari patient. "Shepard!" shrieked the woman's voice drowning out the sound of the soft hum from the elevator. Hastily snapping their heads around, the council's champion and prothean expert searched to see what Tali was suddenly alarmed over. Activating her omni-tool, the suited woman limped towards her fearless leader. Shock emitted from the engineer's voice, "You have a piece of metal sticking out of your back."

"What?!" The greatly concerned azure skinned alien blurted, as her commander breathlessly inquired the same question. Propelling the spectre around like she was a rag doll, the professor began to physically examine the unusual metal protrusion. The other humans watched in amazement as the powerful biotic gently inspected the warrior's armor. Liara desperately probed the affected area, "By the Goddess Shepard, how did you not feel this?"

Tali's synthesized voice reported thankfully, "Excellent. Your unexpected protruding object is not toxic to carbon based beings."

Confused by exactly what the quarian meant, Shepard questioned, "…to who?"

Answering for the highly intellectual masked woman, the crested female responded, "Humans. It is not toxic to humans".

Still unsure of what the fuss was all about, the soldier replied nonchalantly, "Well, that's good to know. I think."

Stunned, the asari maiden prodded, "I am truly shocked you can not feel it, Shepard."

"Feel what?" quizzed the reluctantly wounded soldier.

Several uncomfortable glances exchanged between Liara, Captain Anderson and Tali, before the quarian finally reported. "Well, there is a shard of an unidentifiable object protruding out of your back."

Beginning to sense the uneasiness in the small room, the green eyed woman glanced over her shoulder, attempting to spot the protrusion before she cautiously inquired, "What do you mean 'an unidentifiable object'?"

"Presumably metal, but my omni-tool isn't showing what type of metallic material, nor any known possible fusion of alloys." Tapping slightly harder than normal on her glowing wrist, the engineering genius added, "Perhaps it was damaged during the explosion."

Based on the expressions on everyone's face around her, the commanding officer was becoming a bit more concerned as she questioned, "What does it look like?"

Before anyone could answer, the elevator doors open and the occupants stepped out to further investigate the mysterious item distending from the spectre's shoulder. Hoping her close companion would give her a better description, the redhead inquired, "Liara, what does it look like?"

Holding onto the armored soldier for stability, the prothean expert started, "Well..." Her crest quickly disappeared from the commander's view as she examined the shoulder. "…without completing a metallographic microscope examination first, it appears there is a jagged piece of metal protruding from your back." Carefully tugging at the armor around the object, the archeologist continued her on-site analysis, "It looks to be wedged under your left scapula."

"My what?" She blankly muttered. Consumed by the day's horrific events that had unfolded, her in-depth medical training briefly slipped the squad leader's mind.

Answering the question for her, the senior human officer reported, "Just above your left shoulder blade, kiddo."

"Oh", Shepard voiced, presently cognizant of her new injury.

The well trained scientist continued. "It appears to be at least 5 centimeters in length…" Her piercing blue eyes squinted as she further studied the object, "…but it is unclear exactly how long it is since it is penetrating your skin."

Looking to her trusted companion for confirmation, the characteristically daring warrior quipped, "You're kidding right?" Surprised that she was unable to feel such a large injury, the veteran soldier tried to self-examine her back, but was greatly hindered by her increasingly painful shoulder she was trying to ignore.

Shock filled the prothean expert's voice as she spoke, "You can't feel that, can you?" touching the questionable object. The indigo woman was ripped from her own inspection as the savior of the galaxy replied with a shake of her head back and forth. Shooting a confirming glance at her squadmate and quarian friend, Liara's right hand began to slowly glow brilliantly.

As the powerful biotic inched closer to the unknown obstruction extending out of the human's back, Tali warned, "Be careful, it doesn't seem to be completely intact. Try to remove it slowly; to prevent it from splintering." Forcing out a heavy sigh, the highly skilled professor nodded in acknowledgement of the young engineer's suggestion.

The N7 officer had barely begun to experience a small stinging sensation in her back, before feeling the asari's other hand suddenly and firmly grip her truly injured left shoulder. Tightly shutting her eyes, the redhead fought the urge to wail out in agony. All her years of training were needed as she compartmentalized the pain in her dislocated shoulder. Clinching her jaw, the illustrious heroine held back the tears that threatened to stream down her dirty face. _Not now, not like this_, she beckoned to herself. _There is no pain! There is no pain!_ She repeatedly told her mind. A hard tug on her body and the release of Liara's grip broke the green eyed woman's concentration. It was finally over.

Everyone believed the council's champion was hiding the discomfort of the metal entity, when in reality she was hiding another source of intense agony. Wheezing, she watched the asari maiden and quarian genius further inspect the mysterious object. "Well, what the hell is it?" The battle worn warrior questioned.

"I don't know" replied the worried friend. Shifting her weight to one side, Tali's synthesized voice added as she tapped along the electronic gizmo engulfing her right forearm, "My omni-tool is registering no known substance."

Hoping to contribute, Captain Anderson stepped forward and offered, "Perhaps its part of the Citadel itself?"

Tilting her head to visually examine the 10 cm object within the asari's grasp, the dumbfounded quarian engineer responded, "Possibly."

The suggestion did nothing to ease the spectre's mind or aching body as she stared at the indigo woman rather than what she was holding.

Feeling void of having any use, First Lieutenant Peterson chimed in a deep male's voice, "I have never seen anything like it."

Shepard lifted her hand silencing any further comments or suggestions, abruptly ending the discussion of what the mysterious object might be. "Well, it's out now. It can't hurt me anymore."

A well timed interruption solidified the change in subject as Joker's voice resounded over the redhead's comm unit. "The _Normandy_ has arrived at gate C2 as prescribed Commander."

Glancing at the asari professor who was still studying the metal object in her hand, the hardened warrior stoically informed the prothean archeologist, "Liara, just toss it. I've got bigger problems to deal with right now."

Acutely aware of her own injury, the asari maiden did as advised; pitching the seemingly harmless and still unidentified object onto the deck beside them.

"Well done Joker. We'll be there in five." Shepard promptly announced, answering the alliance pilot.

A few minutes later, the _Normandy'_s airlock doors recessed, allowing Dr. Chakwas and a small band of support members to come rushing towards the group making their way down the loading dock. The distinguished medical officer first approached the commanding officer with the prothean expert at her side. Before the gray haired woman had a chance to begin her initial assessment of the couple, the spectre conveyed, "We're good for now. Check Tali's suit first. I think she might have received a puncture."

The clinician specialist nodded quickly before affirming, "Sure thing Shepard."

After the day she had, the weary soldier started struggling as she and the injured asari made their way across the long distance separating them from the ship's opening. The redhead had barely completed her encouraging words, "Come on doll, we are almost there" before Chief Williams came running around to the other side of the powerful biotic. Without permission, the brunette woman slid under the maiden's free arm and began helping the exhausted pair towards the ship.

When the gunny felt two sets of eyes peering at her, she looked briefly at the duo before maintaining her focus on the ship's entrance. "You two didn't think I'd leave you hanging did you?" Pleased with how far she had come in the last few months, the spirited marine announced, "Besides, I need to make sure you two actually make it down to medical in one piece." Taking her eyes off the ship's quarterdeck for a second, Ash glanced over the two before chuckling, "And no offense, but you two look like hell."

To her own surprise, Shepard had never been so happy to see the Alliance marine, as the trio staggered towards the infirmary.

Behind the slow moving triad, Garrus approached the man holding Tali with the _Normandy_'s chief medical officer right on his heels. The former C-Sec officer glared at the Alliance officer carrying the quarian engineer. Standing taller than normal, the palaven native ordered, "I've got her now Lieutenant."

Suddenly feeling a lot like Lieutenant Peterson, the physically fit marine gently placed the suited woman cautiously down on her one good foot. Just as the masked woman was thanking the young marine for the free ride, much to Garrus' displeasure, an unexpected buzzing resonated throughout her suit as the refined medical officer's omni tool began examining her. "Dr. Chakwas…" The quarian giggled, "…you've got to warn a girl before you do that."

Sympathetic and slightly amused, the chief medical officer was able to maintain her professionalism as she announced in her British accent, "Shepard said you might have punctured your suit."

"It's nothing really" claimed the quarian, suddenly lost in the turian's presence. Not directly speaking to the medical physician anymore, Tali uttered, "A piece of rubble may have landed on my foot. It is likely I have strained my cuboid bone, it is a bit difficult to place any weight on it right now."

Exasperated, the Vakarian's flanges flared, "You what?"

Responding for the entranced quarian, Chakwas' British accent translated the technical analysis, "Her foot. She thinks something crushed her ankle."

Trying not to show how stupid he felt next to the engineering genius, the man coughed, "Of course, her foot. I knew that. "

Shutting down her especially amped omni-tool, the experienced doctor proclaimed, "Well I can't see much out here. I need to get her inside where I can conduct a more thorough examination."

"No problem doc" replied the turian soldier as he gingerly lifted Tali in his arms. "You lead and we'll follow."

Slinging her stethoscope back around her neck, the gray haired woman expressed her gratitude towards the eager avian, "Alright then. Away we go."

Stopping the specialized practitioner her tracks, Captain Anderson grabbed Dr. Chakwas' arm. "Don't forget about Shepard and Liara." Relaxing his desperate grip on the woman's arm, the line officer beseeched the medical officer, "I mean… I believe they are both more injured then they are leading on to be."

Motioning to Garrus toting Tali, the clinical specialist instructed the former C-Sec officer to head to medical without her so she and the captain could speak freely. Once the Palaven native was out of ear shot, the human female's British accent started, "I understand your concern Dave. I saw the seeping wound in Miss T'Soni's left thigh. And as usual, Shepard looks like she's been through hell and back; _again_." Patting the man on the shoulder, the distinguished medical officer offered her reassurance, "I also saw how Liara was leaning on Shepard. I know how to spot a shoulder injury from a distance. I've patched more than a few soldiers in my time Dave. I promise you, I will tend to their every need. But I really need to get in there. I'm not sure what the extent of their injuries might be."

Intentionally backing away from the certified medical professional, Captain Anderson nodded, and then smiled, "Thank you Karin. I knew that you were the best physician out there." Waving his hand at the ship behind her, the distinguished line officer disclosed, "That's why I handpicked _you _to be on the _Normandy_. " Ushering the refined MD back to the airlock, the Alliance officer requested, "Now go take care of your new captain and her crew." Adding to his light hearted remark, Dave quipped, "Now that's an order doctor."

Displaying her wisdom that came with her multiple years of experience, the chief medical officer chimed, "Now that order, I can follow."

"Captain", the woman with slate colored eyes acknowledged as she said goodbye.

An equally respected "Commander", returned Anderson as he shuffled back down the pier. Even the senior Alliance officer knew how rare the proper term was used by the often cynical but always cultivated doctor.

Inside the med bay, Dr. Chakwas quickly directed the former C-Sec officer as she fired up a large piece of scanning equipment. "Garrus, since you two are the first to arrive, place our quarian friend on that middle table." The medical healer's hands moved skillfully over the holographic keypad, "I need to create a sanitization chamber as soon as possible for safe keeping."

"A what?"

"A decontamination bubble" answered Tali for the Alliance physician. The quarian explained further so the avian species could understand, "In case my suit was damaged."

Placing the suited woman down on the middle gurney as ordered, the sniper toting man quickly replied, "Of course, yes."

Chakwas leaned over her patient's body, "Are you sure there are no tears?" she inquired in a refined British accent conducting a thorough inspection of the woman's environmental suit.

Laughing Tali answered, "Yes, I am sure. Shepard gave me quite the pat down, in front of everyone I must add."

The turian soldier chortled before admitting, "Yeah, she did that to me once too." Encouraging the good mood of the injured quarian.

Keeping the light mood going, instead of focusing on the massive battle that was just fought, the three of them chuckled heartedly unaware of the events that were about to come crashing down on them. The entrance to the med bay unexpectedly slid open stealing the attention of the room. Shepard and Williams assisting the young T'Soni staggered through the doorway.

Slow moving and filthy, the trio dragged themselves further into the infirmary. Although though they were soldiers of war, they looked pretty beaten up. And even Williams, who had not been directly in the fight, was filthy from where the dirt and grime covering the prothean expert had rubbed off on the side of her armor. Agonizing to keep as much weight off her bad leg as possible, Liara torturously limped closer to the infirmary beds.

The chief medical officer had seen more than her share of serious injuries, that had become mundane during her time in the service, however it greatly unnerved the gray haired woman when she saw the silent plea from the harden soldier's face to heal the young maiden. The doctor's slate colored eyes flickered helplessly as she watched the threesome stagger in.

Glimpsing at the equally concerned turian, the distinguished medical officer shot the man a sideways smirk before acting. Lightly patting the quarian on her good ankle, the medical specialist revealed, "I'm just gonna check on Liara real quick, make sure the bleeding has stopped."

The engineer knew she was in stable condition at the moment, just as a precaution she had sealed off that part of her suit; afraid for her friends Tali nodded. "Please attend to them." The turian and the quarian nervously clasped each other's hand as they watched the certified doctor rush over to the tattered women.

Feeling the angst from one of Shepard's closest companions, Garrus reassured, "She is an excellent doctor, Tali. She will take good care of them."

Activating an opaque holographic curtain between the two beds, the physician watched as the N7 officer and the gunny carefully placed the injured asari on the gurney. "Williams, why don't you inform Pressly that the commander is back on the ship?" The specialized practitioner stated, speculating that the green eyed human would not want anyone's presence during the examination. The tone in the slate eyed woman's voice made it clear to Ashley that this was an order and not a request. Turning to leave as instructed, the dark skinned human glanced at the pair; silently wishing them good luck with the diagnosis. A brief smile from her commanding officer reassured the faithful Alliance soldier that they were in good hands now.

Dragging the heel of her boot before doing a full about face, Ash freely responded, "Aye. Aye doc. Take good care of my friends."

The chief medical officer wasted no time firing up another scanner high above the bed. In a sweet and charming tone, worthy of having an excellent bedside manner, she stated, "Ok ladies, let's see how bad this wound is." Dr. Chakwas quickly looked over the professor's injured leg before attempting to remove the field dressing. Struggling to bury her personal feelings for the young couple, the experienced physician's eyes remained glued to the scanner as a bright green light pulsated up and down the powerful biotic's frame. So subtle was her distress that the savior of the galaxy would not have noticed the lack of breathing from the gray haired woman during the examination. Pleased with the results and not finding more serious injuries, the clinical specialist relaxed her rigid stance and unconsciously gripped young asari's arm. Being well knowledgeable in asari anatomy, the medical officer calculated that the wound would heal cleanly and possibly without scaring.

Now all she had to do was convince the worried couple that the worst was over. In a tone that was soothing and calm, the certified MD asked, "So Liara, how are you doing today?" Hoping to calm the harden warrior, the specialized practitioner behaved as if she were conducting a routine checkup.

At first, Shepard scowled at the doctor's unusual question. They had just been through a hell and back. _Doc, have you not been paying attention to the last 48 hours?_ The council's champion mentally questioned. But as fast as the doubt flooded her mind, she saw the senior physician withdraw a pen like flashlight from her smock and thoroughly examine the damaged limb. Her actions were tranquil and relaxed in an instant the heroine knew that her favorite prothean expert was going to be fine.

Lying flat on the table, staring aimlessly at the ceiling above, the asari maiden gritted her teeth as the pain began to slowly get stronger. The adrenaline and shock from the battle were now beginning to wear off. Upon hearing the experienced doctor's question; the cerulean expert forced out a deep sigh and looked down at her bloodied thigh. The professor slightly flexed the muscles under her bandage, causing yet another deep grimace.

Falling back onto the table, a dry and raspy voice replied, "I must admit Dr. Chakwas, I have had better days." A brief laugh filled the space between the patient and physician before the Thessian native looked up at Shepard. Her piercing sapphire eyes penetrated her worried lover's soul; the commander squeezed the asari's hand a bit tighter and laughed.

Slightly maneuvering the miniature flashlight within her fingertips, the gray haired woman activated the pen into a cutting instrument. Within seconds, the chief medical officer lanced the make-shift bandage allowing it to slide off the maiden's leg: leather belt and all. Not wasting a minute to look at either patron, the MD announced, "There we go. Now Liara, let's get you cleaned up and get a proper bandage on there."

"Hey!" softly sounded the woman at the asari's side. "I did the best I could in the field, doc."

Shooting the redhead a sideways smile, the specialized practitioner quipped back like an older loving aunt, "Oh, no disrespect intended Shepard. I simply meant that she needed a clean dressing."

Realizing she was being a bit protective, the harden warrior relaxed as she fully intertwined her fingers with that of the powerful biotic. The savior of the galaxy lifted the young maiden's hand to her soft rosy lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

Addressing the distinguished medical officer, the council's champion asked, "Well, what's next?"

"According to her scan, all vital signs are normal as well as no internal injuries." Relief sounded within the medical specialist as she spoke.

"That's good to hear" echoed the royal blue eyed patient.

"I just need to give you a sedative before cleaning this wound." The refined woman's voice shuddered as she glanced at the gash.

Thrusting her cobalt head back on the table, Liara grunted, "I wish I had just one syringe of Dealac."

An unexpected chortled permeated from the cultivated MD. Reaching down to tenderly grasp the prothean expert's arm, Chakwas declared, "Oh Liara dear, I have at least five liters onboard. With ten more liters set aside for my disposal at Huerta Memorial on the Citadel."

Lifting her head off the pillow, the indigo woman's eyes shot wider, "Really?"

"Of course. You didn't think I would allow myself to be inadequately equipped for our presiding asari professor did you?"

Interjecting the light humor, the edgy warrior snapped, "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but what is Dealac?"

Knowing it would be best received from the woman she had grown so close to, the certified physician let the prothean scientist explain. "Dealac, translates to Goddess' milk. It is a specially developed sedative used for asari commandos in battle and a select group of asari elite. It is strictly sanctioned by the Asari Republics."

Tenderly stroking Liara's soft cheek, Shepard affectionately asked, "Ah, no offense but how do you rank?"

Once again borrowing the heroine's cocky smile, the young maiden responded, "I'm a T'Soni Shepard, remember?" When no expression of recognition flitted across the N7 officer's face, the Thessian native added, "My mother was Matriarch Benezia."

Immediately the illustrious warrior blushed. _How could I have forgotten that? _Caressing the top of Lady Benezia daughter's crest, the commander replied, "I see. I'm sorry."

Smiling back at the redhead who made her heart chambers flutter, the crested woman stated, "That is understandable after the busy day we have had Shepard." Finishing her explanation, the powerful biotic added, "Dealac was created to help relax an asari while keeping our vitals strong."

A few seconds later, the experienced doctor retrieved a narrow syringe from under the gurney that the prothean expert was resting on. "Ok, this will sting a bit." She warned. The clinical specialist held the Dealac high above, ensuring all the air had escaped before injecting the sacred potion. Quickly removing her battle gloves, Shepard intertwined her fingers with those of the asari's as she eyed the strange glowing liquid. Placing the needle-less shot just above the jagged opening on the professor's thigh, the grey haired woman slowly counted down from three. When the soothing British accent got to one, she gradually introduced the serum into Liara's flesh, using an air compression injector.

The stinging sensation caused the maiden's biotics to flicker shortly before she was able to control them again. Gasping as she tried to keep air in her lungs, the young asari cried out, gripping her lover's hand. "It burns Shepard! Oh Goddess it burns!"

The ship's commanding officer clasped the delicate blue hand tighter until she felt the asari maiden's body begin to go limp. As promised, the powerful biotic's vital signs were strong as ever as Liara's sapphire eyes stared loopy eyed at her savior.

Having never personally seen it used on an asari, the veteran medical specialist was impressed by how fast the drug had actually worked. "Well, that should knock you out for a while Liara." Dr. Chakwas' slate irises beamed at their success as she faced the captain and added, "Shepard, keep an eye on her. I'm going to check on Tali, I need to start decontaminating her suit. I should be back in a couple of hours." Slipping her hands back into the large pockets that draped the front of her lab coat, the specialized practitioner stated, "If you feel any pain or need anything…" Glancing between the young asari and the seasoned soldier, the doctor continued, "…_I mean anything_, let me know at once."

Already feeling the groggy effects from the drug, the blue eyed asari slowly nodded. Returning a warm smile, the refined woman straightened and headed back towards her quarian patient. The hardened warrior started to focus solely back on the asari below her just as Chakwas poked her head back through the medical curtain. "And Shepard, don't think I missed that messed up shoulder of yours. After Tali and Liara are patched up, you're next." The distinguished medical officer disappeared once more behind the curtain before the council's champion had been able to protest, leaving the N7 officer grumbling under her breath; she had been unable to successfully hide the searing pain in her right shoulder.

For the first time, Shepard looked down and saw how much blood the asari had truly lost. Both uniforms were badly saturated; the dried life giving substance looked like eggplant rather than the bright purple it should have been. Feeling the young asari's grip tighten around her hand tore the heroine's attention away from the nasty wound. Struggling to keep air in her lungs, Matriarch Benezia's daughter began to pant. Clinching her fist, the asari maiden declared, "Shepard, I'm scared."

Smirking nervously, the commander squeezed the prothean expert's hand even harder, "You're going to be ok Liara." With the edge of her thumb, the redhead tenderly wiped away a bead of sweat from the prothean expert's pasty azure brow as she reiterated, "I promise."

%%%%%

Slicing through space like a hot knife through butter, a massive warship traveled powerfully on the other side of the galaxy. The vessel's enormous size would surely strike fear into many, if she ever entered a planet's atmosphere. On the starboard and port sides, two goliath guns stretched almost the entire length of the enormous boat, visually enhancing her colossal dimensions. Deep within her haul, a faithful and highly trained crew floated about like busy bees; ensuring the ship maintained battle readiness at any moment. Beyond the multiple layers of steel and metal, one particular individual sat, who through years of dedicated service and esteemed reputation earned the right, no the privilege, to call this mighty war craft home.

A sudden ping from the desktop intercom stirred the black haired woman, raising her out of a warm leather chair that she had been sitting in for hours. Leaning over her desk she pressed a button to listen the incoming call.

"Bridge to XO, this is Commander McElroy."

"Executive Officer here, go ahead McElroy."

"Sorry to bother you so late Captain Shepard, but we just received word from Systems Alliance to report to the Sol system as soon as possible ma'am."

Pushing out a worrisome gust of air, Hannah Shepard asked the question she already knew the answer to, "Was there any indication why?"

Short and to the point, Commander McElroy, the acting Command Duty Officer, replied, "No ma'am, only the coordinates."

Barely giving the request a second thought, the savior of the galaxy's mother ordered, "Alright then, McElroy. Set course for the Kilimanjaro to rendezvous at the appointed location, as instructed."

"Yes ma'am." The man hesitated a moment before asking, "Excuse me ma'am, but should I inform the Commanding Officer of our new destination?"

Knowing he had turned in hours ago, the sympathetic officer reported, "No, don't bother. He wasn't feeling very good this evening." Snickering a bit, the senior officer disclosed, "I told him that asari escargot should never be frozen."

Stifling a chuckle of his own, the CDO replied, "Copy that Captain. Have a good night then."

"You as well McElroy. Hope you have a quiet and boring watch Commander."

"Me too" replied the man with a bit of enthusiasm in his tone. "Me too."

As normal, the dark hair, blue eyed beauty was up late into the night, ensuring everything was running smoothly onboard the ship; reviewing the daily reports from engineering, navigation, and even medical. The senior officer checked on the number of officers and enlisted that had been affected by the evening's surprise asari dish. Slightly twisting in her chair as she reviewed the names, the seasoned officer apprehensively massaged her temple as she witnessed how many personnel would be out of commission for the next forty eight hours. This made the executive officer cringe as the list continued on and on. Hoping to break her discouraging mood, the galactic officer fantasized about sending the galley's Master Chief out one of the air locks for serving such an ill-prepared meal. The woman chuckled as she repeated the unintentional pun out loud, "Ill-prepared alright."

Performing her nightly ritual for bed, Hannah meticulously undressed, leaving two uniforms out for immediate usage. The first was her formal working uniform; which she wore daily as acting executive officer on the massive fifteen thousand crewmember ship. The second was her XO coveralls; the sleek one piece outfit was designed for emergencies such as a sudden fire onboard, or a spontaneous enemy attack. Whichever the case, the Kilimanjaro XO had to be ready for anything, she knew that on a ship, everyone pulled their weight or all hands could parish.

After slipping into her custom embroidered sweat pants and t-shirt, the senior Shepard made quick work preparing for bed. The reputable Black Irish slowly removed her omni-tool and placed it carefully on the night stand. She then removed a thin silver bracelet from her left wrist and gently placed it next to the electronic device. Standing erect, Hanna kissed the Christian cross draped around her neck and headed over to the full length mirror. Suddenly halting her nightly ritual of brushing her thick midnight black locks, she and stared absentmindedly at her reflection. _You're getting old Shepard_. Flashes of the adventures she encountered over the years washed over her. Tilting her head sideways, she stared at her reflection. _Nah! You're just getting started old girl._

The brightly colored emblem on her upper left chest caught her eye. The neatly woven gold words boldly stood out from the dark blue material that made up the Alliance slumbering attire. Gingerly tracing her finger over the inscription, the senior officer repeated the writing as she passed over them. U.S.S. Kilimanjaro. Executive Officer, Captain H. Shepard. Systems Alliance. All that the officer had to sacrifice and undertake during her career briefly clouded her thoughts. _It's been a long road old girl._

Resting on the edge of her mattress, the executive officer commanded, "Lights off!" to the room's sensory system. With only a dim light remaining, Hannah concluded her nightly ceremony by going down on bended knee adjacent to her bed. Whispering a prayer for her daughter, the blue eyed woman hoped she would be able to succeed in saving them all; stopping the rogue spectre and all that he conspired to do. She relished the thought that her only child was alive and well, but the senior Shepard also worried about having to go through the agony of losing her all over again. A small tear cascaded down the Black Irish's cheek as she implored; _this weight she must bear, I hope I have prepared her well enough. I pray I have taught her the necessary skills to succeed. She is a combination of her father's brains and my leadership. _Lifting her head to the ceiling to pray for something greater than herself, the black haired beauty beckoned,_ where will she conjure such great strength from, I don't know?_ _I pray she finds someone who can be her compass like she was for me_.

%%%%%

The last thing the redhead remembered was spending the past few minutes speaking with Liara before dozing off. A gentle shake on her good shoulder woke the slumbering commander from her much needed rest. Gradually peeling open her sleepy eyes, the battered soldier recognized the slender Dr. Chakwas hovering above her. The room was dim and the only sound in the clinic was the humming of the medical equipment. "How is she?" Shepard enthusiastically questioned, before the good doctor had been able to utter a single word.

"Liara will be fine. She has been sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours now."

"A couple of hours?" The hardened warrior asked, stretching the best she could in the chair that sat next to the gurney before wincing at her nearly forgotten painful shoulder. Wiping what little sleep she did get out of her eyes, the groggy warrior checked on her favorite asari. Her parched and husky voice crackled, "What time is it?"

Massaging the back of her own neck, exhausted from a tremendously long day, the esteemed MD answered, "About midnight." The chief medical officer was just finishing what seemed to be a quick glass of ice brandy.

"Had a rough day too?" Shepard inquired in shock.

Allowing a small laugh to escape her pale lips, the experienced physician stared at the beverage of choice before slamming the rest of it in one swallow. "That's not for today. That is for what I have yet to do."

Brushing off the confusing answer the doctor provided, the concerned savior of the galaxy motioned towards the unconscious asari. "So really doc, how is Liara doing?"

Placing her crystal snifter on a shelf next to Shepard, the medical specialist announced, "She went through the surgery just fine. No problems."

The redhead's emerald irises shot wide as she stared blankly at the towering clinical specialist. "What do you mean surgery?!" Turning back to the crested woman lying on the med bay, the council's champion quickly examined the sleeping maiden. As perceived, the prothean expert was resting peacefully, and her left leg was neatly bandaged in white gauze. Stammering over her own words, the N7 officer questioned the grey haired woman, who stood stoically above her. "Why didn't you wake me?" Immediately saturated by the horror of what might have gone wrong during the surgery, the illustrious heroine breathlessly gasped, "Oh Goddess!" as incredible images shrouded her thoughts. "What if something had gone wrong?" Bloodshot eyes effortlessly stared into the doctor's pupils. "Why didn't you wake me?"

To Shepard's surprise, Chakwas' face remained unphased as she informed the stunned warrior. "This is exactly why I didn't wake you. You're worried sick and she is fine. Look at her…" Both set of eyes lowered to the bed below, fondly gazing upon the asari as if she were a particular slumbering character in fairy tale. "She is sleeping soundly and is expected to have a full recovery."

Once the watchful practitioner was satisfied that Shepard was calm, she interrupted the galactic warrior's swirling thoughts. "There is a little something I need your help with in the back room, do you mind?"

Letting a heavy breath escape, the illustrious warrior trailed her hand over the sleeping beauty before answering, "Let's make it quick doc."

The two women moved without another word as they entered the back storage room that Liara conducted her research in. The exhausted commander's head focused solely on the metal grating until she suddenly realized they were not alone in the room. Shooting a weary glare towards the refined medical officer at her side, and then back to the other occupants of the compartment, the deadly spectre inquired calmly but suspiciously, "Dr. Chakwas, why are Ash and Garrus in the back room at this hour?" Catching the teammates off guard, the green eyed woman scrutinized Ash as she removed herself from a peculiar position; one that looked as if she was showing the turian something to do with a shoulder.

"Oh no particular reason dear." The devious MD answered as smoothly as she would coo a young infant to sleep.

The ship's commanding officer watched cautiously as the three surprised crew members encircled her; blocking the only exit out of the room. Striking her battle ready stance, the redhead sneered, "What's going on doc? I'm not really in the mood for games. I need to get back to Liara."

Forcing out an unwilling breath of her own, the distinguished physician retorted, "Our residing prothean expert will be fine, as I said. She just needs rest." Clearly moving out of the path between the spectre and the trio, Dr. Chakwas casually mentioned, "Now you on the other hand…" A simple nod to the squad members signaled them to narrow the gap between themselves and their fearless leader.

Now extremely apprehensive, the council's champion questioned, "What about me?"

"You know that shoulder needs to be set." shot back the clinical specialist, hoping her plan would work against the typically uncooperative redhead.

"I don't know what you're talking about doc!" blasted the unwilling patient as she attempted to shrug her painful injury.

"I also know, you know, how much this is going to hurt."

Knowing she was badly outnumbered in her physical and mental state, the commanding officer tried to bluff her way out of the precariously situation one last time. "Doc, I don't have time for this. I have things to take care of."

The gray haired woman strolled over to the harden warrior and spoke in an even more soothing tone, capturing her entire attention. "Shepard, you saved us all. The galaxy is safe, so it is now time to take care of you." The N7 officer started to turn her head away, but a delicate finger led her chin back to the chief medical officer's line of site. Chakwas' years of field experience dealing with stubborn marines shinned through, "Shepard, it's ok. It's all over now."

Just as the spectre was about to dispute, she felt herself being forcibly tackled to the ground by her formally faithful companions. Slamming hard to the floor, the commanding officer didn't know if she was angrier at being so aggressively taken down, or being betrayed by her friends. As her head slammed back on the metal grating beneath her, the spectre vowed, _there will be hell to pay for this, I promise you._

%%%%%

**A/N:** Ok before anyone gets their panties in a bind about how painful a dislocated shoulder really is, and that Shepard wouldn't be able to with stand it for an hour, much less a couple of hours, I am sorry. I needed a shoulder injury and that is what I picked. I know it is not realistic, but for those who have to be extremely particular, guess what? There is no such thing as an all blue female race and reapers don't exist either.

**A/N 2**: 'Dealac' (pronounced as day lack) is actually Latin for Goddess' milk.

**A/N 3:** A Command Duty Officer, CDO is a qualified officer trained to take control of the ship in the Commanding Officer's or Executive Officer's absence. For example, after hours or when they are off the ship. This responsibility rotates among several highly trained line officers. They will assume the role of Commanding Officer until their return.


	33. Chapter 33 Doctor's Orders

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 33**

**~ ~ Doctor's Orders ~ ~**

**Normandy**

Before the savior of the galaxy even had time to resist, she promptly found herself firmly pinned to the deck below. Balancing only inches from her chest, practically sitting on her, Williams was wheezing; straining to hold down the spectre's arms. Using her one good arm to try and push off the intruder, the commander shockingly realized her legs were unable to assist against the surprise attack. Quickly glancing at her feet, the restrained warrior saw her friend, Garrus, struggling to control her legs. "Dammit Garrus, get off of me!" The subdued woman spat as she bucked and kicked wildly the best she could.

Hovering high above the council's champion, not physically involved, Dr. Chakwas cynically remarked, "Williams, you are supposed to be holding her down."

Hanging on for dear life, the chocolate haired woman blurted, "What do you think I'm doing?!" Huffing as she labored to suppress her hostage, the gunny shot back, "Have you ever tried to hold down a pissed off spectre?!" The fierce bucking made the marine feel like she was riding some cheap pony at a two bit rodeo. Squeezing her thighs as tight as possible, the white armored marine battled to restrain the galactic heroine.

"Ash, get off me!" Glaring down at her confined legs again, the outraged N7 officer shouted, "Dammit Garrus! I'm going to have your head when I get out of this!"

Panting heavily, the gunny chief beckoned as she tightening her grip around Shepard's chest, "I knew we should have brought Wrex!"

Irate, the angered ship's captain blasted the trio, "You're going to pay for this. You're ALL gonna PAY!" Opposing her captives, the Alliance officer bellowed, "I mean it. I'm gonna strand you all on a varren infested planet."

Slicing through Shepard's rebellious threat like she had said nothing at all, the experienced doctor reassured the faithful marine, "The reason I did not send for the mighty battlemaster is that I wanted to _pin her_, not crush her to death."

"Good point" returned the turian still wrestling to maintain control over the illustrious figure's feet.

Tired of the unwanted bucking bull ride, the dark skinned human drew in a sharp breath as she shouted back at her abductee, "This wouldn't hurt so bad… if you'd just… hold still, commander!"

Releasing her wrath on the undeserving chief, the redhead erupted, "I knew I should have left you on that damn Cerberus base!"

The young marine froze for a moment, stunned by the hurtful statement. The ring leader of the ambush calmly sighed before declaring, "Ash, she didn't mean it."

"The hell I didn't!" The defiant soldier barked, thrusting her head upwards; her face beat red as her hair.

Not permitting the gunny chief to lose focus, the medical officer continued, "She is just a little mad."

Tightly penned on the floor, the first human spectre cocked her head to the side and roared, "A little?! You think?!" Even the former C-Sec officer chuckled knowing the soldier was more than 'a little mad'.

Further stunning the suppressed commanding officer was the doctor's next announcement. "Ash, you were right. Shepard is being a big old baby."

All eyes shot wide as the illustrious figure suddenly stilled herself and starred ferociously at the marine on top. Allowing the fury to swell within her, a surprisingly loud _pop_ silenced the room breaking her from the rage building. Dr. Chakwas' plan to distract the council's champion just long enough, had worked as the N7 officer abruptly sucked in a deep breath. Per the physician's instruction, everyone quickly released the heroine and instantly scattered towards the door. Alone and flailing on the ground, the illustrious fighter gripped her previously dislocated left shoulder in absolute pain. Her heavy boots striking the floor loudly with each wave of agony that floated over her body. Streams of fresh sweat dripped down her caked on muddy face.

Teetering between the ward and the back office, the dark skinned soldier questioned, "Is she going to be ok, doc?"

Gently massaging her hand that had been crushed in the struggle, the grey haired woman replied, "Yes. She just needs a moment." Studying the harden warrior on the ground, clutching her recovering shoulder, the specialized practitioner added, "She'll come out when she's ready. She's a tough bird alright." The avian man immediately sneered at the misspoken words of the British woman. "Oh, sorry about that Garrus, no offense intended."

The brief apology was enough for the Palaven native as he and the Alliance soldier started out of the lab. Looking over her shoulder once more as she walked, the concerned gunny retorted, "That's good." Crinkling her nose at the thought of the future possibilities of what the redheaded woman might do to her, "I think", muttered Ash.

Realizing there was nothing more the medical specialist could do to help her commanding officer, Chakwas stepped back inside the med bay to check on her two other sleeping patients. Hearing a soft whimper coming from the far bed, the distinguished medical officer glanced over at Liara embracing her left shoulder. The same shoulder Shepard was on the ground holding. Moving closer to her patient, the distressed prothean expert muttered, "Shepard. Shepard." The certified physician peered back at the commander lying on the floor, intrigued by the strange coincidence. "Interesting. Very interesting in deed." the refined woman whispered as she padded her chin.

Instantly checking her internal data base, the distinguished officer scanned through her memory of any record of two separate individuals sharing a common conscious. "They both seem to be experiencing what Shepard is feeling." she pondered before turning to check the biotics' vital signs. The asari maiden suddenly sat straight up on the bed, sending Chakwas back a few feet. "Shepard needs me". The weak and heavily sedated professor announced, in a stern tone never heard by the chief medical officer before; further confusing the experienced doctor.

Hearing Liara's outcry, the fry stealing marine turned on the heel of her boot and asked, "What was that all about?"

As baffled as everyone else in the room, the doctor twisted around to face the concerned soldiers ready to provide a reasonable explanation. However, after glancing between the commander on the ground and the prothean expert on the bed, the physician returned with a thick British accent, "I am afraid I have no idea."

Not taking another minute to further ponder the situation, the clinical specialist rushed over to attend to the powerful biotic. Gently lowering the asari back down on the table, the refined doctor consoled the worried maiden, "Shepard is fine, Liara. I promise." Tenderly she stroked her crest until the prothean expert quickly fell back asleep, despite the mutual pain she had experienced from Shepard.

Later the next morning, Commander Shepard was awakened by the devious ship's doctor. Seeing that the galactic officer was much calmer, Dr. Chakwas took this moment to update her on the medical synopsis of her resident engineering genius; informing her that the quarian would be fine and that she had only sprained her right foot. Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, the spectre sat quietly and listened to the doctor's report.

"Tail is a very lucky lady. She didn't even rupture her suit."

Slightly surprised that the commander had nothing to add, the physician decided to add something herself, hopefully cheering the warrior up a bit. "You know you had something to do with that?"

Ripping her eyes off the slumbering prothean expert, the red head quipped, "What?"

Remaining still for once, the clinical specialist reported, "You did a good job taking care of those two."

When the redhead realized she wasn't receiving another lecture, her gaze returned to Liara's bed and where the quarian used to be.

"I can't imagine what would have happened to them if you hadn't been there to protect them." The woman's British accent commended.

Stealing her attention once more, the experienced military doctor gently placed her hand on top of the soldier's. "You did good Shepard. You did real good." Allowing the tender moment to linger, the chief medical officer picked back up with her report. "Our young quarian friend should be able to return to her duties a few days sooner than anticipated. I gave her a healthy dose of antibiotics to ensure that the joint doesn't swell any more than it already has."

Contrasting her demeanor only five hours earlier, a soft and meager voiced answered the gray haired woman, "Thank you doc."

The medical specialist continued, "Speaking of biotics, Liara will also be making a full recovery after a few days of much needed rest." Knowing this was something that would certainly boost the warrior's mood.

As the drained redhead listen to the details of the medical professional's report, she began to characteristically massage the back of her neck. "What the heck?" she blurted, finding a small swollen lump on the side that was not there the night before; at least not that she could remember.

"Oh, that. I gave you a sedative and painkiller last night to help you sleep and ease any pain you might be experiencing." The sneaky physician informed her patient.

The council's champion glared at the doctor as she lightly massaged her bruised shoulder.

Feeling a bit proud, that she was able to administer the dose without a fight, the refined woman added, "Just a little cocktail I conjured up."

Carefully examining exactly where the medicine was injected, the veteran soldier sarcastically shot back, "Gee thanks".

Continuing to shut down the monitoring systems above Liara, Dr. Chakwas murmured, "No problem." Allowing a snarky smile to smear its way across her own face, she added, with a hint of amusement in her tone, "Anytime."

Realizing the medical officer was turning off the prothean expert's equipment, the redhead questioned, "What are you doing? Doesn't Liara need those?"

Flipping the last switch, permitting the machine's humming to silence, the grey haired woman revealed, "Nope, not any more. I am releasing her, so she can get some uninterrupted rest."

An unexpected chortle erupted under the commanding officer's breath. She knew that there was no such place onboard the busy Alliance vessel. "Oh really, and where would that be?" Mocking the medical physician, Shepard pointed in the direction of the designated spaces. "The crew's berthing or perhaps your little storage shed back there?"

Apparently striking a nerve of her distrust in the experienced doctor, the seasoned professional twisted around to face the stunned warrior. Frozen in place, the sophisticated woman placed her hands on her hips in a fashion the green eyed woman never wanted to see again. Suddenly feeling like a 13 year old child, Shepard sank low in her chair as the chief medical officer spoke. "No, I don't expect her to recover on a hard field cot, Commander."

_Damn, she used commander. Now I know I'm in trouble._

"I am going to confine her to quarters for the next 72 hours."

Confused, the savior lipped, "Quarters? She doesn't have designated quarters."

"Precisely, that's why I am sending her to the captain's stateroom."

The galactic warrior's puzzled face immediately transformed into a flat expression as she slowly stood up from the chair. Stammering the redhead questioned, "My cabin…but why?"

"It is easily the quietest and most inaccessible place on the ship." Glaring at the now hopeful heroine, Dr. Chakwas instructed, "She is to rest Commander. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" affirmed the illustrious soldier, a bit too eagerly.

Relaxing her lecturing stance, the steel blue eyed woman went on. "You should also get some rest. The bruising in your shoulder needs to heal." Spinning around as she opened the curtain around them, Dr. Chakwas muttered, "Besides, your body looks like it's been dragged through hell and back."

Bringing her full attention back to the space born combatant, the refined woman disclosed, "I will arrange that all your meals are delivered to your cabin." The veteran soldier smirked as she stared down at the slumbering prothean expert. A lifted brow indicated that perhaps the doc's instructions weren't so bad after all. Jotting down a quick note on her omni-tool, the grey haired woman conveyed, "I will be making periodic visits to see how things are going."

The council champion's head shot up at the mention of 'periodic visits'. "Don't worry, Shepard. I will announce myself with plenty of notice."

Just as one solution seemed solved, another problem arose in the warrior's mind. "Wait, I can't be confined to my cabin for 72 hours, who will run the ship?"

Rolling her eyes for thinking her unprepared, Dr. Chakwas informed the commanding officer. "I already met with the department heads this morning. The _Normandy_ will be on a skeleton crew helping out the Citadel in any way they can."

"And what about you? There has to be a lot of injured people out there."

"Correct. My presence has been requested on the _Destiny Ascension_. She received severe damage during the attack, and since I have thorough knowledge of asari anatomy, I have been asked to assist in their recovery efforts."

"Chakwas, please go help. Take whatever supplies you need" stated the enthused spectre.

"Thank you Shepard. I plan to help in any way I can." Placing her long slender fingers around the asari's cobalt wrist, the doctor measured the young maiden's pulse one last time. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Liara should be awake by then. I'll provide you with a list of instructions; including medications. The galaxy needs the two of you back on your feet as soon as possible."

Twirling on her heels, the grey haired woman headed towards the medbay exit, leaving only Shepard by the prothean expert's side. Adding in one last demand, the senior woman stated, "I want you in bed for the next 72 hours, Commander. That is an order from the chief medical officer." When no reply answered, the physician added, "And let me warn you, it is not a good idea to disappoint the ship's doctor. God knows what kind of concoctions I can conjure up."

Gently dragging her thumb over the resting asari's hand, the redhead's eyes floated over the young maiden as she muttered, "You won't get any complaints from me doc, that's for sure."


	34. Chapter 34 When Fates Collide

**When Fates Collide**

**Chapter 34**

**~ ~ When Fates Collide ~ ~**

**Normandy**

The fatigued soldier and injured prothean expert carefully limped into the captain's quarters. Upon hearing the door swish close behind them, a wave of relief swept over the couple as silence filled the private stateroom. Scanning the dimly lit cabin, the duo silently agreed that this would make an excellent place to recover for the next seventy-two hours. With the closest comfortable object only meters ahead, the pair happily quickened their pace.

"Here, sit on the couch" the human offered, pointing towards the empty lounger. Watching the asari flop down on the black leather sofa, the commanding officer suddenly realized they would be spending the next three days alone. The illustrious figure nervously went down on bended knee and carefully began to unfasten the professor's boots. "Let's get you out of this armor." She proposed.

Glancing down at her neatly bandaged thigh, Liara gawked at the missing section that used to cover her leg. "So much for this Liberator armor." Tracing her finger over the large gash in the white armor, the injured Thessian native added, "I shall have to write Devlon Industries a strong letter of discontent when I thoroughly heal."

Unhooking another clamp, the spectre chuckled as her green eyes glistened. "I don't think this armor was designed to go against a reaper Li." The attending human glanced up only to receive a flat stare from the powerful biotic.

In professor's left hand, she waved the missing piece of armor that Dr. Chakwas removed with her laser cutter. "And what am I supposed to do with this now?"

Trying to console the wounded maiden, the ship's captain mentioned, "Don't worry Liara, armor can be easily replaced." Sliding the last indigo foot onto the bare floor, the redhead blushed as she confessed, "However, a certain prothean expert is not so easily replaced."

Matching the equally flushed appearance, the prothean expert playfully nudged the cladded soldier. "I know, but…" The maiden paused, struggling to choose the right words. "… there was something about my armor matching yours…it…it…" The young asari's words drifted off.

Releasing the last clamp that held the professor's gauntlets on, the redhead hesitated, "Did it bother you that we had matching armor?"

Rocking back on the edge of the leather cushion, Liara revealed, "Goddess no."

Unsure she wanted to hear the answer, the experienced fighter rose to her feet, placing one of her dirty boots against the end table. Watching the caked on mud fall to the ground, the concerned warrior asked, as she started to unfasten her own shin guards, "Then, what is it?"

Twiddling with the missing piece of armor that sat on the commanding officer's lounger, the prothean expert confessed, "The white armor always reminded me that you were watching over me. It made me feel warm…" Liara's deep blue eyes stared optimistically into Shepard's emerald pools searching for a sign that she had not offended the former Alliance officer. "… and safe."

The savior of the galaxy's smile grew even brighter as she listened to the young maiden's admission. Leaning over, Shepard reached out and tenderly stroked the asari's cheek. In an equally flattering response, the young prothean expert blushed as she heard the council's champion state, "You could never offend me, pretty blue eyes."

When both soldiers had removed the shell of their armament where only their flexible under armor remained, Shepard flopped down on the couch next to Liara and asked, "Hey, mind if we hang out here for a bit? I'm exhausted."

"Absolutely" Liara replied, cautiously massaging her tender thigh not wanting to take another step.

Resting her head back against the sofa cushion the illustrious figure turned to see the young professor fidgeting in her seat; trying to get comfortable. Clearly aware that the powerful biotic needed more head support then the small couch provided, the N7 officer scooted closer and nodded towards her shoulder, "Need a pillow?" she offered, donning a smug grin.

The maiden's cheeks flushed a pale purple as she dipped her head in thanks to the commander's proposal. Moving in closer, Liara nuzzled her soft crest into the nook of Shepard's neck, affectionately wrapping her weak limbs around the redhead. Letting their bodies fully relax, they soon found each other's breath in unison with the other. The warrior and prothean expert were concentrating so deeply on their synchronized breathing that they both unintentionally drifted off to sleep, cuddling on the comfy upholstery.

Several hours later, the human spectre abruptly woke from a bad dream. She raised a hand to wipe a bead of sweat from her eye, attempting to regain full consciousness. The soldier quickly limited her movements when she remembered the slumbering beauty on her chest. Finding her own skin sticking to itself, she lifted an arm to smell her arm pit, _Goddess I stink_, the warrior gasped. _Man, I need a shower_. Meticulously wiggling her way free of the couch and the unconscious prothean expert, the N7 officer maneuvered herself from under the sleeping biotic.

Moments later, steam bellowed within the bathroom walls as refreshing hot water saturated the council's champion. Near motionless, Shepard leaned against the bulkhead as the soothing flow drifted over her pale skin. Drowning in her own thoughts, the warrior's head sunk low as she wondered if she was in fact, the right person for the job of saving the entire galaxy. _God, I don't know if I can do this alone._ Immediately the green eyed woman spun around as she heard the shower door open behind her.

With one foot already inside, Liara felt like she had just interrupted something, and softly questioned, "Oh should I go?"

With lightning fast reflexes, Shepard's beat red arm reached out and grabbed the woman's cool cobalt arm. "No! Please don't go".

Slithering closer to the soaking wet human, the prothean expert replied, "Ok".

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I wanted you to get some rest." The commander confessed, making room under the constant stream of water.

Quickly dipping her crest under the shower head, the professor peeked at the human as the she wiped the water from her face. "Have you ever actually tried to sleep on that sofa?" The maiden's face again disappeared under the flow of water. Gurgling, the asari maiden added, "On Thessia, I wouldn't use that couch as a footstool."

Chuckling from both the random comment and the bathing asari before her, Shepard answered tugging on the bottom of her ear lobe. "Well, that's government issue for you." About to go into further detail, the commanding officer retorted, "Wait, how did you get in here? Your wound."

Plunging under the warm flow again, Liara purred, "A girl's got her ways you know." Twisting so the human had no other view then her naked backside, the young asari declared, "Besides, I was feeling a _little_ grimy."

Pretending not to be distracted by the alluring view, the illustrious figure chaffed, "I thought you enjoyed being all grimy after spending so much time on dig sites."

The matriarch's daughter froze instantly upon hearing the spectre's teasing. Contemplating on what to say next, Liara leisurely began to wash herself with a lavender sponge. As limber as one of the skilled dancers in Chora's Den, the enticing asari slowly leaned over and rousingly lathered her long muscular legs, further tempting the galactic heroine. Listening to the mighty warrior gasp for air behind her, the Thessian native smugly smiled and irresistibly continued her bathing. Finally taking mercy on her lover, Liara stood erect and turned, staring directly into Shepard's eyes. "As you should already know Spectre, I am not particularly fond of worldly particles in certain areas."

Swallowing hard at the multitude of inappropriate thoughts flashing across the commander's mind, the soldier coughed. She knew her face was beat red, and not from the hot water alone.

"Perhaps you have forgotten?" Forcing the soapy loofa into the red head's hands, Liara demanded, "You should wash my back and get all that unpleasant dirt off of me."

Again the soldier's only verbal response was a forced clearing of her throat, but this time it was much deeper as if she had been caught off guard.

Feeling the human's hand move gently up and down her back, the powerful biotic went on to explain, "Did you know that when I used to return home from a dig site, the first thing I would do would take a very long, hot shower?" Only the redhead's hair flipping back and forth gave the asari maiden any type of answer.

"By the Goddess, I think I would use a week's worth of water in one day." Peering back over her shoulder, the crested woman revealed, "It could get so dry on those dig sites." The blue asari slowly turned around and moved closer, craving intimacy with the soaking wet human. Fondly tucking a strand of renegade hair from Shepard's face, she queried. "Have I ever told you how fascinating you are Katherine?"

Embracing the cobalt woman in her arms, the _Normandy's _commanding officer stared flirtatiously into the asari's deep blue eyes, "Fancy another long, hot shower Miss T'Soni?"

Accepting the proposal, Liara purred, "I'd love to Commander Shepard."

Steam once again filled the small compartment as soft inaudible groans echoed off the bathroom walls. The tight space where the N7 officer normally performed her daily activities; including showering and brushing her teeth, were now taking on a new role in the commander's life. A loud pleasurable grunt erupted from the shower stall as royal blue skin contrasted against the pale pinkish skin around it.

Feeling like she was re-enacting a scene from an asari porn, Shepard gasped for air as she pressed her body even closer to the maiden she was devouring. Penning Liara's blue wrist high above caused another loud moan to escape the wanting prothean expert as she felt the human at her collar bone. Experienced lips provocatively trailed over the penetrating bone as the scrumptious asari bucked hungrily against the wet tiles and her lover.

The soldier's desire filled hips rhythmically gyrated into the professor as their body's reacted to one another. Aching to feel more of the Thessian's skin, the spectre sent one hand down the blue beauty's side, leaving the other to tightly restrain the maiden. Feeling her libido rise, the redhead's fingers leisurely drifted down the side of the curvaceous frame of her lover while her mouth remained fixated on the crested woman's neck.

Enjoying the desirable fondling as well, the asari cooed as she struggled to keep a healthy supply of air in her lungs. Breathlessly, Liara whispered, "Oh Goddess" for the countless time.

Water poured over the two, creating the majority of the steam in the small compartment. The prothean expert's chest rose and fell sporadically as she tried to contain the wild emotions washing over her body and mind. She moved what little she could, what little she chose to; not wanting to interrupt the Alliance officer's path. Instead the professor's erotic hips swayed while her legs sensually weaved with the soft pink ones. The heavenly liquid seductively flowed over her azure skin making it appear to glow.

Consumed by the intoxicating maiden, the commander zealously released a deep throated moan. Trailing her free hand languidly down the Thessian's side, Shepard stopped when she reached the hip bone of the intriguing asari. Slowly padding her thumb over the titillating skin, the human became enthralled by every alluring inch of the blue skinned body. Caressing the young asari's hip in such a manner caused the heroine's emerald eyes to peer down and watch in amazement as her pale hand glided over the boitic's royal blue skin. Allowing her finger tips to spread across the beautifully contrasting skin tone, the galactic soldier announced, "Goddess Liara, you are magnificent."

The Thessian's sculpted crest shot upwards, panting even harder at her lover's adoring words. The intoxicated feeling surrounded the asari maiden as the human's touch stole all the strength she had. Unable to hold her own weight any longer, she braced herself against the tiled wall behind her.

Feeling the professor quiver, triggered the spectre to pause a moment before her hand slowly disappeared behind the blue skinned beauty's back. Further arousing her partner, the commander suggestively released a heavy sigh in the crested woman's ear. A shudder from the warm breath encouraged the redhead to grab a handful of the asari's blue ass as she went back to work on the maiden's neck.

The young biotic eagerly drove her hips into the N7 officer with the help of Shepard's guidance. Lost in her own desire, Liara's injured leg lifted off the floor and snaked its way around the human's strong thigh. The two bodies pressed impossibly closer to one another as the water relentlessly flowed over them.

No longer able to maintain the needed self control to secure her lover's hands, the soldier's newly freed fingers shot down to the professor's straightened thigh. Zigzagging around the voluptuous body part, the spectre lifted it and pressed their weight against the shower wall with all her might.

Finally free to administer her own delightful pleasures, the prothean expert's nails dug into her lovers back as her svelte legs wrapped tightly around her illustrious warrior. Pulling the commander into her, the young T'Soni panted, wanting the redhead more than air.

Puffy red lips trailed up and down the blue skinned woman's neck and jawline. Sensing the intensity of the maiden's nails, Shepard cried out in lost passion. "Oh Goddess!"

The two galactic heroines gyrated in unison as their bodies moved as one; both enthralled with the other. The N7 officer continued her assault of deep wanting kisses upon the powerful biotic, plunging even further forward. Grabbing a fist full of red bristle, Liara's head shot upwards as she stared hypnotically into the human's emerald eyes. Allowing her irresistible passion to consume her, the maiden bore down on the spectre's tantalizing lips.

The Alliance captain, panting heavily, slowly released the wet asari and let her feet carefully drift back to the ground. Gasping for air herself, Liara stared in awe at her lover. "Shepard, I have never felt this way before."

"Oh really? Do tell." The redhead mused, allowing a chuckle to escape.

Raking her fingers through the wet hair to remove several pieces from the human's face, the biotic affectionately murmured, "It is not customary for asari to feel this intense for someone until we have reached the matron stage of our lives."

Watching the asari wipe another renegade strand of the copper lock from her brow, the experienced warrior questioned, "Is this a bad thing?" knowing the young T'Soni was centuries away from being a matron.

Allowing her fingers to meander their way through the back of the redhead's mane, the asari looked directly into her lover's rich green eyes. "Not even for a second." The professor affirmed, before pulling Shepard in for a deep wanting kiss. This sudden announcement of change in control pleasantly surprised the council's champion. Breaking from the kiss, the prothean expert inhaled sharply before she asked, "Can you not feel my need of you?"

"Well…" The spectre teased, toying with the seemingly inexperienced maiden.

Feeling a bit insulted, the blue skinned beauty struck back by pushing a significant distance between the two of them. "I believe it is time I was in charge for once."

Stunned by the sudden loss of Liara's body, the former rogue soldier's voice crackled. "What?"

Bearing that serious stare she had seen on her mother several times, the young T'Soni proclaimed, "Shepard, I am over a hundred years old. You did not really think I was that in-experienced did you?"

Continuing to jest with the young woman, Shepard chimed, "Well, you did spend a lot of time on dig sites Li."

The ornery statement provoked the typically docile asari. Accepting the challenge, Liara slammed the commander's back hard against the shower wall. Shepard's eyes shot wide believing she had actually offended the powerful biotic. The maiden's body began to shimmer a translucent shade of blue as the N7 officer stood helpless against the cool tiles. Lifting a finger to stifle any protest the human might have, the prothean expert spoke in a manner that dripped with seduction. "I believe the human term is… Game on!"

The next thing the green eyed woman realized was that same silencing finger drifting pleasurably down the spectre's neck, breasts and stomach. A moment later, the professor's gentle kisses followed the same path her cobalt finger made only seconds earlier; with a few side distractions of their own. The galactic soldier leaned back into the wall, as she absorbed every captivating maneuver the blue skinned beauty exposed her to. Clinching her fists, the spectre slammed her hands high above her as she yelped in pleasure. "Oh Goddess Liara!" Over the last couple of months, the couple had come to share more than a common language. However, never before could Shepard imagine such pleasures, not even from the reputable asari; the all female race.

Soft cobalt fingers dragged themselves pleasurably up and down the pale limbs of the human, causing the commanding officer to forcibly remember to breath or she would pass out. The redhead's eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt things never imaginable. When the Thessian's fingertips reached the bottom of her calves, the blue eyed beauty looked up at the illustrious heroine and smiled innocently. Captivating every ounce of the warrior's attention, that sweet expression of Liara's melted into a sultry smirk. Staring up at her lover, the professor's hands gradually began to glow a subtle ambient blue.

Moving tantalizingly upward, Shepard's entire body became engulfed in the same blue matter as the powerful biotic seducing her. The century old maiden was ready to share with the human commander, the art of love making that dated back millenniums among the asari people.

Relinquishing all control over to the asari maiden, the commander chewed on her bottom lip awaiting her riveting fate. It wasn't long before the blue beauty was standing tall again. Exhaling heavily upon the human's lips before she spoke, "Shepard prepare yourself for the most amazing night ever." Liara purred.

%%%%%

Sometime later that evening, nuzzled deep with the commanding officer's large bed, was the two illustrious heroines fast asleep. Dozing in and out of consciousness, Shepard gradually realized she was subconsciously grazing her fingertips across the bare blue ass draped over her. The soft warm skin delighted her senses and the sensual stroking slowly became more assertive. It felt good for the harden warrior to lay back, relax and enjoy the little things for once. At least, that is how she saw it.

In mid stroke, the spectre froze, including her breathing, when she noticed her innocent kneading suddenly becoming mildly aggressive; worried she had waked the wounded professor. Halting all progressions, she lay completely motionless awaiting the prothean expert's reaction. It wasn't until the maiden exhaled deeply, that she slowly rolled her head to the side, searching to see if she had successfully and subconsciously molested her favorite prothean expert. To her surprised, Liara's eyes flickered opened immediately upon her stopping. _Damn busted, _the heroine feared.

From the edge of her mouth, that was not pressed against the redhead's equally bare chest, the young asari mumbled, "Don't stop." Surprised, the commanding officer remained perfectly still as the blue skinned woman slurred under her crackling voice, "I _was_ enjoying that."

Still motionless as her hand hovered above the erotic skin, Shepard inquired, "Are you sure?"

Lifting her sculpted crest off the warrior's chest and resting her chin on her hand, the groggy asari muttered, "I've never been more sure about anything."

Donning a playful grin, the green eyed woman stated, "I've heard that before."

Moving a little closer to the savior of the galaxy's face, Liara declared as she enticingly licked her soft azure lips. "Shepard, I assure you, it won't be the last time you hear it."

The human could only stare at her beautiful lover in astonishment.

Allowing the tender moment to linger, the enchanting biotic sucked in a shuddering breath and revealed, "Shepard, no matter what happens from this point on, I want to say… _thank you_."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"

"For rescuing me. For protecting me. For everything"

Using every ounce of restraint she had, the former rogue soldier barely maintained control as she replied, "I don't know what kind of monster I could have become if it wasn't for you Li."

The prothean expert's soft blue hand reached up and affectionately caressed the councils champion's face.

With one fluid motion, the N7 officer flipped the woman cradled in her arms over so that she was hovering inches from her face, "In reality Liara, it was you who saved me." Watching the captivating asari blush, made the heroine melt even more. "I would be…"

Both women completed the sentence at the same time, "…lost without you." Bright knowing smiles soon melted into an intense hunger as the two bodies skimmed over the other.

Happily nestled on the oversize cushion, Liara hummed, "Shepard, will you join with me?"

A beaming smiled blanketed the spectre's face as she replied, "Always, Liara. Always."

The professor's sapphire eyes converted into the traditional black onyx in a heartbeat. Shepard recalled watching the prothean expert perform it for the first time and how it had once freaked her out a bit. Seeing the dramatic color change, was completely out of the human's comfort zone, but the wonderful consciousness that came later, was well worth the unusual transformation.

Closing her own eyes, the galactic commander felt the maiden float threw her thoughts like a favorite song. The unique sensation made her feel surprisingly comfortable. In an instant, a memory of the very young T'Soni skipped through her mind. The juvenile asari was wearing a long, elegant white dress with two broad pale yellow stripes running down the front of the gown. Suddenly, the spectre realized she was staring at Matriarch Benezia's favorite fountain in her garden. Splashing and giggling about in the shallow water, was a much younger Liara, and what used to be a very elegant white dress. Which to her surprise, the great matriarch was now allowing to be used as play attire.

The soldier's heart fluttered from an overwhelming sense of pride, nearly bringing a tear to her eye. As the youngling waded in the prestigious fountain, it slowly donned on her that she was seeing the maiden, not through her eyes, but through her mother's. An overwhelming flood of emotions surrounded the redhead's mind before Liara's voice redirected her. "My mother loved me very much, Shepard. I wanted you to not only see that, but to feel it as well."

Recalling that swelling feeling when her own mother looked at her that way, the commanding officer dryly choked attempting to clear her parched throat. Allowing the adoring sentiment to fill her mind and heart, a single teardrop trickled down the harden warrior's check.

Sensing the shift in emotions, as if they were her own, the Thessian native nuzzled closer to the green eyed woman allowing her hand to float down the human's side. Whether it was spiritually or physically, Shepard could not tell, however, she distinctively knew the powerful biotic had certainly embraced her; deepening their meld and their bond even more.

%%%%%

Fetching another cup of coffee late one morning, Dr. Chakwas glanced across the mess decks. To her surprise a commotion by Commander Shepard's cabin was taking place. Standing just outside the Alliance stateroom were Lieutenant J G Moreau, Garrus Vakarian, Gunny Chief Williams and Lieutenant Commander Pressly all looking rather nervous. Causally strolling over to the group, the medical specialist inquired, "What seems to be the problem?" interrupting the intense dialogue. As if on cue, all conversation immediately halted with everyone turning and staring at the eloquent woman.

The former C-Sec Officer sucked in a sharp breath before he took a step closer to the doctor announcing, "The Council has been screaming for a meeting with Shepard, immediately." Turning on the heel of his combat boot, the avian man starred at the galactic aviator, visually implying that he do something.

Shifting his stance uneasily between his two feet, Joker rebutted, "I'm not hailing her. I'm not doing it!" The scruffy bearded man glanced at his team as he continued to plead his case. "You should have seen what she almost did the last time I.. um.. never mind." The man physically mimicked his words, "I'm putting my foot down. I'm not going to be the poor soul to get slain here today." Crossing his arms defiantly, the Alliance pilot declared, "I ain't doing it."

Realizing his plan was not going to work, Garrus turned his attention to another human. "Ash you go. You're her friend."

Baulking about as much protest as the elite aviator did, the dark skinned woman shot off, "I'm not going in there. Are you crazy?" The earth born soldier flailed her arms like a wild bird during her dispute, "Especially after she tried to punch me the other day." Looking in the direction of the chief medical officer, Williams complained, "You were there Chakwas. You saw her. She wanted to kill me."

The Palaven native flared his characteristic flanges and quickly added, "Hey, she tried to kill me too."

"Yeah, him too, remember doc?" Ash's soft chocolate eyes beseeched her audience, "Doc why don't you go. She wouldn't hit a doctor."

Not allowing the clinical specialist to even answer, the outspoken pilot took center stage again, "Hey, where's Wrex?" Pleading his suggestion, the half bearded jokester beckoned, "Send him. He's a huge old battlemaster. Surely Shepard can't take him in her condition."

"Sorry no can do mister." Gunny Chief Williams interjected. "The big guy is down in the cargo bay eating a bologna sandwich."

Baffled by the odd visual, "A what?!" Joker quizzed.

The sniper toting turian sadly reported, "Don't ask. It's a long story."

Bringing the subject back on course, Pressly explained to the doctor, "The council has been strongly advising Shepard's presence at once." Looking back at the steel door, the older man rubbed his temple as he continued, "I've been able to hold them off for almost three days now. But I am afraid they are no longer going to accept no for an answer."

The frustrated group once again began to debate who was going inside to retrieve Shepard. Each voice rising above the others as they lobbied, "I'm not going in there" or "You go".

Trying to slice through the multiple protests, Dr. Chakwas finally proclaimed, "I'll go." The sudden volunteer's statement shocked everyone as they turned and looked deadpanned at the Alliance doctor. Fixed eyes of the stunned crewmembers gawked at the clinical specialist's lack of fear for entering the commanding officer's cabin unannounced.

"Well don't stand there all day. Let me pass." The doctor clasped her hands as she formed a wedge to wind her way through the small crowd. "I will let Shepard know her presence is requested in the Presidium as soon as possible." Beginning to enter the secret code to the captain's quarters, the experienced doctor twisted back and confirmed, "Pressly, the Presidium correct?"

A shaky, but pleased, "Yes that is correct" answered the woman's question. A second later, an odd feeling swept over the man. "Wait, how did you know she was to report to the Presidium?"

The chief medical officer cared for the couple far beyond her professional role entitled her to. Barely slowing her keystrokes, she disclosed, "Captain Anderson personally contacted me this morning and explained how the council was getting 'a bit itchy' about seeing Shepard right away." Twisting around to finish her statement, the protective woman's slate colored eyes glistened as she reported, "He said, they wanted to offer their gratitude immediately - three days ago." Returning to the key pad, the woman's British accent rumbled with disgust as she defended her commanding officer, "Like the woman didn't need time to recuperate at all or anything." Releasing a calming deep breath, Dr. Chakwas entered the last of the code and stepped through the threshold of the formally impenetrable cabin.

Sauntering into the private chambers, the specialized practitioner spotted two sleeping bodies tightly intertwined on the bed. The dimly lit room made it hard to decipher whose body part was whose; had it not been for their dramatically clashing flesh. Lying on their sides Shepard's face was buried deep within Liara's chest with a cobalt leg draped over her buttocks. The chief medical officer coughed politely causing the asari maiden to stir first.

Propping herself on one elbow, the prothean expert sat up as the still slumbering redhead hung tightly to her waist. Unashamed of how much of her body was exposed, like most asari, the eloquent maiden simply yawned deeply. "Dr. Chakwas, this is an unexpected visit." The vibration in Liara's chest when she spoke, finally stirred the sleeping commander from her lover.

Sleepy eyed, Shepard leisurely untangled herself from the proud naked asari who was carrying on a conversation with ship's physician. Hearing the doctor's British accent further awoke the spectre. Sitting up, Shepard glanced between Liara and the slate eyed woman querying, "What's going on? What are you doing in here?" Reaching for the sheet to cover them up, Shepard blushed. "Ah…"

Releasing an amused chuckle, the gray haired woman replied, "It's alright Shepard. I have known about your Presidium kiss for three days now." Turning to face the private terminal, the doctor added, "Anderson asked if there was anything to be concerned about and I assured him there wasn't." Picking up a special addition of Fornax magazine from the desk, she made herself at home on the couch allowing the couple some privacy. "It has come to my attention that the council is desperately seeking your attention." Dr. Chakwas continued speaking with not a care in the world.

The trusty soldier fell hard on to the bed. "Oh great!"

There was a brief pause in which the doctor believed was silent dialog; Liara trying to convince the missing savior of the galaxy to get out of bed. A few moments later, the wise doctor chuckled as she heard the commanding officer trying to whisper.

"I don't want to meet with them." Shepard quietly confessed to her lover.

Thumbing through the pages of the magazine, the sophisticated woman's head pushed backwards as she focused on the page before her. "Well, isn't that something."

The two lovers stared with gapping mouths as they watched the clinical specialist slowly turn the booklet to the side and then upside down attempting to evaluate how the two asari were in a particular position. A soft nudge from Liara's shoulder informed the green eyed woman again, _I told you not to leave that out_.

Halfheartedly speaking, the medical professional continued, "Besides, Liara's thigh is near completely healed, thanks to the Dealac injection." Glancing around the cabin once more, the senior physician added, "And your shoulder will be a little stiff for another week or so, but should be back to normal."

Another brief moment passed before the harden warrior forced out a deep sigh and painfully dragged herself out of the warm cozy bed. Placing her feet on the cold steel floor, Shepard swiftly gathered up her clothes and began dressing. Turning to the observing asari, the human knew she was taking mental note of the time it took her to dress. The Thessian native had made it a personal game of hers, to try and beat the time it took for the spectre to garb up, as it did for her to disrobe her. This game was rapidly becoming a favorite of the N7 officer's.

The council's champion pulled her grey _Normandy_ t-shirt over her bare chest, completing her presentable outfit for the moment. Wanting to crawl back in bed with Liara, she slowly scooted her way closer to the doctor adjusting her sweatpants waist to ensure they were sitting comfortably on her hips. This was a look that the prothean expert had come to enjoy, for every time the redhead bent over, the asari maiden got a little more than she bargained for. Begrudgingly taking the seat across from the ship's medical officer, Shepard flopped down and raked her fingers through her copper red hair. "You were saying doc?"

The question startled the grey haired woman as she unceremoniously tossed the magazine back on to the desk. Looking anything but the illustrious heroine she was known to be, the clinical doctor cleared her throat as she stared at the spectre. "God knows you deserve an asari lifetime together, but you have to eventually face the council." The refined woman suddenly stood, nodded courteously at the naked asari, who respectfully returned the nod, and flattened her uniform blouse; as if she had actually wrinkled it. "Good. I will inform the council that they can expect your presence promptly." The chief medical officer announced moving to the door, not giving the redhead a chance for rebuttal.

Scanning the mechanized time piece on her night stand, Shepard replied, "Gee thanks." Slouching back in her chair her hands blanketing her face, the redhead begrudgingly revealed, "Tell them I'll be there in 30."

"Why don't you make it around noon?" The distinguished medical officer suggested, glancing back over at the young maiden in bed.

Using the back of her thumb to massage her forehead, Shepard smirked as she too peeked back at the voluptuous asari awaiting her, "Thanks Doc, I owe you another one."

As the cabin door swished closed, the mighty spectre's brow furrowed. It only took a minute to register that she had just been duped once again by the crafty physician. Grumbling, the redhead twisted in her seat to see her blue eyed lover's response.

Before they could make another sound, the clever British accent sounded on the other side of the door, "Shepard, don't' be late. The sooner you go, the sooner it will be over!"

The commander's head once again spun back around towards Liara to discuss her options, when the powerful biotic shrugged her shoulders and admitted, "You know she is right."

Falling back in the chair, the seasoned soldier begun to spin the seat, letting her red locks swirled in the air around her as she huffed, "Great".

%%%%%

Reluctantly dragging her steel toed boots down the Presidium's spotless sidewalks, Shepard could not help but fight the urge to be back on the ship, in her cabin with her own personal powerful biotic. Passing through several high security check points, the _Normandy's_ commanding officer believed she was in fact meeting personally with the Citadel's Council. Being escorted to a different area of the Citadel she had never been before, further solidified her theory. However, the green eyed woman had a feeling something was up when she and Liara were ushered into an elevator filled with asari commandos.

A tall lavender skinned asari motioned for the couple to follow her. Shepard quickly analyzed that this particular woman had seen a lot combat action in her time; in all of her N7 experience, it was easy for one seasoned warrior to spot another. This mystery commando had face markings unlike any other asari she had encountered. The color complimented her soft lilac tone, rather than contrast it. The broad stripes stretched across her face, resembling a mask, with another unique narrow marking that started at her bottom lip and floated down her chin.

Two more asari, presumably younger as one did not have markings at all and the other had very little, escorted the two guests at the sides. The spectre paid them little attention until the clearly youngest one started blatantly eyeing up Liara's backside as they walked. The council's champion was about to react, when the other young commando on her flank, shoved the girl's shoulder quietly warning her.

"What?" The caught asari countered as she motioned towards the finely dressed prothean expert. The nudging commando just rolled her eyes.

"Keep moving." The leader, or at least what Shepard thought was the leader, ordered. Looking briefly behind her, the elder asari acknowledged the fourth asari covering the rear. The soft blue asari with butterfly markings across her cheeks smiled and nodded back.

The illustrious commander knew that was an indication that the rear was clear and that things were secure, this was something she had done a hundred times with her own squad. Scanning the passageway's surroundings, the savior of the galaxy took note that the sleek commando in the rear was toting a sniper rifle.

Impressed by the squad's fluid movements and powerful weapons, the galactic warrior mused, _'Wow, these asari don't mess around do they?'_

Piloted through another doorway, Liara and Shepard suddenly found themselves standing alone inside a large lavishly decorated living space. The commander swiftly felt she was in someone's living room rather than a drab conference room. Before the two welcomed guests were able to discuss their current whereabouts in detail, the veteran soldier quickly spied someone approaching from the corner of her eye. Her hand drifted to Maggie at the unexpected arrival, however, the redhead's posture quickly relaxed when she realized it was an asari noble who had entered the room.

"Councilmember Tevos" acknowledged Shepard. "It's good to see you."

The most senior asari of the Citadel immediately began eyeing up the young asari maiden regardless of the human's presence. Sucking in a small gust of air, the woman replied as if speaking directly to the prothean expert, "In my private chambers, you may address me as Matriarch Tevos." Glancing once more into Liara's deep blue eyes, the guests felt that the matriarch had wanted to be called by something else, by Liara alone.

Unsuspecting or uncaring, the eloquent woman ignored the heavy gaze of the savior of the galaxy as she became enticed by the warrior's companion. The matriarch trailed one of her long gloved hands across the back of an all-white curved couch, which could hold at least a dozen asari. Executing her well performed steps as if she had practiced for centuries, the asari high councilor floated as she moved. Her long, form fitting red gown accentuated her captivating figured as she glided across the open space. Tevos was more slender than most of the aquatic species Shepard had encountered, in fact, she might even go as far as to call her petite.

Reaching the far side of the couch, the asari noble hesitated before continuing; seemingly never taking her eyes off Matriarch Benezia's daughter as she languidly gravitated in front of the courageous duo. Tevos finally broke her fixated gaze and floated over to a large oval glass table on the other side of the living quarters. Her white leather gloves that ran nearly the entire length of her arms creaked as she sophisticatedly poured herself a drink.

Believing the esteem figure was in deep thought, Shepard whispered quietly to the prestigious asari at her side, "I'd say she looks rather dainty, wouldn't you?"

Elbowing the victorious spectre sharply in the ribs, Liara chastised, "We asari may appear _dainty_ on the outside, but I assure you, we pack quite the punch."

Massage her newly tender side, the redhead quipped, "I can tell."

Purposely interrupting the conversation between her guests, the high status matriarch offered, "Would either of you care for a refreshing beverage?"

"No thank you" answered the professor for both she and the spectre in an assertive, but respectful tone.

Before the human commander had time to register another thought, Matriarch Tevos was standing directly in front of them once again. Shepard then noticed something that started to annoy her. At first she believed that the esteem figure had been simply inspecting the young asari in her presence, ensuring the maiden would not be a threat. But there she was, doing it again and it began to bother the seasoned soldier. _What is she looking at?! _Yet to her surprise, the prothean expert barely batted an eye at being so scrupulously looked over.

The illustrious heroine's heart pounded as her brow frowned, until it slowly dawned on her that the matriarch's gaze was one of admiration, not in a flirtatious manner. The green eyed asari was enjoying the very site of the powerful biotic.

Aware that she was staring at the young beauty too long, Tevos was barely able to rip her eyes away before she felt Shepard's disgruntle gaze upon her. With a defiant glare, in the likes in which Shepard _had_ seen before, the petite matriarch drifted backwards, returning the human's personal space.

Glancing about the room, Shepard rebelliously questioned, "Where are the other councilors?"

Amusingly, the prominent asari answered as she knew the spectre was still unaware of exactly where she was. "Those two do not enter here." Enjoying the confused expression on the human's face, the eloquent woman clarified, "These are my private chambers, for my private affairs."

Equally dumbfounded, but not completely unused to being thoroughly examined by elder matriarchs, Liara politely asked, "Then why have you brought us here, Matriarch Tevos?"

Just as the asari high councilor was about to answer, another side door opened to the majestic living space. Stunning both Liara and Shepard, the asari spectre leisurely strolled in. The same asari spectre that the green eyed human had drinks with during her last visit on the Citadel. However this time, the enchanting asari was not wearing her slinky dress that sent a many tongues wagging. Instead the svelte figure was draped in her custom Thessian made leathers that proudly displayed her spectre crest on her upper left breast.

The confident asari drifted over to the councilor and rather then offering the ritual asari matriarch salute, she intentionally gently stroked the outside the matriarch's face. Leaning in, the young warrior softly kissed the asari noble's cheek. Mirroring her action, the spectre placed another soft kiss on the prominent figure's other cheek as she looked to Shepard before pulling her lips completely away from the blue skin. In a more customary fashion, the Tevos then lifted her hand and again allowed the asari spectre to lavishly adore her with affection, as she gently kissed the back of her hand. Tenderly raising the offered hand to her forehead as she bowed, the deadly spectre softly said, "Zia".

Hearing the word caused the prothean expert to smile and drop her head to the floor as she suddenly became aware of the situation. Feeling like she was missing some great secret, Commander Shepard leaned closer to the asari at her side, "What does Zia mean?"

Lightly rubbing her forehead, the maiden flushed a bit before whispering, "It means aunt. The spectre is Matriarch Tevos' niece." Watching the relatives welcome each other, the professor added with a hint of astonishment in her tone, "She must have been her eyes and ears on us this whole time."

When the bright light finally illuminated inside the harden warrior's head, she boldly stepped forward and pointed at the high councilmember, "It was you this whole time wasn't it?" The redhead's tone was more of an astoundment rather than accusing, but was still too harsh to be used with the woman of such a position.

Motioning her arm to halt the asari spectre from acting on Shepard's condemning tone to the highest ranking asari alive, the matriarch mockingly questioned, "_Who_ are you exactly referring to Commander Shepard?"

Softening her tone to sound more like she was verbalizing her internal thoughts rather than accusing the esteemed figure, the savior of the galaxy stammered as she stepped forward, "You are the one who sent the commando squad to retrieve Liara from the Normandy after I was arrested." Inching her way closer to the petite figure, believing she was correct, the N7 officer continued, "I bet you were also the one who arranged for Liara to visit me in the brig."

"Careful of your tone human, unless you want to return to the brig once more" warned the asari spectre.

However, the esteemed figure had no reaction to the human spectre's outburst. She simply stood still and calmly listened to the woman rant. Eloquently folding her hands in front of her, Tevos' centuries of wisdom showed evidently clear as she listened to the galactic soldier.

Ignoring the battle scorn warrior's threat, Shepard began to pace as she massaged her chin pondering out loud. As another burning question shot through her mind, the perplexed commander stopped, tilted her head and spoke again, "Are you the reason I became a spectre too?"

Stifling a mild laugh, the asari noble chimed, "I can not control everything Shepard. Who do you think I am? Some master conspirator named the Wizard or something. I am afraid to disappoint you, but I did not make you a spectre. That was your own doing. Your ability to get things done under difficult circumstances merited you the position."

While the green eyed woman deliberated her recommendation for spectreship, the only asari maiden in the room silently speculated. _Was it the asari councilor who sent for me? She did not deny it._ The young prothean expert looked over towards the older matriarch. With a single glance from the asari leader, she knew that her suspicions were true. Saying nothing, she watched as the savior of the galaxy continued to vent.

Dumbfounded, the seasoned veteran returned to the professor's side. Scanning between the amused asari spectre and the eloquent noble, the council's champion muttered, "So you didn't even recommend me?"

Gazing fondly at her niece, the esteemed figure returned, "Well…" The matriarch sauntered across the room to retrieve a glass of sparkling beverage. "I may have mentioned you a long the way…" Raising the crystal flute to her lips, the elder asari affirmed, "…but earning the position was all your doing." Further waiting for a reaction from her guests, the petite matriarch disclosed, "I had a feeling, as did Matriarch Benezia, that you were different from the very beginning."

Out of turn, the young T'Soni blurted, "How do you know what Matriarch Benezia felt?"

Smiling affectionately at the flustered maiden, Tevos countered with, "Dear, your mother and I were close once upon time. Very close in deed."

A pin could be heard dropping from the deafening silence inside the asari noble's private chambers. The youngest asari wanted to scream as her powerful biotics threatened to flare. _How dare she_, Benezia's daughter thought, _pretend to be close with my mother without my knowledge?_ Gritting her teeth, like she had seen Shepard do when forced to hold her tongue, the young T'Soni blasted; _I knew all of her associates, all of her friends. Tevos, I know nothing of your involvement with my mother._ Liara's piercing blue eyes began to swell with tears, threatening to escape.

In an instant Shepard reached out and gripped the maiden's hand, offering the powerful biotic her internal tenacity. A short second later, the prothean expert felt the heroine's strength consumer her. Much like her own mother used to do for her when she was frightened as a young child.

Sensing the worry on the human's façade more than the young woman whose second nature was to 'keep face' growing up in a matriarch's home, the asari high councilor offered, "Little wing, don't fret. I abided by your mother's wishes, the best I could."

Hearing her pet name caused what little courage the professor had left to buckle. _You did know her,_ drifted across the maiden's mind as she covered her face trying not to cry.

"Are you Liara's sire?" probed the human commander which made the asari maiden's head snap abruptly upward. But to Shepard's surprise, the prothean expert was glaring at her, rather than the possible absent dame.

The normally eloquently asari laughed heartedly, "Oh no, not me." Her spontaneous reaction indicated that the asari noble was telling the truth. "That honor belongs to someone else."

Feeling temporarily defeated, the human spectre struck her typical bad ass stance. With crossed arms and cocked head the redhead quizzed, "So, who is her sire? You must know."

A sad expression enveloped Matriarch Tevos' face as she delicately placed her glass down on the table. "I do… but that is for her parents to disclose."

"In case you didn't hear, it is a _little late_ for my mother to disclose anything to me!" The powerful biotic spontaneously barked at the asari noblewoman, one of the human's not so admirable qualities she had adopted.

Remaining calm, as did her niece next to her, the senior asari shifted towards the welcomed guest, "I know this might sound harsh Liara, but there must be a reason she did not inform you before. To be perfectly honest, there is no certain way to be sure she was going to tell you at all."

Speaking for the nearly broken asari as if it were her own voice, the savior of the galaxy pushed, "Is there nothing you can tell us?"

A surge of pain swirled within the councilmember, but because of her esteem position, not even her niece could see the change within. Returning to her prestigious glass of Ardat Yakshi wine, the honored figure hesitantly divulged, "When your parents went their separate ways… Benezia severed all ties." Looking over her shoulder, Matriarch Tevos' voice deepened as she added, "…including all friends and even family."

Positioning herself directly in front of youngest T'Soni, the nearly thousand year old asari lovingly cupped the maiden's cheek as she proclaimed, "Liara, please know that I will always be watching over you my dear, but that is all I can offer."

Stepping back to face both visitors again, Matriarch Tevos delicately lifted her gown and drifted towards one of the doors in her private chambers. Staring directly at the human spectre the petite asari mentioned, "I apologize in advance, but I must now take my leave. I have an urgent council meeting I need to attend. It seems that the Savior of the Citadel has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Meters from exiting the room, the eloquent woman stopped, twisted, swaying her hips worthy of an alluring asari matriarch, "Shepard if I am not mistaken, which I do not believe I am, you too should take your leave now."

As the asari noblewoman turned back towards the door, Benezia's daughter rushed over to stop the departing high councilor, "Thank you Matriarch Tevos. I am most humbled and gracious for your kindness. May Goddess Athame watch over you always."

Touched by the sincere gratitude, the elder asari kindly offered her hand for the maiden. Shepard had never seen the asari move so quickly as to kneel. Collecting the offered councilor's hand, the prothean expert gently kissed the back of Tevos' hand and then lifted it to her forehead showing homage to the great leader. When the professor's eyes were shut, the redhead again saw a longing in the councilor's face. The human, although a different species, recognized the wanting expression.

Lovingly cupped the scientist's face, Tevos spoke. "Rise my child. Liara you have turned into a lovely woman. I am so proud of you."

The illustrious champion knowingly tilted her head towards the asari. For a moment the human thought that the young biotic was going to tear up from the matriarch's words.

Gathering the edge of her long gown, the high councilor's professional façade returned as she motioned to leave. Stopping just before the entryway, Tevos gazed back at the human spectre. "Take care of her Shepard." Nodding toward the humbled asari, the prominent matriarch uttered, "She will have an important role to play among her people. It is vital she survive."

%%%%%

Back on the Alliance ship, _SR1 Normandy_, the door to the back office behind the medical facility, suddenly opened. In stomped a rather annoyed looking human spectre. Quickly turning around in her chair, the prothean expert pleasantly inquired, "Shepard?"

Massaging the back of her neck, the ship's commander announced, "I don't know how they do it on Thessia, but Goddess, politicians can really have an obscured opinion on matters." Continuing to pace as the blue eyed beauty looked on in astonishment, the redhead spewed. "I mean, they didn't want to listen that Sovereign was coming, but when he did, they were all begging me for help." The young professor watched on, wide eyed as Shepard marched across the steel plates of the lab. "They of course thanked me for saving the council and all, but really."

Abruptly stopping in her tracks, the soldier peered directly into that asari's sapphire pools, "Can you believe they actually asked me to be a human ambassador?" Rolling her eyes, the former rogue soldier twisted once more before returning her gaze to the young maiden, "I mean, really. Can you picture me offering advice for all humanity?" A hearty laugh filled the space. The power biotic was unclear if the green eyed woman was being serious or not, but sat quietly and listened patiently.

"I told them that Captain Anderson was much better suited then I was." Taking a seat on the edge of the desk next to Liara, Shepard went on, "You should have seen his face when I said that." Crossing her arms as she spoke, the officer leaned closer to the professor, "You'd think I handed him the Star of Terra or something."

The close proximity of the human made the young asari suddenly realize she was staring more at the harden warrior, rather than hearing a word she was saying. Shaking the maiden from hypnotic trance was the mention of asari councilmember.

"And boy does Matriarch Tevos sure know how to wear a good mask."

Tilting her head as she re-engaged in the conversation, the prothean expert inquired, "What do you mean?"

Rocking back on the desk, that further accentuated her sublime features, the commanding officer explained, "She acted like she barely even knew me." Rubbing the back of her neck, the spectre continued, "Heck, she even razed me a bit."

"Razed?" hummed the crested woman.

"It means to give me a hard time." The blank expression on the young asari made the savior of the galaxy realize the maiden still wasn't catching on. "She was teasing me?" A recognizable nod of acknowledge reflected back at the N7 officer. "Anyway, the bottom line is I've had about enough of human politics, and how they are using the Alliance to get their way right now."

Swiftly lifting herself off the desk, the council's champion reported, "It's time to get the hell out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"I tell you what pretty blue eyes…" Not wasting any more time, the illustrious heroine quickly wrapped her arms around the asari's waist and added, "…why don't you meet me in my cabin in about an hour to pick up where Dr. Chakwas interrupted us this morning."

Liara's blue eyes sparkled brighter as they stared back at Shepard's cheshire grin, silently pleading for the maiden to comply. "And where might I ask will you be for the next hour?"

The clever smile turned into a lopsided smirk. "I have to see a krogan about a possible future."

Confused, Liara inquired, "What?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back." The galactic warrior placed an unexpected soft kiss on the asari's lips, slightly tugging on the azure bottom lip when they parted. "I promise."

Again falling under the warrior's spell, the prothean expert watched helplessly as the commander strolled out of the room. Watching the door close behind her lover, the maiden released a deep sigh, "Oh Goddess, that was lovely, wasn't it."

%%%%%

As promised, about an hour later, Commander Shepard returned to her cabin. Resting on the black couch was the young asari who motioned for the human to join her. Hesitantly sauntering inside, the spectre approached her overly excited lover. Placed on the table next to them were two trays of specially made meals Liara had managed to order while on the Citadel. Eager to show her gift, she declared, "Shepard, I picked up that asari dish you loved so much." Immediately ending her sentence, the young maiden knew that something heavy was bearing down on the human's soul.

Gently taking the cerulean hand in hers, the spectre said, "Liara, there is something I need to tell you."

Shifting her weight on the leather sofa, Benezia's daughter asked, "What is it Shepard? You look troubled."

"Promise not to hate me?" the redhead muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

The prothean expert's gaze turned into a glare as she shifted her head and squinted. "What did you do this time?"

Feeling if she were standing on the edge of the Universe, the exhausted human inhaled sharply as if she were about to take a leap of faith. "I told Wrex to blow Ilos out of the sky."

"You did what?!" Erupting immediately as perceived, the maiden shoved the harden soldier away as she stood.

Gathering the steaming woman's hands in hers, the commanding officer continued, "IF! IF we didn't succeed! He didn't do it." Watching the professor's face flush wildly, the green eyed woman added, "Liara, Ilos is still there. It's still in one piece." Seeing tears threatening to escape from the woman who had dedicated over half her life to studying the Prothean Empire, Shepard cupped the maiden's face. "I'm sorry I scared you Liara. I really am, but I promise Ilos is safe and sound. I swear."

Removing herself from the warrior's grasp, the professor turned her back as she wiped away the excess moisture from her eyes. "Why didn't he do it then?"

Feeling awful about the situation, the savior of the galaxy flopped back down on the couch and explained, "Good old Wrex planted a bug in the mako. He knew where we were the whole time."

"A what?"

"A bug. You know a transmitting device."

Perplexed, the powerful biotic spun around and questioned, "Why did he do that?"

"Apparently, some of the crew members are deafly aware of my driving skills…" The N7 officer dragged her hand through her hair and muttered. "…or therefore my lack of." Shifting her site back to the nearly obliterated asari, the council's champion continued, "He installed it in case the mako got stuck on some atmospherically dangerous planet, he says."

Greatly relieved, the asari maiden's piercing blue eyes began to dry up as she nearly choked, "So he knew."

"Yeah babe, the whole time." Finally feeling it was safe to approach the matriarch's daughter, the illustrious figure slowly reached out for the young maiden's hand. Thankfully, the crested woman intertwined her fingers with that of the humans as they pulled each other closer into a tight embrace.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Li."

"I know." Burying her face in the heroine's shoulder, the maiden squeezed the spectre's waist even tighter as she announced, "I don't know if I could handle it right now; losing something else I love so much."

Gently peeling the somber professor from her chest, Shepard proclaimed, "That is why we are getting the heck out of here."

Welcoming the change in subject, the prothean expert batted her eye lids for clarity, "Where are we going?"

"I thought the crew could use a little R & R."

"R&R?"

Reciting, as if she were speaking from the Uniform Code of Justice for the Alliance, the reputable soldier stated, "Rest and relaxation. Time off for duty well served." Rolling her stiff shoulder, that was previously dislocated only three days prior, the redhead revealed, "Besides, I've been granted three weeks leave to go anywhere I want."

Allowing a multitude of thoughts to shroud her mind, the asari maiden inquired, "What about the _Normandy_?"

The commanding officer chuckled at the thought of leaving behind her stead fast vessel, "By all means, they are getting three weeks off as well."

"Oh." Liara simply uttered, instantly worried about the 'non Alliance' personnel.

Knowing it would cheer up the young asari, the green eyed woman divulged, "So I told Joker to plot a course to Virmire right away. And don't worry our non- human crew will also be receiving three weeks leave, anywhere they chose; including aboard the _Normandy_."

The matriarch's daughter made an unpleasant frown, remembering the sand on the tropical planet being most uncomfortable in her uniform. Gently leading the grimacing face back to hers, Shepard suggested, "Don't worry pretty blue eyes, I thought this time, we'd both would be wearing, um… something less restrictive."

"Oh really?" The Thessian native purred, suddenly cheering up. Forcing her way into Shepard's wanting arms, the azure asari whispered in the warrior's ear, "Do tell more Commander."

Libidinous images floated through her mind, enjoying the alluring maiden the savior of the galaxy continued in a soft whisper, "Well I was thinking there would be a lot less, boots and armor this time."

Playing along, hoping to further tempt the council's champion, Liara questioned, "Do you wish to provide an example?"

"An example huh?" The N7 officer continued to snake her arms around her lover's hips, "I was thinking of lots of skin."

Enjoying the seductive enticement, the powerful biotic released a pleasurable moan, "Yes, go on."

Inching themselves closer to the large mattress in the room, the illustrious figure mentioned, "And perhaps a sheet or two."

Flirtatiously tickled by Shepard's suggestions, provoked another stimulating moan from Liara's throat. "I like the way you think commander."

Before another word could be spoken, the couple fell unceremoniously onto the bed and disappeared in each other's ravenously kissing.

Several hours later, in an unknown location in space, Professor T'Soni was making another long scientific entry on her data pad. Leaning against her lover's equally naked body, the prothean expert affectionately caressed the warrior's back in between various key strokes. Liara's cobalt toes often glided over the back of the pale skin of the commander. Unbeknownst to working woman, the redhead was thoroughly enjoying every subconscious touch and stroke the asari made.

When the enthralling caressing halted a bit too long, one of the spectre's calves shot upward and thumped against the bed. "Hey!" she muffled in the pillow below her head. Twisting a little to allow herself to be better heard, the groggy soldier questioned, "How much longer are you going to be Li?"

Without hesitation, the maiden's hands never paused as she continued to type away. "I have to write down everything I remember about Ilos Shepard." Staggering her strokes as she had recalled something new, Liara added, "I need to document it while it is still fresh. I don't want to forget anything."

Raising and dropping her leg again making the bed shake, the commanding officer suggested, "Maybe I should send you to Ilos after Virmire."

Abruptly halting the prothean expert's progress, the indigo skinned maiden teased, "Shepard, you wouldn't miss me?"

Rolling over, the galactic warrior grabbed the crested woman and declared as she playfully tumbled over the young asari, tossing the data pad to the ground, "I only miss you, Miss Liara T'Soni… when I am breathing."

The stars whizzed by the small porthole in the bulkhead adjacent to the pair. The brightly colored dots were completely unaffected by the love making currently happening in the captain's stateroom. Suns would still appear to rise and fall, galaxies would continue to expand, and new planets would still be discovered. All and all, nothing dramatic would change that would upset the balance of the galaxy, at least not today, and not for the remaining three weeks.

_~ The End ~_


	35. Chapter 35 Author's Notes

**A/N:** Zia means aunt in Italian.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

**Note from the author:**

I want to give special thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review which only encouraged me to continue the story; bringing my ideas to life. It also let me know, you, the reader appreciated the GREAT amount of time it took to set aside all other things in my life, so that I could entertain you. So thank you for taking two minutes out of your busy life to tell me what you enjoyed about the story.

…

**Credits: **

All characters were borrowed from Mass Effect; owned and distributed by BioWare and EA Entertainment.

Alternate Universe created and written by Octoberskys

Screenplay: Octoberskys

Betas: Denise (BFF)

Cloverdaze

Spectreess1

Music by: Jack Wall, thank you for lending me the Mass Effect Serious Soundtracks. I also listened to various other new age soundtracks; too many to list, but plenty to fill my computer's iTunes. Without you, writing such an epic story would not have been possible.

Special Thanks: Foremost, my mom for making me believe anything is possible. Denise, thanks for supporting me and encouraging me to follow my dreams no matter how bizarre I thought they were. Thank you: Cloverdaze for assisting me to becoming a better writer, this story would not have been possible without your guidance. Spectress1, for supporting me and reassuring me when I thought for sure I was not a very good writer. You two were critical in ensuring this story got finished. StraySpectre and Eli Carter, you two rock. I, as a writer, am left speechless by your absolute devotion and support. Thank you.

**And last, but certainly not least, you, the reader, the fans. Had you not read my story, left feedback or kept coming back, I would never have had the motivation and inspiration or creativity to continue. So with bowed head, I personally thank you from the bottom of my heart. **


End file.
